


Danse Macabre

by snafumoofins



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 120,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snafumoofins/pseuds/snafumoofins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle was only a child when she met the strange man dusted with gold. The words she spoke to him made him feel as if there could be hope for his darkened soul. He would keep his eye on her, yes. Make sure she was always content and safe. He did not anticipate the trials they would face together as the child grew into a proper young lionheart. AU. Eventual romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Belle had always been aware that she was different. Even at her age, she knew this.

Instead of giggling about the boys in town like the other girls, Belle enjoyed and preferred to sit in a quiet spot and read.

Ever since her tutor had taught her how to read, the girl always had her face hidden behind a book. If she didn't know a word, she'd figure it out with another book and if she didn't understand something, she would ask a guard. Papa was always much too busy with his planning to be bothered with her questions, so the guards were always subjected to her many curious interrogations.

If it wasn't enough for her to figure out her uniqueness alone, the children of the town made sure she was aware of it.

They did this, and yet she still went to play with them each day.

Papa would always be much too occupied with his duties as the lord of their town to notice her missing. She always went into town as she pleased, whether he knew it or not.

Today, she scampered downstairs and slipped outside into the gardens of their small castle. She knew a way past the guards here, through the rose bushes on the far side of the terrace. She was small enough to avoid any thorns if she crawled.

From here, she ran into town without any problem. Belle had no friends in their estate. Mama had died after Belle was born, so she had no siblings.

It was this day that she was chosen. Her future had been decided. Even at the age of seven, she was just as caring and brave as she would be in twenty one years.

She saw the group of children in the center of town by a fountain depicting the mermaids that used to dwell in the sea beside their region. It was said that the mermaids told the refugees escaping the mainlands that this land would be lovely and safe to inhabit. Belle smiled at the mermaid in the center. She had her hands thrown up, her face frozen in joy. Water flowed out of her open mouth.

Sometimes Belle pretended this was her mother. She pretended that Mama had been the leader of the mermaids. She told Papa about the town and he married her, even though she couldn't leave the water. Mama gave birth to Belle and then swam away. Belle liked to think that someday Mama would pop up in the fountain itself as Belle passed by and visit her. Perhaps she would teach Belle how to swim.

After pulling away from her thoughts, the child walked over to the group of other children. Belle was accepted into this group to play games, but she knew they spoke of her behind her back. She greeted them and stood idly around with them for few moments, waiting for them to decide on what they would play first.

"Truth or dare!" one of the boys suggested with a vile little cackle, knowing that the girls would be the victims of this game. The other boys agreed. A vote was taken, and because of Sylvia, who was in love with Thomas and wished to woo him with her dedication, they were outvoted.

They gathered in a circle beside the fountain.

Belle stuck out like a sore thumb. The girl wore a nice day dress made of fine sky-blue cotton. The others wore dull colored clothing made from hard fabric. Belle suspected that this was why the girls called her such mean things behind her back and sometimes to her face. Belle didn't want to have such nice clothes. She wanted to give all her dresses to the girls so they could be the same. She could try and find new clothes for the boys so that it was fair to them too.

She was often hurt by their mean comments, but this didn't make her heartless towards them.

The first boy went. Gaston was his name and he was the meanest to Belle. All the girls liked him and talked about who he would marry, but Belle thought he was full of himself. "I choose Belle!" he snickered. "Truth or dare?" The other children giggled around her, knowing that Gaston would find some way to humiliate the girl.

She knew if she chose "truth" he would ask her something embarrassing. If she went for "dare" he would make her do something embarrassing. She frowned and decided to be the bigger person. "Dare," she chose, a hardened expression masking her hesitation. She would show these children that she wasn't a spoiled little girl, afraid to dirty her dress.

Gaston stood, looking around the town circle. His eyes halted upon the cloaked bum sitting outside of the tavern with an empty tin cup beside him. He'd never seen the bum there before, but he was sure the man was drunk. If he had little Belle go over, the man would surely yell at her or scare her. He might even grab at the girl. "I dare you…" he took a moment to build suspense. "to go to that bum over there and take his begging cup," he pointed, a malicious grin on his face.

Belle looked over, her eyes sad as she saw the man. She felt bad for him. It must get cold at night for him. Nobody had even noticed him before Gaston pointed. She didn't want to take his cup, for that cup might mean something to him. His dying wife may have loved that cup before she passed on, or maybe it was a special gift his child gave to him before he left home. Belle wasn't about to take it, but she did go over. She stood in front of the cloaked man, a wave of nervousness rattling through her bones.

"A littl'un wishes to steal from the poor?" the bum asked, making her jump. His voice was not raspy or low, it was rather high-pitched for a man. It sounded funny to Belle.

"No, I'm not," she confidently stated. Gaston had been loud when he told her what her dare was, so it made sense that the bum heard. "I'm not doing anything he says, dare or not," she added.

"You'd best be on your way, girl. Your innocent little eyes don't need not be marred by the sight of me." the man hissed softly, as if he hadn't heard her previous statement at all.

To this, Belle smiled. "I can't even see you! You've got that big cloak on." she was now crouching, trying to peer under his hood.

The man swiftly pulled his hood down over his face and gave a high-pitched giggle at her sad attempt to peek, a giggle that made Belle giggle too. "It looks like your little friends are looking for you, little lioness."

She gave a few bleary blinks before turning around. She had been too busy admiring the name he had called her in that moment to register the calls from her so called "friends."

 _Lioness_? She quite liked the sound of it.

She eventually noted that the group of children were urging her on to take the cup, yelling for her to hurry. Of course the only time they would support her would be when she was supposed to be doing something terrible.

"I'm not taking it," she spoke loudly, silencing their jeers.

Rumplestiltskin watched the curious little girl defend his simple cup. The cup was worthless, just a part of his act. He had come to this little village to make a deal with a sailor with valuable information about a supposed kingdom of mermaids and mermen. He had been on the search after reading of a trident said to have untold abilities and powers. Rumplestiltskin knew this man was most likely lying and that his chances of finding this kingdom were rare, but he had been on the search for various artifacts like the trident to add to his power. When he wasn't spinning gold or making deals, he was looking into any leads dealing with these items.

Instead, he found a curious little girl with chestnut curls and bright blue eyes. She hadn't shown any fear of him, which he didn't understand. Baelfire had been terrified of his appearance. Ashamed of it. This girl showed no sign. Of course, she hadn't even looked upon his face. It was hidden in the shadows from his hood.

"You're a coward," Gaston stood up and strode over, his little chest puffed up. He snatched the cup from the ground and threw it at her as hard as he could. If he made her cry, the boys would think he was strong and the girls would think he was brave for making this spoiled girl pay for being so strange. Belle never paid attention to the games they played, anyway. The girl always looked off in the distance, not speaking at all. When she did play, she always wanted to add more things to the game, saying, "Let's pretend…"

It made Gaston angry. How dare she try to change the games that _he_ chose. How dare she refuse to follow her dare! Nobody disobeyed Gaston. Nobody!

The cup didn't so much as scrape her. The cloaked man was in front of Belle in a flash, catching the cup in his hand. "Ah, ah, ah!" he wagged a finger at Gaston "No one likes a bully!" he sneered at the boy beneath his hood. Belle and all of the other children noticed his hand. His skin had a strange greenish gold tone to it. To the children, it looked like he had scales, but to Belle, she saw glitter. The girls screeched in fear and ran down the street towards their other area of dwelling, the alley behind the bakery.

Gaston stared at the man's hand in disgust. "Come on, Belle. Don't stand by him," he urged reaching towards her with a hand.

Belle furrowed her brow and jerked away from Gaston, tired of him ordering her around like some sort of puppy. "No. I'm not going with you," she defiantly told him. First he tries to throw a cup at her, and now he suddenly cares about her safety? Belle wasn't about to tolerate that.

Gaston's brutish face twisted into a sneer, his dim eyes full of confusion and anger, "Fine, you'll catch his lizard plague!" the boy shouted before taking off with his friends.

Once he had left them, the man only gave an annoyed sigh before returning to his place outside of the tavern. His cup clanged against the brick ridden ground as he dropped it back down beside him.

"Wait…" Belle turned and looked down at the man. "You didn't let me thank you," she said, frowning.

"Well, you can thank me if I'm standing or sitting, can't 'cha?" his voice was still funny to her, even if it was a little less enthusiastic. It almost had a childish tone to it, Belle thought.

"I was going to curtsy…" she seemed disappointed, but nevertheless, she plopped down in front of him, still determined to see under his cloak. "What happened to your hand?" she asked, folding her own hands together on top of her lap.

Rumplestiltskin decided he wouldn't be able to convince the girl to shoo with mere words, so he lifted one of his magic afflicted hands, wiggling his fingers.

Belle stared, unperturbed. Rumplestiltskin only watched as the bold child reached up and grabbed his hand.

He shouldn't be here anymore. He should be back at the Dark Castle by now, spinning at his wheel until morning comes, but he can't. This child has captured his attention with her fearlessness and brave words. She has made him curious with the wisdom in her eyes. The wisdom of someone much older than herself.

Belle examined his hand slowly, flipping it this way and that way. She looked up at his hidden face and calmly stroked his skin with a few fingers. "It glitters like golden dust," she stated. "It feels like normal skin, too. It's pretty, not scary," a smile broke out across her face.

He slowly drew his hand back. Surely she'd be disturbed by his face. She must be.

The town was desolate and after he internally uttered a spell that would reveal any source of heat nearby, it appeared that the townsfolk were staying inside. He quickly drew back his hood, revealing the ugly face of the Dark One. He gave a snarling smile, knowing how rotten his teeth appeared.

Belle stared at his face. His eyes were big and had a strange color to them. They were almost unfocused as he stared at her. His teeth had a strange sort of staining across them and were crooked, but she mainly focused on the fact that his skin glittered on his face too. The girl looked hesitant, and Rumple was happy to assume she would scream next, but instead, she leaned up with a hand on his knee so she could reach his face. She placed her hand on his cheek. "You're not ugly at all, sir. You're very pretty. It's as if you've been dusted with gold!"

Rumplestiltskin's nose twitched. "I don't offend you in the least?" he asked stiffly, jerking his face away from her touch.

"Of course not!" the girl confirmed as she stepped back.

Rumplestiltskin stood. She was the one. The one who could show a monster like him a thing or two. When she was older, of course. He wasn't aging in the slightest, so he was sure it would all be fine and dandy for him. He would watch over this girl, yes. A little spell, perhaps. He was acting on a whim here, as the difference between this girl and every other person in this land was obvious.

Rumplestiltskin had been alone for far too long. He lived every day both hating his state and savoring it. Few times he'd wonder if he'd meet a soul brave enough to speak to him as if he were human. Here she was. He had to claim this delicate little girl before someone else came along to do so.

In mere seconds, he was smitten.

"It seems you are a gentle little princess," he crooned, hopping to his feet.

"I'm not a princess, I'm only a lord's daughter," she corrected.

"Oh dearie me! Then I shall have to make you one!" he was enjoying this. Oh how the Queen of Hearts would've blanched at this sight. The almighty Rumplestiltskin enjoying a conversation with a mere child.

"Really?" Belle gasped, a smile on her face.

"Well, not a real one, but you can consider me your personal knight! " he said, his eyes widening as he animatedly swooped forward and bowed to _Princess_ Belle.

"Oh...I don't think Papa would approve," she sighed, her shoulders slumping. She looked miserable. "And the coronation would draw too much attention."

"You are a princess now, missy! Papa can't decide what a little princess does!" Rumple crossly told her. He dug into his pockets, searching about until he found a necklace that he had recently had acquired from a gypsy caravan. He originally intended to curse it and carry it along just in case he needed an item from an unwilling, female owner. It was a pretty little thing, sure to attract a woman's attention, which was why he had chosen it in the first place.

The little girl would quite like it, he supposed. It was a simple gold chain towing a locket. The locket itself was slightly rounded and big enough for her to grasp in her hand, but small enough for her to conceal. Etched on the tarnished gold was a red rose. Slithering around the rose and on the back of the pendant were dark green vines with thorns. It was quite a lovely thing for the girl and the perfect way for him to keep an eye on her. He silently called upon his magic to place two spells on the necklace, the first making it unbreakable, and the second giving him the ability to link in with the wearer. This locket would warn him when her condition or emotion had taken a sudden turn. Not only that, but he could watch in on her as he pleased. The logical man inside of him was silently groaning, a hand on his face at how utterly shifty this all seemed. _"Hush, you,"_ The Dark One snarled. "We _wouldn't want anything happening to this lovely little thing before she comes of age, do we?"_ The imp had a point, but that didn't mean he would fully agree to this.

He produced it, a smile on his face. "As your knight, I must protect you, dear girl! All you need to do is wear this little trinket and I'll know just when you need protected," he knelt on one knee, holding the necklace to her.

Belle's eyes were now awe-struck orbs. "Really? It's for me?" she asked.

"Why, of course it is, little lioness!" Rumplestiltskin watched eagerly as the girl took the necklace. "Consider this your tiara."

She gingerly held it, as if she feared it would break if she touched it the wrong way. She slowly pried the pendant open to see her own reflection in two little mirrors. She clasped it shut and stroked the engraved rose. "I love it." she beamed up at him, her smile so very sincere that Rumplestiltskin smiled slightly in return. He would be the only one to see her through these mirrors, if he wished. He knew few magic users could manage to spy through mirrors as Regina one day would, according to his faint images through the seer's eyes, but precautions were necessary. If anyone could find out that this child was linked to him, they would jump to take her away and use her as bait.

"All you need to do is wear it," he instructed, taking the necklace from her hands and motioning for her to turn.

"What if Papa sees it? If he finds out it's from a stranger, he'll take it," she sighed as she turned, not even flinching as he gingerly lifted her tresses from her back, clasping the necklace behind her neck.

"You don't _have_ to tell the truth," he shrugged. The town coward cursed him for this. _"She's a child! You've only known her for a few moments, and you're damning her life already?"_ the coward demanded. Rumplestiltskin chose to ignore these words.

Belle looked thoughtfully down at the necklace for a moment before grabbing it and tucking it beneath her dress, against her skin. She liked the way it felt to have the cold pendant against her chest, the weight almost soothing.

"And if you aren't wearing that little necklace and need my help, all you need to do is say my name," he gave a crooked grin.

"But you haven't told me your name," Belle quickly reminded.

"Not so fast, little one," he wagged a finger at her. "In order to know a name, one must tell their own."

Belle smiled, "Fine. My name's Belle."

 _Belle. A lovely name._ He swooped down into a long bow. "And I am Rumplestiltskin!" he said, rolling his r's as he always did when introducing himself, a little habit that he had fallen into long ago.

The way he said his name made Belle giggle, "Rumble-shilts-kin?" she asked.

"No, my dear. Rumpell-stilts-kin. Rumplestiltskin!" he rolled the r's yet again, making the most lovely grin form on the girl's face.

"Ruuuhmpelstiltskin!" she repeated with a poor attempt of rolling her r's.

"Close enough. You only need to speak it and I will be there. Do not call me over anything foolish, for I am a busy man," he watched as Belle dutifully nodded. "And you mustn't tell anyone about the necklace or me. You saw how the children reacted to me. I'm afraid adults are no better."

"I won't, Ser Rumplestiltskin. I promise," she puffed up her chest in an attempt to seem strong and Rumplestiltskin decided this would indicate her value. If the child told every living soul in this pathetic little town of him, he'd take the necklace and leave her with her sad little future of marrying a pompous, red-faced, lord and producing his spawn until the end of her days.

"I had better go home now, Papa might be looking for me by now." she said, reminding him that she was still there. He looked down at the girl, who swayed lightly on her feet as she watched him.

"As must I. I have business here," He still had to find this man with information. If the man was lying, it would be a rather unfortunate night for him. "I will see you soon, little princess." he called before erupting into a plume of purple smoke. Belle jumped in surprise, coughing at the strange smoke. It smelled of strange herbs and copper that made Belle sneeze. When it cleared, he was gone.

Belle only smiled, tugging her locket into her hands and clutching it for a moment to assure that what had just happened truly _had_ happened. The girl slipped it back under her dress and made her way home. She walked along the path leading to her quaint little castle, humming softly to herself as she danced along the walkway. Dusk had fallen and the air became cool as she reached her home. She was quite curious of this man with his funny name. The girl had wished each day for something magical like this. She only asked for a friend. A real friend.

The guards standing outside the entrance of their home only smiled at the young daughter of Lord. Maurice. They found the girl endearing. Another reason to protect the lord. "Not sneaking around the back?" one questioned, smirking beneath his helm.

"Much too tiring," the little girl gave a theatrical yawn, a teasing smile on her lips.

Belle strolled inside the castle, sneaking into Papa's throne room.

She noted that Papa wasn't extremely busy. He was simply looking over a map of their world, probably plotting a new defense grid for the bigger cities.

"Hello, Papa," she swooped into a cordial curtsy before walking over and placing a kiss on his cheek. Papa was always very busy or very tired from being very busy. He loved Belle to pieces despite his work.

"Hello, my dove," he smiled, wrapping an arm around her. "Did you have fun in the village?"

Her face flushed.

"Don't worry Belle, you're not in trouble. You really don't think I pay no attention to you, do you?"

She shook her head as a negative.

"I think it's good that you've been playing in town. It's always nice to have friends, my girl," he gave her a pat on the head. Belle felt a pang of guilt eat at her from his words. She wished to tell him that the children weren't so nice to her, but complaining was something she hated.

Maurice watched his daughter stare off into space, a smile tugging at his lips. _Always dreaming about something, just like her mother._ He reflected as his smile faded. "Dinner is ready, love. You'd best scurry down or Nanny will be at your heels."

Belle giggled and did so, giving him another kiss on the cheek before running out of the room. Her nanny, which she called Nanny, always was always chasing the girl down as soon as she returning home from a day in town.

Belle walked into the dining hall, feeling relieved that Papa hadn't seen her necklace. She was now hoping that she and Rumplestiltskin could become friends. He didn't even make fun of her. She sat down next to Nanny, who shot a disapproving glare. Belle only looked away, deciding that the rest of her dinner would be spent thinking of what she and Rumplestiltskin could do the next time he visited.

That night, she stared out her window from her bed, wishing that her knight could live with her and papa. He made her smile and he didn't seem to find her weird. She quite liked Ser Rumplestiltskin. Belle did note he could be a little scary at times, but she saw past that.

He seemed happy, but at the same time, she saw something else.

She saw a lonely man.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months have passed and her knight has failed to visit. Belle decides to venture into the forest, hoping to find a new friend.

Belle thought of her knight almost everyday. She was now eight and it had been quite a few months since she had first met the strange man. She missed his silly voice and exuberant hand gestures very much. Nevertheless, Belle resumed her daily life. Studies in the morning and play in the afternoon.

Her birthday had passed and the girl had been disappointed that Rumpelstiltskin hadn't even left a note. He didn't know her date of birth at all, but the child had hoped that he somehow knew from his magic or from watching her with the locket.

The shop keepers from town had gathered a lovely arrangement of gifts for her, sending them to the castle as they did every year. Papa had gotten her a new stack of books to read, which the girl was ever so thankful for. Belle never could deny a new book, never.

The birthday of the Maurice's daughter was always a town event. Belle hated that the merchants and townspeople would spend coin and waste products just to send her a present, but Papa told her to hush and that the townspeople loved her.

It was now winter and it snowed in large clumps all day long. Belle loved the snow. She thought it was easier to get warm from being cold and it was so pretty during the cold seasons. She bundled up and ran outside, the snow breaking under her weight. She sank until the snow was at her knees, which left Belle smiling in delight.

She had dressed for the cold weather, wearing two layers of winter underclothes, a heavy dress and her winter cloak. She had the hood raised, her pale face sharply contrasting to the dark material that the cloak had been crafted from.

Belle broke out into an awkward sort of run that looked like a man trying to run in deep water. Adventure awaited her, and the snow wouldn't stop her

She laughed as she passed the guards and the armored men only smiled underneath their helms as she scampered past. They looked forward to seeing Lord Maurice's daughter charge by each day. Staring ahead at the same town for hours got very old very quickly, but watching the young girl dance, sing, and play about was something they both enjoyed immensely. It was almost impossible to not find the girl endearing. "Be careful, little Belle," one called as she made her way past them.

"I'm always careful!" she called behind her back.

Belle traversed across town, going around the outskirts so she wouldn't run into any of the mean town children. She wanted to explore today without any companions. The children would usually stay around the other side of town during winter, using the huge trays from the bakery to sled ride down the hill leading down towards the route to the ocean.

Belle walked past the town, towards the forest. A lot of the children feared the forest from the tales their parents told them about beasts and monsters dwelling within the woods, but Belle knew better. She knew that all the terrible monsters weren't _that_ bad. They probably were just lonely. To prove this, Belle was on the hunt for one. She missed her knight something terrible and wished only to find another friend to keep her company.

To be honest, she felt quite alone in this world. Papa tried when he could to keep her company and to ask her how she was, but he always was busy despite this. The children in the town were always mean to her, so she didn't consider them friends at all. Belle felt alone, but failed to notice that she had enraptured a few souls, like the guards, the older townspeople and Rumpelstiltskin.

She walked alone in the woods, idly brushing her mitten covered hands against the trees she passed. She walked and walked, occasionally calling out for a "monster" to come talk to her. When she wasn't calling for a monster, she was humming a little song. She made one up from the top of her head. It wasn't something that would've been considered a groundbreaking lyrical melody, but Belle enjoyed the way it sounded with her voice.

" _Lovely little beastie I won't harm thee. Lovely little beastie don't hide in the trees. I'm not a mean spirit I promise you it's true. If you keep thinking that, whatever shall I do?_

_I'm a lonely little lassie and all I do is sigh. Sometimes I'm so sad I think that I might die. I need a little beastie to keep me company. A little friend to hold me and share a life with me."_

The song was childish, but she was a child. Belle was still sad though. The sadness on her shoulders was much like an adult's depression from loneliness. More like her knight's occasional sadness than she knew.

Belle huffed as she walked towards a little clearing in the woods. Her cheeks were now rosy from the cold and her legs were sore from walking through the deep snow.

It was an odd place for a clearing.

Belle frowned as she observed the area before her. It was almost a circular space with no trees, as big as two of the taverns from town put together. A smile broke across her face as she stared intently at the clearing. Perhaps a monster lived here, burrowed beneath the snow?

She ran forward into the clearing, her sore legs no longer burdening her. The prospect of making a new friend kept her moving.

She reached the center of the clearing when she began to call for the monster. "Hello? Beastie? I've found your home- _EEEP!"_ the girl was cut off as she slid and fell onto her back, hitting her head against something hard.

Belle could hardly realize that her eyes were open as she was busy focusing on the sharp aches coming from the back of her head. She also failed to register the sensations of the crackling ice beneath her. The girl only winced as snow flakes fell upon her face.

This wasn't a monster's den.

There was no monster.

It was a small lake that only had been frozen over for a day now, making the ice weak. She had managed to break through all of the snow covering the ice with her head, right down to the ice itself.

Belle could only hear her loud breaths and feel her throbbing head as the small webs of cracks in the ice began to spread from the impact from her fall. She suddenly felt it all at once. The numbness of her feet, the aches in her legs, the snow piled against her bare ears and cheeks, and the pain in her head. These all dimmed as Belle felt the despair of knowing that the surface she rested upon was breaking below her. She would fall into the lake and freeze to death. The child didn't know how to swim nor did she know how to cast a magic spell that would allow her to breath underwater.

Belle began to sob after all of these things fell into context. She tried to stand, but she couldn't. She slipped back down and bumped her head once again, making her sob even harder.

She was going to die. Papa would never find her and he would be so sad. He wouldn't have Mama or Belle anymore. Belle would never get to read a book again. Belle would never get to run into town again. Belle would never get to smile again. Belle would never have a family or a husband.

She was just beginning to realize that she would never see her knight, Rumpelstiltskin, again. She barely thought to call his name, as she was too busy with her thoughts of dying.

She didn't need to worry of that. Little did she know, her lovely locket would do it for her.

But first, the ice broke. It broke at once, so suddenly that Belle gasped before being submerged into the frigid water. The girl inhaled the freezing water and sputtered, slapping desperately at the water in a poor attempt to swim. She stayed above the surface for only a moment from her flailing arms before sinking under. She clenched her eyes shut, her hands clenched together in silent prayer as her body was assaulted by the frigid water instantly. It broke through her layers, through everything in milliseconds, freezing her to the bone.

And in that instant, her locket sent out a signal far across the land to a rather "dark" castle looming in the mountains.

Rumpelstiltskin had been spinning gold at his leisure when Belle's fear, pain, and suffocation hit him all at once. It hit him so hard that he nearly fell from his stool, needing a quick moment to catch his breath afterwards.

The Dark One realized something was _very_ wrong and quickly focused his dark magic on her locket, searching through the hazy parts of this land to link himself to her. He only saw a snow covered lake with a hole exposing the water underneath. With a snap of his fingers, he appeared beside the lake in a plume of purple smoke. He had no time to conjure a cloak to keep him warm and his cloth shirt and leather jacket would do little to protect him from the cold water, but it didn't matter.

_My heart is cold enough as it is. A simple spell can keep me warm._ He grimly reflected as he plunged into the water. By the obvious break in the ice, he had quickly surmised that the girl had fallen in.

Surely enough, little Belle was at the bottom of the lake. It wasn't extremely deep. Perhaps eight feet, but with the addition of frigid water, it was deadly to any being without his advantage.

Rumple reached the girl in seconds, lifting her small body into his arms.

She was out cold, completely and utterly out.

Rumpelstiltskin cradled the child close to him, his heart racing with anxiety and a sudden fear. He had to get her somewhere warm and quickly. Magic would save her, but if he used it to do so in this cold weather, she'd only grow ill afterwards. He decided to teleport them to his home on a whim. To the Dark Castle.

They both appeared in the room he considered his "display" room. Most would argue that it appeared to be a dining room, but this room held many of his little trinkets he had gypped from people in their deals with him. Some of the items used to be people themselves. He quickly placed her onto the large table in the room before drying himself with a simple snap of his fingers.

_"Fool! What has possessed you to allow a child into our home! She's the same as the rest of them. She'll try to betray you!"_ The inner imp loudly crooned at him.

Rumpelstiltskin only snarled in reply, shutting that part of his mind off as he focused on getting the water out of the unconscious girl. He silently honed his magic to his fingertips, focusing on the water in her lungs and stomach. He grasped at the air and quickly tugged towards him.

In moments, Belle sputtered, coughing up water and gasping for breath. Her blue eyes opened, bleary and confused as she wheezed for air. She looked around, spotting the various items on display and the cabinets on the far side of the room. Her eyes both focused and softened as they fell upon his face.

"I'm so cold," she murmured in a slurred voice, grasping out for him.

Did she want a blanket, or affection? Rumpelstiltskin didn't know, nor would he indulge it if it was indeed a plea for affection.

With a simple spell, he dried her completely, clothes and all. He gingerly removed her cloak, (so she wouldn't be so hindered when moving) partly afraid he'd harm her with one wrong move. He lifted the girl, carrying her to the far end of the room. Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and Belle was rather surprised to see a roaring fireplace where a wall once was. He placed her in one of the two armchairs that he had summoned along with the fireplace. With another spell, he called one of his most recently crafted items to him. A blanket created by his own golden thread. He draped it across the girl, recalling doing the same long ago when Bae came down with a cold or before the boy had fallen asleep at his side.

When Rumpelstiltskin wasn't making deals, he was spinning gold, researching objects and spells or knitting his strands of golden yarn into various articles of clothing. Straw could also be made into yarn with a simple spell and Rumplestiltskin certainly wasn't a man with only one trick up his sleeve.

"Do you feel better, little one?" He questioned as he took the chair across from Belle, watching her study the room.

"Yes…" she looked down, a guilty glint in her eyes. "I forgot to call your name, Rumpelstiltskin. I'm sorry," she whispered softly, cuddling into the blanket. Belle was still a bit confused. She definitely wasn't in her little castle, nor anywhere else she'd ever been before, come to think of it. The girl was warming up though and she wasn't dead. For this, she was grateful.

"That's why you have the locket, dearie," he grinned slyly at her. "It tells me these things, when you need help or are in danger."

She nodded, her eyes drooping shut and staying shut for a long while before Belle opened them, blinking and looking about. "I thought you didn't want to be my friend anymore…" she admitted slowly, giving a small yawn.

Watching the girl fight off sleep was beginning to amuse the Dark One, distracting him from her words. When he did realize what she had said, he quickly shook his head. "Of course not, silly girl. I'm a very busy man. I don't have time to visit you everyday," Rumpelstiltskin dismissively murmured, avoided eye contact with the brazen girl.

"But it had been months at that point," she retorted.

"I lose track of time here, princess," he said, his tone not so cheery anymore. "I can't tend to your every need, as I am a very busy man."

Belle felt bad, but she did have a point. What kind of knight only checked on their princess every few months? Then again, the locket always had an eye on her. It had told Rumpelstiltskin that she was in trouble, hadn't it?

Belle furrowed her brow, deciding it'd be best if she stopped asking questions. One more surely wouldn't hurt though, would it? "Is this where you live?" she sat up a little more, slowly looking around the large room.

"Yes. This is the Dark Castle," he shortly answered, watching her every move. Was he wrong about her? Would she run home, sobbing about the monstrous man living in his lonesome castle?

"I won't tell anyone about it, I promise," she immediately reassured before he could even consider threatening the child about telling anyone about this place.

"I didn't expect you to," he said, his nose scrunching slightly as he lied, making her giggle. The giggle reminded him of his fondness for the girl, making him curse himself for even considering to warn her not to tell her father about his home. He observed the child more closely, surprised at how much she'd grown during the past few months. Her face had grown much leaner and she was beginning to lose her plumpness that children often had when young, "puppy fat" as some called it.

She rested her head back on the chair, staring at the ceiling. "I like it here. It feels like home," she remarked, pulling him away from his observations.

Rumpelstiltskin was curious about this. "You already have a home, don't you?"

"Why yes, I do, but I hardly feel at home there. It only makes me sad because I've got nobody to talk to there. Papa is always doing something and Mama died. It's cold and lonely there," Belle felt much better now as she cuddled into the blanket her friend had given her.

Rumpelstiltskin was confused slightly by this. His castle was cold and lonely to him, yet she was happy here. He decided his judgment to watch the child was not a spur of the moment mistake. He knew that one day someone would be able to break the curse that had damned his relationship with his son. He just needed his powers in order to locate Bae.

He relaxed in his seat, his shoulders slumping. He was still a monster. He still gypped people out of their valuables and loved ones everyday. It was his purpose, his duty.

This was why he needed to be spinning. So his mind wouldn't wander. He glanced over to see that Belle was fast asleep, her pale face formed into a sweetly relaxed expression that appeared almost angelic to him in this moment with the fire glowing against her cheeks.

He gave a silent snarl at himself for being so weak, standing and striding away. His inner demons had him conflicted about all of this business with the child.

He'd return the girl later, she could tell her father she was lost. The girl wasn't too concerned, so perhaps the man wouldn't even notice.

This man was her father, but he hardly noted where she was. How could he know that the town was safe? Rumpelstiltskin always had kept a sharp eye on his son. Parents are taken under oath to do so. Rumple hated Maurice for this. For letting his daughter wander off without even an escort. For letting her be so very lonely and sad. The man could've at least hired a servant the girls age to keep her company.

He summoned his wheel down to the empty space beside his dining table with a wave of a hand, the sight alone of it calming him.

Rumple sat on his stool, tracing his index finger along the wheel. He pushed his boot down on the pedal and started his rhythm, threading straw as he went. He did this methodically, allowing his mind to float off for an hour or two. He was so focused on spinning that he hadn't noticed Belle make her way over, hugging the blanket he'd given her around herself.

She sat beside him, mystified by the wheel, by the way the rough straw went in and soft golden thread came out. She found herself forgetting what she had previously been thinking of before as she watched the wheel spin and spin. Occasionally, she'd glance at Rumpelstiltskin. His face was intent, but also relaxed.

She'd never seen him look so relaxed in the short few moments she had been with him before.

Belle silently compared her blanket to the golden threads he produced, surmising that the blanket was made from the same straw that he currently fed into the wheel. She snuggled closer into the blanket, finding it silly that someone would do such a thing. All of that gold could help everyone in the land if he could make it so easily.

If she were Rumplestiltskin, she would give everyone as much thread as they wanted.

After a few more moments, Belle finally asked, "Do you do this all day?"

He jumped, having thought the girl was still fast asleep by the fireplace. She had slept for nearly a good hour, but he also remembered that she was young. Children were full of energy, it seemed. "Yes, yes I do," he said, taken aback. His tone was rather low compared to his usual voice. It sounded more like a man's voice, not like his childish tone he used when bantering.

"But why?" Belle stared at him curiously from her seat on the floor.

He fondly touched the wheel, spinning it idly. "It takes my mind off of things. Helps me forget."

"Forget what?" Children were so full of questions, but her questions made some sense, at least.

"Things you needn't worry about, little dearie," he leaned down and gave her nose a poke, surprising the girl. Moments ago he was in a rather cold mood, but now, now he seemed a little happier. It made Belle smile. She wished for him to always be in this mood.

"I have things I'd like to forget too, may I try?" Belle stood, eagerly looking at the wheel. Perhaps it'd work for her too! She could forget that Papa was so busy, that she was so lonely, and that Mama was so… _gone_.

"I would, but I don't think you can spin straw into gold, princess." his silly tone was back, and that was enough to make up for the slight disappointment Belle felt.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" he turned to look at her from his seat. "Do I have to go home..?" she asked, a miserable little look on her face. A look that made Rumplestiltskin want to hand her over an entire room full of jewels and toys to make her smile again.

"I'm afraid you must. You cannot simply disappear like this," his voice was less silly once again. Belle wasn't sure she liked it.

"But they'll just think I'm dead! I can stay here forever and they won't even know!" Belle urgently explained. "Papa would be sad at first, but then I'd send him a letter telling him not to worry."

The idea actually was tempting. " _Keep her! She'll be ours this whole time! We can protect her easily here!"_ The imp urged. He silently shook his head. Belle had a point, and so did his inner demon, but she needed to go home. He silently thought of Baelfire and decided he couldn't put his little lioness through the same torment that he forced Bae to go through.

"Are you ready to go home?" he stiffly asked, looking at her from his stool.

Belle gave a soft sigh, stepping closer to him. Rumpelstiltskin didn't understand why she wasn't disgusted by him. He was a revolting man to look at, and he knew this very well. She didn't care a single bit. She never stared at him as if he was something disgusting. "I suppose I have to, don't I?" without another word, the girl had her head tilted down, her cheek resting on his shoulder.

He stiffened. He hadn't had… _affection_ given to him like this since Baelfire disappeared. "Yes, I suppose," his words were as stiff as his shoulders.

Belle sighed, she quite liked Mr. Rumpelstiltskin's shoulder. She felt cozy with her cheek resting on it. He certainly didn't seem to like it, but she was trying to show him that she liked him very much. From what Belle saw, Rumpelstiltskin didn't have any friends. She felt very bad. He was just like her.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" she asked.

"Yes, dearie?" he had ceased his spinning since her cheek had made contact with his shoulder.

"Before I go home…maybe if you're not busy, could you come visit me? Or maybe you could bring me here whenever you spin so I can watch?" she loved his home so far, even from just being in the large dining room with the spinning wheel. The magically summoned fireplace made the room warm and very comfortable to her.

"I suppose I can try," he agreed. He felt a soft flicker in his chest of something he also hadn't felt since Baelfire disappeared. Guilt.

He slowly stood, as not to jerk the girl's head about, and outstretched a hand to her.

Belle smiled and took it, tightly gripping his glittering hand in her petite hand. "I'm glad you'll consider it. I really do like being around you, Ser Rumpelstiltskin."

Rumpelstiltskin only nodded, distantly looking off. "I'm often very busy. I doubt I'll have time," his voice was cold. He couldn't allow this girl to think he was a warm hearted fool for her. She was a child and he was a monster. He would have to remind her of this by being cold, wouldn't he? He wanted to cry in anguish at his mood swings. One moment he felt so very close to this child, wanting to watch her smile, but the next, the demons were forcing such cold thoughts into his mind.

They burst into a cloud of purple smoke and reappeared in Belle's room in the castle. He was thankful that she was still sleepy, as she seemed unaffected by the journey.

She smiled gleefully, "Excellent thinking, knight!" she praised.

It hadn't been that complex to find a route here. He simply had to touch into Belle's memories to know where her room was.

Nonetheless, Rumpelstiltskin stiffly nodded in thanks as he took in the girl's room. A few stuffed animals and porcelain dolls were lined side by side on a shelf on the wall, but other than those, it looked to be the room of an older woman. The floor was covered with stacks of books, as if the girl had moved the library itself into her room.

He almost pitied the girl. She must spend ages in this room alone, the books providing her with the friendship that she had been so desperate to find.

Belle ran up to him, shoving a book into his hands. "It's all about magic. It talked about the purple clouds and I remembered you bursting into purple smoke! You're a magician, aren't you?" she beamed at him, absolutely delighted at her discovery.

"I am," he told her, idly flipping through the book.

"You can keep it," she was still smiling. He wished she would stop. When she smiled it made him want to smile. How could she smile at him when he was meant to be so cold towards her to ward her away?

She would give him her soul if he asked. She would do it without a second thought, even if he had just called her the cruelest name imaginable.

"I already know everything there is to know, dearie," he told her, handing her the book.

She seemed disappointed. "Oh," she huffed and glanced around. She was like a little librarian, going through her stacks of books. "I have so many books, and yet none of them are books you would like," she finally said, her shoulders slumping.

"How do you know that, little princess?" he watched her, having perched himself atop the chest at the end of her bed, his feet at a perfect angle away from one another.

Belle thought he looked like a silly bird. She looked down at yet another stack to see a book entitled _The Tale of Hades and Persephone._ She had found this book in a series speaking of the "other" gods in the land. The book had some big words in it, but this was one of Belle's favorite tales. She thought it was lovely of Persephone to take care of Hades, no matter how evil he was. Her mother, Demeter thought he was a terrible being, but Persephone eventually came to love him.

She showed the book to Rumpelstiltskin. "The tale of Hades and Persephone is my favorite," she informed.

"I know that tale very well, dearie," he smirked before questioning her. "Do you think Persephone would've stayed with Hades had it not been for the pomegranate seeds?"

"Oh, yes. She learned a good lesson down in the underworld," Belle placed the book back on the pile. "Don't judge a book by it's cover," she patted the book fondly, a smile on her face. "She thought that he would be a terrible monster that ate babies for supper, but in truth, he was just a lonely man. Someone had to rule the underworld and he was stuck with the job."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. This girl was wise beyond her years. How he yearned to remove the current king and queen of the land and hand the crown over to this child. The girl had an understanding of this world that not even the elder of her village had. She saw past the face and right into the heart. She could read him like one of her books.

"I'd best be on my way, my princess," he hopped to his feet.

"You'll come visit?" she inquired.

"Perhaps," he gave a teasing giggle before disappearing into his magic smoke, without a single farewell. Rumpelstiltskin was not the kind to enjoy giving a hearty goodbye.

Belle smiled as she resumed searching through her books. Part of her dared to hope that he'd visit more often.

She sighed as she decided that Nanny was probably searching for her and abandoned her books.

She stepped out of her room and walked down to the main entrance only to be enveloped in a hug from Papa. "Belle, where were you?!" he demanded, blue eyes full of hurt and worry.

"I was in my room, Papa," she lied.

He frowned, but was relieved. "We searched your room Belle, you weren't there. You can't go off into the forest without telling anyone."

Belle sighed, feeling a bit hurt from his tone. "I came back from the forest, Papa. Nobody must've seen me come back," she insisted.

Maurice frowned, shaking his head as he sighed. "Belle, you must tell the guards when you come and go from now on, or I'll have to assign an escort."

Belle's brows furrowed. "I will, Papa. I'm very tired now," she insisted, quickly returning to her room. The child sat at her window, sniffling lightly as delicate tears fell from her eyes. She often cried. Often because she missed Mama. Papa was trying, she knew, but sometimes he was so very harsh.

Mama's words were like soft slivers of wind.

The child knew her knight probably wouldn't visit, and she cried even more from this thought.

Little did she know, her knight had returned upon feeling her grief.

"Belle?" he hesitantly asked.

It felt strange to hear him say her name. Why had he returned so soon? "Yes?" the girl asked, turning to see him standing before him, his face confused and worried. It reminded her of the younger children in town that sometimes followed her like ducklings.

"Who did this? Who made you cry?" he demanded, his voice terse.

"I just was sad," she mumbled, standing and walking past him to crawl into bed. She should've gone down to eat dinner, but Belle wasn't hungry tonight.

He frowned lightly, but seemed to drop off of the subject of her tears as he hopped back onto her chest, perching as he had earlier.

"Why…Why did you come back?" she asked, a bit confused.

"I told you I'd visit, didn't I, dearie?" he said, giving a sudden smirk. His mood had changed very quickly, and it made Belle's mood do the same.

Belle only smiled with him as they sat in silence for a few moments. Rumpelstiltskin finally picked up a book from the pile beside the chest.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't plan on coming back, but when he entered his display room once more, only to find that it was no longer cheery, he had reeled into a sudden sadness. The reflection of her absence left him remembering how very anguishing it was to reflect on Baelfire's absence long ago. He hopped down from perching, walking over to Belle and handing her the book in his hand.

"Would you like me to read this?" she questioned, looking down at the book. It was a book she had read once before, about a man who lost his family in a fire. The man made a deal with an ogre, that would bring his family back to him. In order for his family to come back, the man had to travel far and wide in pursuit of a woman who would agree to marry the ogre.

Rumpelstiltskin had now summoned a chair to her bedside and sat, his fingers drumming against his knees. His eyes were closed as he nodded, almost pained.

Belle eyed him carefully, wondering why he would want her to read aloud when he could read himself. She knew that her knight was sad. She wouldn't ask why because she knew that if she were sad, she would not want to be asked about it.

Belle had many questions, but she read.

Her voice was soft, but clear. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes remained closed as she quietly read to him, only opening them to help her with difficult words.

His anguish dwindled into a low ember as she told him the tale of the man searching for a fitting wife for a lonely ogre.

Rumpelstiltskin had many personalities. Rumpelstiltskin had many feelings on speaking to this child and keeping connected with her.

But in that moment, as Belle read to him, Rumpelstiltskin was calm. He had no worries. He had no anger. He had no sadness.

He was at peace with himself. And though the peace may have ended when the child fell asleep with the book in her hands, Rumpelstiltskin felt different from before.

He reflected upon this as he carefully took the book from her hands and pulled her covers up around her. Rumpelstiltskin blew out the candle beside her bed and returned to his castle, left to try and understand what had changed within himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews and kudos, I really think you guys will like the upcoming chapters, full of fluff I promise! 
> 
> Reviews are always welcome, but if you don't wanna, it's absolutely fine. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Belle and Rumple come upon some new little friends.

After Belle had read to Rumpelstiltskin once, she found that he would return at the oddest times. He would often hand her a book from her various stacks, not even glancing at the title. Belle once read him a book giving instructions on how to prepare the perfect dinner pastry.

He often seemed sad when he appeared before her, which made Belle wonder, but she never dared to ask why her knight seemed so glum.

In all truths, Rumpelstiltskin came to the child to seek comfort and companionship in his times of extreme sadness. It was a terrible thing, the sadness. It would creep upon him at the most random of times, making it hard for him to focus on the task at hand. But this child, his little princess Belle. Her voice soothed his knotted heart. She would read, throwing herself into the book without a second thought. Her gentle words would unravel the demonic ropes within his chest, and he could breath easier.

Rumplestiltskin was not a weak, grieving fool, of course not. In his mind, he simply had his moments. Memories of Baelfire came to him more and more in his sleep. The look of sudden agony on the boy's face as he realized that his coward of a father was leaving him to vanish to a strange world on his own ended each of these dreams and after, he needed something to force his mind elsewhere. Anything. If he went about his deals with a heavy heart, he would not benefit at all.

Belle's reading did this.

It kept his mind sharp and his feelings dull. Why? He hadn't the slightest clue. All he did know was that it kept his dwindling sanity in check.

Belle woke one morning to find him sitting upon her desk used for lessons with her tutor, reading through a bound journal she was given by Nan to write her thoughts and stories in. It was Belle's free day from lessons, which also meant she didn't have to be woken early by Nanny. The child looked at him through squinted eyes, rubbing the sleep from them as she shifted to sit up. "Rumpelstiltskin..?" she asked, her voice laced with sleepiness.

He looked to her, offering a light grin before returning to her journal.

 _Her_ journal.

Belle's eyes shot wide open as she scrambled out from beneath her covers and over her bed. "That's mine!" she screeched, hopping to the cold floor.

She froze completely as she heard footsteps beyond her door. The girl quickly ran over, sliding the metal lock to the side to keep anyone from barging in unannounced before returning to Rumple, grabbing at her journal.

He swiftly pulled it from her grasp, tutting at her. "Really, dearie. You should know you'll lose," he told her, giggling at her like a child with a new toy.

"It's mine!" she hissed in a whisper.

"Yes, and 'Sir Romulus' and 'Lady Isabella' are yours too?"

Belle's eyes widened, her face panicked. "Don't!" she warned in a low voice.

Rumplestiltskin's sharp laugh stopped Belle from grabbing at her book. "'And then the two walked hand in hand into the sky,'" he recited aloud in a mocking tone, resuming to silently read the story Belle had spent all of yesterday evening working on.

The girl only stood, eyes glistening with humiliation and pain.

Rumplestiltskin didn't notice a single bit of her pain. "This story is much too obvious. I do hope you didn't believe you were being sneaky, dearie. And to walk into the sky? How-"

He went silent as Belle ripped the journal from his hands in swift motion, her skirts rustling lightly. "You're no better than the bullies in town!" she didn't care if they were caught, even if she was unaware that Rumplestiltskin had charmed the room around them, muting their conversations when he visited. He wore a surprised expression, clearly unused to this sort of scolding. "Do you even realize how hard I worked on this?! And now you're making fun of it, right in my face!" she yelled, jerking to the side and walking to her open window. The girl threw the journal as hard as she could out of the window with a furious scream.

Belle turned to see him standing behind her, hands clasped behind his back. _Was that a reverent expression on his face?_

"You're just…just a…" Belle sputtered, unable to find the correct word to define Rumplestiltskin.

"A monster? A lizard? An imp? A demon? Really, dearie. There are thousands to choose from," his tone was not silly, nor anywhere near normal. It was low, almost a different sort of mocking.

Belle balled a fist and punched Rumplestiltskin in the shoulder, breathing heavily with rage. " _Stupid_!" she cried. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she hit him again. He simply remained still, unmoving as she punched him. "You're my friend! You're my friend and you're not a monster. You're so kind to me, but you just hurt my feelings, Rumplestiltskin! Why would you do that to me? I worked so very hard on that story! I was going to read it to you, to see if you liked it. It was a gift!" her rage simmered down as did her punches. "You're not a monster nor an imp andI won't allow any of that talk in this room, Rumplestiltskin!"

Belle stared at Rumplestiltskin, a proud lioness with a glint in her eye.

Rumplestiltskin dared to peer at Belle, an old, lonely lion with a coldness in his eyes.

"You're insecure. It means that you're self conscious. I learned that word yesterday," she informed him in a matter-of-fact tone. "And I won't let that happen. You're my dearest friend, Rumplestiltskin."

Belle stepped closer to him, reaching up with a hand, wishing to place it upon his gold dusted cheek. The child could only brush her fingers against his chin.

He wordlessly fell into a sort of kneel, allowing the girl to press both of her hands to his cheeks.

He was being so very quiet. Belle wondered if he was sad, or perhaps he was simply waiting to roar at her with rage.

He stared at the girl, almost awestruck. "I'm…sorry, Belle," he managed in a strangled tone.

Belle didn't know much about her knight, only the folk tales she had failed to mention to him.

She wasn't aware that Rumplestiltskin had never, ever, apologized with meaning before for anyone other than his Baelfire. And yet, for this girl, he had.

"It's fine," Belle sighed. "I only ask one thing of you now, my dear knight."

"Of course, anything," he told her. His voice seemed different to her. Almost like a normal man's voice, desperate to please.

"A hug," she said, acting as if she was asking him for the world.

Perhaps she was. Rumplestiltskin hadn't hugged a single soul since he had lost Bae.

And yet, he hugged her with the same snugness that he had once hugged his own son with, wishing to never let go.

Today had been a cruel day to him. Today was the day he had lost his son to that vortex so very long ago. He had hoped Belle's reading would help, but he had only upset the girl. And now his gracious princess was hugging him, patting his back in a way she hoped was comforting. He simply ached for companionship. For mind like his own. Rumplestiltskin would never realize it, but he was a child at many times.

And this girl was a rather curious child herself.

He refused to let go, the feeling of an actual hug comforting his weary heart. He felt wretched for causing the girl such pain and humiliation. How could he be so critical upon her simple muses? She was only a child and children often had daydreams, did they not?

When he did release her, he had her journal in his hand. "You cannot outwit magic, dearie!" with a giggle, he was back to his normal self and soon Belle was giggling too.

She threw her arms around his neck once more, giggling into his ear. "I'm happy we aren't angry at each other."

"I suppose I am too," he told her, flashing a smirk.

"Suppose?" she frowned, shrugging. "You'll be very happy soon enough.," she flashed a rather confident smirk.

"How so?" he frowned, following her as she walked over to close her window. Rumplestiltskin hated being teased.

"Because you need me," she confidently told him. "You're my only friend and I'm your only friend. Plus, you like when I read," she informed him.

She was correct, but Rumplestiltskin didn't give her the pleasure of knowing that.

* * *

Belle was now nine and she was quickly maturing. Sadly, she felt that the children in town were heading in the opposite direction.

The mean remarks had gone to the point that even her father, who was still as busy as ever, noted her sudden silence. She wasn't as bubbly as she had been, which worried Maurice. When she came home crying one night, he demanded her what was causing such pain.

Rumpelstiltskin witnessed all of this through the locket. He was linked in with the child the second he felt her little heart throb with pain.

"They are all so mean to me, Papa! I didn't do anything to them!" she blubbered, clinging to her father as she sobbed. The children in town had been getting brutal with their words. Telling her she should go drown in the fountain, or that she was worthless. Rumple wanted to wring their little necks, kill them as he had killed Hordor, how he had wanted to kill the people that spat at him as he limped by.

Belle eventually found solace in books as she had before, but now, the books filled in as friends.

She occasionally visited town by herself, just to take a walk. If she saw the children, she would go another way. One day, Belle stumbled upon something different.

 _"Rumpelstiltskin!"_ he heard her voice in his head as he paced about his room. Today had been one of the days that he woke from a restless night wanting nothing more than to find his son. He always wanted to find Bae, of course, but today, he yearned to hold his son. To hear him shout "Papa!" and beam up at him with that smile that practically broke his heart each time he so much as thought of it.

Belle's voice seemed frantic, but not on the verge of death. He was at her side in a moment before carefully observing the area to be sure he wouldn't be noticed. She was hunched over a cat of all things, crying.

"What is it?" he demanded, wondering why the girl was so distressed.

"The poor kitty's sick, Rumple!" she told him.

 _Rumple?_ He almost laughed. And so the endearing nicknames began.

"It's just a cat," he told her, his nose twitching.

"Please, Rumpelstiltskin. Make her better. Look at her tummy! It's so bloated and…" she broke off into a sob. "Please!"

Rumpelstiltskin sighed, grabbing Belle's wrist with one hand, and the scruff of the cat's neck in the other. He easily magicked them to his castle, into the room that his few visitors had believed to be his dining room.

It'd be easier to deal with here, and the girl certainly wasn't going to tell anyone about this place. If she did? Well, he'd have to silence the unfortunate soul that the girl had told and give her a stern talking to.

Rumpelstiltskin idly waved a hand over the cat, analyzing the problem with the help of his powers. He saw no immediate problems, but he did detect the two lives dwelling within the cat.

Belle stood at his side, clutching onto his arm. He hated to admit it, but he was becoming slightly accustomed to her tendency to cling onto him at the most random of moments.

"It's just pregnant," he finally told her, as if it didn't mean a thing. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly, three little kittens were lying beside their mother. The mother herself seemed surprised, but quickly got to work, cleaning her children.

"Can I keep them?" she asked, softly touching the cat's head. "What a good mama you are," she softly murmured to the cat.

Rumpelstiltskin almost laughed. She spoke as if he had control on what she did. "It's up to your father, isn't it?" he questioned.

Belle shrugged, watching the mother cat clean her children. Suddenly, he felt a dramatic shift in her emotion.

It hit him like a brick wall. He quickly turned his attention to her, wondering what could have her so upset. She was staring at the kittens, her eyes now orbs. Rumpelstiltskin followed her gaze, to see the smallest kitten hadn't made it. In fact, it was still born to begin with.

Her words came out jumbled, panicked. "You _have_ to save it, Rumpelstiltskin!" she cried, wanting to touch it, to grab it and shake the life back into it. " _Please_!" she cried.

He stood, unmoving. Magic can't bring back the dead. It only brings back mindless husks. "I can't," he told her.

"You have to!" she screeched, grabbing his hand.

He jerked it away, the urge to push her away almost overwhelming him. He couldn't hurt her. Not Belle. "I can't," he repeated, louder this time.

Belle stood there, staring at him as his words finally seemed to reach her panicking mind. The girl started to cry before him, her brows furrowed and mouth curled into a frown as she let out a miserable sob. The kitten had a whole life in front of it, but no. The poor thing didn't even get a chance. It'd never get to cuddle with its mama or play with its siblings. Belle reached for Rumpelstiltskin, the gesture so pathetic that it actually hurt him.

Rumpelstiltskin spent most of his time being a heartless dealer of wishes and items, but around this child, he could _feel._ He silently knelt on one knee, allowing her to step closer and throw her arms around his neck. He carefully wrapped his arms around her, afraid to disturb her or harm her. Belle buried her face into Rumpelstiltskin's shoulder and sobbed harder. His hands moved like stone, but he silently patted her back. "It's not fair," she blubbered.

"I know," he silently agreed. Many things hadn't been fair to Rumpelstiltskin. It wasn't fair that he was thrown into the Ogre Wars. It wasn't fair he had to have a wife that hardly cared for their son. It wasn't fair he had to lose his son the way he did. It wasn't fair that he couldn't find him.

Belle pulled away, sniffling softly. Her heart was so vulnerable, so gentle. He was tempted to keep her here with him, away from the harsh reality of the world. "I…we should bury it," she softly spoke.

"It doesn't even have a name," he stiffly told her, his mood quickly changing. He fought so much with himself. He wanted to be caring and kind, but the imp inside couldn't contain itself.

She ignored his cruel remark and stared at him. "Does it matter?" she shot back. "It deserves to rest," she told him. "Now please, could we bury it?" she asked.

He only nodded, summoning a wooden box around the lifeless kitten. Belle gingerly picked up the box, walking over to pat the mother cat on the head. "We're burying your baby, okay? You take care of the other two," she told her.

Rumpelstiltskin silently cursed himself for it, but on a whim, he reached out with his dark magic, stopping Belle's mind completely, putting the girl into a comatose state.

He plucked the memories out like they were strings on an instrument. He couldn't allow this. He couldn't allow Belle to have any memories of the dead little thing. She'd have nightmares of it and most likely be able to recall the image for the rest of her life.

He wouldn't allow such a thought to pollute her mind. He left her standing, expressionless as he looked upon the dead kitten. He summoned a jar to his hand, using the lid to scoop the little mass into it. He'd have use of the thing for potion-making. Magic wasn't always pretty. The jar erupted into a plume of smoke as he magicked it back to his tower full of magical items and ingredients.

With another quick motion of his hand, Belle was back to looking over the two kittens with a giddy grin. "Oh Rumple, what should we name them?" she asked him as if he were the father to them and she was the mother.

"Bother and Scrap," he smartly remarked, expecting the girl to give an outraged huff at him.

He suddenly wanted to tell her he was jesting as she stared upon the two kittens, trying to decide something. "I think this one should be Bother," she said, pointing to the smaller kitten, which was a normal tabby from the looks of it. "This one will be Scrap," she pointed to the bigger kitten, which was black. She finally looked upon the mother, frowning. "I don't know what to name her,"

He stared at her, a bit unsure on what to say. "You really intend to call them those things?" he managed in a strangled voice. "I was just jesting, you know."

"I know that," she told him, a defiant little glint in her eyes. "It's your price to pay for being sarcastic," she told him, clucking in disapproval. He caught a slight twinkle caught her eye as she peered back at him from stroking the mother cat.

"What?" he demanded, scowling at her.

"I like the names, really. They're not what most would call them. The children in town would want them to have stupid names, as mean as it is to say," she murmured, scrambling to sit upon the table besides the mother cat and her suckling babes.

"Do you really think your father would allow you to call them such things?" he asked, hands clasped behind his back as he walked closer to the girl.

"I'm taking them home, am I?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. The way her curls bounced as she did so was rather adorable to him.

"I might eat them for supper if you leave them here, dearie!" he giggled gleefully at the mortified gape she gave at that.

"Fine! Papa doesn't have to know their real names, does he? He probably won't even notice…" she sighed, shaking her head.

"Tell me this, little Belle," he suddenly stated as he hopped up to sit beside her on the table. "Why doesn't your father take more care in where you are or where you go?"

Belle took in the question, stumbling for words. "I…I don't know, really. You know, one would think he would have me locked away after Mama died from illness." she admitted. "Papa is so busy though all the time. He doesn't have time to worry."

Rumplestiltskin frowned as he lowered a hand to the mother cat, intending to prod her with a finger. The cat quickly spat at him, swiping at his hand. He just barely pulled back in time, hissing at the cat. "Call her Lucifer," he grumbled, glaring at the cat.

"Lucy's better," Belle stated, now on the other side of the room. _Children move so damned fast._ He sighed.

She looked into his cabinets, intrigued by all of the items inside of it. What magical qualities did these things have? Perhaps some of them were just ordinary things, but if Rumplestiltskin owned them, they would have magic.

"Already bored of your little pets, dearie?" he was beside her in an instant, which made the girl jump.

"Of course not!" she snapped, frowning. "I'm only curious," she muttered, returning her attention to the cabinet.

"What's this?"

Belle pointed to an old, tan shawl inside of the cabinet. It looked tattered and worn. It also looked to be her size.

Rumplestiltskin's demeanor changed completely as she pointed to _his_ shawl. Bae's shawl. "Nothing," he quickly replied.

His voice was normal in that moment. Not silly, not angry, just normal.

"It must mean something if you've got it in here…" she pointed out, looking up at him.

He appeared to be reflecting upon something serious, his eyes distant, his mouth was set into a firm frown.

"Rumplestiltskin, it looks like it could fit me," Belle told him, a hand on her hip.

"Perhaps it could. It's a shame you won't know if it does," he told her, poking her nose with a giggle. "Trying to sneak around and discover all my little secrets, nyeh?"

Belle giggled, "Nyeh?" she questioned.

"Nyeh!" he repeated, menacingly wiggling his fingers at her as he slowly made his way closer, hunching over. "Little dearies shouldn't dwell upon such things while they're in a monster's castle!"

"Not a monster!" Belle shrieked as she ran past him, beaming. The girl hopped up onto his long dining table, taking a defiant stance, looking at Rumple from her hooded eyelids. "You sir, are beautiful inside!" she said, pointing at him.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled, but smothered it with a growl. "Let's see how beautiful I am when I've got you in my cauldron! Belle soup!" he easily hopped onto the table, smirking as she gave a squeal and ran from him.

He strode towards her as she reached the end of the table, taking care not to step on Lucy or her little runts. It was only a short drop, but Belle seemed to be imagining that it dropped off into the pits of hell.

She teetered, struggling to keep her balance. "I don't wish to be eaten, nor do I wish to fall," Belle informed him, mocking a dismayed expression.

He smirked, mainly relieved that the child had decided not to ask anymore on Baelfire's shawl. Perhaps one day, she could know, but not at this age.

"I'm afraid you'll have to make a choice, my lady," he informed in the most serious of tones.

"Well, can't we make another deal?" she asked. "You're Rumplestiltskin. The Deal Maker is what they call you where I come from," she informed him.

He sat cross legged before her as she resumed her dramatic balancing on the edge of the table. "I'm quite famous in this world," he admitted with a weary sigh, resting his elbow against his thigh and his chin upon his hand.

"Well, then why won't you make a deal with me?" she asked, frowning.

"I never said I wouldn't," he told her, his nose wrinkling.

"I'll be your friend forever if you promise not to let me fall," she propositioned, smiling.

In his mind, she was not talking of falling from the table. She was talking of her life in whole. To never, ever let his little princess fall in spirits or fall in anything, really. No falling. At all. But what of love?

He scowled at the word. Love was this world's most powerful magic. Beyond his own, even. He was spiteful at love. Oh, how cruel it had been to him. Giving him Milah, who was disgusted by the sight of him, and Baelfire, who loved him so very much that he made the ultimate sacrifice.

He forced a gleeful smirk to fall upon his face. "The deal is struck," he told her, grabbing her wrist. He slid himself back by pushing a boot against the old table, pulling the girl with him. She gave a theatrical huff of relief, smiling down at him before carefully stepping around him.

He frowned lightly, turning to see her bothering with the kittens. "Would you really eat them?" she asked, carefully removing the newly dubbed Bother from its mother's side and stroking its small head.

"No. I don't even need to eat," he told her, removing himself from the table and joining her, picking Scrap by its neck and examining it, no, her. "You didn't even want to know their sex?" he asked, frowning.

"Sex?" Belle asked.

It was the first time Rumplestiltskin had felt his cheeks heat up in decades. He coughed, hastily waving his free hand about. "Their gender. If they're male or female," he managed to explain.

"Oh," she smiled, shrugging. "I suppose I forgot. What are they?" she stared intently at the kitten in her hands, as if the little thing would just speak up and tell her.

"It appears that Scrap is female, and Bother is male," he felt positively ridiculous for using their names, but isn't that what Belle had intended? For him to feel rather ashamed when using their names?

"Oh, the names certainly fit, I'd say!" she told him, smiling contently to herself. She released Bother, gently nudging him back against his mother.

Rumplestiltskin said nothing, passing the little kitten in his hand over to Belle. He watched her carefully place the cat beside its brother.

"Ser Rumplestiltskin?" she now stared up at him, her blue eyes glimmering with curiosity.

"Yes, little Belle?" his brow crinkled slightly, wondering what she'd ask of him now. He pretended he didn't like it, but inside, he was itching to know.

"What do you do that makes people think you're a monster?" she innocently asked, her lips furled in a distasteful frown. She didn't like that people found him to be cruel.

"I suppose they find my ways of business…unfair. A deal's a deal though. They seem to believe I'll give them whatever they want without needing a single thing in return," he said, mouth twitching. It was true. Many of the people needing his aid hoped he would simply take gold as payment. And yet, he had a whole storeroom full of threads and threads of gold. He was the weaver of gold, yet they assumed he lusted for the stuff like a poor man. "And have you seen what I look like?" he scowled lightly.

"That doesn't seem fair," Belle scowled, ignoring his last statement. "They should just be happy you're helping them. It's not right to complain when someone helps you, Papa told me so. Do you actually take their babies? That's what Nanny said."

"Not usually," he smirked down at her, cackling at her mortified expression. His smile faded as he further processed her words. "You asked this…Nanny about me?" he asked, his voice sliding into a low hiss.

"Of course not!" she protested, her blue eyes wide. She was afraid he'd turn on her as he had not so long ago, all over her journal. He hadn't yelled at her, but his voice had been so… _frightening_ to her. "Nanny told me the stories when I was little," she told him in a soft little voice.

"Ah, of course. Many do tell my tale. Often get it wrong. The calumnious little story about the miller's daughter," he sneered. "My story, dear child, is far from that pathetic attempt at folklore," he told her, awkwardly patting her head as if she were also a kitten like little Scrap and Bother.

"I would like to hear it, Rumplestiltskin," she informed, smiling.

She said his name with no fear. Many uttered it in a hushed voice, as if they were calling upon the devil himself by speaking his name. Rumpelstiltskin only wagged a finger at her, tutting softly. "One day, little one, one day."

"When?" she asked. Belle was so very keen on knowing more about her knight. He seemed so silly sometimes, but then he'd brood and it would make her feel sad. She wished only for him to smile as much as he made her smile.

"When you're old enough to better understand what I've done," he softly told her, a reverent look crossing his face.

Belle frowned. She hated that excuse. Papa used it all the time, telling her to wait a few years to know more. It was always when she asked about the wars.

"I can wait," she affirmed, despite her irritation. "I'll eleven years, if I must!" she told him.

"Eleven? Why, you'll know before then." he assured. "I've waited over three-hundred years to meet such a lioness as you," he smirked at the honored gasp she gave.

"Really? You knew you'd meet me three-hundred years ago?! That means you're rather old for a knight. You should retire!" she seriously told him, worriment written all over her face.

Rumpelstiltskin gave a bark of laughter, shaking his head. "'Twas but a simple gyp, child. Now then, shall I fetch a basket for you to take your little pets home in?" he asked. He had faintly heard the desperate call for help in his head only seconds ago and knew he'd have to investigate. Rumpelstiltskin never ignored a chance at a deal. Even cutting his visit with Belle was worth the possibility of a new addition to his power.

"Yes, if you don't mind," she hopped from the table, dusting off her fern green day dress. She looked up to see Rumplestiltskin holding out a basket to her. "Don't you even have to chant? The book I read said most users had to chant," she asked, taking the basket. "Also, might I have a blanket as well to keep them nice and comfortable?"

"I'm much too strong for silly chanting, my dear. All I need to do is utter the words inside of my head," he scoffed, simply waving his hand about. A plush, deep blue blanket appeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"You make it seem so easy!" she beamed at him as she carefully tucked the blanket into the basket. She lifted "Lucy" from her suckling kittens to place her in the basket first. Lucifer was very tired from the process of ridding of her kittens, even if magic had done all of the work. Belle placed the kittens snugly against her.

"Why, of course! The possibilities of magic are endless, but remember, dearie, all magic comes with a price," he told her in a serious tone. He hoped to engrave the words into her brain. Too often he had been tricked by his own magic. It had cost him Bae.

"Of course," she smiled. "Everything comes with a price, silly knight. I'll go now. We'll read soon though?" she questioned.

He hoped not. Lately, thoughts of Bae plagued his mind. Sometimes he thought it was because of the girl herself. A few times, he saw the boy in her personality, speaking to him.

"Perhaps," was all he said before thrusting a hand towards her and her basket. He decided he'd leave her off outside of her castle this time, allowing her to appear as if she had come home from town.

Belle smiled, looking across the bridge to her home to see that it wasn't near sunset yet. Papa would think she had been out playing all day. She hauled the basket up into her arms, carefully making her way to the door. Both guardsmen approached her, curiously lifting their helms to peer in her basket.

"Aren't they lovely?" she asked, smiling up to them.

"Aye, they are. Glad you found 'em too," the older guard told her, grinning. "All the mice in the kitchen 'ave been driving old Nan wild. Always figured she was a bit mad to begin with, but the mice drive 'er insane," he grunted.

"Poor mice," sighed Belle. "They're nice cats, not mean ones," she then scolded, frowning up at the guard. His partner, a younger man, chuckled as the little lady French glared at his elder.

"Sorry, my lady," the older man grinned lightly, forcing his embarrassment away.

"Don't be tempting my kittens to harm other creatures," she warned loosely, offering a tiny little smile before striding forward and nodding to the younger guard as he opened the door for her.

Belle padded along the marble floors of their quaint little castle, peering down to see her little family of cats sleeping away. She walked to the kitchens, where Nanny and her sister, Maude, slaved away at making dinner. Maude was Nanny's twin and the head of the kitchen in their castle. She was much less severe than Nanny, smiling so often that her wrinkled cheeks had lines engraved into them. The two women were at the stove, starting on dinner.

"Nanny, Maude, I found a mama cat and her kittens!" she announced, displaying them. Nanny tutted softly in disapproval before turning to peer at the cats.

"They'll be quite a hassle to care for on top of our other duties, little Belle," she wearily informed.

Maude shot a secretive smile to Belle, rolling her eyes at Nanny. "Aye, but we can make micers out of them, Nan," she pointed out with a twinkle in her eyes.

Nanny scowled. "True."

"And they'd be oh so nice to have in bed on cold nights," Belle added, deciding that she could try and scare the mice away herself to save them from being chomped up by the kittens.

"What are their names?" Nanny questioned, peering down at the sleeping kittens.

"Lucy, Bother and Scrap," Belle proudly stated, deciding she didn't need to give them false names to keep Papa from worrying about her sanity. Everyone in town already had decided Belle French was the girl with her head in the clouds. She didn't care to cover that up.

Nanny only raised an eyebrow, "Odd names, did you ask a mad old man for them?" she asked.

"Probably a good match for you, he was," Maude quipped at Nanny, turning back to her pot full of a delicious smelling stew.

"Will you please watch them when I'm out for the day?" Belle asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes extra hard to seem innocent and darling.

Nanny sighed, knowing she couldn't beat Belle's little angelic pout. "Of course, of course. You keep them nice and warm up there with you, lass, all right? Don't bother with that poutin' next time either, you're too darling for that. Dinner'll be served soon, so you put them up now and wash up," she gruffly instructed.

Belle nodded, running between the woman and hugging both of them before retrieving her new pets and, heading upstairs. She paused outside of Papa's study, unsure if she should share her kittens or not. She bit her lip. She loved Papa, of course she would share her kittens with him.

She gave a huff, shaking her head. How silly of her to hesitate. Just because Papa was always busy did not mean he didn't love her. She opened the door, beaming. "Papa!" she called, walking into the room he often worked in. The walls were lines with scrolls upon scrolls of old maps and battlefield plans. He often used the dining room table to spread out his large maps while planning with his generals in case of an ogre breech. Papa usually was at his desk, writing letters to the king or reading.

"Belle," he smiled, his watery blue eyes twinkling as she practically bounced over to him, placing her basket containing her new found friends on his desk. "What is these, my sweet?" he asked, placing his book aside to get a closer look.

"I found them in the town and brought them home," she told him, smiling. "May I please keep them, Papa?" she asked, fearing that he might not like the idea of having cats running about his castle.

Papa wasn't a cruel papa, though. "Of course, my dove," he told her, pulling her closer to give her a kiss on the head. "Anything you want shall be yours, my little Belle," he told her, a sincere twinkle in his eyes.

Belle beamed at him, pleased to be surprised. Why had she been thinking so negatively of Papa, anyway? He loved her! "Thank you Papa!" she squealed, kissing his cheek before darting out with her new pets.

That night, she sat in bed, Lucy at her side with Bother and Scrap curled up with her. She read by the candlelight, content with the world at the moment. In this moment, Belle had a friend. Rumplestiltskin. He was a great friend, talking to her and even playing with her.

That night, she sat in bed, Lucy at her side with Bother and Scrap curled up with her. She read by the candlelight, content with the world at the moment. In this moment, Belle had a friend. Rumplestiltskin. He was a great friend, talking to her and even playing with her.

Little did the girl realize that he had been scoping out various ways to rid of his past student before he'd visited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading thus far! More updates will come very soon. :) 
> 
> Review if you wish to do so!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was excited to visit the celebration of the royal engagement, had been, at least. King Leopold's castle only stored a dour bride, a exuberant princess and an invisible knight.

Belle despised carriage rides; especially long ones.

It had rained the entire week, making the firm, packed dirt on the roads wash away, leaving many holes and jagged rocks to make the ride even more miserable.

All for an engagement. The engagement of the century, as the maids whispered while changing Belle's sheets. Regina and King Leopold.

The messenger had come weeks ago, telling Papa that he was invited to attend by the king himself, who had won many battles with Papa's help. Papa would whisper to Belle that the king never did anything but sit behind the rows and rows of soldiers, acting gallant from his well protected space. The king would never admit this. Instead, he would tell all of those around him that he had gallantly charged in with his men to fight.

Belle smirked at the thought. A cowardly king was not a fit king. Papa would've made a good king, but he already was a perfect lord and strategist.

King Leopold clearly favored Papa, for he had invited him and Belle to arrive a day early with some of the more special guests. Not only would they get to feast with the king, but they would be given their own rooms to stay in.

Papa had been reluctant to accept, as he was a man who enjoyed staying home and who did not enjoy speaking or socializing on a regular basis. Belle had to agree with his ways. She felt safe in their castle with her tutor, Nanny, Maude, Bother, Scrap, and Lucy. Even so, she did love meeting new people and going to new places. It was good, Belle thought, to get out and about every once and awhile and meet new people.

The messenger had smiled at Belle as she stood beside Papa, telling her she'd get to meet the princess, Snow White. The messenger also told Belle that she should feel lucky to have this opportunity.

Belle didn't see what made it so special. She would love to meet the girl, but not because she was a princess. Belle would enjoy meeting anyone. She had met her dearest friend when she had thought that he was a homeless drunkard, had she not?

So here they were, Belle tucked in the carriage besides Nanny, her stomach jostling about with each rock or hole the wheels of the carriage hit. She absolutely despised these long rides, wishing that Rumplestiltskin could simply transport them to the castle with his magic. The girl had read that traveling with magic often disrupted the stomachs of those not used to it, but Belle hadn't been affected in such a way. Not yet, at least. The first time she had traveled with magic, she had been unconscious. The second, she had been too upset and worried to notice much. The girl never feared traveling though. Nor did she care if it made her throw up.

On the contrary, she was thrilled to travel more with magic.

But now, she was absolutely tired of sitting in the carriage. They were escorted by two of the king's own soldiers in a single carriage. The messenger had informed papa that they needn't bring any others from their castle, as the king had more than enough servants to care for their needs. Even so, Papa had brought two of his own men, Brokk and Geoff.

Nanny had not been asked to come, but had demanded to attend to Belle, not even afraid to demand this of Maurice. She insisted that Belle needed her to care for her, which was very much true. When it came to Belle's unruly hair, Nanny was the only one who could tame it and keep Belle from going through immense pain in the process.

Not only that, but Nanny could go into the bushes with Belle and keep watch as the girl relieved herself, saving her from being forced to go with a guardsman.

The night before, Rumplestiltskin had visited in good spirits. It was an odd thing for him to be so happy, seeing that he usually looked upon her with such sad eyes before she would read to him, but Belle quite liked it. She told him about the ball, about not wanting to meet the princess.

"Ah, little Snow White," he had sneered, lightly poking at the rapidly growing kittens as they both assaulted his pant leg in a group effort to send him off.

"You've met her?" Belle questioned, furrowing her brow. Her knight seemed to know everything about everyone.

"Of course," he smirked. "I've seen her with the blushing bride of the king on a few of my… _stealthier_ visits to the kingdom."

Belle frowned, chewing the inside of her cheek in thought. "You mean Regina?" Belle had heard that Regina had been kind to Snow White, even saving the girl's life once. The king wished to marry her mainly for this reason. A mother for the princess.

"She's not happy about this marriage after the loss of her _true_ love," his sneer returned. He wouldn't tell the girl of his assistance in Regina's learning of magic, but he would tell her to be wary. Regina had proven to be too weak in her training, but he didn't doubt that evil still resided within her. "Avoid speaking to her and if you _must_ speak to her," he rose a single finger at Belle, "do not mention a single word about her loss."

Belle had nodded dutifully before taking the book he then held out to her. She had thought that he was in a good mood, but now he seemed to be less happy. Reading would help that. It always did.

This morning, she had risen to find five books of different colors and sizes neatly stacked upon her desk. After reading the titles of the books, she didn't need any hints as to who had delivered them to her.

Rumplestiltskin had given her an odd assortment of books to take with her on her travels. The first spoke of various accounts taken of the early Ogre Wars, mainly focusing upon the mental and physical scars left upon its survivors.

The second had been a book about cats, which made Belle smile with a soft fondness. Rumpelstiltskin had formed a silent pact with her cats, agreeing to tolerate them, but still had a disliking of the trifling kittens and mother cat. The fact that he had given her a book that told her more of her felines made her feel a bit special. He had placed his disliking of Bother, Scrap, and Lucy aside to give her something that would help her keep them healthy and thriving.

The third book had been about different plants and items that could be found in different regions and their magical properties as ingredients, which gave Belle the urge to run out after finishing it to find some of these plants. Her mind wandered after reading it, imagining living at the Dark Castle with Rumplestiltskin. He'd send her out each day with a basket to collect various ingredients for his spells.

The last two books had her the most intrigued. One was in a complete different language that consisted of gentle swipes and dots instead of letters. Belle flipped through the pages, quite appriciating the way the words looked.

The final book was small enough to slide into the pocket Nanny had sewn onto her favorite day dress, which she was currently wearing to travel as comfortably as she could. This book was to translate all of these words from the previous book.

Rumpelstiltskin had given her a misfit bunch of books, but Belle greatly cherished them. They were sure to keep her company as they traveled. Nanny had already fallen asleep beside her and Papa was reading a book of his own across from her, leaving her to herself.

Belle curled up on her side, attempting to finish the book about the Ogre Wars. She had already started reading it as Nanny had brushed her hair this morning. The book went into grotesque details of some of the injuries caused by the ogres, from ripping a man in two to twisting another's leg around so far that it was backwards, his toes pointing behind him.

She closed the book, frowning as she flopped onto her back, staring at the ceiling of their carriage. She wished that Rumplestiltskin could be here. She always had fun when he was about. A few nights ago he had made a game from a boring romance novel he had chosen for her to read. He would flip to a random page and read the first word his eyes found.

Belle then would have to make a story up from the top of her head involving the word, even if it was a simple word that could be used in a normal sentence, such as "a" or "the."

Belle thought it was just for fun, but she hadn't realized that Rumplestiltskin still harbored guilt from mocking her writing and intended to sharpen her skills of creating stories.

She did that now, frowning as her eyes found the word "monstrous." She softly murmured her story aloud, about a man who had a monstrous appetite. The story did not end well, for the man had ended up eating another man whole and it only got confusing for Belle from there, but Papa had been listening, eyebrows raised.

"What in the blazes are you going on about, Belle?" he demanded, quite confused after hearing his daughter murmuring about a cannibal.

Belle flushed, snickering to herself. "I was just making up a story, Papa," she told him, grinning bashfully.

Maurice gave a snort, shaking his head. "Children and their stories," he sighed, then focused on the unfamiliar book in his daughter's hand. "Where did you find that book, little cub?" he questioned, leaning over to peer more closely at her book.

Belle fidgeted, feeling terrible for lying, but she couldn't just say that her special friend had given the book to her and expect Papa to be fine with that, could she? "I found them in town," she smiled. "Mr. Jean-Claude got them from the traveling merchant," Mr. Jean-Claude always did obtain an assortment of things from the merchants passing through town anyway, so it was likely to find some books every blue moon. "He gave them to me for free. It was very kind of him," she added.

Papa only nodded, smirking lightly. "Always imagining up little things, just like your Mama," his eyes glimmered with a sort of sadness as he gazed at her.

Belle squirmed under the gaze, feeling a bit nervous under Papa's stare. She opened her book and hid her face behind it, pretending to read.

The look Papa was giving was the wistful, sad look he always gave when thinking of Mama. Belle knew she looked just like Mama and it made her feel as if she should live up to becoming just like Mama.

Belle loved Mama, but Belle was Belle. Mama wouldn't want her to be anything else.

She peered over her book at Papa, relieved to see he had settled back to take a nap. Belle didn't understand how either Papa or Nanny could sleep during this ride, but she soon found herself sleeping, her book splayed open beside her face and her head tucked against Nanny's thigh.

Belle woke later as the ride became much smoother, indicating that they had reached King Leopold's palace after about a half a day's time. Belle and Papa lived close enough to the palace to help defend it if needed, but far enough that their town was not hassled with the traffic moving through to reach the great castle,

Nanny grunted, scowling lightly. "That was the worst sleep I've had in ages," she complained loudly, making Belle feel bad for her beloved nurse.

Papa nodded, agreeing as he stretched out, trying to relieve his aching bones.

Belle however, felt perfectly fine. She had a lovely nap, dreaming of meeting an ogre, actually. A friendly one, of course. She was wondering how she could've slept so well when she was reminded of her locket. She peered down, assuring that it was hidden.

She almost smiled down at it. _Thank you_ , _dear knight, for the comfortable nap, but really, shouldn't you be doing other things? Also, you should be careful using magic on me, seeing that it could make me quite sick._

Belle could only imagine the snarky reply he was muttering to himself at the moment.

* * *

As close as they lived to the palace, Belle had never set her eyes upon the castle before this moment. She had only heard of its grandeur from visitors to their smaller castle.

Now, she saw the glorious piece of architecture from the small window peering out towards coachman as they crossed the bridge leading in. Many other coaches also were headed towards the palace, of all shapes and colors.

The castle was a warm and happy looking place, with swooping arches and wide, stain-glassed windows depicting various scenes.

To celebrate his engagement to Regina, the king had declared that the palace should be decorated with white lilies.

Decorated was an understatement.

The bridge was absolutely covered with lilies, hung in bouquets all over.

Belle didn't quite marvel at the sight of them. Instead, she wondered how many poor souls had been thrown out looking for all of these lilies. Perhaps someone used magic?

" _A waste of magic…if they did."_

The words found her ears like a wisp of wind, making Belle's skin crawl. She peered behind her, to see Papa with his hands folded as he peered out the side window. Nanny did the same, though she looked quite grumpy.

Belle turned back to her view, smiling. Perhaps she was just making herself pretend that her knight was here, speaking to her, but for once, she knew that she wasn't toying with herself.

Belle simply stared out at the palace, taking in the huge, gray thing as they slowly made their way closer. The carriage had grown stuffy and Belle needed some air.

They entered into the main courtyard after passing through the huge doors. Belle heard their coachman call out to a few of his mates, his rough accent and happy tone making Belle beam. She hardly noticed that Nanny had been brushing through her pestering curls

Their carriage stopped and Belle's heart fluttered with anxiousness as Nanny had her stand. Belle wasn't quite so nervous, but instead, she was excited. Her legs felt wobbly, almost like the gelatin Nan occasionally made with Maude.

Papa stood, adjusting his cloak before kissing Belle atop the head. "I'll see you later, my gem," Belle only smiled up at him in response, not feeling that she needed to vocalize her farewell to him.

With that, he left. Nanny quickly locked the door behind him, instructing Belle to cover the windows so she could change into a dress that better suited the occasion.

Belle removed her day dress, becoming a rag doll as she always did when Nanny dressed her. At a young age, the girl had discovered that it was better to allow Nanny to move her this way and that rather than fight it.

Nan opened the only chest they had needed, containing Belle's clothing and a few other items.

She had Belle step into a moss green gown with a silver hemline and threads. Nanny pulled it up, grunting to indicate that Belle could now push her arms through the long sleeves. The dress was simple, but elegant.

After clasping the back of her dress together, Nanny resumed brushing through her hair. Instead of placing Belle's hair into the most modern of buns, she simply took the girl's grown out bangs and pulled the long pieces of hair into a bun behind her head, leaving the majority of Belle's curls hanging behind her back as she preferred.

After Belle slipped her feet back into her black dress shoes with heels that measured to about a half a finger, she felt confident in her appearance. She looked like a proper aristocrat.

They finally emerged, the previously tired Belle left behind in the carriage and the smiling, well-mannered Belle now thanking her carriage driver as he helped her out. She strode forward, head held high with Nanny at her side, a step behind to signify that she was considered lesser than Belle.

Belle eyed the brick paved courtyard, where various servants scuttled about, already started on preparations for ball tomorrow evening. Various carriages filled the entrance, different people from across the land exiting their carriages.

She stared with interest, wondering where all of these people originated from. Some had olive colored skin, while one woman was paler than a sheet of parchment.

Nanny left her eventually, telling the child she was to go elsewhere as a handmaiden.

Belle peered about as she walked alone, simply following the red rug leading towards the entrance to the palace. A large assembly of people were lined before her and behind her, some in couples, some alone. She was supposed to be with Papa when they were welcomed, but he was nowhere to be found. She caught sight of the man that must've been the king, for he was wearing his crown and was being closely guarded. Beside him stood his daughter, the precious Snow White. The girl still had a bit of her baby fat, her cheeks rather puffy. She had kind eyes and a big smile on her face as she greeted each couple and person appearing before her.

Belle then saw the woman that she assumed was Regina. She was beautiful. Her raven colored hair was drawn into an exquisite bun, her lips were painted red, but her eyes seemed cold, almost unwanting. Her smiles were fake and her body gestures were stiff.

Papa was nowhere to be found.

Belle quickly looked behind her, heart thudding so hard that it felt as if it was crawling up her throat. Would she have to introduce herself? All alone? She'd look like a fool. A child her age, introducing herself? It was unheard of.

The only thing Belle did know was that she was furious at Papa for leaving her like this without warning.

A swift wind tickled her face, making her squint as her hair fluttered this way and that. An invisible hand pressed against her small back, making her shoulders stiffen.

" _You worry too much, little princess. You are a queen among these peasants,"_ Rumplestiltskin's voice was just as his presence was, like a gust of wind. Belle's shoulders relaxed as she strode forward, putting on the well-practiced "look."

The "look" had been taught to Belle by Nanny, who informed her to use this look when in the company of other noblemen and women.

Belle unclenched her teeth, relaxing her mouth as she dropped the lids of her eyes. The "look" was pointed and professional. Nanny always told her that it was best used when introducing one's self.

She was next in line to meet the king, his daughter, and his soon to be wife.

Belle took a long breath, pleased to know that Rumplestiltskin still was standing beside her, concealed from view with his magic. His hand remained on her back, the only thing driving her forward as the guests ahead proceeded to enter the castle.

Belle kept the look upon her face as she drew her skirts up to curtsy. "I am Belle, daughter of Lord Maurice, your majesty," she gave a small bow after her curtsy, now waiting for the nod from the king to indicate his welcoming.

She was not to smile until she was properly greeted by the king. Otherwise it would be considered a sign of disrespect. Many things were considered disrespectful when the king himself was involved.

"Ah!" he beamed down at her, nodding. "Maurice's little dove? My, you look just like your mother!" he clapped her on the shoulder, a fatherly gesture that made her feel a little less intimidated. "Your papa has saved my hide many, many times. I owe him very much. He's already away in my war room with a few of my captains, showing us his latest strategies. Gods forbid any attacks, but we must be ready!" Belle couldn't help but feel betrayed that Papa had left her here without him. He could've at least told her that he'd be going ahead.

Belle nodded, smiling. "Yes, he speaks most highly of your battles together, your highness," she informed, her voice no longer soft, but strong.

"I am pleased you are both here, Lady Belle," the king told her. "This, is my precious daughter, Snow," he motioned to the baby-faced girl, who beamed at Belle and nodded. "You two seem to be the same age, perhaps you could play?"

Snow White smiled to Belle, nodding. "Oh, I'd love to!" she cried, her voice soft and sweet.

Belle smiled in return, feeling giddy that she was nothing but a meager peasant compared to the princess.

"And this is Regina, my wife-to-be," King Leopold motioned to the woman standing next to Snow, who nodded with a forced smile at Belle.

 _"She's hiding many things, little Belle. It'd be best to impress he. A simple, heartfelt compliment's enough for her,"_ Belle could hear the sneer in Rumplestiltskin's voice. He clearly wasn't impressed with Regina.

Belle simply smiled at the woman in return, bowing. "You're very pretty, milady," she softly told her.

This earned a flicker of interest in the woman's eyes and an actual smile. "Thank...you," she stiffly replied, almost awkwardly.

With that, Belle resumed her walk, smiling to herself. "Thank you…" she murmured under her breath as Rumplestiltskin's hand retracted.

" _Anytime, little dearie."_

* * *

Belle stood in the marble floored entrance hall of the castle, gazing around in awe of the ceiling seemed to be up so far it was in line with the clouds in the sky and the columns were bigger than Belle herself. Statues of past kings lined the hall, each one wildly different from the next.

How could anyone ignore such a sight?

The hall was in an uproar of conversation, making the girl wish to retrieve her books from her chest and find a quiet corner to read in. Rumplestiltskin must've left the girl for the same reason. They both hated crowds, it seemed.

Belle smiled at the thought as she tugged her chain up so she could grip her beloved locket in her hand. She much preferred the Dark Castle. She hadn't been there for a long while and missed it very much.

"There you are!" Nanny spoke from behind her, causing Belle to jump and release the locket.

"Papa left me on my own," she told Nanny, frowning lightly as the woman placed a hand on her back to usher her through the groups of various people chatting.

"That he did. Your father is a very busy man, Belle," she sternly told the girl, causing a light stab of betrayal to stab at Belle's chest.

Nanny wasn't cold and cruel like most nurses, though. The elderly woman lowered her voice as she led Belle up the large staircase. "The king works him too hard, but to steal him away like this? The man had barely reached the king and his little bride before he was whisked away."

Belle smiled, reaching over to take Nanny's hand in her own. "Thank you," she sighed, relieved that Nanny had agreed with her.

"You've got an entire room to yourself though, most had to share," Nanny spoke with a matter-of-fact tone. She was an expert at finding out everything she needed to know in mere minutes. "The west wing is where we're headed."

Belle only nodded, content with gazing at the various paintings on the wall before speaking again. "Snow White wants to play with me," she told Nanny, frowning. "I'm not sure I'll like her, or she'll like me."

Nanny quickly stopped her, peering around the hall to be sure they were alone. Most of the guests were too occupied with chatting to come find their rooms. "Don't you breath another word about _not_ wanting to play with the princess again, Belle," she softly told Belle, gripping both of her shoulders. "It'll only bring trouble."

She then started walking again. Belle gaped lightly in irritation before following, hurt that Nanny would so quickly assume Belle had simply meant to be mean. "I didn't mean it like that, Nan!" Belle quickly trailed after the woman. "I'm just not sure our interests are the same," she told her, lips pursed tightly together.

"You've barely spoken to the girl, Belle. Don't over think it!" Nanny retorted in a low voice. "Everyone loves you in our town, littl'un, don't fret," she patting the girl's cheek before opening one of many doors lining the hall.

Belle's room was small, but lavished beyond comprehension. Belle wondered if each room was so very exquisite. The floors were covered in oriental rugs and the drapes surrounding the single window in the room were made of the finest silks, as were her bed covers. Belle walked to her chest, opening it and assuring that her books were indeed inside.

Once comfortable with her surroundings, she sat upon her bed, watching Nanny unpack her things. "The king can fit all of these guests in his dining room?" Belle asked, leaning over to pluck one of her ribbons from the pile Nanny had made on the bed.

Nanny laughed, shaking her head. "It's enormous, little one. Large enough to hold the ball in tomorrow evening."

Belle smiled at the thought. Thinking of the ball made her excited. She had been wishing that she and Papa could dance together.

Nanny had specially chosen Mama's first ball gown for Belle to wear. Mama had been Belle's age when she had attended her first ball. She had met Papa there, in her beautiful golden dress.

Each person had been so enchanted with Mama's dress that Belle's grandmother had the seamstresses make the same dress for her Mama for her engagement ball. Belle would wear it someday when she was big enough.

For now, the smaller version suited her.

Nanny eventually left, leaving the girl to herself, pleased with her job of unpacking Belle's chest.

As soon as she was left her to herself, Belle turned to see Rumplestiltskin, perched upon one of the lovely, velvet chairs sitting by the small fireplace in her room.

Belle beamed, practically running to join him in the opposite chair.

He looked to her.

She looked to him.

They both started snickering. They were thick as thieves in this moment, unable to stop giggling. Neither had really any clue why they laughed and laughed, but Belle assumed it was simply because Rumplestiltskin had been under the king's nose this entire time.

"You're terrible, I hope you know. Whispering those things," she informed him. Belle didn't have to worry about locking the door or staying quiet. She knew Rumplestiltskin was adept at keeping himself incognito. Even more so now that he was in the king's castle.

"You can't expect me to remain silent in this…" his lips curled as he looked about her room, "gay little castle with its cowardly king."

Belle smiled, almost sadly. "And his unwilling bride."

Rumplestiltskin frowned, leaning over so he could better watch her expressions. "Did you speak to her again after I left you?" his voice was low, like it had been when he had thought she'd told Nanny about him. He must've assumed Belle had spoken to her in order to know that she was unwanting of this marriage.

"No," Belle huffed, waving her hand dismissively. "It was easy to tell if you watched her closely enough. Her smile was forced and her eyes were cold. You were there too, weren't you?" she questioned, frowning. "You told me to compliment her, and I did. That certainly made her perk up."

"Of course I knew she was unwilling. I only wanted to know how you knew, little one," he smirked, sliding down from his perching position to cross his legs. "And now you'll get to pose as the little princess's play thing," he placed his elbows upon the arms of the chair, clasping his hands together.

Belle frowned at being called "little" by Rumplestiltskin, shaking her head. "I'm not to speak badly of her," she muttered, still rather angry, "and I haven't even met her."

"But you hold something against her, don't you?" his voice was almost a whisper. He knew she did.

Belle fumbled for words, her eyes shining with a mixture of guilt and sadness. "Everyone feels that I should be honored to even meet her because she's a princess. I am honored, but I don't feel that she's that special. I would be honored to meet any person. I won't be rude or quiet towards her because I feel she's just like any other person, but…I just don't understand," she sighed, sliding down in her seat until her upper back was resting against the cushion of the seat and her legs stretched out to the floor.

"You're a princess too, you know," he pointed out.

"I'm only the princess of the Dark Castle," she dismissed. "Nobody knows about me there."

Rumplestiltskin almost laughed. The child was the princess of the Dark Castle? He hadn't been informed of this. She was a "princess" of something, but he hadn't realized she had appointed herself as the princess of _his_ castle. He idly drummed his fingers together, watching the fire. "People in this land believe titles have meaning," he scoffed, smirking. "They all die the same."

"That's a horrible thing to say," Belle shot him a weak glare before giving a glum little breath. Rumplestiltskin looked over, almost snorting at the sight of her, strewn out upon the cushion of her seat with her cheeks puffed out in irritation.

"That's not it," he hissed teasingly, reaching over to prod her in the side with one of his darkened nails.

"No, it's not," Belle jerked away from his prodding finger, clambering back up onto the chair so she could properly pull her knees up against her chest, hugging her arms around them. Nanny would've screeched at her for wrinkling her nice dress, but Belle was too tired to be concerned. "Her Papa found her a new mother. Everyone knew that he was searching all over the land for a new mother for Snow White. My Papa…he'd never do that…"

"That is what you want? A mother?" Rumplestiltskin asked rather quickly, making Belle wonder if he'd magically create a mother for her.

"No," Belle frowned at the fire. "I just miss my real Mama, I do, but nobody could replace her…I don't even remember that much of her anymore…" Belle sighed. "I just wish Papa wouldn't ignore me like he does. I think it's because I look so much like Mama did."

Rumplestiltskin grunted, annoyed. "He should keep a close eye on your. Children are to be regarded and handled as the richest of treasures," he grit his teeth, eyes softening as he looked back towards the fire.

"Why…Why are you here?" Belle softly questioned.

"Me? Miss a ball?" he asked, his mood quickly turning over as he gasped, mocking a stunned expression. "I'd never do such a thing!"

Belle beamed over at him, leaning over the arm of her chair, resting her cheek against her fist. "You'd have to let me dance on your feet," she cheekily stated. "I'm quite short."

"I could simply tie some books to your shoes, that would work too, wouldn't it?" he bared his teeth in a smile, nose twitching.

Belle giggled at his attempt to smile at her, finding it endearing. "I'm not _that_ heavy."

He was about to reply when a knock came from her door. Rumplestiltskin gazed to the door for a moment, then to Belle, simply wiggling his fingers in a wave before bursting into his magic smoke.

Even though he was gone, Belle still waved in return before heading to her door, quickly checking her appearance in the mirror hanging on the wall before opening the door.

She was shocked to see the princess herself, standing with a guard behind her, probably assigned specifically to watching over the girl. "Hello Belle," she said in that soft, sweet voice of hers.

Belle quickly fell into a curtsy, bowing her head. "Hello princess."

Snow's smile widened as she shook her head, her black curls bouncing. "Please, if I can call you Belle, you can call me Snow," she kindly told the girl. "I wished to walk you down to dinner. Are you ready?"

Belle could only nod, tight-lipped and thankful that she had used the chamber pot upon arriving in her room. She felt extremely guilty for thinking that Snow would be a pompous girl, wrapped up in her title. The girl had a serene air around her, making Belle feel at ease with talking to her. "Yes, perhaps we could sit together?" Belle suggested.

"Of course!" Snow beamed up at her, grasping Belle's hand in her own as she led the way down the long hallway.

Belle gave a sidelong glance at Snow, admiring her white dress. The girl looked so pure that it made Belle feel a flare of jealousy spark up in her chest.

" _The princess of the Dark Castle is the fairest of them all. Her beauty is unheard of, I hear."_

Belle almost laughed out loud, surprised that Rumplestiltskin was still trailing her. Belle looked behind them, glancing at the cloaked guard and then directly behind her, a quick, scolding look on her face. She hoped it would be enough to dismiss her own protector.

"What do you like to do, Belle?" Snow asked, cocking her head to the side as they walked hand in hand.

Belle forced her shoulders to relax. If she had visitors at the Dark Castle, she'd like them to treat her like a normal person, not as if a single wrong word would have them killed. "I like to read," was her answer. She did nothing else, anyway. Rumplestiltskin, lessons, and her kittens consumed the rest of her time.

"Oh, books _are_ fun," Snow agreed. "I like to ride horses!" she announced. "That's how I met my new Mama," she smiled sadly, as if remembering something painful. "I like to knit too."

"Horses are very pretty," Belle said, feeling a sudden, overwhelming urge to cheer the other girl up. "I've only ridden them with my _apa."

Snow smiled, nodding. "You lost your Mama too, didn't you?" she asked.

"Erm, y-yes." Belle managed, not quite wanting to speak of her poor Mama and her terrible illness.

Snow White's brow furrowed as she halted, a frown on her lips. "Why haven't you asked your Papa for a new Mama?"

" _Because she's much, much stronger than you. Not only is she compassionate to others, but a courageous lionheart,"_ Belle knew Snow couldn't hear her rather angry knight, but he seemed to want to hiss the words aloud. Belle flushed from the compliment, making a mental note to tell Rumplestiltskin not to be so mean next time she could actually speak with him. She never would scold him though, for she was much too proud.

"My Papa doesn't want a new wife," Belle gently told the girl, not wanting to make it seem like a mistake that King Leopold was simply marrying to find her a new mother. "He still misses my Mama very much. As long as he has me and I have him, I'll be fine. Papa is very good at raising me, even if he's busy."

Snow's furrow returned to normal, but she still frowned. "Oh," was all she said as they walked down the long staircase leading into the main entrance of the castle. Belle felt a wave of anxiety, fearing that she had offended the princess. The anxiety diminished as Snow piped up again, chatting about how very excited she was for the wedding.

Belle gaped openly at the size. Belle assumed the dining room would be small, like theirs, but the room was about ten times bigger than that. Nanny had been right, it was not only big enough for the ball, but perfect for it. Huge glass windows lined the entire room, giving a view of the lands around. If it hadn't been for Snow's hand, Belle would've stood for another quarter hour staring at the room, at the huge chandeliers and dining tables.

"You can sit at the main table with me. Father said I can bring a friend," Snow whispered to Belle, a sly grin on her face.

Belle flushed, wide eyed. "O-Oh surely you don't want-"

"I do! I like you, Belle. You're just like me!" Snow insisted, giggling.

" _Nothing like her. At all. What a melodramatic mind this child has."_

Belle wheeled around, glaring behind her. She internally begged for her knight to quit, but had a better idea as she followed Snow between the long tables to the main table ahead. Belle reached back, fingering at the clasp keeping her locket on her neck. Her voice was soft, barely even a whisper. "Keep being mean and I'll toss it away."

She would never, ever throw such a precious gift away, but it did stop Rumplestiltskin's snarky remarks.

"What of my Papa?" Belle questioned Snow as they walked up the small set up stairs leading up to the platform where the head table rested. Belle assumed that this would provide a stage for the musicians tomorrow evening.

"He's eating with the captains. They're still talking about plans and all of that pish-posh," Snow dismissively waved a hand.

Belle frowned. She would not be dismissive about this. She wished to sit and eat with Papa. He hardly came to dinner at their own castle. On a normal night, Belle usually feasted with Maude, Nanny, and whatever guards were on duty at the time.

Belle and Snow idly chatting as each course was served, Belle perking up much more after eating a meat pastry from one of the beginning courses. She found that Snow was quite the dreamer, already having her own wedding planned and the names of her children chosen.

Belle wondered why the girl was so keen on getting married and having children. Belle wished to travel the world, far and wide, learning every language.

She wanted to be a nomad of sorts, walking from town to town on her journey. All the children of the town would cluster around her, having heard of the famous nomad Belle, who had an endless supply of treats for good children.

When she was tired, all she'd need to do is call upon her knight to bring her back to the Dark Castle, where she would rest between trips. She'd get to making it a little more homey, perhaps even clean the entire thing!

"I think he'll have blue eyes," Snow's dreamy sigh brought Belle from her thoughts.

Belle only nodded and smiled, unsure what to say. Regina had been sitting on the other side of Snow, only speaking when the girl spoke to her.

"What of you, Belle? What will your prince look like?" she questioned after sipping some of the recently served soup from her spoon.

Belle's face grew warm as she noted Regina's eyes were now on her. The woman's eyes scared her. They were so very dark, like coals. Two pits of freezing nothingness. "I don't quite know," she admitted. "Perhaps I will never find one," she shrugged. "Papa will need a heir, of course, but he could adopt a son if need be."

Belle took a long breath. She would never force Papa to adopt a son just because she never wished to marry, but what if she never did find anyone? "I am sure my true love is out there somewhere. I won't try to imagine it. It'll remain a mystery for me."

Snow gave a slight smile, shaking her head. "You're so silly, Belle. Why wouldn't you try to imagine it?"

Belle felt her cheeks flush with humiliation. Would she be considered strange here too?

"I agree with her," Both girls were surprised at Regina's voice. The woman shot what could've been considered a kind smile to Belle, but to Belle, it seemed almost predatory. "Mysteries are meant to be uncovered. Just like love," the woman told the girls. "It is more meaningful that way."

Snow seemed to be bothered like this and dropped into a silent sulk as she toyed with her soup.

Belle gave the girl a sidelong glance, unsure if she should be tiffed or alarmed at Snow's sudden shift from a proper princess to a sulking girl. Did she know something that the others didn't, or did she truly feel upset that Regina had greed with Belle and not her?

Belle forced herself to keep a calm expression, lest she indicate her irritation and confusion. She was startled to see Regina shooting her a smile, a real smile that made Belle swell with a pride of sorts. Still, she wouldn't let herself relax around Regina. If Rumplestiltskin had warned Belle of the woman, she must be a person to watch out for.

The feast ended with a few words from the king, thanking the guests that arrived early for coming and that many more would arrive the next day. Belle quickly left Snow, searching through the leaving masses to find Papa. Surely enough, she did. He was strolling with a few men, all displaying various metals on their jackets.

Belle sighed, deciding that Papa would only make her mood worsen. She headed upstairs, closing in on the door that she believed contained her room when his voice stopped her.

"Belle, my gem?" Belle stiffened, turning to see Papa briskly walking towards her. For some silly reason, she feared that the king had found Rumplestiltskin, but it vanished as Papa wrapped her up in a hug. "Going to bed without kissing your papa goodnight? Oh Belle, you know I'd leave a battle just for that," he assured.

Belle nodded, smiling. "Of course, Papa. I'm sorry," she murmured as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Do you think we'll dance tomorrow?" she asked, not feeling so angry towards Maurice any longer.

"Of course, of course. We'll be the talk of the night if I can remember how to dance," he teased, gently prodding her in the rib. "Goodnight, Belle. I love you."

"I love you too," Belle's smile couldn't have been wider in that moment as she headed into her room.

That night, she imagined dancing with two people in particular at the ball. Papa would be wearing his finest outfit with golden trimming, but Rumplestiltskin would be wearing an outfit entirely made of gold.

So both would match with Mama's golden dress, of course.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball approaches and once it arrives, Belle finds herself with new friends and new let-downs.

Belle had expected a night full of wondrous dreams, all relating to the ball. She had expected to be woken early by Nanny for a bath and breakfast.

Instead, nightmares festered inside of her head, shooting their roots deep into her brain and spreading their dreadful images deeper and deeper into her mind. Her nightmares were so very terrible that even Rumplestiltskin was jerked awake from his light sleep. He hardly slept as sleep often would simply happen when his body needed it, as it currently had while he had restlessly been trying to find a substitute for fairy dust.

Keeping track of Belle had consumed most of his time the past few days. Endless troubles could find her during her trip to Leopold's castle, whether it be a disgruntled drunk or a fall down the huge staircase leading into the king's main hall. He hadn't made any deals nor intended to during this time. It was a picking feeling in his chest, when he wasn't aware of what the child was up to, the kind he would feel when Bae was out playing.

He had also been lurking about King Leopold's castle to keep an eye on the daughter of his past student, Regina. Rumplestiltskin could practically taste the deal he'd gyp out of Regina. The girl was clumsy and inexperienced, so much so that she wouldn't even notice if he removed her heart. Her mother, Cora, had grown lazy with her magic, using it to bewitch the bride to be so she couldn't run, to murder her little lover. A waste of magic, he thought.

It would be a nice sight to see the old hag's face when her own daughter shoved her through the Looking Glass. Rumplestiltskin had been saving it for a moment like this. The thought of using it on Cora had him giggling with glee already. _Let us see you find power in Wonderland's twisted little hierarchy, dearie._

But now, Belle was practically smothering him with her sudden anxiety. It wasn't outward or panicked, but a muffled sort of fear, as if he were underwater.

Nevertheless, he was there in moments, standing beside her bed in the darkness of her guest room. She was still in bed, he noted, but she seemed fine.

Belle was not fine though, not at all.

Like any other child, Belle had nightmares, but the one she had to bear tonight had been the worst, leaving her in a cold sweat

She thought it was going to be a lovely dream too, for she had been in the Dark Castle, sitting before the fireplace Rumplestiltskin had created for her previously. She had heard footsteps and turned expecting to greet her knight with a smile, but instead, she saw Mama.

Mama was wearing a thin white gown, her hair astray and in need of a good brushing. Her feet were bare and her legs were scratched, as if she had been running through thorn bushes.

Belle had run to her, throwing her arms around her waist. "Mama? Is it really you?" she had cried in a mixture of joy and confusion, eyes wide as she peered up at her beloved mother.

Mama said nothing but stared, her face thin and the circles beneath her eyes dark as they had been before her death. "Get out," Mama admonished, her voice breathy.

"Mama, please! I miss you so much!" Belle blubbered, clinging to her as if her life depended on it.

In some ways, it did.

"Shut the hell up," her mother ordered in a harsh bark, her tone so very cold and cutting.

Belle staggered backwards in shock, blinking. She had heard the curse word used many times by Papa, but Mama? Belle couldn't recall a single time she'd heard her mother swear.

Mama now cried before Belle, so suddenly that Belle was shaking her head in utter confusion as she attempted to reach forward to comfort the woman. Mama swiped at her, though and Belle then realized that her tears were not tears. They were black and oozing, making Belle's stomach twist. "Nobody could love a monster like him," she barked loudly, the volume of her voice splitting Belle's ears. "Nobody!" the black tears fell, covering her dress and puddling onto the floor.

Belle stiffened as she heard the familiar giggle that her knight often gave. It was not funny or joyful at all. It was cruel.

Belle turned to see Rumplestiltskin standing right before her, eyes slits and mouth opened in a wicked grin. "Imp, coward, monster. I could list them all day, dearie!" he grabbed Belle by the shoulders, violently shaking her as his voice progressed into a roar. "They can't walk into the sky! _We_ can't walk into the sky!"

Belle only cringed, sobbing as she tried to push him away. "Stop it, stop it, _STOP IT_!" she screamed, falling backwards. "Mama, please!" she cried, knowing that Mama had been standing behind them. She hugged her leg, looking upward to see that Mama was not Mama, but Regina.

"Mama's here," she smiled down at Belle, a malicious glint in her eyes as she jerked her leg away. Belle watched as Regina handed a wickedly curved dagger to Rumplestiltskin

A giggle of delight escaped his lips as he saw the dagger. He snatched it away from Regina, like a child snatching the last pastry from the dinner table. "You're so very silly, dearie, so very... _stupid,_ " he told her before thrusting the blade downward towards her face.

Belle shot up in bed, her heart thudding so hard in her chest that she felt faint. Her entire body felt sickly and cold as she looked around the dark room. She tried to convince herself it had only been a dream, but it all had seemed so real. She turned to her bedside, surprised to see a figure standing there.

She recognized him all too well and would've screamed in surprise, had it not been for his reflexes, allowing him to clap his hand over her mouth. Once her heavy breathing had calmed down, he removed his hand. Rumplestiltskin simply waved a hand over her bedside candelabra, lighting all three wicks with his magic. "What has gotten into you?" he demanded, voice low and brow furrowing as he saw how unwell she looked.

Belle's face was pale, as if she had just woken from death itself. Her eyes were wide and unfocused as she stared towards him. "I…You…" she uttered, her voice trembling.

"What, Belle? What?" his voice was still low, sounding almost like it was a normal man's voice as it had those few times before. She also managed to note that he had abandoned her silly pet names.

"Nightmare," she softly breathed, pulling her blankets closer against herself and squeezing her eyes shut. "Bad, bad nightmare…"

"Tell me," he commanded, moving to sit at the end of her bed, beside her legs.

Belle wished that she could hug him. She wished that Papa would've felt her distress and let her sleep in his bed with him just in case the nightmare returned. "I was at our castle," she murmured.

Had she not been so upset, Rumplestiltskin would've scoffed. _Our_ castle?

"I saw my Mama…she…said some strange things and then started to cry. The tears were black…" she wanted to vomit at the recollection of the ugly tears. "Almost like…asphalt springs," she murmured, recalling a lesson regarding asphalt springs and oil not so long ago. The resource was rare, but extremely useful. Her tutor had described what the oil looked like in detail. Black and bubbly.

"You were there," she told him, knowing that she couldn't leave that detail out. Nor could she leave out that he was about to hurt her. However, she would leave out his hurtful remarks from so long ago about her writing. "You…were not kind. You grabbed me and started to shake me, so I pushed away and hugged Mama, but Mama was Regina," she shuddered at the look that had resided in the woman's eyes. "Then she handed you a dagger and you were about to stab me."

She hesitantly looked at Rumplestiltskin, partly afraid of him thinking that she would fear him. He sat with his eyes closed, brows knit together. Whether they were knit together from concentration or frustration, she would never know. "This dagger…" he finally opened his eyes, looking to her. "What did it look like?"

"Curved to the left," she answered, sliding back against her pillows.

He seemed to relax from her answer, which made Belle relax too, even if she had no clue why her answer made him any less concerned. Talking about her nightmare seemed to make it more of a dream and less of reality. She felt fortunate to have Rumplestiltskin and his locket. Otherwise she would've been left to struggle with her nightmares alone.

"Y-You'd never hurt me, right?" she blurted out, blue eyes wide with concern.

"Of course not," he almost seemed offended. His old smile was back in an instant. "Can't promise the same about other people," he teased.

"That's not nice, Rumple," she chided, frowning.

She was now concerned more for his potential victims and less for herself. He sighed internally. _Typical lioness_. "Now then, dearie, you've got a ball to attend tonight. You'd better sleep," he told her, poking in the air towards her with his finger as he spoke.

Belle's eyes widened once more, a childish worry written all over her face. "What if I…have the nightmare again?" she softly asked. "Rumplestiltskin…you always want me to read when you have a bad…well, a bad feeling. Do you think..?"

"Of course," he quickly answered, about to summon a random book from his massive library from the Dark Castle when Belle promptly interrupted him.

"Wait! I have one," she reached over to grab a familiar book from her bedside and shove it into his hands before he had the chance to decline. "I didn't finish it yet…I marked the chapter with my ribbon," she told him before settling down under her covers until her head rested against her pillows once more.

He grit his teeth as he noted it was the book he had given her about the early Ogre Wars. The war he had run from to remain his son's father. Town coward. _"Karma's come to catch us."_ the hobbling Spindleshanks within him hissed. "This one? Are you sure?" he questioned, his form rigid.

She nodded expectantly, watching him.

Rumplestiltskin sighed. She had caught him in her web. "No man could understand the fear that the appearance of the ogre caused until face to face with one," he started, bitterly recalling his first sight of one of the beasts. "The ogres could not see, but could hear even the most muffled of noises. Many camps were assaulted during the night due to men snoring."

Rumpelstiltskin remembered it all to well. The man's name had been Kingsley. His snore had been a joke at the barracks during training, but on their first night in ogre territory, it had nearly been a death sentence. He slept through the whole thing. The shaking of the ground, the silent arguing between men. He hardly fought when his cot mates smothered him with a pillow.

"Most men that have survived encounters with ogres simply recall them as brutish, human-like giants," he paused, taking a long breath before noting that Belle was fast asleep, the sight uprooting warm memories of watching Baelfire sleep. The boy often had nightmares after he narrowly had avoided being pulled into the war, waking up with a cry. _"Papa!"_ he'd call. Rumple had slept only a few feet away and hardly slept as it was from the war. He often had already been awake, watching the boy sleep.

He recalled the times he would wake up with nightmares before Milah had left them with the damned pirate. She wouldn't even move from his side when the boy would cry her name. He knew she was awake. He knew that she was aware that the boy was calling for her, but she didn't bother. She probably had cared more of the unborn children she wished to have with Captain Jones.

Now he stood beside Belle, his future savior and redeemer. He didn't understand how she could be so fond of him. She smiled when he smiled, not cringing at the sight of his teeth. She laughed when he laughed, unafraid of offending him. She hadn't flinched when they had hugged, instead, she had appeared to be comforted. She seemed to seek his affection in her times of need.

The traces of a fond smile crossed his lip. He was as careful as he could be as he reached down to take her covers, lightly tugging them up and closer to the girl's chin. How long had it been since he had last tucked in Bae? How much longer would he have to wait to do so again?

He internally scolded himself for allowing his mind to constantly wander to Baelfire in her company.

 _"Don't let me fall,"_ she had requested. He intended not to let such a thing happen. He swiftly motioned his hand towards one of the chairs resting beside the fireplace, pulling it to him with a bit of help from his magic. He sat at her bedside, content with watching the girl sleep in the dim candlelight. He did this because he knew that nightmares sometimes came back. He could easily wake her up next time.

Or perhaps, he simply wanted company.

Sleeping or not, her presence was there with him.

* * *

When Belle woke a few hours later from the sound of her curtains being jerked open, she remained still for a few moments, remembering the events of last night. She jerked up, wondering if Rumpelstiltskin had left in time. She most likely would've heard a shriek from whoever had decided to open her curtains if he hadn't. She was happy to see that it was only Nan in her room, who had set out a copper tub in front of the fire. How Belle didn't wake up while various servants had arrived with buckets of nearly boiling water, she didn't know. She did cringe to think that they may have splashed the water on themselves while heading up the stairs with the pails.

She stood and walked over, her feet padding against the cold floors. Nanny managed a smile at her before ushering her over to the bathtub. "Let's get you cleaned up for tonight, shall we?"

Belle only nodded, the sleep still residing in her eyes making her less keen on talking. "Soap?" Belle questioned. Nanny always forgot something and it was better that she reminded her now. The woman frowned as she looked about.

"You're right," she huffed, shaking her head and muttering softly to herself as she left Belle to retrieve soap.

She shrugged off her nightgown and undergarments before carefully stepping into the brass tub. Belle gave a loud, content sigh as the warm waters soothed her stiff muscles. Long carriage rides always left her feeling rigid and in need of a good washing. She let herself sink down until only her nose remained above the water, peering about the room before dunking her head in completely.

Belle felt panic rising in her chest as it always did when she did this. Memories of the frozen lake always came back to her in these moments, but Belle faced them head on. She made herself remain submerged a few moments longer before sitting up, taking long breathes of air into her lungs. She lounged, imagining how lovely it would to be a mermaid and simply breath underwater before Nanny returned with a tray of food. A young maid followed her, carefully carrying a pitcher and glass.

Belle watched as Nanny placed the tray down and walked over, dropping the bar of soap onto the armchair beside her tub. Once the maid was content with the arrangement of the tray, she left Belle and Nanny to themselves.

Nan washed Belle's hair for a long while, lathering the soap into Belle's damp curls. Belle rinsed the soap out, dropping her head back into the water then wringing her hair out over and over until no suds remained. She sat with her back pressed against the back of the tub so her nurse could brush out her wet hair and pull it into a tight braid with one of her ribbons.

Nanny then produced a scrubbing brush from one of the pockets sewn into her apron and handed it to Belle along with the bar of soap.

Belle sighed, looking up to the older woman with a slight smile. "Scrub 'till my skin's red?" she questioned.

Nanny nodded with a fond smirk. "Then you get breakfast."

Belle did so, washing every nook and cranny until her skin was pink and tingling. It felt good to be clean after traveling so long.

The girl stepped out of the water and dried herself before pulling on a fresh pair of knickers and dressing in one of her nice day dresses, which felt more like one of the fancy gowns she was required to wear when they had visitors at home.

Belle ate like a starving child, savoring the fresh fruit and sausages left for her. She was sipping her drink when Snow came in.

Belle smiled at the girl, feeling much better about playing with the princess after a bit of sleep. "Hi Belle!" the girl smiled, strolling over to stand beside Belle as she finished drinking her milk.

Belle stood, quickly checking herself in the mirror before turning to Snow with a smile. "Are we going to play today?" she questioned, smiling giddily. She had a feeling that Snow White would appreciate her ways of playing much more than the children in town ever did.

"Yes, everyone else is busy with preparations so we can do whatever we want!" Snow all but whooped.

Belle slipped on her shoes and followed the girl out of her room, minding Nanny's warning to be back with an hour to spare before the ball.

The two girls looked to each other as soon as the door shut and exchanged a grin before dashing down the hallway, their loud giggles carrying on down the hallway. It was almost as if the conversation at dinner the previous night hadn't occurred at all.

They ran until they were in the eastern wing, where Snow and her father had their rooms. "Let's play hide-and-seek!" Snow suggested.

"I don't really know where anything is," Belle felt that it was a bit unfair seeing that Snow had the higher ground in this game. The few times that a lord had a child for Belle to play with at her own castle, she had shown them each room before starting any games.

"It's fine, it's fine. Just pick a room and hide!" Snow persuaded. "I'll count first."

Belle nodding, lips setting into a frown after Snow covered her eyes. "No peeking!" she warned. As soon as the girl started to count, Belle ran off, softly so that her feet wouldn't make noise to indicate her direction. The girl rounded a corner, then another, getting lost in the hallways. Belle had paused and was looking about, deciding which room to pick when she heard the muffled speaking.

"It's _my_ life mother, why won't you understand that?!" Belle recognized Regina's voice and was a bit surprised by it, really. Her voice was loud and heated. Strong, even. The Regina Belle had met may have worn a fake smile, but she was soft spoken. Still, her voice made Belle inwardly cringe with the fresh memories of her nightmare.

"Your life? Regina, you're hardly old enough to understand how to run it. Mother knows best, dear. It's true," a voice Belle didn't recognize spoke, but she wasn't sure she wished to know the woman that owned it. She spoke in a sickly sweet, but cutting tone.

"I am old enough to know that I don't want him. He's old enough to be my own father!" she cried. Belle bit her lip, feeling guilty for listening, but she knew Rumplestiltskin might want to know this. He did warn her about Regina, so she must have a bad side.

Belle couldn't help but feel sad for her, nevertheless. She didn't want to marry King Leopold at all, but she didn't let that affect her ways around Snow. She treated the girl with a great kindness, just like a mother.

"You don't know what you're saying, girl," The other woman's voice was much less sweet now. "We need this power."

" _We_ , mother? I am the one being made to marry him. You aren't giving up anything," Regina insisted, her voice suddenly sounding quite emotional. "I'm the one who decides what happens to me, but you won't even let me have that luxury. Every time I try to do something for myself, you pull me back," Belle imagined the sneer on Regina's face at the moment. "You drag me back with that pathetic magic!"

"I'm giving up a daughter and-" the voice paused and Belle heard footsteps approaching the door. She froze, unable to move. The woman would find her and by the sounds of it, this woman wasn't a kind.

Belle almost shrieked as a hand touched her shoulder, but stopped as soon as the familiar smell of strange herbs and cedar reached her nose, she knew who it was.

Rumplestiltskin didn't appear amused as he lifted the girl up into his arms. Belle frowned, quite ruffled that he would just pick her up like some sort of doll. Rumplestiltskin didn't seem to care as he strode away from the door, his feet not making the slightest sound.

Belle smiled as she realized he was using his magic to keep his footsteps silent. As soon as they were away from the door, he chose a room at random to step in. The room was dark and musty. Everything was covered in white sheets, save for a large bed for two. Rumplestiltskin placed her down, swiping a hand to the side, causing the door to shut and lock.

Belle walked over, drawing open the curtains covering a large window and a door to what she assumed was a balcony. She turned to see that Rumplestiltskin still stood at the other side of the room. He was angry, she could tell that much. His mouth had formed into a tight line and he was clenching and unclenching his fists.

She huffed deciding to be the one to break the silence between them, "Why are you angry?"

He strode towards her like a menacing creature that intended to devour her whole. "What were you thinking? Eavesdropping on them? On _her_?"

Belle scowled, shaking her head. "Regina? You said to be wary of her, not avoid her completely," she argued.

"No!" he hissed, frowning. He hadn't told the girl about Cora, but that thought didn't find him in this moment. "Her mother, Belle. She can't know," he turned to her, arms outstretched with desperation. "If she saw the locket, saw you…she would hurt you, Belle."

Belle frowned, shaking her head. "I didn't know, Rumpelstiltskin. I didn't…How would she even detect your magic?" Belle walked over, placing her hand on his arm. From what she's seen and read, this was supposed to be comforting. Any form of human touch was comforting, Belle thought, but in her personal opinion, words could do the same. Rumplestiltskin's reading had swaddled her aching heart up and rocked it to sleep, hadn't it? "She doesn't even know who I am," she insisted. "She would never know I was your friend, either."

Rumplestiltskin frowned, jerking his arm away from her touch as he strode away to the window, grimacing at the brightness of the sun. "She can't detect my magic. I taught her everything she knows."

"Wait, you taught Regina's mother?" Belle queried, frowning.

"Yes, she was my student for a short time, but that's a story for another day," He wanted to apologize, but he wouldn't. He had the right to overreact. If Cora had found out in anyway, she would've used the child as bait. Rumplestiltskin was too attached to Belle now to let Cora do as she pleased.

"I was listening to them for you," she pointedly told him, walking over to join him. "Regina doesn't want to marry the king as we all know, but her mother is the one forcing her. Her mother won't let her leave at all. Magic, from the sound of it."

Rumplestiltskin stroked his beardless chin in thought, nodding with a hum. "Of course, of course…that's why the girl hasn't been able to run."

Belle watched him closely, hoping that she had redeemed herself. Rumplestiltskin often was completely happy with her, but the few times he had gotten mad were unannounced and harsh. His temper scared her sometimes, but she had a temper too. Her temper was much better kept, she had to admit. "I'm sorry…I didn't know," she worried at her lip.

"Cora won't know, worry not," was all he said, straightening up.

So the woman's name was Cora. Belle scrawled the name down in her brain, keen on seeing this woman at the ball. She enjoyed finding out things for Rumplestiltskin. She had read quite a few books on such a thing, a spy. Belle smiled lightly to herself. She now could find him ingredients in the area of her targets, listening to them speak as she plucked flowers and plants from the ground.

"I will leave you to your game," he told her, his voice low as it had been since he had calmed down. "Be careful, Belle."

He had used her name, which meant that he meant what he said. Belle dutifully nodded. "I will," she assured. "Will I see you tonight? Well, I guess you can't really disguise yourself…" she glumly commented. Rumplestiltskin would be noticed in a moment if he just appeared in the middle of the ball.

He offered a grin as he looked down at her. "Do not underestimate me, dearie. I'm not one to miss a party."

He was gone in a flash in that smoke of his, the door unlocking and creaking open. Belle barely had time to compose herself as Snow came in. "There you are!" she said, her eyes twinkling.

Belle quite liked Snow's smile. It was a heartwarming smile, one that made you feel as if you were the most precious human being in the world to the person giving the smile. "I got a little lost," she admitted.

"Oh, that's fine," Snow sighed, looking around the room. "This was Mother and Father's old room." she told Belle as she walked over to the bed, lightly touching the mattress. "She died here," the girl said it with remorse, making Belle feel bad for her.

She did find it odd that the king had switched rooms. Papa never did such a thing. Instead, he slept in the same bed, even after Mama had died in it. Different covers, of course, but he wouldn't make the servants make up a whole other room just because of his sorrows.

"My Mama died in a bed as well…she was very sick," Belle walked over and placed what she hoped was a comforting hand on Snow's arm, just as she had to Rumplestiltskin moments ago. Snow didn't recoil as Rumplestiltskin had, but instead, the girl wrapped her arms around Belle, burying her face into her shoulder.

Belle stiffened as she felt tears sinking through the fabric of her dress. "I just don't want her to be mad that I've got a new mother," Snow sniffled, clenching onto Belle.

Belle sighed softly, hugging the girl back. Snow didn't have siblings either, it seemed. Did her mama die while pregnant too? "I think she'd be very happy to know that you've got someone else to take care of you now," she told her in a confident voice.

Snow pulled back, looking up at Belle with sad eyes. "Really?" she softly asked.

"Yes," Belle smiled. "Parents only want what's best for their children. Your mama knows that Regina will take the best care of you and raise you very well."

Snow smiled, hugging Belle even harder. "Thank you, Belle!" she cried before pulling back so she could wipe her eyes. "You're right…I never thought of it that way!"

Belle returned her smile, happy to have made the girl happy.

"Were you…talking to her before I came in?" Snow questioned, an inquisitive look on her face.

Belle frowned, "Talking to who?"

"My mother. I come in here and talk sometimes…even if she can't hear me, it feels like she's here," the girl dreamily sighed, looking about the room once more before taking Belle's hand and tugging her out.

"No, I was just talking to myself," Belle lied, knowing that she hadn't much helped Snow's opinion on her sanity by admitting she was speaking to herself.

"Oh," was all the girl said, shrugging. "Do you have any dolls?" she suddenly changed the topic and Belle wondered if the girl was uncomfortable with having such serious conversations.

"I have a porcelain doll at home," Belle told her. "Serena and I have been on many adventures together," Belle smiled fondly, remembering the day Papa had given her the pale faced doll with black hair and green eyes. Serena now rested on her shelf, besides her few rag dolls and stuffed animals. Belle had never had an enormous amount of toys as a child. Mama had always told the girl that the best toys were out in the woods and the land to imagine.

"I have eight!" Snow smiled. " They're named Maria, Edith, Angelina, Sarabella, Anastasia, Edora, Elise and Emma!" she easily listed.

"A lot of unique names," Belle speculated with a light smile. Belle had assumed as the king's daughter, Snow would get to have many toys that other girls only prayed for. Belle had been lucky to have her Serena, but seven more of her? Serena preferred the company of Merryweather the rag doll and Hopkins the bunny.

Snow shrugged, seeming much happier now that their conversation about her mother and Regina was long gone. "I think they're all darling names."

The two girls walked down to the main hallway of the castle, finding a bench to occupy so they could watch servants scamper back and forth with various decorations and chairs.

Belle was uneasy about the ball, mainly because she was concerned with Rumplestiltskin attending. Could he really change his appearance? Belle never could imagine her knight wanting to, even if he could. She imagined that he despised being undercover.

Perhaps he wouldn't come at all.

Belle wouldn't mind, either way.

She spent the next few hours with Snow, exploring the castle and playing more games all about.

Belle was following Snow out to one of the various balconies in the east wing when they both halted, seeing Regina standing alone. The woman had her back turned to them, both hands splayed out on a stone railing that would keep her from falling.

It wouldn't keep her from jumping. It seemed that women often would do such stupid things, from the rather dramatic stories she had read. Belle thought it would be silly to simply give up and jump to the death. Would Regina be so weak that she'd do this? Give up?

Snow flashed a smile at Belle before calling, "Hello Regina!"

Regina's back visibly stiffened at the call, her fingers digging so hard into the railing that Belle expected it to crumble into dust. "I'd like to be left alone, if that's okay," she spoke through gritted teeth.

Snow motioned for Belle to leave with her, but Belle held up a hand.

She was aware that she had been warned about Regina. She was aware that Rumplestiltskin may snatch her away again. She was aware of it all, but in this moment, but Belle saw a woman who was trapped. A lovely dove in a spiked cage. "I'll meet you in a few moments," Belle gave Snow an encouraging smile, not wanting the girl to feel unsure enough that she needed to tattle on Belle.

Snow nodded, shooting Belle her signature, cheeky smile before leaving.

Belle timidly approached Regina's side, staring off at the edge of the castle. "Are you okay?" Belle asked, peering up at the woman. The sight of Regina made Belle's chest hurt from the fresh memory of her nightmare, but she scolded herself for this. It was a dream, after all. This was real. The tears running down Regina's face were real.

"Obviously not," she snapped. If the woman hoped to scare Belle off with her shortness, she was in for a battle. Rumpelstiltskin could easily vouch for this.

"You don't want to marry him," Belle stated, crossing her arms atop the railing so that she could rest her chin on top of them.

"Do I even know you?" Regina turned to her, hastily wiping her tears away. Her remarks were cutting, but Belle didn't let it bother her.

"Yes, I sat with Snow last night at dinner," Belle answered, deciding not to mention her name unless asked.

"Oh, the girl she tortured and called odd," Regina gave a bitter smirk at that. "You're just a child. Wise, perhaps, but a child. You won't understand."

Belle frowned, huffing. She wanted to point out that Regina's mother had just told Regina the same thing, but she knew that she hadn't been detected in that moment."Being a child is always the excuse," Belle removed her arms from the railing to cross them. "I'm aware of how you must feel. Like a caged bird."

Regina looked down at the girl, her grim expression fading into a scowl.

"You don't want to, but you must. No one can decline the king and Snow needs a mother," Belle wore a light grimace upon her lips as she looked away from Regina, towards the mountains surrounding them. It was almost spring and the snow caps atop the mountains had been melting, causing water to stream down the mountains. Belle wished she could climb one of them and see for herself.

"She could have someone better than me," Regina complained.

Belle smiled. Regina was opening up to her, whether she would admit it or not. "You've got a good heart, even I can see that," Belle observed. "You pretended not to remember me, but you must have if you defended me as you did last night. It was a nice thing to do that, defend me."

Regina looked to her, expression completely changed. Her eyes were wide and pleading and her mouth quivered as she stared at the girl. She was in tears again before the girl without a single thought. She had no where else to cry, it seemed.

Regina's heart had been broken and her resolve smashed to bits, but she was still the adventurous girl deep inside, sneaking to the stables at night in her dreams. She was walking down the path to becoming a cruel, ruthless woman, but hadn't yet reached it. She had no one in this castle. Not a single soul to talk to. Now this blue eyed girl, wise beyond her years, stood here as she cried.

Belle said nothing but took Regina's hand in her own. Belle wondered if Rumplestiltskin was here. If he was, he must've been observing. For now, she simply stood beside Regina.

Which he was, of course. How his little Belle could befriend such a woman, let alone comfort her like this was beyond him. Regina was still a lovelorn girl and would act as one until he strolled along. He expected her to fall upon the same path as her mother. Still, she would have her uses in the future to him.

Belle held Regina's hand as she accepted her fate, working up the courage to speak. "You know, there are always other ways," Belle told the woman, looking up to her.

Rumplestiltskin was baffled at the child's sudden comment. Was she truly trying to advertise him? She would never speak his name, but to influence the woman to search for a way still seemed close enough.

Regina frowned, eyes sharpening as she pulled her hand from Belle's. "What do you mean? I'm supposed to be accepting what is happening, am I not?"

Belle laughed, shaking her head. "It's good to accept it, but it's also good to never stop trying. Silently," she drummed her fingers against the the railing, feeling rather wicked for sounding so much like Rumpelstiltskin. "I'm sure there are books that would help you cope," she hinted at the woman before pushing herself back from the wall and heading for the door. She needed to find Nanny and get ready. The sun would soon set and it would time for the ball.

"Wait," Regina called, looking to Belle, the same spark of amusement in her eyes that had been present when Belle had spoken about not caring to know who her true love would be at dinner. "Thank you," she smiled. A hopeful smile.

Belle only nodded, a fluster of pride filling her chest. She felt very mature from helping a woman so much older than herself.

Belle left, headed for the west wing. The halls were mostly empty as most were preparing in their rooms. She knew Snow thought that she would meet her, but Belle needed to get ready herself.

" _Helping two people at once, I see,"_ Rumpelstiltskin crooned at her side.

Belle looked up, imagining him to be visible instead of sightless to the eye. "Yes," she primly answered. "She was very sad and I felt bad. Enemy or not, she is still a human. You said you make deals and such, so I assumed she could use your help. I didn't say your name, either."

" _I noticed,"_ he smirked down at her as she strode beside him, her chin held high and the expression of a newly crowned queen on her face.

"Just consider me your partner in crime," Belle paused at her door, looking behind her. She was looking in the wrong place, for he was standing at her side, but he didn't care to tell her. "I've got to get ready," she informed him. "Now I really don't know how you expect to remain hidden at this ball, but if you can't make it, I'll be fine."

As soon as Belle stepped into her room, she was swept away by Nanny. The girl barely had time to admire herself in Mama's dress before she was torn away to have her hair brushed. The smaller version of Mama's engagement dress was always Belle's favorite. The chest of the golden dress was encrusted in a pattern of golden gems that trailed across her shoulders to the sleeves that hung over her arms. Belle easily could understand why Mama favored it so.

Nanny easily made it through her hair, thanks to the braid that kept it from getting too messed up while she ran about with Snow. "I was wrong about her, Nan," she told the older woman as she sat.

"Really now?" Nanny smirked lightly as she pulled Belle's hair up, trying to decide what would look the best for the night.

"She wasn't that bad. She had her moments, I'll admit, but she's a sweet girl," Belle decided with a nod. Snow certainly didn't understand much about graciousness. She acted as if she had the worst life of everyone from losing her mother. Belle used to think the same and sometimes still did, but then she thought of the orphans in town with no parents at all. Some families were gracious enough to take them in, but the thought of not having a Papa or Mama at all made Belle shudder.

Snow was a little younger than her, though and still had much to learn, she supposed.

"Aye, good," Nanny answered shortly. Nanny always got this way before events such as these. She wanted Belle to look the best she could and often lost herself in concentration. "You've got a good heart, Belle," she told the girl. "Now, I'm thinking the usual for you."

Belle nodded, knowing that Nanny meant the same hairstyle she always wore with this dress. It was simple, but eloquent in its own way. Nanny simply pulled Belle's grown out bangs behind her head with a ribbon. More time was spent making sure it would stay in place as Belle moved about with it this way. The girl was growing giddy as she stepped into her nice pair of shoes that she often wore for special occasions only. Nanny had even applied a dash of rouge to her cheeks and lips, which Belle detested, but caved in after Nanny threatened to spread her hides on her floor as a rug.

Belle strode out to see Papa waiting for her, in his best fur lined suit and hat on. His hands were clasped behind him as he waited, but upon seeing Belle, he clapped a hand on her small shoulder. "You're beautiful, my girl. Just like your mother."

Belle smiled up at him, the urge to grit her teeth almost overwhelming. Why couldn't she just be beautiful like Belle? Mama was much prettier than she was, she knew this.

Belle took Papa's arm and walked with him down the hall after getting a final once over by Nanny.

She and Papa had a few words as they walked, but nothing that could be considered much of a conversation. Maurice was a man of few words on many occasions, but Belle did note that when he was talking to his captains or men, he spoke quite a bit.

The main hall was filled with the brim to guests, a wave of various languages and conversations greeting Belle's ears. "Are you ready, my dove?" Maurice asked her, a smile on his face.

Belle looked down at the crowd then back to him, a bit surprised at how many could fit inside the high-ceilinged room. "I think so." she managed to reply confidently, though the sight of all the people below had her anxious.

Maurice chuckled upon seeing the wide eyed look on his daughter's face. A little doe catching sight of a mass of hunters. He placed a hand on his Belle's shoulder, wishing to pat her on the head, but Nan would have his head for petting a lock out of place. "You're the most beautiful of them all, Belle," he assured her, rubbing her petite back with his calloused hand.

Belle took a long breath, nodding as the two descended down the stairs together. The crowds of people were slowly processing into the ball itself. Belle and Maurice were just in time to see the doors open and the mass of men and women in their best apparel file into the large room.

Belle faintly heard a rather diabolical tune wafting through the air, mainly consisting of string instruments. She absolutely loved music. Mama used to sing all of the time. To hear so many instruments making such a sound was a memory that she would treasure.

As they neared the crowd, Belle stiffened to hear a joyful little voice calling her name. "Belle, Be-excuse me, Belle!" Snow hopped up and down ahead, excusing herself as she bumped into each person between them. Belle couldn't resist giggling at the other girl and the way her face was completely full of joy with each brief moment Belle saw her when she hopped up into view.. She was absolutely lovely. Once reaching her, Snow grabbed Belle's hands, looking her up and down. "You're so pretty Belle! You could be a princess just like me!"

" _She already is,"_ Belle almost sighed in relief to hear Rumplestiltskin's peeved comment. She partly hadn't expected him to come at all, as a way to prepare herself for the disappointment. She did, however, expect Papa to dance with her. Rumplestiltskin had a better reason not to dance, but Papa had none.

She gave Snow a bright smile as she took in the cheery princess's apparel for the night. Snow's hair had been pulled into a tight bun, a simple, silver tiara resting upon her head. Her gown was also silver and rather large. She reminded Belle of a soufflé. A very pretty soufflé. "You look amazing!" Belle gushed. She wasn't lying, Snow White did look to be the image of a perfect princess tonight.

The girls linked arms and walked ahead, after Papa gave Belle a silent nod indicating for her to go on. Belle found that many people now were forced to let the princess through, as a guard had located her and was now making a path for them.

Belle was quite thankful for this, as she was absolutely starved. She was caught off guard by the changed appearance of the room she had dined in the previous night. It was now like something from a dream. The previous dining tables had been replaced with small circular tables that sat off to the side of the room, leaving a large area of floor for dancing. Buffets were set up on either side with eager chefs waiting to serve, the smell of their preparations already making Belle's mouth water. The king's table had been moved just below the stage that it once had occupied, where the instrumentalists now sat. The chandeliers had all been lit, making the room glow with a comfortable, yellow light. Decorative tapestries covered the walls and lilies were everywhere they could be, on tables in bouquets, and on the floor as petals.

She openly gasped, tightening her grip on Snow's hand. She looked to her friend, a huge smile on her face. "It's almost as if it's been plucked from a dream," she breathed.

Snow nodded, her dimpled smile in place. "Isn't it? The best for Papa and Regina," the two girls walked in, Snow leading Belle to the king's table as she had the previous night. Belle looked behind her, searching the crowds for Papa. A shot of anxiety rattled through her chest as she wished to have dinner with Papa. The shot turned into a sickly sadness as she saw Papa chatting away with the same men as before with their shining medals. He was supposed to enjoy himself tonight and celebrate, not discuss business. Business over dinner was never any fun.

Belle was rather relieved to sit with Snow again, now that she knew that papa would've been busy. She was about to sit at Snow's side, when the girl gave a eardrum-murdering screech. "Abigail!" she cried, throwing her arms around a narrow-faced girl their age that already had been seated.

"Hello," she gave a small smile to Snow and Belle nearly gaped at the girl; King Midas's daughter. The man must've been here himself, gloved hands shaking Leopold's. Belle found the occurrence odd. Two kings in the same place? Quite dangerous.

Snow then proceeded to chat away to Abigail, the soft spoken girl only able to nod as Snow rampantly explained her most recent trip to one of the larger towns in their land. Belle felt a bit of sadness as Snow had Abigail sit where Belle had intended to sit. She stood, awkwardly looking about for a new seat when a voice broke her from thought.

"You can sit here," It was Regina, looking absolutely flawless. Her hair had been placed up in a bun, a few stray ringlets left to rest against her face. Her gown was pure white, with accents of gray creating a splay of tendrils raising from the hem of the dress to her waist. It was pure and beautiful, just like a bride was supposed to be. Regina wore a secret sort of smile, as if she was thanking Belle for earlier.

Belle simply nodded, giving a quick curtsy of thanks before sitting. She now sat in Snow's seat, which the girl herself didn't seem to notice.

"Left off already?" Regina asked, a sympathetic smile on her face.

Belle was confused by this. Rumple seemed so sure that Regina was bound to be evil, but to Belle, she was still a girl too. She nodded, a strangled little sigh escaping her lips. "My Papa is only a lord. He can't make gold with a touch of his finger, so yes, I was left off."

Regina smirked at Belle's reply, averting her gaze to watch the incoming guests. "Her friends are just like dolls to her. She cares for them deeply, but leaves them off once a new one comes alone, leaving the others to collect dust."

Belle quite liked Regina's choice of words and was about to tell her so when an older woman with a tight lipped smile approached them from behind. "Regina, darling?" she called. Belle remembered the voice from the conversation she had previously heard while playing hide-and-seek.

So this was Cora. A woman with light auburn hair and severe eyes that made Belle cringe as she looked over at her. "Ah, Maurice's little girl," she smiled down at Belle in what she probably assumed was an enchanting smile.

If Rumplestiltskin was anywhere near her, Belle knew he was probably hissing. She then had to wonder if Cora would be able sense Rumplestiltskin if she had been his student. Teachers and students often did have bonds, didn't they? Rumplestiltskin hadn't seemed too concerned about being detected, so he clearly was much more powerful. Belle spited herself for thinking so negatively. Of course Rumplestiltskin was more powerful than this woman. He was Rumplestiltskin.

"It's nice to meet you," Belle politely informed Cora with a smile.

Cora looked upon her for a moment more with a smile, pleased with Belle's politeness. Her tone went sharp as she looked to Regina. "Where is your betrothed, Regina?" she interrogated.

Regina's shoulders seemed to fall. "I don't know," she answered tightly. Regina obviously was trying not to give a sarcastic answer.

Belle would've made a comment about not having him on a leash.

Cora gave a "Hmph," and shuffled off, darting around and into the crowd.

"That's mother," Regina dryly informed Belle.

"I see," Belle glanced over to see Snow was still going on about her travels. Abigail managed to shoot a sympathetic smile towards Belle, which she was happy to return.

Belle marveled at how much a simple exchange of smiles could mean between two people.

They sat in silence, watching the guests process in. Belle saw Papa sit at a table full of more medal adorned men and a few women, laughing with a drink already in his hand.

Belle felt a pang of betrayal at this. So betrayed that she was wrapped up completely in self pity while the King entered and sat at the table between Regina and Cora. So wrapped up that she hardly heard his speech about marriage. So wrapped up that she jumped when Snow suddenly nudged her.

"That was a great speech, wasn't it, Belle?" she asked. Belle looked over to see Abigail was currently appearing to be relieved that the attention was off her.

Belle gave a curt nod. "It really was," she felt terrible for lying, but she didn't want to upset Snow by admitting that she hadn't been listening.

Snow nodded and seemed to snap out of her excitement of seeing Abigail, for she now was looking at Regina. "Oh, silly me. Belle, would you be a dear and switch with me?" she innocently asked.

"Of course," Belle smiled to Snow before turning to meet Regina's dismayed expression. "It'll be fine," she whispered to the woman before shifting to take Snow's seat as she stood.

King Midas's daughter seemed relieved to have Belle's company. She extended a hand, smiling. "I'm Abigail. Don't worry, only Papa turns people into gold, not me."

Belle laughed, shaking her hand. It was quite an odd thing, a handshake with a princess, but Belle enjoyed it. "I'm Belle. I'm the daughter of Lord Maurice."

"Oh, Papa was quite jealous when Leopold stole your papa up for help," she marveled. "He's quite talented, from what I hear."

Papa was the best at his job and he accepted that with reverence. Belle's anger lessened at that thought. "Yes, it's quite hard to know the enemy, but Papa is very good at it," she agreed. Belle liked Abigail. The girl seemed very soft spoken, but Belle had an odd feeling the girl had some bad traits that were well hidden. The daughter of Midas would be spoiled beyond belief with gold. Belle's gut told her these things, but her heart refused to listen.

The other guests wandered over to the buffet, including Belle. The servants offered to bring her food to her, but Belle wanted to walk. She wished to get away from Regina's anxiety and Snow's obliviousness for a moment to clear her mind.

She was lathering her mashed potatoes and roasted chicken with gravy when she smelled Papa. Papa's smell always was obvious to her, no matter where they were. Papa smelled of pipe smoke and freshly made parchment. It was a smell that always made Belle's chest tingle with comfort. She turned to him, smiling as she threw her anger away. "Papa, I'm sorry I didn't sit with you, Snow got a hold of me."

"It's fine, Belle," he nodding stiffly. Belle knew exactly what was coming next. "I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I've been asked to leave with the king's captains to see the new armory."

Belle's eyes watered as soon as the words left his mouth. Rumplestiltskin's reaction had been immediate, his hand on her shoulder, clenching it tightly. With anger or sympathy, she wasn't sure. Just as she had smelled Papa, she had also smelled Rumplestiltskin's rather unique scent. It was a scent that she quite enjoyed. He had been there the entire time, only leaving when Belle had been chatting with Abigail. "P-Papa…" she softly uttered, glancing at the other guests that were too busy with conversations and food to notice her upset composure. "I was looking forward to dancing with you the whole week," her voice cracked as she spoke, followed by an tear sliding down her face, unnoticed by Maurice.

"I'm sorry, Belle. The king needed me here to look over some things," Maurice sighed, running a hand over his face.

"But…" she stammered, not seeming to notice that Rumplestiltskin's grip had become hard enough to hurt her. Pain couldn't break her away from her disappointment.

"I've got to go Belle. We can dance another day," he told her, looking behind himself at the two captains.

She only stared at him as he left, eyes wide. Rumplestiltskin's hand was gone. He had left without a word, it seemed. Belle dully filled her plate with food, her heart feeling sickly and tears barely restrained from falling.

She sat at the table, forcing herself to smile at Snow as the girl ate. "Oh Belle!" she exclaimed, eyes full of worry."What happened to your shoulder?"

Belle slowly looked down to see five red marks marring her pale shoulder. She felt no anger towards her knight. He had been angry too. "I guess someone pushed me out of the way," it was a pathetic lie, but Snow believed it.

"I shall have the guards haul them off," she spoke with a frown, the look on her face indicating that she was serious.

"Oh no, no," Belle managed a laugh. "It's fine. I'm sure they were just hungry."

Snow frowned for a moment, nodding before turning to resume her eating.

Belle toyed with the notion of even eating for a moment. Her appetite was gone and her heart was heavy. Papa wasn't going to dance with her. Instead, he was off with some of the king's men. Drinking, she assumed. Belle ate, her empty stomach outweighing her emotions.

She fell into a haze of thought, replaying her Papa, dully ruining her entire night. She'd been dreaming since the day the messenger came to invite them of her dance with papa. It would've been lovely. Maurice and Belle. Father and daughter. She looked up from her lap to see that a few couples were already dancing to the gentle crooning of the stringed instruments behind them.

Snow was practically bouncing in her seat, a huge smile on her face. "Let's go dance!" she squealed to Belle and Abigail.

Belle wasn't about to dance, she was too upset. "I'm feeling a bit unwell all the sudden," she murmured softly. "I think I'll go get some air."

She left before Snow could demand for her to go to bed or be checked over. Belle walked past the dance floor, her legs feeling cold and her heart feeling quite heavy. She found a door on the side of the dining room, walking out onto a veranda covered with various plants and flowers. She walked to the edge of the veranda, to a bench that allowed her a view of the terrace beyond. Belle sat on the bench, the upset feeling in her chest releasing as she gave a sob.

Rumplestiltskin found the girl curled up on her side, sobbing freely. He had barely been able to restrain himself as her own father abandoned her with ease on the night she had been looking forward to the entire week. Now, she was here, her heart so heavy that it hurt his own.

He awkwardly sat on the small area of bench that was not occupied by her heaving form and placed a hand upon the girl's back. Comforting the girl had been much easier when he was sightless.

She sat up and looked to him, her eyes full of pain. In a swift movement, she had buried her face into his side, arms wrapped around his waist.

Rumplestiltskin stiffened upon the contact, a sneer crossing his face before forcing a hand to pat her shoulder. Her tears easily soaked through his current shirt, made of a dark orange silk.

He left his hand on her shoulder and remained as still as a crouched gargoyle as she cried, saying nothing. When she finally removed herself and seemed to have calmed down to the point that she was no longer crying, she laughed. It was a bitter sort of laugh, one that held no joy. "It's funny to me…that they're all in there stuffing their faces, while others are starving," she spoke, her voice quivering and raspy from her sobs.

He said nothing, folding his hands upon his lap as he looked down at the child beside him.

"My plate could've fed five…" she stated.

He stood. Rumplestiltskin had no comforting words, nor could he ever think of a way to make Belle completely happy, but he could try. "Then let us go to a town at random and share this spiteful little feast. All you need to do is gather some food and get a cloak on."

Belle looked to her beloved friend, eyes wide. "Really? You'll take me to one? I thought traveling with magic was…not recommended for those not used to it."

"You'll have to get used to it sometime," he dismissed her thoughts with a wave of his hand.

"Don't you have things to do though?" she questioned, unsure of this trip.

"Stop," he ordered, swiftly poking her nose and making a show of rolling her fingers as he retracted his hand. "My little dearie is upset and that, I will not stand for."

Belle only gave a wavering smile, unable to exactly word her gratitude.

"Now, off you go," he ushered her back into the ballroom, disappearing from sight as he neared the door.

Belle managed a small smile, nodding. Her night was both far from over and far from being declared terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some have told me I made Snow too "bratty," but I only write her the way I see her :) 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, reviews are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple takes Belle away from the ball, hoping to distract her from her disastrous let down. In this town, she meets an inventor and a baby.

She returned to the veranda, slightly nervous. Where would they end up and how long would they stay? She was sure Rumplestiltskin wouldn't allow her to stay away from the castle too long, but even he might lose track of time. She recalled watching him spinning when she was younger and how oblivious he was to the outside world. How long would he spin at a time? Hours? Days?

Belle jumped as Rumplestiltskin appeared at her side, noting her basket of food. "First a spy, then an adviser and now a little thief?" he tutted, shaking his head with mock disapproval.

"You're the one that has influenced me," she pointedly informed him. Belle wouldn't tell him, but she was quite glad to be in Rumplestiltskin's company again. She enjoyed speaking with Snow, Abigail, and Regina, but it was much too proper. Rumplestiltskin knew about things that intrigued Belle. He had a vault of knowledge and stories inside of his head that she had barely begun to understand.

Most importantly to Belle, he didn't mind her seemingly "odd" ways one bit. He never seemed to think she was too imaginative nor unladylike.

Rumplestiltskin only clucked in disapproval. "A princess thief," he mused.

"At least I'm not a murderer," she speculated.

"Yet," he held a finger up, a grin on his face.

Belle gasped, slapping a hand upon her chest. "Me? Why Rumplestiltskin, if you think I'd ever…"

"'Twas but a quip, dearie!" he crooned before she could sputter at him. He hopped around from her side to stand before her. "Now then, shall we be off, milady?" he swooped into a grand bow, skillfully snatching a dessert pastry from her basket as he straightened.

Belle huffed, nodding. "As long as you don't steal anything else," she shot him a scolding look as he munched innocently on the pastry, protectively drawing the basket closer to her hip.

"You may just decide to vomit that lovely feast after this, my dear," he warned, extending his hand to her.

"If I do, it'd be awfully nice of you if you'd hold my hair," she commented, taking his hand. She firmly clasped onto it, enjoying the contact. His skin felt normal. Not gritty, slimy, or repulsive as others seemed to think. In the tales, the Dark One was described as the most disgusting of creatures, eating infants for dinner and puppies for brunch. She was used to his appearance by now and quite liked it. He wasn't disgusting at all, but instead, as comforting as a warm blanket by the fire on a cold winter's evening.

Most importantly to Belle, he was normal.

He smirked at the unsureness that crossed her face as she waited to tumble elsewhere with him. He looked upward, mentally sorting through various villages to visit, the expansive map of the Enchanted Forest completely memorized within his mind.

He recalled a village that wasn't too far from the castle itself. The village was small and poor, but safe enough for Belle to wander through. He'd accompany her, of course, but he could feel that a deal was waiting for him there. There was always a tingling in the back of his mind that told him this, one that was often more irritating than helpful.

They were there in an instant, traveling with magic was easy for Rumplestiltskin, like being hit by a soft gust of wind.

For Belle, however, it was much more traumatic. Her eyes slammed shut as soon as he had sent them away from the castle with his magic and her stomach tumbled as they fell into a downward spiral. The whole process took only a few moments, but for Belle, it had felt as if they'd just been sucked into a spinning hole for days and spat out.

They appeared in a plume of purple smoke in the middle of the small town, Rumplestiltskin barely managing to pluck the basket full of warm food from Belle before she fell to her knees, chest heaving as she attempted to calm herself. "T-That's how it felt the first two times?!" she gasped, eyes wide.

"Yes. That's how it feels each time. You will grow accustomed to it soon," he smartly remarked with a soft snicker at the way she teeter-tottered about upon her feet.

"Come," he ordered, taking her hand and leading her to a rotting bench nearby. He only had to internally mutter a spell and wave a hand for the rotten wood to form into strong cedar. Belle sat, looking a bit green faced as she trembled.

"It didn't feel that b-bad though…" she tried to reason.

"You were unconscious the first time and hysterical the next, it didn't mean anything to you in those moments," he sighed. "Now hush and place your head between your legs," he commanded, frowning. "Do so until the nausea fades."

Belle nodded quickly, throwing her head down in a swift movement. Rumplestiltskin took a seat beside her, crossing his legs. "Do you wish to talk about what just happened?" he awkwardly questioned. The child must've been quite scarred from the occurrence at the ball. It was all she had been talking about the past week, anyway.

Belle shook her head , indicating that she had no desire to even think of it. She looked quite comical wearing such an elaborate hairstyle in her current position, even more so in her gown, still making her appear quite elaborate despite her cloak. .

"You seem to forget the locket, little princess," he smirked, reaching back to pinch the hem of her hood. He drew the cowl over her head, giggling gleefully at her groan of irritation.

"I don't care," she sat up, adjusting the cowl. "I should have known he wouldn't…dance…" her voice grew soft as tears welled up in her weary eyes.

"None of that, none of that," Rumplestiltskin softly spoke, standing before her. "We shall have a grand ball at the Dark Castle, my lady," he promised.

Her eyes brightened at that. "Really?" she questioned. "Will we have guests?" the frown on her face had now formed into a inquisitive, hopeful smile.

"Of course not," he replied with a disgusted sneer. "Do you really wish for me to call upon your little princess friends?" he questioned.

Belle frowned, shrugging. She could only take so much of Snow at a time. The girl was a beautiful thing with a beautiful personality and Belle loved her dearly, but she could wear her out quite easily with her deep, sincere words about love. "So be it. We will throw the greatest ball that…we have ever seen!" she grinned at her own quip. "Don't you get it? We are the only ones that know so we're the only ones that will be impressed!" she explained to Rumplestiltskin with a face-splitting beam..

Her knight had to hide a smirk behind his hand as he nodded. "Of course, of course. Now then, let us be off." he handed her the basket of food, conjuring his scaled cloak upon himself with a simple gesture of his hand. He strode further into the dimly lit town, assuring that Belle could keep up with his long strides.

Belle did not realize that the villagers were currently cowering in their small huts after spotting the spinner of deals in their streets. She figured they were all huddled in by their fireplaces at the moment with their families. She smiled, oblivious to the odd silence in the small village.

Rumplestiltskin, however, heard plenty of noise. Wishes.

_I wish for more bread._

_I wish for a new dolly._

_I wish for a new wife._

_I wish for Papa to be happy._

_I need more coin._

Belle's wish was always the clearest in his head, though he'd never inform the girl that he knew.

_I wish I could live at the Dark Castle._

The thought alarmed him. Had her father truly driven her so far away that she wished to live with him? Had she not seen the beast inside of him, turning on her in a moment's notice?

None of the wishes from these townspeople appealed to him. They were too bland for his liking. He'd settle for escorting Belle from house to house.

Belle walked to the first hut pausing at the door. She peered behind her shoulder, up to Rumplestiltskin. The look on her face was one of hesitation.

He nodded to her, indicating that she was safe to knock. Belle did so, timidly tapping at the door.

Rumplestiltskin snorted, stepping to her side so he could properly bang on the door. This earned him a dirty look from Belle. "Now they certainly won't answer," she huffed, spinning on her heel.

He followed her, a delighted smirk on his face. Making her huff and puff about was quite amusing to him. He had been successful in distracting her from her previous grief, which left him feeling rather happy himself.

Happy until a particularly interesting deal whittled it's way into his mind.

_I don't want him. I wanted a girl. A baby girl. If only someone take him. Please, I want a girl. How can I rid of him?_

He spun around, eyes thinning as he spotting the particular hut containing the pleading woman. He was quite disgusted that a mother could despise her child so much for being the wrong sex, but a deal was a deal, no matter the context.

He just needed an excuse now. Perhaps he could irritate his princess into dismissing him?

Sounded easy enough.

Rumplestiltskin quickly fell into step with Belle as she peered around, looking for a hut that looked to contain a more accepting person. He quickly moved, moving to snatch a chocolate pastry.

Belle's hand whipped out and slapped his hand, shocking him into halting.

He stared down at her, eyes wide.

She stared up at him, a pointed scowl on her face. "Rumplestiltskin," she scolded. "If you keep this up, I'll have to send you away until you can behave yourself," she threatened.

He frowned, wondering how she felt being the first to slap at the Dark One without being killed or turned into a an insect. She was too special to be punished. "I do have a deal to make, dearie," he casually mentioned.

"Oh!" her eyes widened in realization. "A deal," she repeated, as if the words were foreign. "You can go. I'll be fine on my own. I'm going to get rid of this food if it's the last thing I do," she smiled up at him, forgetting her past disdain.

"I wouldn't put it past you," he agreed, the edges of his mouth twitching into a slight smile. "I'll return shortly," he promised before vanishing before her eyes.

Belle gave a happy huff, shaking her head before strolling along the torch lit paths of the small town. She anxiously peered towards each hut, hopeful to see some sign of welcoming. Did people really fear Rumplestiltskin so much? She had assumed he was the reason the town was so quiet. Normally, villages were bustling with life, even at night.

Belle kept walking until a rather odd looking hut caught her eye. The hut was rectangular, with a big window looking in upon a balding, middle-aged man who appeared to be working with some gears and cogs that were inside of a wooden box.

Belle smiled, happy to know that there was at least one person unafraid of Rumplestiltskin and walked to the door, tentatively knocking.

She was delighted to hear an accented voice call out, "Oh, just a moment! I've got to fin- _BLAST IT!"_

Belle cringed at the crash, eyes wide as she heard more ruckus and curses coming from the inside of the large hut. The door opened and Belle narrowly avoided being tripped as a red fox and gray cat came darting out from the building.

The man appeared, wiping his brow with a huff. "I apologize for that. They always meddle with me, those two," he looked off, watching the odd duo scamper out of sight.

Belle quite liked the man already. He had kind eyes that twinkled when he smiled at her. "My name is Belle." she told him. "I brought a big basket of food to share with your town, but nobody seems to, well...want to answer their doors." she admitted piteously.

"You'll find that the people in this village are easily startled." he told her, eying her basket with a hearty chuckle. "If you want to rid of that food, I am sure I could eat it all myself."

Belle frowned, shaking her head. "I wished to share it with everyone," she informed him.

"Ah, yes, yes, of course. What a kind child you are," he shook his head, a wistful glint in his eyes as he stepped back. "Now come in, come in! I will show you the hospitality you deserve! My neighbors could learn a thing or two."

"Thank you." Belle followed the man inside of the hut, blinking at the mess. Papers, schematics, and various pieces of wood and gears lay everywhere.

The man only laughed at her wide eyed reaction, shaking his head. "I do apologize for the mess. I am an inventor when I am not wood crafting," he informed.

"I've never met an inventor before," Belle informed the man. "I do have a question though, Mister…" she trailed off, unsure what to call the man.

"My name is Giuseppe, but please, call me Gepetto," he told her, bowing his head to her as he led her into the room she assumed was his workshop. Belle immediately spotted the device that was knocked over by the fox and cat, the wooden box he had been working on when she had peered into the window.

"You have a question?" Gepetto kindly asked.

Belle quite liked Mister Gepetto's accent. It was warm and friendly, washing away any possible fear of the man. "Have you invented anything?" she queried.

The man cleared his throat, looking off. "Ah, no…I've certainly tried though," he told her, a bit of a disheartened smile crossing his lips.

Belle picked up the box after sitting her basket on the floor to the side, placing the wooden invention back on the large work bench in front of the large window she had peered into.

Upon closer examination, Belle realized that the box was upside down. She flipped it over, surprised to see a clock head. "You make clocks?" she asked, looking over to him.

"Ah, yes. It's what I am best at. Here," he motioned for her to sit on the stool before his workbench as he opened a cabinet full of clocks and carvings of all sorts. He pulled one from the top shelf, a wall clock made of gray wood.

Belle made a delighted noise upon seeing the ash colored clock, surprised that her new friend would've been able to locate such a tree. "Where did you find the wood for this?" she questioned, gingerly taking the clock as he extended it to her. Such a sort of wood was extremely rare in this area of the land.

Well, she did suppose that she probably was miles and miles away from her home. Perhaps the trees were common here.

"Careful now," he cautioned, leaving his hands on the clock as she held it to be sure that she wouldn't drop the device. Belle examined it more closely, Gepetto slowly removing his hands as she showed the ability to manage its weight. It had been carved to look like a castle, with such detail that Belle could've stared at it for hours, picking out each thing little person and object.

"This is an engagement present for the king himself. I'm hoping he'll note my skill," the older man informed Belle, a confident smile on his face.

Belle nodded ecstatically, beaming up at him."Oh yes, he certainly will be impressed!" Belle praised, releasing the clock as Gepetto took it to place it on the work bench, pushing the clock in the making aside.

"And on each hour, this happens," He told Belle, nudging the long hand to the very top of the clock. He closely watched Belle for her reaction as the show began. A little wooden knight suddenly appeared, popping out from the front doors of the castle and guard had appeared out besides a small golden bell, which began to ring. Belle gasped in delight as a large wooden dragon broke out from the top of the castle. She practically squealed when the dragon's wings flapped back and forth. The knight was pulled back into the castle, only to appear right before the dragon with a sword. The wooden knight thrust his sword into, or rather against, the dragon, making the dragon sink back into the castle. A horn trumpeted from within the device, signaling the knight's victory.

Belle never knew such stories could be told by clocks. The one she had just witnessed was just like the books Mama used to read her, about knights saving their beloved from dragons, or protecting their homeland. Some were true, but Mama had always informed the child that the true stories were often given some false details to make it interesting for those with little interest for history.

Belle applauded as she looked up to Gepetto, her eyes twinkling with an astonished sort of gleam. "That was amazing! The king will love it, for sure!" she cried.

Gepetto gave a thankful chuckle, nodding. He gave a mock bow, as if he were on the stage of a finished performance."Good, good. It's good to know someone understands my work!" he told the girl, plucking the clock from his workbench and returning it to his cabinet.

Belle hopped to her feet, walking over with him so she could examine the other clocks. Each one had a different story waiting to be told. She saw houses, cottages, towns, big castles, small castles, and even a stable. "Why haven't you sold any of these?" she questioned Gepetto as he closed the doors to the cabinet.

"Nobody in this village can afford them," he sighed, a frown on his lips."The closest town that may have a possible sale is a week's journey away." the man seemed very weary, almost as if he had the weight of the world upon his shoulders.

No, the weight of the world on his heart. Belle saw the sadness in his eyes.

"If I only had a son, I could do all these things," he told her, eyes now full of despair.

"Why don't you have a son?" Belle questioned gently. She didn't want to seem pestering or nosy, but she was quite curious.

"My wife could not have children," Gepetto sighed. "She died very early from illness."

"I'm sorry," Belle quickly told the man, reaching out to take his hand, which was extremely calloused from years of wood work.

Gepetto placed his free hand atop her small ones, patting them with a nod. "I will have a son one day, even if I must make him on my own," he assured her, a smile creeping along his face.

"I'm sure you will," she agreed. She would have to ask Rumplestiltskin if he could help the poor man. "I must be on my way, Mister Gepetto," she told him. Her locket seemed very warm against her chest, making her wonder if Rumplestiltskin was somehow alerting her that he was back. Perhaps she was just imagining it. "Could I rely on you to pass out this food?" she asked as she took the shawl full of food out from the basket, tying it together to form a bag.

"Of course. I was only joking when I said I could eat it all," he beamed at the girl. "Thank you, little Belle," he patted her atop the head, his lovely eyes even lovelier now when he looked at her. "You have made a lonely man a bit less hopeless."

_You're not the only lonely man I'm helping._ Belle smiled at the thought, pulling her hood back up with one hand as she looped the other through her basket. "No, thank you for showing me your clock!" she curtsied to Gepetto before walking with him to the door. She paused and looked back, a beam on her face. "I really do hope we meet again someday. Perhaps you'll have a son by then!"

"I would have him marry you!" Gepetto called with a hearty chuckle.

Belle laughed and waved before heading back onto the streets. She walked until she spotted the very new cedar bench, which stood out quite a bit in the drab town. She saw Rumplestiltskin perched atop it, a bundle squirming beside him on the seat.

If Belle knew one thing about Rumplestiltskin, she knew that he was quite odd at times. The man often perched on seats, determined upon making nobles wretch at the impropriety of the act. Belle thought it was quite a funny sight to see, for he reminded her of some sort of bird when he did this.

He also liked to be occupied. When he wasn't doing anything, Rumple often fumbled with his fingers, drumming them together or entertaining them with a random object. Because of that, Belle found herself often wringing her hands around him, feeling restless herself.

And finally from this sight Belle knew that he was up to no good. He was pretending to ignore the bundle besides him, but she knew he was aware. When the bundle gave a cry, his eyes flicked to observe her.

She gave a loud gasp, swooping over at once and uncovering the bundle to find an squalling infant of all things. "W-What is this?!" she softly screeched, not wanting to make the baby cry any harder. Belle had never held an infant before, but the thing was crying rather loudly. She picked it up as she did her kittens and rocked it as she'd seen other women do, pleading with it in a soft voice.

"A baby," he answered smartly, a jittery giggle escaping his lips.

"I know that," she huffed, staring down at the child. The baby had big brown eyes that appeared almost knowledgeable to Belle. At first, the girl questioned if all babies came from Rumplestiltskin, but she almost smacked herself for the thought. Babies came from pregnant women, not her knight. The thought was funny to her, even if it wasn't true. The image of Rumplestiltskin tip toeing into houses with a swaddled babe in his arms made her snicker. Where did he get them though? "Who did you take it from?" she questioned, gently sitting beside Rumplestiltskin so she could have an easier time of holding the infant.

" _He_ would've had a wretched life had I not saved him," he informed her.

"How could you know?" she asked, frowning. Belle shifted the baby to one arm so she give her other hand its grasping little hands. He seemed quite pleased with himself once her hand was in his grasp , his eyes twinkling as he squeezed at her fingers. Belle marveled at the sight. The baby's tiny little fingers would be as big as hers one day.

Rumplestiltskin attempted to make a disgusted face, but he couldn't. Seeing Belle with the infant was a memory that he would come to cherish as much as seeing Bae take his first steps. The sudden wonder in her eyes was a lovely sight to see. "I obviously know quite a few things, dearie," he reprimanded, hopping to his feet. "Now, if you'll allow me to take him to his new family, I'll be on my way."

Belle frowned, shaking her head as she protectively clutched the child closer to her. "No. I'm coming too. You're not nice to him, poor little Alfred," she tutted down at the baby.

She'd named it? Already? Rumplestiltskin sighed softly, running a hand over his face. She had already attached herself to the thing. Removing him from her would be difficult for him, mainly so for his heart. He wasn't sure how he could bear to see Belle look upset twice in one night. "It's just a baby," he heard the imp answer to her, his body shrugging.

"No," she frowned, glaring at him, "he's Alfred."

"What kind of name is that? It's not unique at all," Rumple countered, sneering down at the girl.

Belle tilted her chin up at him, her eyes fiery. "It's a name _I_ picked out. If you don't like it, that's just a downright shame. All that matters is that he likes it," she looked down at the gurgling baby, her frown forming into a wide smile. "You love your name, huh Alfred?" the baby cooed up at her, expertly grasping a piece of her hair and tugging it.

"Yes, and now Alfred has decided to murder you for naming him that," Rumplestiltskin murmured, grabbing the baby's wrist between two fingers and removing it from Belle's hair. The baby suddenly gave a wavering whimper at Rumplestiltskin's cold action, but Belle was quick to take the baby's wrist away from Rumple's fingers.

"Be gentle!" she scolded, frowning up at Rumple. "He's not an object, he's a baby…" she murmured, gently rubbing Alfred's little wrist.

Rumplestiltskin watched, rigid. He had never let himself get attached to the infants he often traded off, but Belle had suckered him into this. He was gentle this time in holding the baby's wrist, waiting for Belle to be pleased with his actions. "Good," she huffed and he retracted his hand, grateful to be freed of his lesson. He knew how to handle babies. He had Baelfire, after all. It had been over three-hundred years, yes, but he hadn't forgotten. He'd only grown a bit colder.

She smiled, content with herself. The smile faded as she remembered poor Mister Gepetto. "Rumplestiltskin, could we give the baby to Mister Gepetto?" she asked, assuming that he must've known who the man was.

"Who..?" he asked stiffly, his eyes thinning.

"Mister Gepetto the inventor," she informed him. "All he wants is a son."

"No," he quickly answered, pausing once he saw the forlorn look on her face. "Worry not, little one, he'll have his chance eventually. Right now the man is more concerned with his work."

"You really do know everything, don't you?" Belle asked, a fond smile playing at her lips.

"Of course," he waved a hand dismissively. "Now, Belle. I'd like you to understand a bit more of what I do," he told the girl. "If you're expecting that you'll be helping me one day, it's best to know what I do. This is only one deal, but trust me, dearie, deals come in all forms and sizes." he told her, extending a hand to her.

"Alfred won't get sick, will he?" she asked, having been too concentrated on the baby to really hear Rumplestiltskin's words.

Rumplestiltskin grit his teeth. What was this blustering swell in his chest? _Jealousy? Jealous of a baby?_ He was disgusted with himself, but it was true. He had good reason, of course. At least, he told himself he had good reason. He'd been working on his last little speech throughout the week, trying to find a gentle way to explain to Belle that she would most likely see many, many deals in her lifetime, mostly involving him as the deal maker. "He's a baby, he won't even notice." Rumple sighed, impatiently grabbing Belle's hand himself and sending their little misfit family off quite a few miles away, to another town.

This town was very small, but in better condition than the previous one. Belle was able to fight through the nausea this time, mainly because she was concerned for baby Alfred. The baby didn't seem to notice the trip at all.

"And now we give him to his new family," Rumple informed her, briskly leading her towards a hut off to the side.

"My baby?! We're sending him off to some family that we don't even know?" Belle gaped, frowning.

That made him stop. " _Your_ baby?" he turned on his heel, eye twitching as Belle nodded.

"Yes. I'm adopting him, Rumple," she promptly informed, a frown on her lips.

"Belle, he's not yours to take, nor should you ever speak like that. Never, ever keep an item that should be used to deal." he hissed, turning and resuming his brisk walk.

"They'll take care of him…right?" she asked, her voice quivering.

He stopped again, not out of astonishment, but out of pity. Her voice had been full of unsureness and grief as she had questioned him. He looked back at her, offering a toothy smile, baring his stained, brownish teeth. "Of course. I wouldn't pick anything but the best," he assured her.

He was lying, but he wouldn't let her know that. The people wishing for a child seemed nice enough to him.

He didn't even bother knocking, opening the door and striding forward, keeping Belle mostly hidden from view behind him.

Belle saw a woman in bed, facing away from them and a man sitting at her side, face in his hands.

"Looking for a little something to brighten your little lives?" Rumple jeered, ignoring the sharp look Belle gave him from behind.

The man looked up, eyes wide. "You came," he breathlessly spoke. The woman, who Belle assumed was his wife, slowly rose to sit up, now facing Rumplestiltskin.

She reminded Belle of how Mama had looked before she had died. Pale and thin. So skin she reminded Belle of a skeleton. This woman had no illness though. She was very, very sad. The girl read it in her eyes.

"What do you want from us?" the woman's voice was airy and soft, like a wisp of wind.

"I only require a piece of hair from each of you," he produced two vials from thin air, a giddy smile on his face.

"We'll do it," the woman quickly answered before her husband could protest, grasping onto a strand of her straw colored hair and plucking it from her head, extending it to Rumple. He gave a gleeful little giggle as swept it away and placed it in one vial, the other vial floating midair as he capped the other. He reminded Belle of a child who had just obtained a new toy.

With a snap, the bottled hair was gone, back in the Dark Castle, Belle assumed.

Rumple looked to the man, a sneer on his lips. "I haven't got all day."

The man seemed unsure, looking to his wife, who nodded to him earnestly. He quickly yanked a strand of dark hair from his head and handed it to Rumplestiltskin, who bottled and capped it, making it vanish as the other had.

He motioned for Belle to step out from behind him with the child. "The deal is concluded, enjoy your little bundle of... _tears_ ," he told the two with a sneering grin.

With a shake of her head at his quip, Belle approached the bedridden woman, hesitantly extending Alfred to her. Both seemed surprised to see her with Rumplestiltskin. The man looked at her with a sudden sort of expression that Belle couldn't quite place. Something that reminded her of urgency and panic.

The woman took him immediately, smiling down at the child. "Is it…a boy or a girl?" she asked Belle, not looking away from the child.

"He's a boy and his name is Alfred," Belle informed her with a wavering smile, scared that she would ignore the name and choose a different one.

"Alfred…" the woman repeated softly. She looked up to Belle with a gracious smile. Belle thought it was almost funny how a smile could make such a sickly person appear so healthy and bright in seconds. "Hello, Alfred," she softly cooed at the child.

Belle stood still where she was, watching the woman break out of her sickly shell, little by little as she carefully touched the child's face.

Rumplestiltskin watched the child with mild fascination as she peered at the new mother and babe, almost with an envious stare. The woman had just lost her previous infant the night before, right after birthing the thing.

Belle wouldn't know this. She would only know that he had done a good thing. He wanted the child to think this, needed her to, even. That way, she'd never question him. She'd never try to abandon him with the claim of him dealing in things considered to be "wrong."

Things had been going smoothly and in Rumplestiltskin's opinion, the night had been becoming lovely.

Had.

The husband of the grieving mother had been shifting his gaze between the infamous Dark One and the girl accompanying him with a disgusted frown on his face.

Rumplestiltskin had walked over, placing his hand on Belle's small shoulder. "It's time to go, little one," he crooned in a low voice, feeling actual guilt for removing her from the infant she had fallen in love with in the past few minutes. _One day._

Belle turned and looked up to him, nodding with a tight lipped smile, filled to the brim with sadness. She looked to the mother one last time, trying to find proper words of farewell. "Um, please take good care of him. He'll grow up to be really brave and smart, I know it," she affirmed.

The mother nodded, smiling. "Thank you," she earnestly replied with a glimmer in her eyes.

With that, Rumple had started to lead Belle from the room, his hand still on her shoulder to keep her from looking back or stopping. Looking back was never good, never.

He was about to open the door when the idiot husband decided to speak. "You really are a monster." he bravely stated.

His voice sounding quite angry to Belle. So angry that it made her feel a pang of fear. Fear for the man.

How could this man insult Rumplestiltskin after he had just given him a son?

Rumplestiltskin stopped completely, a soft little "Nee hee…" slipping from his lips as his fingers flew to twiddle together at his stomach. He sounded delighted and Belle didn't quite understand why.

"You've gone that low to not only take a girl, but a _child_ as some sort of slave? Some sort of…of…maid?" the man's voice had been loud, but it was now faltering.

"Jacob, stop!" the woman gaped at her husband, shocked that he had spoken up against the _Dark One_ of all beings.

Rumplestiltskin had spun on his heel and was standing before the man called Jacob before Belle could react. "I'm offended, really," Rumplestiltskin mocked, placing a flared hand over his chest. "Of all the things you wanted, I gave you a _child_...and _now_ you've decided to critique me?" he gave few clucks of disapproval, pacing before Jacob.

The man said nothing, watching the beastly man pace before him, a wild sort of fear in his eyes as he watched the most powerful being in this land stride to and fro.

Rumplestiltskin paused before the man and turned, his face inches from the trembling farmer's. "I should take that child back for what you did. Perhaps I'll take all of your future children as well while I'm at it?" he cocked his head in questioning, giving a large smile.

The man trembled visibly, stuttering to speak. "Y-You had no problem taking someone else's child…" Jacob nodded to Alfred, his wife clutching their new child to her, eyes clenched shut as if she was wishing for his mouth to shut. Belle wanted to comfort the woman, but she saw no way to do so from where she was.

"The child was unwanted. Would you prefer I take it back to be thrown out?" Rumplestiltskin queried with a snarl.

The man quickly fumbled to change subjects. Sadly, he spotted Belle once again. The girl's cloak had slipped from her shoulders, barely hanging from her arms. Belle had been too absorbed with the current situation to care, but Jacob spotted the bruising skin on her shoulder in the candle light. Five bruises, actually. As if someone had grabbed her. "Look, you've even hurt her!" he cried, dodging to the side and moving to stand before Belle.

Belle stared up at him, wordless and glued to her spot. She wished he would stop. She wished he would shut his mouth. Belle didn't understand why this man had become so defensive. Her knight was not a bad man, but a good man with a rather iffy temper. She wasn't his servant, nor his slave. But this man, Jacob. He seemed determined to make Rumplestiltskin furious. She thought Rumple might attack the man right there for pointing out her arm, but he hadn't seemed to absorb what the man said.

He had looked down at her with sympathetic eyes, ignoring the whimpers of fear from his wife. "Do you need a home? We'll take you," he told her. Belle glanced to Rumplestiltskin, eyes pleading for help.

He did nothing, but instead, he seemed interested now.

Belle was offended by his interest. He was her knight, supposed to protect her whenever she was scared. Now she had to stand alone while he watched her as if she was in a play. "N-No," she heard herself reply in a quiet voice. "I'm fine where I am,"

Rumplestiltskin gave a giggle, practically bouncing with glee. Belle wondered if he'd start chanting, " _I told you so, told you so, told you so!"_

His joy faded when Jacob touched her arm. "You don't have to lie. I'm sure I can find someone that can help. There's the Blue Fai-"

Rumplestiltskin's hand shot out before he could finish, spinning Jacob around to face him with his unseen magic, his other hand shooting out and clenching around the young man's neck in a swift movement. Jacob's eyes bulged, a cry of fear escaping his lips followed by gurgling.

"Stop, please! He doesn't know when to hold his tongue!" the woman screeched, sitting up. Alfred had begun to fuss in her arms, a cry escaping his lips.

Belle stood, frozen to the ground. Hadn't her knight remembered her presence? Was he always this ruthless? The man had overstepped his boundaries, but did he deserve death?

Belle's feet refused to move, making it all the worse when Jacob's wife directed her frantic pleading to Belle as she tried to calm the crying baby. "Stop him, please!" she cried. "My child needs a father!"

Belle nodded, more to herself to affirm that she was capable of this. She moved to Rumplestiltskin's side and placed her hand on his arm.

Rumplestiltskin had been quite interested in the various colors the man's face had been shifting between when he felt the tentative touch. He jerked his head to the side to see Belle staring up at him, her blue eyes wide and full of fear.

Fear.

The same fear that had resided in Baelfire's eyes as he realized that Rumplestiltskin wasn't joining him. All because of the Blue Fairy.

This man had dared to tell Belle about the fiendish fairy. Rumplestiltskin would not waste magic on this sniveling fool. It felt much better to squeeze the life out of someone of no worth, anyway. This foolish man deserved death for uttering the wicked fairy's name to the girl. He deserved it for touching Belle, for even acting as if she was in danger.

Did he not?

Then it hit him.

_He_ was the one that deserved death.

He had hurt Belle.

It all clicked in place at once. He recalled gripping onto her shoulder as her father had informed her that he would not be able to stay at the ball. He recalled her flinching lightly.

He recalled the man's words.

His mind went blank, a searing white rage cutting deep into his heart. He had forgotten everything else in the room, including Belle herself. He no longer saw the cowering Jacob struggling before him, but himself.

Belle could've made a speech, telling Rumplestiltskin that he was better than this, but instead, her words were quite childish. "Please, Rumplestiltskin. I want to go home."

He released the man almost immediately, eyes blank and nostrils flared.

Belle avoided looking at Jacob, who was on the floor, trying to catch his breath. She looked to the woman and Alfred instead. "Please take care of Alfred for me," she spoke, hoping that it read as sincere to the woman. She couldn't very well apologize for Rumplestiltskin's behavior. He wasn't a child, though sometimes she did question the thought.

Belle looked up to see that the "child" in question was staring off, breathing quite heavily. It reminded Belle of the wild horses brought to the stables at the castle. The horses were brought in to be broken, but before they were, they always looked about, wild eyed and flared nostrils snorting.

Belle took Rumplestiltskin's hand, gently tugging him along and out of the house. She assumed he was angry at the man, not himself.

Once they were out in the village once more, Rumplestiltskin snapped his arm away from her hand, eyes dark and dull.

"Why are you so upset?" she gently asked, wide eyed. She was not accustomed to this sort of destructive behavior from him.

He said nothing, but turned on a heel, briskly walking away from her.

Belle stood in shock. He would really leave her alone like this? She shifted her cloak back up, pausing when her eyes saw the bruising marks on her shoulder. "Oh…" she breathed, looking up to see that her knight was out of the village, walking towards the tree line nearby. Now she had a rather good idea what he was upset about. Jacob had mentioned her shoulder to him. Perhaps it had just sunk in? Belle hitched her skirts up so she could properly run after him, her heart pounding with trepidation.

He turned, hearing her rapid footfalls, his mouth twisting into a scowl as he stopped, clasping his hands behind his back.

His face was still blank to her, and this terrified Belle. No sign of the impish jester or the kind man, but instead an emotionless man.

"Stop it this instant," she commanded, her voice firm. "If this is because I've got a few little marks on my arm, I'm going to have to shake some sense into you," she could've joked to make it all better, or smiled, but this would not do. Belle _was_ quite seriously about shaking him.

After a few moments, he finally spoke. His voice was strangled and stiff, making her fidget. "I hurt you," was all he uttered, mouth twisting into a disgusted frown and his gaze hollow.

"So?" she asked. "I've hurt myself plenty of times, tripping and scraping my knee or jabbing myself when sewing."

"Those were accidents," he hissed. "I _hurt_ you, Belle. I hadn't even realized I had until that fool pointed it out."

Belle blinked, taken aback by the sudden emotion in his voice. She caught a flash of the Rumplestiltskin she knew in his eyes as he shook his head. It may have been the side she didn't much like, the side that argued with her, but it was better than nothing. "I hurt you. This was no accident. I hurt you because of my own petty anger. You shouldn't even be around me, Belle. I could do worse than that to you!"

"You hurt him worse than me…" she softly spoke, nearly afraid to point it out due to the reaction her words could bring.

Rumplestiltskin snorted, mouth forming into a silent snarl. "He deserved that. He attempted to make me up as some... _villain_ to you."

Belle shook her head, biting her lip. "You're not a villain. You didn't mean to hurt me. It was just an accident, even if you think it wasn't."

He said nothing, but his heavy breathing had slowed.

Belle had no way to make it seem right that he had hurt her nor that it was fine that he was a danger to her at times. She wasn't about to let him convince her to leave that easily, though. "Well you did leave some bruises." she agreed. "So please, apologize." she boldly directed.

He seemed taken aback by this. "What?" he stiffly asked, his frown fading.

"Just do it, you'll see!" she insisted, her shoulders slumping down with impatience.

"I'm… _sorry_ ," he spoke the words as if they were molten lava. Belle knew he had only apologized once before to her, when he had mocked her story. By the looks of it, Rumplestiltskin was not one to apologize often to anyone, not even himself.

"I accept your apology, Rumplestiltskin," she said, beaming up at him. "See? Now you can't brood because I've forgiven you. And you aren't a danger to me, Rumplestiltskin. You're my knight. As your princess, I must remind you when you're stepping out of line. I won't fail at that." she assured, hoping to comfort him.

The words were so sweet that Rumplestiltskin wished the grab the girl and whisk her away to the Dark Castle, where she would never have to live with any pain again. Instead, she'd have every little thing she wanted, spoiled rotten and content. He could give her eternal life, a library full of every single book in the world.

Anything.

"Can I please go back now?" she asked. "I would like to go to bed," she sighed, looking a bit sad and quite exhausted.

"I haven't made your night worse, have I?" he questioned, offering his hand to her.

"Of course not! Why, I suppose that was a bit scary back there, I'll admit, but it's all worked out now," she smiled. "I had a lot of fun. I met Gepetto and Alfred and even though that man tried to scare me off, I didn't run," she reflected proudly, taking his hand with ease.

"Good," was all he said before they toppled through the world between worlds that had them standing back in Belle's bedroom in mere seconds.

Belle gave a content, sigh, happy to be back in her room. She walked to the mirror, unpinning her hair. It felt lovely to have hair free and messy again.

She turned to see Rumple standing in the same spot that he had arrived, unmoving.

"Rumplestiltskin, as the princess of the Dark Castle, I command you to stop fretting," she strode over to him, her chin dutifully tilted upward.

He frowned, huffing. "I suppose I can't decline an order," he rolled his eyes as she began to turn, making Belle give a sputter of anger.

The girl walked over to the small table off to the side of the room where her breakfast had been earlier, pleased to see that Nanny had left her yardstick.

Belle assumed that her nursemaid had been in her room, working on a new day dress for Belle while the girl had been at the ball. Nanny always made Belle the best dresses and the thought of a new one excited her very much.

She picked up the yardstick, a devilish grin crossing her face as she turned to Rumplestiltskin, holding the stick at him with a menacing grin.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened, mock shock crossing his face. "A princess that also handles the _sword_? That's unheard of!"

"Not anymore," she hissed, raising an eyebrow. "Now then, do you vow to stop worrying?" she asked.

"And if I don't?" he challenged.

"Off goes your head!" Belle made a swishing motion to the side with her stick.

Rumplestiltskin grinned as he magicked himself clone of the yardstick she held, pulling the "sword" back in a flourish. He was quite relieved that Belle had so easily forgiven him. Not only from causing her pain, but from the incident with the pathetic man and his silly accusations.

Of course, he couldn't know that Belle would be in her bed after he left, silently staring at the ceiling while confusion plagued her chest. It was wrong of him to hurt the man, but she hadn't told him so. Belle felt terrible for this. She should have scolded him, but in that moment, her beloved knight had seemed terrifying to her.

She wouldn't have such thoughts until later. For now, the confusion was forced back by her pure joy of clashing her yardstick against Rumplestiltskin's as the two fought.

She kicked off her formal shoes, leaving them forgotten beside the fire as she she turned to parry a strike from Rumplestiltskin.

She feigned a strike to his side, only to quickly revert her aim and stab him in the gut. Rumplestiltskin was letting her win, of course, and he intended for it to be quite the performance.

He gave a howl of agony, glad that he had muted her room at Leopold's castle with a charm after visiting her the first time. Rumplestiltskin clutched his side, swaying side to side before clattering down to the floor like a pile of fallen blocks.

Belle gave a cackle, strolling over to poke him in the side with her stick. "It appears I've killed you. I suppose we're even now, even though you didn't quite kill me."

"You can't kill the Dark One, I'm afraid," one of his hands shot out, grabbing her ankle and giving it a firm tug. Belle felt a momentary flash of fear as she toppled down to the ground.

Toppled to the ground after he had conjured some cushions, of course. Belle gaped at him, giving a huff as she sat up, staring at the variously colored cushions with a frown. "That's no fair!" she complained, pushing her cloak off and throwing it at him.

Rumple easily dodged the flying cloak, smirking. "Yes, yes. You'll find that I often cheat," he crooned at her, giving a cackle.

"You can't die?" Belle questioned, making herself comfortable on the cushions.

"Not easily." he replied, sitting before her, cross legged.

Belle frowned, slowly tilting her head to the side. "So your powers as the Dark One keep you alive?" she interrogated.

"Yes," he recalled his depression after Baelfire was gone, before he thought to find him. He lingered for a long while before the attempted to kill himself, drinking the strongest of poisons.

He had fallen ill within the hour, retching and trembling. Misery came, but death never followed. He woke the next morning,

His heart was dead, but his body thrived.

"And you'll live forever?" Belle carefully arranged her mother's dress around her to ensure it wouldn't crinkle.

"Yes," he repeated, almost appearing to be bored.

Belle frowned at this, huffing softly. She no longer felt like interrogating him at the moment. "I'm not saying goodnight to papa." she announced.

He looked up at her from braiding three of her ribbons that had fallen from her bed together. "Really now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," she nodding, a determined frown on her face. "Is it terrible of me to do this?" she hesitantly questioned.

"Of course not. If you let me have my way, he'd be a little rat scurrying about the kitchens," he wasn't exactly joking, but the gape on her face made her add the comment: "Just a quip."

Belle gave a relieved sigh, nodding. "Good," she stood, looking over to her door. She imagined papa in his room, reading or sleeping. She felt extremely guilty for ignoring him, but he had made her cry quite a bit. She wasn't sure she'd be able to even look at him without tearing up. She would have to face him the next morning when they leaved the castle.

Rumplestiltskin stood before her, frowning lightly. "You will be fine," he assured her. "I'm sure he'll sleep the entire journey," a mischievous grin crossed his lips.

Belle quickly shook her head, eyes widening. "N-No! I'll face him on my own if I must. Nanny will be with me, anyway." she couldn't help but laugh at Rumplestiltskin's idea. Did he really intend to use magic to make papa sleep?

"You're brave, Belle," he solemnly told her in a serious tone, which didn't last long. "Now, off to bed!" he called before bursting up into smoke.

Belle only smiled, shaking her head with a laugh. "I'm brave," she told herself before preparing for bed.

The next morning had gone by in a flurry, Nanny going this way and that in her room as they both packed her chest. Papa had already headed down to thank the king, not having packed much.

That entire morning a sickly feeling had settled into her stomach, one of fear. She couldn't forget the ferocity she had witnessed from Rumplestiltskin the previous night against Jacob. He had almost… _killed_ the man. Rumplestiltskin was Belle's best friend, her closest companion. She wanted to resume caring for him so very much, but she couldn't shake the feeling of fear from her chest.

Was her knight always this way? Had he hurt other people too? He had placed his hands upon Jacob's neck without a second thought. She tried to ignore the thoughts, but she was almost afraid to see Rumplestiltskin after this. She had forgotten everything during their sword fight the previous night, but the realization of the previous events hit her so hard that night in bed that she almost wanted to cry.

She shook the thoughts from her head and dispelled the fear in her chest. It was her knight. If he ever did such a thing again, she'd scold him. Surely she could make him stop if she truly wanted, could she not?

Belle wore her travel cloak over one of her more comfortable day dresses, her hair pulled into a braid. She headed down to the main hall on her own, surprised to see both Snow and Regina waiting for her there.

Snow ran to Belle, tearfully hugging her as tightly as she could. Belle found herself tearing up too. She would miss playing with the girl. Snow hadn't judged her creativity while playing at all. "We must write to each other!" Snow sniffled.

Belle pulled back, nodding. "We will," she promised. Perhaps Belle had felt negatively about Snow White after their first meeting, but the girl was simply in love with the idea of love. It made her both serene and extremely excitable. Perhaps one day, the two would level out. Belle would truly miss her friend, but did look forward to having someone to write letters to.

Snow and Belle spoke a small while longer, promising to write about their entire lives to each other each time. Belle's life would certainly seem bland, as Rumplestiltskin occupied most of it anymore.

Snow eventually bounced away, leaving Belle and Regina alone, save for the servants walking about, still cleaning up from the remnants of the ball.

"Thank you, Belle," Regina told the girl, speaking with earnest.

Belle blinked, frowning. She hadn't done that much to help the woman. She had suggested she find another way, but she wasn't sure what that way would be. She shrugged off the slight unsureness she felt about her advice, a smile on her face. "I hope you find happiness, Regina," Belle sincerely told her.

"I do too," she replied, quickly leaning down to hug the girl.

Belle was pleasantly surprised by this, not taking Regina to be the sort to be so affectionate. "I hope you find happiness too, Belle," she whispered in the girl's ear.

They parted, Regina wearing a wavering smile. "Perhaps we'll meet again one day,"

"I hope we do," Belle sincerely did hope this. She had a feeling that Regina would've been a very nice friend to have. She almost wanted to ask if she could write to her too, but Belle knew she'd be much too busy with preparations.

She left on her own, heading out to the courtyard. She spotted papa speaking to their carriage driver and was quite thankful for this because she was able to slip inside the carriage without him noticing. Belle sat comfortably, fidgeting as she waited for papa and Nanny to come.

Nanny did eventually enter, handing Belle a book she'd never seen before. "This was on your bed, little one. You really should keep all your books in one place," she tutted before getting herself comfortable beside Belle, tilting her head downward in preparation for a nap.

Belle frowned, reading the cover. _The Dark One: The Spinner of Deals._

Her eyes widened on reflex, mouth forming into a tight. She slowly opened the cover, surprised to see a few words scrawled inside the cover.

_This is what we will be reading together next, dearie. No peeking._

_-R_

After Belle read the words, the ink completely vanished. Belle frowned at the book, assuming that Rumplestiltskin had used some sort of magic quill to make it disappear after being read.

She tried to contain her astonishment as two more words appeared.

_Sweet dreams._

Belle furrowed her brow. What did he mean by…

She yawned, her eyelids growing heavy.

_Oh, so he didn't intend to put papa to sleep, but rather, put me to sleep._

She frowned, knowing she'd be quite more displeased if she wasn't currently sinking down onto her side, eyes drifting shut.

Her last thoughts before falling into a peaceful slumber were of ways to punish her knight for cheating this way.

" _I told you, dearie. I always cheat."_

Belle would never figure out if she had imagined his voice in her head that time.

Her last thoughts before falling into a peaceful slumber were of ways to punish her knight for cheating this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the wait, college has me in a whirlwind of events and work! 
> 
> A special thanks to Rioghna for all of her help and pointers :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maurice forgets Belle's birthday and she leaves to walk in the woods. Disaster strikes and Rumple can only arrive in time to chase her.

Belle was turning eleven today.

Despite this, her father hadn't greeted her in the morning as he did each year. She was accustomed to being woken by Papa with a big hug and a gift that he held in his hands from her. It was always a small, but lovely gift, usually a new book or a piece of jewelry.

Belle quite preferred the book.

Instead, Nanny woke her, a slight grimace on Belle's elderly nursemaid's mouth. "What..?" Belle murmured groggily, glancing around with a confused expression. "Where's Papa?" she asked, eyes slowly widening. Her immediate thoughts went to terrible places. Was Papa sick? Had the king called for battle and forced her poor Papa to hurry over to help? Had he...passed? _No, not Papa!_

"Calm down, Belle, calm down! You'll throw yourself into a fit!" Nanny scolded, briskly grabbing Belle by the shoulders. "Your father is very busy, that's all."

Belle frowned, not quite understanding how Papa could be so busy that he would forget her birthday. "You mean...he's forgotten about my birthday..?" her expression fell, eyes cast downward.

"No, of course not. Your Papa has been working very hard. I'm sure he's only lost track of the days," Nanny quickly reprimanded with a stern tone. "You know how busy he gets during winter."

It was true. Papa was always the busiest during the winter months. He had explained it to Belle once when she was younger. Fresh supplies were hard to come by in the winter, therefore he had to work extra hard to be sure that traveling merchants could deliver them to their little town. He also had to worry about getting heavier clothes out to each citizen, taking actions that most other rulers wouldn't even consider. Papa had seamstresses that would sew the towns-peoples' old clothing together to create warmer winter clothing for them. It might not have been the best looking of outfits, but it did keep them quite warm.

Belle sighed as she crawled from her bed, knowing that Papa certainly _did_ have a good reason to forget her birthday if it truly was because of his duties. Even so, Belle wanted to cry. She was closing in on the age in which she would become damned. Twelve.

Belle hated to even think of a curse word, but it was the best suited word for the age. Twelve was the age of arranged marriages. Twelve was the age of being condemned. This year she would be forced to meet suitors, to act like a refined lady with no knowledge of books or war.

It was all Snow White talked about in her letters, getting matched with her true love.

Belle despised it. The worst part of it all was that the wicked Gaston had been picked up by a lord of a nearby town.

Papa had explained it to her one evening, but she hadn't understood what he was telling her. Fortunately, she had found Rumplestiltskin perched on her window sill when she retired that night.

"What's a bastard son?" she asked him, hopping up to sit beside him.

He stood and strode over to her lit fireplace, which had made Belle's heart give a pang of guilt. He refused to even sit near her anymore after he had left those little bruises on her shoulder. The bruises were long gone, but his self-disgust remained.

To be honest, Belle had been a bit scared to be around him for a few months after seeing him strangle the brave man called Jacob who had attempted to "save" Belle from him, but he hadn't made any indication of causing pain or hadn't even spoken harshly to her since that moment.

Belle had forgotten her fear, but Rumplestiltskin clearly still remembered. She wished she could use magic like him. Perhaps she could learn a spell that would make him forget ever causing her harm.

"A bastard son, you say?" he questioned, turning on his heel to face her from afar.

"Yes, Papa tells me that a lord has claimed Gaston as his bastard son after the untimely death of his legitimate son," she primly informed him, splaying her hands on either side of her as she sat upon her window sill.

"Gaston?" he frowned, not recalling ever hearing about a _Gaston_ before. He prayed that the girl hadn't become smitten with some idiot boy. His Belle was much too smart for petty romances.

"Gaston's the one that almost threw your cup at me when we first met, remember? The short-sighted bully," she sighed, the memories of being chastised for her odd ideas for games settling into her mind and causing a slight churning in her stomach all too easily.

"The idiot," Rumple stated, scowling. Perhaps if he simply magicked the boy into a sniveling rat he would be forgotten by the other townspeople and Belle...

"That's not nice, even if it's true," Belle scolded, frowning. "There are nicer ways to say that, like short-sighted."

"You already used that phase." Rumplestiltskin complained, a challenging smirk settling on his lips.

Belle gave a huff, shaking her head. The girl stood, walked up to face him. "I'm not going to debate. I just want to know what a bastard is. I know it's a curse word, Papa's used it after council meetings, but what does it mean?"

"A bastard, dearie, is a boy who is the son of a married man, but is birthed by a woman other than his own wife," Rumplestiltskin explained.

"So Gaston's mother...is not his father's wife," Belle rephrased aloud so she could absorb the definition.

"Exactly," Rumplestiltskin seemed impressed with her quick understanding.

This was not good news for Belle, as it meant that Gaston would become the next in line to become a lord, making him a possibility for marriage. Belle hoped that Papa understood how cruel the boy was to her, but it just so happened that Gaston would have control over the routes leading towards the sea and Leopold's castle. If Papa had more power over these routes, he could easily get more supplies to their town each winter.

Belle knew that there were plenty of other sons that she may be forced to marry, but the most likely of them all was Gaston. There was also King George's son, James, who was five older than Belle, unlike Gaston who was only three years her senior. She assumed that he would be married to a princess, but Belle knew that Papa's land was well sought after. He had access to the plains, the forest, and the sea.

She forced the thoughts away as she now headed down to the kitchen with Nanny. Papa had requested breakfast in his study, so Belle would eat in the kitchen itself. Maude and Nanny had prepared her a lovely birthday breakfast, crepes smothered with preserved strawberries and a chocolate pastry. Belle wasn't used to having such treats, as Nanny was stern about her diet.

Belle had once asked Maude about this, worried that Nanny thought she was plump, but Maude explained that it had nothing to do with that. Nanny and Maude had cared for Mama when she was a girl just like Belle, Nan being her nursemaid. Nanny had loved Mama like a daughter and Mama's untimely death had left her in a complete shock. Nanny cared so much about what Belle ate because she wanted the girl to be healthy. That way, sickness would not find her as easily as it did her mother. Mama was completely healthy, but Nanny must've convinced herself that it had been her fault in some way.

Belle observed the sisters as she ate, finding it almost humorous how Maude could both talk about the latest gossip with Nanny and yell at her staff all at once.

She absently swung her legs as she finished the last of her pastry, surprised to find that she was not alone. A small claw had locked onto her foot, making her cringe. She slowly reached down, detaching Bother's little claw from her skin with ease. "Now, now, that's no way to say 'happy birthday' to me," she tutted, sliding off of the stool so she could properly pluck Bother into her arms. The cat was much larger now, though his sister, Scrap was much smaller. The two cats and their mother, Lucy, had proven to be nothing more than entertainment rather than mousers. The cats tried to befriend mice rather than kill them.

Belle found Scrap nearby and plucked her from the ground, hauling her over her shoulder. Scrap simply hung from Belle's shoulder as the girl cradled her brother. She strolled from the kitchen after hugging Maude and Nanny in thanks for her special breakfast. She headed towards the staircase, nibbling thoughtfully on her lip. Perhaps today she could sneak a peek at the book Rumplestiltskin had given her months ago.

 _The Dark One: The Spinner of Deals_ was still untouched by her, even after all of these months. Rumplestiltskin had expressed that he wished to be there as she read it aloud, but the man had avoided the book, even when Belle suggested it.

She bumped right into Papa as she pondered upon ways to initiate the reading of the book, catching her off guard. Scrap didn't even bother to react to Belle's sudden stumble, remaining relaxed on her shoulder.

Papa smiled, steadying her with his big hands. "Good morning, my dove," he greeted, his blue eyes twinkling down at her.

Belle was certainly upset that he forgot about her birthday and still upset that he had abandoned her at Regina and King Leopold's engagement ball, but she loved her papa to death. "Good morning Papa," she chirped, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

He only shot her a final smile before side stepping and heading past her. Belle didn't move, her breath caught in her throat. She was about to give a teasing little smile and ask, "Don't you know what today is?"

Papa was already gone, though.

Belle huffed, gently placing Bother down on the ground and nudging Scrap off so she could properly head up the stairs, lifting her skirts. She was going out for a walk and she didn't care how cold it was. Nanny might've turned her nose and complained, stating: "Proper ladies don't run in the woods with their skirts hitched up and their hair a muck." but Belle wasn't concerned of the cold in that moment.

She wanted to walk in the forest. The woods might be dangerous, but danger was nothing to her as long as her locket was nestled against her chest. Belle needed the echoing silence of the forests, to hear nothing but her own footsteps and breath.

She dressed warmly, pulling on her newly made, moss-green winter cloak to keep it snugly against her frame. Nanny had made it for her now that she was too big for her old cloak. Belle loved the color and personally thought that it made her look more like an adventurer and less like a lord's daughter.

She trudged out, not even bothering to inform anyone. The guards would note that she was walking as they always did. She was pleased to see that the captain of Papa's guards, Durwin, was on duty today. Durwin was older than Papa and always had a smile reserved specially for Belle. "I'm going out for a walk in town," she informed him, a smile on her mouth.

"Really now?" he questioned,a smile on his face. "Go on now and return soon, little Belle, no need to miss birthday dinner now, eh?" she practically sputtered in surprise, causing him to shoot her a knowing grin.

"You remembered?" she questioned, tilting her head.

"'Course I did. Always do. Might look like an old man, but I've got the memory of an owl, lass," he affirmed. Durwin always used odd examples that often left Belle feeling confused. Owls were wise creatures, she knew this, but she'd never heard stories of their memories.

"Thank you," she gave a sigh, despite her best efforts stifle the noise.

"What is it?" the older man asked her, a frown replacing his smile after seeing the hesitance on her face. Belle hadn't looked like herself this morning. She had a sadness to her eyes, a disappointment of sorts.

"Papa forgot..." she barely said above a whisper.

"Oh, Belle," Durwin sighed, leaning a bit more heavily against the wall beside him. "I'm sure he's just been busy, child."

"I know, that's why I'm not angry at him. Papa's doing what's best for the town, as always," a wide smile crossed her face, a proud one. "I would rather him focus on keeping the town happy. Everyone there loves him so much that it's a gift enough to hear of their love for him when I pass by."

Durwin gave a bark of laughed, shaking his head. "You'll be the same one day, I swear."

"I can't be a Lord though, I'm a girl," she frowned, confused.

"Even so, you won't be a silent wife, I can tell that now. You'll be the wiser one, little Belle. Now scurry on off before you're caught," he knowingly winked before lowering his voice, "And if your pa doesn't remember, I'll be sure to remind him it's your special day," he assured.

Belle beamed up at the captain of guards, unable to fathom how kind some people could be. "Thank you!" she called, doing as he instructed and scurrying off into town.

She took the long route around town as always. Gaston may not be around to pester her today, but she wished to be alone and the townspeople would be busy collaborating. Each year they sent Belle a basket full of gifts and treats on her birthday, as a way to show how much they appreciated his daughter. If she walked through town, she might catch sight of a villager carrying one of said gifts to another house.

Belle didn't want them to see her tears either, which had begun as soon as she had left Durwin. Despite her best attempts to be happy and proud of Papa, she still felt hurt. The tears were not following by gross sobs, but silent. Belle appreciated them at the moment, for they lessened the weight on her heart.

She walked a few moments before she reached the forest line, grateful to slip in between the trees. Now she was free of everything. Of socializing, of dodging into a quiet corner to think. Belle was completely lost in her feelings of Papa. Only moments ago she had been blustered with pride because of her papa, but now she was walking with tears rolling down her face.

It was her birthday. Her special day. She was used to celebration, of happiness, but this had been the worst birthday she'd ever had so far.

So far.

Belle had been walking for quite a bit now and the cold had kissed her cheeks, making them rosy and flushed. She was only just considering heading back when she saw the lone wolf ahead. Belle stiffened completely, heart thudding rather quickly in her chest as she silently stood, observing the beast.

Belle had heard the stories from Nan and the guards about the pack of wolves that often paraded around through the woods, killing as they pleased. Belle admired the wolves, really. From the tales, a few wolves would distract whatever humans were about while their brothers and sisters killed their livestock.

They'd only just begun to injure the humans brave enough to yell back at them, which Papa had said would lead to death soon enough. "Once a wolf has human blood, they start killing for more," he told her.

She snuffled softly, wiping away her recent tears as she observed the dark wolf before her, which was still very unaware of her.

The thing was both raggedy and alone, making Belle wonder if it had been cast out. It feasted on the carcass of a deer, as if it hadn't eaten for days. A lone wolf. Belle felt a swelling pity in her chest, replacing any of her instincts to fear the creature. Instead, she sympathized.

"I'm sorry," she spoke aloud, quite foolishly. If Rumplestiltskin had been there, she was sure he would've smacked her across the head for being so idiotic.

The wolf snapped its head up immediately, curling its lips back into a snarl as it warily watched the hooded girl before it.

Belle frowned, a bit disappointed. The wolf seemed to be more concerned with protecting its dinner rather than making her a second course, but she wished to befriend the poor thing. Perhaps she could sneak it home and give it scraps.

"I know how it feels, you know," she tried again, her voice stronger this time.

The wolf growled louder as it resumed eating, keeping an eye on her.

Belle, however, was quite offended, "Oh hush!" she scolded, scowling. "I'm trying to give you hope, silly thing!"

The "man-eater" before her stopped growling, almost shooting her a lazy, disinterested stare.

"Thank you," she sighed, moving to dust the snow from a nearby rock. "I'm a bit of a lone wolf too, you see," she explained, sitting on the rock.

The wolf's hackles had resided and its eyes seemed less lethal to Belle now. It resumed eating, deciding that the girl was no threat so long as she kept her distance.

She sat atop her rock, watching the wolf eat with fascination. Perhaps it after it finished it would properly pay attention to her, but for now, she enjoyed studying its features. It had deep tawny eyes and quite a few scars around its face.

Belle made up its story in her mind. The wolf had been the leader of its pack until it refused to take the livestock from a poor family with nothing but their animals. The others in the pack had attacked him for this, leaving him wounded and scarred. The worst part of their assault was not the damage they left, but was their abandonment. From then on out, the poor wolf walked alone, searching for someone to extend a hand to him.

It reminded Belle of her dear knight in a way. The lone beast without a pack. She sighed, resting her chin upon her hand.

This had brightened her day considerably, as sad it was to imagine that this poor wolf had been cast out.

Her fascination and contentment didn't last much longer, unfortunately.

Belle hadn't heard the nearby footfalls or the mechanical click.

She only heard a yelp from the wolf as a bolt passed through its head.

Belle barely had time to react, but the next thing she knew, Gaston had risen from the brush, two cloaked men with him.

She returned her gaze to her wolf and lost her breath from the sight.

Her wolf had fallen, deep red blood staining the snow. His eyes were still open, locked on a far off place. It was as if he'd decided to take a sudden nap.

Belle felt the remaining heat in her body fade away, as did any control over herself. She ran to her wolf, falling to his side, and burying her face into his musky fur. "Wake up!" she cried, shaking it, burying her fingers in his matted fur.

Gaston, who had looked quite proud of himself, now wore a disgusted scowl. "I just saved you!" he cried, stomping over to stand beside Belle. The boy reached down and grabbed Belle's arm in an attempt to pull her away, not being gentle in any manner.

Belle quickly jerked her arm away and stared up at him, taken aback by his growth. Gaston was a few years older than her, but he had grown very much since she had seen him last. He was much taller and leaner, but his hateful eyes were still the same.

It made her want to throw up. It was as if he had just shot her through the heart along with the wolf. Her poor creature hadn't been bothering her at all, just eating for himself. A sob escaped her lips, making her break out into humiliating tears right before Gaston. "He wasn't even hurting me!" she cried. "He wasn't even bothering anything! Why would you do such a thing? Why are you even here?" she demanded, standing and facing him with fiery eyes.

"I was on my way to visit," Gaston sneered, his nose twitching in disgust. "I heard that thing growl at you! You're lucky I came when I did. You should thank me." he demanded.

Belle stared at him, completely disgusted by his arrogance. He dared to take such an innocent life away like that and demand for her to _thank_ him?

Belle gave a huff, unable to believe how little he had matured over the past year. She wouldn't waste a single breath on Gaston. She turned and ran, as fast as she could.

She heard the laughter of Gaston and the two men she assumed to be guards from his father's home, which only made her run faster.

She ran and ran, tears blinding her view. She sobbed openly, giving a cry of anguish. Never would she be able to remove the image of the lone wolf, bleeding in the snow, nor did she want to. She would always remember him, the lone wolf. She would always remember abandoning her, the echoing laughter of Gaston and his men smothering her mind.

Eventually, her various skirts got the best of her, tripping her up into a stumble. Belle fell forward into the snow, hitting the ground with such an impact that her remaining breath left her.

Belle sat up, sniffling and wiping her tears away with a snow-covered hand, which only made her face even colder.

It was then that she realized she couldn't breath.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin cursed all seven devils as he chased after Belle. He arrived too late, noting the fresh corpse of a wolf and the foolish boy, Gaston laughing with two men. Had he not sightless to them, thanks to his magic, he would've gladly faced the arrogant boy and his little guards.

He wished to beat the boy into submission, having him crawl to Belle's feet and beg her for forgiveness.

Rumple wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew Belle. He knew how easily she attached herself to creatures. The crossbow in the boy's hands confirmed his thoughts of the girl witnessing the death of the wolf.

He was off in moments, easily harnessing his magic to pull himself to Belle's current location. He arrived only to see her footsteps. The girl was running.

Rumplestiltskin gave a weary sigh, knowing that this would be quite an ordeal to work out. He trailed forward on foot, hearing Belle's gasps before he saw her.

The girl was on the ground with her hands balled into fists, struggling to breathe. He assumed she had worked herself up so terribly that she had lost her breath completely. It vaguely reminded him of his second encounter with the child, when she had fallen into the lake.

He was at her side in a moment, his hand on her shoulder. He cursed himself for even touching her shoulder again after the last time, but it was necessary this time.

Belle jumped, expecting to see Gaston standing above her, a demanding scowl on his face, but was surprised to see Rumplestiltskin so suddenly.

He wasn't even wearing a cloak, only her personal favorites of his silk blouses, a dark orange color that made his eyes stand out. The only other protection he had from the cold was a thick leather vest covering his chest and Belle would've liked to very much to scold him for not having a cloak, but she currently couldn't even find the breath to do that.

"He...H-He..." she gasped, staring up at him with wide eyed expression that reminded Rumple of a fish-out-water.

Rumplestiltskin swiftly pressed a finger to her lips to silence her frantic stutters.

In that moment, she noted that his eyes seemed extremely normal in rather dire situations. She'd noticed it before when she had been pushed into the position of playing damsel. Perhaps he simply was more focused in these moments, but Belle had little time to wonder as she was easily lifted into his arms. Rumplestiltskin appeared to be a wiry man, but he held a strength in his arms that could send Gaston crying.

Belle felt at ease in his hold, letting her head bump against his shoulder and remain there. She managed to inhale through her nose, the smell of straw and magical herbs filling her nose. The smell made the grief in her heart lessen, comforted her. She wasn't sure if it calmed her so because he smelled of the Dark Castle or if it was because it was his scent, but she finally concluded it was both after a short moment of thinking.

When she blinked, they were no longer in the forest, but in a tower of sorts. Bottles containing all sorts of items and liquids lined the shelves on the walls. In the middle of the tower rested a long table with may empty vials and a few open books. A spinning wheel sat beside the table, one that appeared a bit larger than the one that had appeared in the room she had been in before.

Rumplestiltskin clutched onto the girl with one arm, using his free hand to dry them both with the influence of the purplish blue haze covering his hand.

He then thrust the same hand forward, a plush chair of the finest velvets appearing before him. He placed the trembling girl in the chair and immediately set her in a blank state with a snap of his fingers, her fearful eyes now blank and distant.

He attempted to do the same thing he had previously, when Belle had witnessed the dead kitten, gently plucking at the strand of her latest scarring event from her mind.

He tugged, the wispy strand of memory almost completely free from the girl's mind, when it suddenly recoiled from his magic and slid back into place, causing Rumplestiltskin to blink in surprise.

He couldn't remove it.

He _always_ could remove memories. If he felt like it, of course. Often in deals he refused simply because he found it cowardly that people wished to forget. He had potions for such things anyway. He had potions for nearly _everything_ , really.

" _The coward calls those who wish to forget cowards? Look in the mirror, imp."_ his former spinner hissed over and over inside of his head, Rumple flinching.

No. He wouldn't allow such internal fights to even begin. The girl. Belle. She needed him. He'd have to calm her the old-fashioned way.

Not a few calm words in her ear, but a potion. He left Belle in her stupor as he set to work. The girl was breathing calmly without a thought in her mind, but as soon as he would release her, she'd fall back into her frantic breaths.

He strolled over, mentally listing over each ingredient resting on his rows of shelves and their properties. These were the most common ingredients he needed. The more complex ingredients were tucked away in a place that could only be called to him by his magic.

He absently muttered under his breath as he gathered bottles of ingredients and sent them dancing through the air to his work table. He strolled over, rubbing his hands together.

Lavender, moondew, oil from the mermaid's tail and a honeycomb for flavor. Only the best of potions for Belle. It would calm her, but would not knock her out for the rest of the evening. It was her birthday, after all. He intended to send her home as soon as possible.

He had a ball to prepare for, after all.

He only added one more touch to the mixture, a bit of whiskey from his flask to numb her pained heart.

It took him mere seconds to mix the ingredients together. Alchemists normally took hours to grind their components into a fine dust, but Rumplestiltskin only needed to nudge a finger.

Being the Dark One had benefits.

" _You lost everything for those powers."_

His lips curled into a silent snarl, attempting to hiss his voice of "reason" away. "Tell me, would you rather be old Spindleshanks again? Hobbling to and fro with your pathetic beady eyes, your stupid quivering voice?" the imp had taken over now, his voice low and disgusted.

" _I'd be Spindleshanks if it meant having Baelfire. If it meant not hurting her each time we see her by treating her both kindly and cruelly. You're keeping her from the life she could have, you demon! She could have a handsome husband and beautiful children. A life of luxury. Instead you keep her close, waiting for her to grow up so you can put her through hell to redeem us. You see the woman she will become and you're hopeful that she could possibly care that much!"_ the coward insisted, voice growing heavier and heavier with emotion.

"Shut. _UP!_ " he roared, slamming the empty bottle in his hand against the ground. " _You_ think you're some sort of saint. _You_ think you are the voice of reason, but _YOU_ and _I_ are _ONE!_ " Baelfire had been his last straw, but to call him a demon for holding Belle back...

Rumplestiltskin was saving the girl from a life of being made to act as a trophy rather than a human, a life of bearing children and being a dainty hostess.

Belle didn't want this and he knew it. She wanted to explore the world, adventure. Being a wife never crossed her wishes. Falling in love, yes, but she never once wished for the life her father would force upon her.

He ignored the broken bottle and mixed the potion together. With a pinch of his endless supply of magic, the potion slipped into a shade of dark blue with a tinge of green. It would be thick from the oils, but was the simplest way to remedy Belle's anxiety.

He observed the girl, her eyes blank and distant. Rumplestiltskin crouched before her to get a better look in those rather blue eyes of hers, finding some sort of relaxing quality within them. They weren't the same, though. Belle's eyes usually held an inquisitive sparkle to them, not this lifelessness.

He waved a hand before her face, gently lifting her from her stupor.

Belle blinked, eyes going wide as she attempted to suck in a breath, only to give a hitched whimper. The sudden sight of her knight before her had made her jump, but the next thing she knew he was shoving a bottle in her hand.

"Drink it. You must," he urged. "Quickly now."

She nodded, desperately drinking the blue liquid without hesitation. She gagged as soon as the thick mixture went down her throat. It tasted lovely, but the texture was so thick that she wished to cough it up. Rumplestiltskin quickly plugged her nose to keep her from spitting up, a firm glint in his eyes. "Swallow." he ordered.

Belle did so, a tear sliding down her face as she fought the urge to gag. She had previously had felt as if someone had placed a cork in her throat, but now, she could breath again, clear as day. She felt her muscles relax and the pain in her heart lessen.

She looked at Rumplestiltskin, sniffling softly. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, voice hoarse. Something in that mixture had gone down her throat like a burst of fire, settling in her chest and keeping her warm. "I..." she looked off, tearfully. "I hate this, Rumplestiltskin."

His heart sank, assuming she meant she hated his magic, him. "Hate what?" he heard himself ask. The imp took control when he was too cowardly. As always.

"I hate being the damsel. I always get into trouble. You're the one that has to drag me out of it each time. When will I be the one that isn't in some dramatic situation?" she asked, sniffling pathetically.

"It's no problem," he waved a hand dismissively, standing and stalking off to the other side of his table. He'd been too close to her. Could've bruised her. Hurt her.

Belle would've been disappointed, had her senses not been numbed. "I was just watching the wolf, you know. I liked to imagine it was comfortable with me, but it wasn't," she admitted. "It saw that I wasn't much of a threat to his meal. He would've left and I would've left, but..." she trailed off, silently exhaling as she buried her face into her hands.

Rumplestiltskin could've offered consoling words, but he had none. "Happy birthday," he said sarcastically with a rather frivolous gesture of his hands.

Belle smiled. He didn't understand why she was smiling. He hadn't given sympathy or even indication that he had heard her. "It's been a rather terrible birthday," she admitted. "The day isn't over though."

"Indeed it isn't. Speaking of which," he raised a finger and tapped his temple, remembering his plans. "I'll be sending you home now."

Belle frowned, furrowing her brow. "Already? I've just gotten here," she sounded disappointed.

"Yes, yes. I have things to do, balls to plan," he shot a wry grin at the sudden smile on her face.

"You mean, a birthday ball?" she asked in a squeal.

He nodded, baring his teeth to her as his grin widened.

Belle didn't even glance upon his stained teeth, but stared into his eyes, her own wide and joyous. "Then I'll go home straight away!"

"Good," he swayed back and forth, pressing his fingertips together. "Be prepared to leave after dusk falls. Don't worry about attempting to cover up your disappearance, I've got my ways." Rumplestiltskin could easily keep attention averted from the girl. His idea was rather ridiculous, but it would be genius all the same.

He sent Belle off with a snap of his fingers, trailing over to sit upon the chair she previously had occupied. He craned his neck back to stare at the ceiling, grin still on his face. Just the thought of how pleased Belle would be had him started in a fit of giggles that echoed throughout his tower.

* * *

Belle found that Rumplestiltskin had "poofed" her back into her room, which she was rather thankful for. She was sick of the cold and wished only to linger by the fire in her room with a book for the rest of the day.

She had the perfect book in mind.

It would be a bit of an adventure to obtain it from Papa's private shelf by his desk, but she was willing to do so.

The book she was going to borrow was one she'd never been allowed to read as a child. As a little girl, she always chose it from the shelf. Mama had been around then, she recalled. Belle would crawl into her lap, presenting the book with the sketch of a large beast with bright red blood dripping from its muzzle.

"No, my little scholar, this book is much too graphic for a girl your age," Mama would always say, her brown eyes twinkling.

It was one of the few things Belle remembered in context to Mama.

The book was clearly about wolves if it had a picture of one on the cover, was it not? Belle wished to know more about her poor lone wolf.

She could pretend this was why she was going to Papa's study, but in actuality, she knew that he was always having his lunch at his desk at this time of day.

Belle slowly opened the door, slipping in the room to see Papa eating a cooked piece of chicken. "Belle..." he sighed, blue eyes shivering with a pain of sorts. "I'm so very sorry, Belle," he stood, quickly wrapping her up into a hug.

Belle held onto Papa as tightly as she could, more tears falling. She was sick of crying, but something about Papa's embrace let her numbed emotions fly. "It's okay, Papa, but Gaston...h-he..." she whimpered, shaking her head as he released her. "He shot the wolf..." she incoherently spoke, confusing Maurice.

"What wolf?" he demanded, frowning.

"I was upset with you, Papa. I'm so terribly sorry, but I decided I should take a walk and see if that helps." Belle had always been taught that it was better to tell the truth than hide it with a lie. She only lied for her knight. "I saw a wolf all by himself. He didn't even want to hurt me. I just wanted to watch him..." she hastily wiped her tears, shaking her head with a disgusted scowl on her face. "Gaston shot him with a crossbow, Papa. He wasn't even hurting me."

Papa only nodded, tight-lipped. Belle wondered if he was questioning her sanity or if he'd demand her to never do such things again, but he only pulled her back to him to hug her again.

"I'm not crazy, Papa," she blubbered. "Please don't make me marry him, please!"

"I can't promise that, my girl," he admitted in a strained voice.

Belle said nothing, too tired of crying and fighting. "I..." she shook her head, striding past him to the bookcase. Belle was only eleven. She was only eleven and already she could tell that Papa intended to force a husband upon her, even someone as ruthless as Gaston.

In that moment, Belle had decided that she would change her fate. Not at this moment, but one day when she was older, she would. She was fortunate to have the master of deals as her knight. Belle wasn't going to let Papa force her away with some man she hardly knew, no.

She found the book and clutched it to her chest as she attempted to leave. She then saw Papa, sitting before the small fireplace in his study, a forlorn expression on his face.

Belle sighed softly, placing the book to the side as she moved to to kneel at Papa's side, her hands gripping onto his big one. "Papa, please. I'm not upset at you," she assured. "It's winter and you're making sure everyone is happy and healthy. That's the best present of all," she beamed up at him. Belle wouldn't say anymore on her possible fiance, but she would do whatever she could to make Papa happy.

By the wavering shine in his eyes, she assumed she had done just that. "My sweet Belle..." he sighed, cupping her cheek. "I've got a present for you."

He reached into his pocket, drawing out a hastily wrapped package. He extended it to her with a quivering hand. Whatever it was, it had Papa emotional.

Belle carefully unwrapped the string around the brown paper, unfolding it to view a leather bound journal.

Belle looked up at Maurice, the question on her face quite obvious. He only offered the gentle smile reserved only for Belle. "This was the journal I was...going to give Mama for her birthday," he was struggling to explain and with good reason. Belle wasn't sure she'd ever heard Papa speak of times so close to Mama's death. Her birthday was to be in a week when she passed.

Belle carefully picked up the journal, carefully opening the cover.

_I will love you forever and always, my dove. I can't offer you adventure, but I can let you write them._

_-M_

Belle looked up to Papa, a surprised expression on her face. "Mama wanted to be an adventurer?" Belle was frankly rather surprised. She vaguely remembered certain memories of Mama, like with the wolf book, but she never recalled her Mama wanting to see the world just like Belle.

"Yes, she was just like you are now, Belle. She still talked about disguising herself and traveling to the western lands days before...she left." he fumbled with the wedding band still present on his ring finger.

Belle placed the book aside and lunged upward, throwing herself onto Maurice with her arms strewn around his neck, her head nestled against his chest. "It's the best gift I've ever gotten, Papa!" she cried, unable to wipe the grin from her face.

"Only the best for you, my girl," he wrapped his arms around her, trying to savor each hug he received from the girl. One day, she'd be hugging another man and he'd be reduced to kisses on the cheek. Hugs like these reminded him why he was alive, why he was keeping this town thriving. For Belle. "I knew you'd filled your last journal that old Nan gave you."

Belle pulled back, nodding. "Full of stories," she proudly announced.

"Good, good. Now off with you, I've got letters to write," he easily lifted Belle from him, standing her before him. He caught a mischievous glint in her eye, one of a rat that had just stolen crumbs. "What're you up to?" he questioned, noting the book at her side. Maurice recalled receiving the book from a trader before Belle was born. A guide about the beasts of the forest. The child would probably be scouring over the section on wolves after witnessing the death of one. According to Gaston, who had visited an hour earlier to brag over his new status, the wolf had been about to pounce the girl.

He questioned this, knowing how young men were. Gaston seemed to be a prolific liar and abuser with many lessons to learn. Maurice could only hope that the boy would grow up within the next few years. He needed those trade routes. He hadn't let Belle know this as he knew it would only make things worse. "Now Belle," he called, his tone a bit sterner.

The girl paused at the doorway, book and journal clutched to her chest. She peered back, an innocent little smile on her face, so pathetic that Maurice gave a chuckle. "You may read that, Belle, but I don't want you wandering in the woods any longer without an escort."

Belle swallowed, nodding. Papa said the same time each time she ran into trouble in the woods, but never really enforced his reprimands. She'd be back in the woods the next day, alone and carefree."Of course, Papa. Thank you!" she called, wondering if Papa could hear the lie in her voice.

"Happy birthday, my girl," he called as she exited his study. Belle strolled down the hall, a smile plastered across her face as she ran her fingers up and down the smooth leather bindings of her mama's journal. She locked her door behind her as she fell into her room, grabbing her ink and quill so quickly that she almost dropped the jar of the black liquid completely. Belle stretched out across the floor, opening the book to the first page and snuffling lightly, a smile on her face as she wrote under Papa's message to Mama.

_Dear Mama,_

_I do hope you don't mind that Papa's given me your journal, but I think it's good for him to let go. Now I can do what you never got to do, write about my adventures. He wants me to marry, but I think I'll settle for traveling the world. Do you think he'd mind?_

_I miss you, Mama. I hope you're happy wherever you are._

_-Belle_

She sat up, admiring the way her writing looked beneath Papa's. The message was a spur of the moment decision, but Belle needed to get the guilt and grief out of her chest. Taking something of Mama's felt wrong, but she knew if she put it to good use, Mama would be happy.

She tucked the journal under her pillow and curled into her armchair near the fire with her book in hand. Belle gave a smile to Lucy, who was stretched out before the fire, fast asleep. She was grateful for the company, even if it was a silent sort of company.

Belle's birthday dinner was a silent, but joyous occasion. Nanny had roasted a turkey and even managed to gather enough apples for pie. Belle was happy to share her dinner with Durwin, Nanny, Maude and the kitchen staff and guards that were off duty. She sat at the head of the table, Papa sitting off to the side to give her the attention for the night.

While she ate, a few of the villagers from town arrived with two baskets for Belle. One basket contained two sweet rolls, a sweet smelling perfume made from the springtime flowers and a thickly woven scarf. Belle never before understood why adults would cry when receiving gifts, but she now did.

 _This scarf..._ The villagers knew how much she scurried back and forth in the cold and wished for her to be warm. She felt the start of tears, but as quickly as they came, they were gone. Not because Belle was cold, but because she saw the new books in the other basket. She hopped up, hugging both villagers and thanking them, over and over. Two of the books were of folk tales, but the last book was a book about the infamous mermaids that supposedly lived nearby, which had Belle hopping with excitement to read. If she couldn't read Rumplestiltskin's story yet, she would read about mermaids.

She was reminded of her ball, which had her bubbling with excitement. She yearned to squeal of it to Nanny, to share her giddiness, but she knew she was forbidden. She found herself sniffing the air rather desperately, trying to smell out Rumplestiltskin.

The feast was finally over within the hour, allowing Belle to head up for bed. Papa stopped her as she passed, handing her another package with an anxious smile.

Belle unwrapped it before him, squealing to find that he had gotten her a beautiful silver hair comb with red roses settled across the band. She threw her arms around him, kissing his cheek. "Oh, Papa, this is the best birthday ever!" she told him, as she did every year. This year, her presents were very mature though, which had her feeling a swell of pride.

She ran upstairs, hurrying to lock the door behind her again and throw off her dress. She tugged Mama's dress on, smoothing out the wrinkles as she went. Belle applied a bit of rouge to her lips and cheeks, as Nanny did and placed her new comb in her hair, huffing in delight at her appearance in her looking glass. She looked a bit winded, but she had gotten prepared in half the time she had for the other ball.

She sat on her bed, feet swinging below her and hands clasped together as she anticipated the arrival of her escort. Would he truly dance with her? Belle had never danced with another person in her life. When she was younger, she and the other village girls would dance around for fun, but this was a different dance. The dance of a lady and lord.

Rumplestiltskin appeared before her, so abruptly that Belle jumped, giving a squeak of surprise.

Rumplestiltskin had never looked so proper. Over a white blouse, he wore a dark maroon tail coat with gold trim. His breeches were of the same maroon and his boots were black. Belle stared at him, jaw slack. She was completely dumbfounded at how charming her knight looked.

"Is it that terrible?" he asked, feigning an insulted tone.

"N-No!" she cried, beaming up at him. "You look wonderful, Rumplestiltskin! Just like a prince!" nothing could make her smile fade away in that moment.

"And you look ever so lovely this evening, Lady Belle," he praised, a smirk on his lips. "Finest in all the lands," he twirling his hands about as he gave a low bow, leaving his right hand for her to take. "Now if you would join me, we can leave right away."

Belle looked at him, amusement glinting in her eyes. "Why thank you," she primly answered, taking his hand and hopping to her feet. "What about...here?" she questioned. "What if someone checks my room?"

"Magic." he simply answered, releasing her hand and strolling over to pluck Scrap from the floor by the scruff of her neck. The cat spat out a hiss, swiping at the air in response to the rather abrupt lifting.

Belle gave a cry, quickly shuffling over to take the cat from him. "That's not the correct way and you know it," she scolded, holding the cat to her. "Now tell me, what do you plan to do with Scrap?" she asked, placing the cat upon her bed.

"This!" he replied with gusto, twirling his fingers towards Scrap. The cat burst into a plume of purple smoke, replaced by... _Belle._

Belle stared, wide eyed from herself to Rumplestiltskin, jaw trembling.

Formerly Scrap stared back at Belle curiously, sitting cross legged and wearing _Belle_ _'s_ white nightgown.

"W-What did you do to my cat?!" Belle demanded in a hiss.

"Changed her around a bit. Looks better this way," Rumple casually shrugged, as if it was an everyday occurrence for a cat to be... _morphed_.

"But she looks like me!" Belle cried, slowly reaching out to touch "her" face.

Her look alike mewled in her own voice, making Belle sputter. "This is all very..." she tried to find words, but couldn't quite place her feelings.

"Ridiculous?" Rumplestiltskin offered.

"Yes. She'll go trampling around the entire castle!" Belle frowned, tilting her head to the side before she shot Rumple a rather scolding look.

He seemed to anticipate this, for he gave a little gleeful giggle. "Simple fix, dearie." he snapped his fingers and Belle could only watch "herself" blink a few times before slumping backwards onto the bed, fast asleep.

Belle frowned, rounding the bed so she could properly tug Scrap over to the side of the bed and pull the covers over her. "Rumplestiltskin, are you sure..." she trailed off, biting her lip. To make a cat into a human. "Have you even done this before?"

"Of course, lioness, of course," he waved the thought away with a hand. "I excel in transfiguration. I could change myself if I wanted. My former student does it quite often," he sneered. "I'd say she's trying to hide the wrinkles." he quipped, gently poking Belle in the side after noting the mischievous grin on her face.

"That's not nice!" she giggled, batting his hand away. "She didn't have _that_ many wrinkles, you know." she rolled her eyes, trying not to giggle anymore. Belle hadn't liked Cora's tight lipped smile when she had met her at the engagement ball. The woman had seemed extremely fake and Belle couldn't help but feel that she had to have some sort of bad side to her, being Rumplestiltskin's student. If she had been a good apprentice they would still be friends, wouldn't they?

Belle placed a kiss on "Scrap's" forehead, sighing. "I'm sorry, Scrap. You can have all of my leftovers tomorrow, I promise," she carefully pulled her journal from under her pillow, proudly displaying it to Rumplestiltskin. "This was meant to be my Mama's, but Papa gave it to me today," she informed. "And he also gave me this." she pointed to the comb in her hair.

Rumplestiltskin nodded, acting as if he was only mildly interested. "He remembered, I assume?" he asked stiffly.

"Yes, he did," she said, returning her journal to its place. "I forgave him."

Rumplestiltskin didn't approve, she could tell by the look on his face. His eyes were distant and his jaw was stiff, as if by gritting his teeth he could keep himself from voicing his disapproval.

Belle knew that the conversation would not get any better if she resumed rambling about papa and his gifts, so she was quick to cover her hesitance with a smile. "Shall we go to my ball now, Ser Rumplestiltskin?" she leaned forward so his gaze would have no choice but to be averted to her face.

His dilated pupils seemed to focus once her saw her, which made Belle's smile widen. "Of course," he said, his voice surprisingly soft as he offered his hand. "Are you ready, princess?"

"I've been dying to leave since you told me, of course I am!" she chirped, curling her toes inside of her shoes. She was practically bouncing with excitement.

Rumplestiltskin only grinned, knowing Belle had no clue how lovely her birthday was about to be. He'd been working on the arrangements all afternoon.

Maurice French may have finished Belle's celebration with the end of their dinner, but for Rumplestiltskin, her birthday celebration hadn't even begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for the support on this. It honestly means a lot to me and I promise I'm working hard to edit these along with my two other rumbelle fics when I can. My muse is a finicky mistress and sometimes I hate her, but I'm working on it :) 
> 
> Reviews are always awesome, but only do so if you wish!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple gives Belle an improved birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two songs that go along with this chapter, if you're interested (just put a "/" and plug it into the youtube address) 
> 
> Danse Macabre: watch?v=YyknBTm_YyM
> 
> The music I imagine after the song above is done: watch?v=PjmsMTrgDjM

Belle was surprised to see that Rumplestiltskin hadn't taken them back to the Dark Castle for their celebration, but instead into the middle of a forest that Belle didn't quite recognize.

The look of surprise must have been evident, for Rumplestiltskin wore a pleased expression on his face. Belle didn't mind the change of surroundings one bit, as reflected upon before, she loved the forest. There was a silence settled about that left her feeling at complete ease. Part of her was tempted to laugh at the lack of noise, as it seemed that she couldn't get away from it as of late.

But why here? Why not at the castle? It surely had a ballroom, did it not?

She looked up at him, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth to nibble at it. "I thought we'd be at the Dark Castle," she admitted, feeling quite guilty for even pointing it out.

Rumplestiltskin gave a snort, turning to her with his hands clasped behind his back. "Would you rather trip about in a dark room full of dust?" he questioned, leaning down to reach her eye level.

He most likely meant to intimidate her with his directness, but Belle didn't allow it. "I'll have to clean next time, won't I?" she challenged.

"Be my guest," he shot, making Belle give a giggle, despite her best try not to. She had been joking, but he seemed quite serious. Belle would've had no problem cleaning. The Dark Castle must've had dozens and dozens of rooms, waiting for her to explore.

"This is a gift enough for me," she assured, motioning to the forest around them.

"Oh, but there's so much more than meets the eye, little Belle," Rumple gave a soft little noise of delight, almost like an excited toddler, as he motioned towards a line of trees with a hand. Suddenly, a cracking sort of groaning noise was audible. Belle fell a few steps behind Rumplestiltskin, eyes wide as the trees before them uprooted themselves and seemed to _walk_ to the side, their roots slithering out before them with each step before promptly delving back into the land. Within the space they left, a path of ice formed.

Then _they_ appeared. One by one, they formed into the air, glowing faintly.

Wisps.

Belle had read the tales of will-'o-the-wisps, the playful spirits that often led people towards their destinies or wishes. Now they lit her and Rumplestiltskin's path, leaving Belle both intrigued and dazzled.

"How did you bring them here?" her voice was soft, as if she worried she would startle the glowing wisps if she spoke too loudly. They began to walk, Belle staring at the ground at confusion. The path they were on was formed of ice, but she wasn't slipping in the slightest. Her knight must've used magic.

"A witch," he answered, a snide smirk on his face. "She was a foolish woman, posing as a woodcarver of all things. The wisps were in the forest she lived in. I was there to, ah," _Kill her._ "make a deal with her," he lied with ease, though the urge to gamble and see how the girl would react to being told he was there to murder the old hag was present."The things followed me back home and have stayed here since."

"Oh!" Belle's eyes brightened, delighted at the thought. "They're like pets, aren't they?" she reached out to a nearby wisp with an appreciative smile, the creature giving an airy giggle as it floated above her palm. The wisps were a light blue color, like blue embers, Belle thought. Her hand felt warm beneath the wisp, making her wonder if they were the reason she didn't feel cold at all for being amidst the snow.

"Pestering, more like," Rumplestiltskin grumbled, batting at a nearby wisp. They were attracted to him as moths were to a flame, but instead of a flame, he was a well, full of magic.

"Rumplestiltskin," Belle suddenly spoke, peering up at him with curious eyes as she let the wisp above her hand float away. "You said all magic comes with a price, but you use it all the time. What is your price?"

Rumplestiltskin blanched, blinking abruptly as he looked down upon her. He wouldn't tell her. He couldn't tell her about Baelfire while she was still this young.

Bae had been his price. His own son, gone. The look of shock in the boy's eyes as his coward of a father fell back from the portal to this "new world," insisting that it was a trick was still fresh in his mind to this day.

But could another price be taken from him? Rumplestiltskin felt an unsureness about this, especially after his failed attempt to extract Belle's previous memory from her mind. Now she stared up at him expression full of concern. Concerned for his well-being. She didn't care if his price was to do with her, but instead she did care that it might harm him.

Of course. It was Belle, after all. The child would hand him her soul without a second thought if he asked.

"My price is nothing to worry about," he assured. The child had been patient with his book, not even attempting to peek beneath the pages. Rumplestiltskin felt foolish for giving it to her so soon, but it would test her patience. "Now, now," he turned his gaze to hers, eyes glinting mischievously. "Tonight is a night for celebrating, not worrying."

Belle nodded, her smile easily returning. They walked along the path of ice, the tree branches overhead curling to meet, making an archway of sorts as they progressed. The stars were bright tonight, as was the moon, dimly helping the wisps light their way.

It was the perfect night for a ball. Belle and Rumplestiltskin walked for what felt like a good quarter of an hour until Belle saw their destination.

Magical was an understatement.

Before them laid a large, round floor of the darkest cedar. Rose vines leeched out around it upon an invisible wall, creating a dome of roses and vines. Rumplestiltskin waved his hand to the side as they stood before the dome, the vines slowly retracting to create a doorway large enough for the two of them.

Belle openly gawked at what lay inside, her eyes sparking with wonder. The sight before her only could be described as something from a dream. The dance floor before her was lit by dozens and dozens of candles, floating serenely above her and her knight as they strode forward. Belle stopped in her tracks, wishing to take the entire dome in at once so that she could remember it for the rest of her life.

Rumplestiltskin released her hand, feeling comfortable enough to place his arm about her shoulders to keep her moving towards the center of the floor.

Belle squirmed, trying to peer behind them, her nose smashed against his arm in the most unladylike manner as she peered off to the side. She gave a pleased squawk of surprise as she noted the orchestra. Nobody manned the instruments, but instead, they floated, just as the candles did above. "Rumple?" she questioned, peering up at the gold-dusted man who seemed quite stoic. Little did she realize he was only completely concerned with pleasing her on this night. He had been sure to leave her gifts previously on her date of birth, but the child had reached the point in her life where things started to cut deeper, emotions weren't so numb.

She needed a night of blissful joy. She deserved it.

"Magic," he simple stated, motioning to their surroundings.

Without warning, he easily swept her off her feet, ignoring Belle's squeak of surprise. Despite her sudden fear of being dropped, his hands were firmly planted on her waist as he lifted her from the ground and placed her to his other side so that she was aligned with the space they previously entered from. Belle laughed freely, pushing a few stray strands of hair behind her ear as she gazed up at him, a glimmer of joy present in her eyes. "I would've done that if you had had asked, Rumplestiltskin," she informed him. He was acting very silly tonight, and it made her wonder if he was nervous that she wouldn't enjoy herself.

Belle shot him a scolding look at this realization. She shook her head with a soft of bemused huff, taking one of his hands into both of hers. "My dearest knight, must you worry so?" she asked, morphing her rather unique accent into that of a noble-lady's prissy accent.

"What?" he stiffly asked, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Stop," she sternly told him, "You're too concerned with pleasing me, Rumplestiltskin. You're afraid I'll go aflame with a single touch. I trust you. You won't hurt me."

She looked at him with such confidence that Rumplestiltskin wanted to shake her senseless and roar angry words at her until she had a reason to hate him. No matter what he did, no matter how much she saw, she wouldn't run. She was determined to be planted at his side, determined to be a friend of sorts to him.

"As you wish," he fell into a deep bow, flexing his fingers as he extended his hand to her. "May I have this dance, Lady Belle of the Dark Castle?" he raised an eyebrow, a charming sort of air about him.

Belle flushed with a happy swell, nodding shyly. "There's no music," she pointed out, nodding to the floating orchestra off to the side.

"Oh, but there will be," he assured, giving a boyish giggle as he snapped.

Belle watched from afar as a lone stringed instrument plucked a string in a steady rhythm, followed by a single draw of the violins.

"Now, may I have this dance?" he repeated, a coy smirk on his mouth.

Belle beamed up at him, the very image of what the princess of the Dark Castle would (and should) be. Unique.

She was not done up to the point of being unable to even move her neck. Her hair was strewn down as always, brown curls cascading down across her back and shoulders. She wore no heavy makeup, but the faint rouge she had applied herself.

What made her different was the sparkle in her eyes, her composure, her smile. She was not looking at him with a spark of romantic daydreams, but curiosity.

 _How are those instruments playing?_ She would wonder. _How did he do this? How did he know the wisps would lead us here?_

She was relaxed, not formal at all. Even if she did curtsy, she had a playful little grin on her mouth that suggested she thought the idea of such propriety was silly.

"I'm afraid I don't know how to dance," she admitted to him, uneasily rolling back and forth upon the balls of her feet. She used to dance with Mama for fun, but never formally.

"Simply allow me to lead the way, and you will be fine," he assured. Belle was quite short, even for her age, but Rumplestiltskin was not entirely tall himself. Standing face to face as they now did, Belle had to crane her neck upward to peer up at him.

He stood, looking almost unsure if he should tell her anything more of the art of ballroom dancing. He had never once danced before becoming the Dark One. He only recollected dancing once with Milah in their teens, at a village celebration, but the formal art of dancing was something he taught himself. He knew the first thing or so of it, but felt anxious, drumming his fingers against his thigh before finally taking her hands. His touch was hesitant and extremely cautious as he directed her hand to rest upon left shoulder. Due to her height, her hand rested against his shoulder rather upon it. He placed his left hand upon her waist, his other hand gripping upon hers.

He didn't move for a moment, simply listening to the simple string being plucked, as if waiting for a certain moment.

Belle jumped as a shrill set of violins struck into action, followed by the soft drone of a flute. With that, they were off. Rumplestiltskin led her in long strides, a bouncing sway to his movements as they made their way around the circumference of the dance floor.

Belle's spine crawled as she heard a deliciously haunting melody being played out by another violin, a sound that crawled into her chest and left her imagining stories upon stories set to this very song. Her breath hitched at the tune, never knowing that a song could stir such a feeling inside of her. She had struggled at first to follow his long strides, but soon found that it was easier to follow him when she eased her control and allowed him to fully lead.

She no longer peered from his side to watch the instruments, but now gazed up at him, completely pleased to see a serene expression on his face, his mouth muttering soundless words as he led her in their dance. Belle realized with admiration that he was simply singing the song to himself, just as entranced as she was. She wondered if he could hear music whenever he wished because of his magic. How else would he know such a song? Perhaps he had composed it himself?

The song fell into a slower, softer melody, one that made Belle think of springtime. At this, Rumplestiltskin slowed their dance to a light sway, allowing them both to gather themselves. He fell out of his reverie as the song grew dull, looking down at her with a blink of surprise.

Belle only gave an amused breath, her smile widening. "I like this very much," she told him.

"As do I," he agreed, resuming their slow sway across the floor. " _Danse Macabre,_ " he informed, an intelligent tone to his voice. "The Dance of Death."

"It sounds much too lovely for death, it sounds like…" she trailed off, unable to even think of a story for the song. "It sounds like many things, but not death," she lamely excused.

"Many things lead to death," he interjected abruptly. "The dance of death is a complex and long waltz, one that many are unaware of until the dance ends," he had a haughty tone to his voice, one that almost sounded like the voice he used when teasing. "It represents life, which is often so amusing and 'sweet' that one often doesn't see death coming until the abrupt moment that it is in front of them."

Belle stared up at him, taken by his soft-spoken aside. As interesting as it was, she couldn't help but feel a bit unnerved by his words. She cocked her head to the side as the music began a crescendo into a heavier tune, a louder one.

Rumplestiltskin sped the pace up once more, so abruptly that she gave a shrill cry that shattered into delighted giggles. Something about dancing made her want to resume giggling. Following the tempo and melody gave her a feeling of happiness in her chest, a sort of pride.

He smirked with ease, slowly stretching her out to allow her to spin, again and again clutching onto his hand. She stared down at her skirts as they puffed out below her, giggling with such oblivious joy that he almost wanted to join her in her contagious giggles. Only hours ago she was in hysterics, sobbing over a random piece of wildlife and now here she was, giving a gasp of delight as he dipped her back, so far that her chocolate curls brushed against the ground.

They broke into a waltz once more, circling one another again and again. Belle wouldn't tell him, but she hadn't smiled so hard since she had been with Mama as a little girl. Her mouth ached, but she couldn't stop herself. She and her knight were stuck in a whirlwind of dance, entranced in a different world. Belle looked upwards, the wispy flames lit on the candles above reflecting in her eyes.

It was yet another moment that Rumplestiltskin wished to embed into his memory, the look of wonder in her blue eyes, the parting of her lips. The music died down, to the same plucking of the string that it began with.

Belle fell back, still giggling as she fell away from him, spinning across the floor, her hands spread out. "That was even lovely. Lovelier than I thought this night would be," she proclaimed, stopping a few feet away from him.

Rumplestiltskin watched her trail off to observe the instruments that now played a soft tune, one that he barely noticed after a moment of playing. He swayed to the side, a pleased smile upon his face as he flexed and curled his fingers together. She was happier than he'd ever seen her, a bubbling pot of giggles. He trailed after her, watching her analyze each instrument with pursed lips.

He was thankful to have the wisps for this occasion, as their influenced made even the most grandiose of spells cost him almost nothing. He leeched from them, the cost of this large amount of magic being their very spirits. He'd never let Belle know that, but he did know a few would still remain. They'd repopulate as the humans repopulated, making their "deaths" of no consequence to him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he questioned at her side, peering down at her as she hesitantly touched one of the drifting flutes.

Belle jumped, but not as badly as she usually did. Little by little, she was getting used to him sneaking up on her. He'd have to become stealthier, for he did enjoy scaring her. It always resulted with some form of amusing scolding from her.

He allowed Belle to explore his little dome of roses, grateful that the bewitched instruments seemed to know when the occasion called for simple, background music.

The child only spent a few more moments on the rest of her exploration before turning back to Rumplestiltskin, a shy smile spread across her normally brazen face. "Could we dance again?" she hesitantly questioned.

"Of course, whatever you wish, milady," Rumplestiltskin trilled the l's of milady, making the girl give a obnoxious snort of amusement. He quite enjoyed waltzing with her. She had stumbled a bit at first, like a newborn colt attempting to stand for the first time, but soon he was up to par with him, keeping up with his pace and resuming to gaze at him and their surroundings with avid curiosity.

They fell into position, Belle almost bouncing with excitement at the thought of gliding round and round once more. All Rumplestiltskin needed to do was wave towards the instruments in order for the current tempo to pick up.

They fell into a waltz once more, Belle's heart swooping up into her throat, giving her a thrilled sort of feel. They danced into the darker night, the moon having risen higher and shining much more brightly now.

Even when Rumplestiltskin took another break, Belle went off, waltzing off with an invisible partner. She spun in circles until she lost her balance, falling so suddenly that Rumplestiltskin barely had time to magick himself to her aid and keep the child from her fall.

"Someone's been sneaking sips of ale?" he questioned, a sly glint in his eye.

Belle laughed, nose crinkling. "I'd never!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck and giving the first hug she'd given him in ages. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated, face burrowed against his neck.

Rumplestiltskin forced himself to let go in that moment. Not of the child, but of the fear of losing control. In this moment, his ruthless side was kept at bay.

Belle _trusted_ him. She was so confident in him and yet he worried that he would break control and harm her.

He managed to relax enough to return the hug with one arm, looking upwards to see that the roof of the dome was withering. He smirked up at the heavens, quite pleased with the night so far. Not a single frown had crossed her face. The only one that he didn't count was her frown at him for being wary not to touch her.

He let the child stand, watching carefully to see her reaction as his dome of roses wilted away. She peered up, giving a small hum of disappointment as she saw the dying roses. "Has the magic worn off?" she questioned.

Smart girl. She didn't even have to question that their "dance dome" had been constructed by magic. It'd kept her from slipping on their icy pathway and kept her warm, which had appeared to be enough for her to speculate the majority of this night had been provided thanks to magic.

The vines were dried to the point that they began to fall from the invisible walls holding them up, followed by rose petals.

Rumplestiltskin pulled Belle to his side, waving a hand over them to create an umbrella of sorts. The girl was in awe of the rose petals, wafting in the air. Some caught fire due to the candles that still floated in the air. As depressing of the sight of the withering vines was, Belle found it to be both tragic and beautiful.

It was dying off for another dream to be born in its place.

She watched as the falling vines and petals slid off of the barrier her knight had put around her, most likely to keep them both from being swamped with the debris. Belle wondered if he feared she'd find a way to get poked by a thorn.

The magic of their evening dance was slowly fading away and Belle noted that it was slowly getting chillier and chillier as she stood, watching the dome wither away into nothing. The wisps were slowly fading in the distance. Heading back to their little homes, Belle assumed. She had no clue that most of them had simply dissipated into nothing at all from their stores of magic being used up.

In a few moments, the beautiful, warm dance floor was nothing more than a dark slab of wood covered in dead vines and roses. The candles had fallen from the sky and ignited some of the vines into larger flames. The music had halted and the orchestra had disappeared. Belle could see her breath in puffs, the cold causing her to shiver.

"Cold?" Rumplestiltskin caught on immediately.

"N-No, I'm fine," she lamely attempted to lie with chattering teeth.

Without words, Rumplestiltskin flourished a hand upwards, the same scaled jacket he had worn in the town she had met Gepetto appearing in his hand.

"Really, you must be cold too. Take it," she attempted to argue.

Rumplestiltskin only gave an low chuckle, wrapping the jacket around her shoulders.

Belle peered up at him, drawing the jacket closer around herself. It was lined with a soft sort of fur that made her cringe with delight, her arms already quite warm. He must've had the jacket somewhere warm, for it felt as if it had been laying before a fire. "Thank you," she smiled gratefully at him, "This has been…the best birthday I've ever had, Rumplestiltskin."

"It's not over yet, dearie." he smirked, drawing her to his side without warning as he brought them back to the Dark Castle in the blink of an eye.

Belle stumbled forward, only managing to stay on her feet thanks to her knight and his quick hand steadying her. "I really wish you'd warn me when you do such things!" she huffed, shooting him a scowl.

Rumplestiltskin cackled, walking past her. "That's no fun, little lioness. At least you're no longer vomiting. I'd hate for you to ruin my carpet," he teased.

Belle had to admit he was right. Her stomach felt quite jumbled and the tiniest bit ill, but she wasn't as flustered by his form of travel.

He had brought them into the room she often found them in. His "display" room with the long table and closed curtains. Belle smiled, remembering when she had run from him on the heavy cedar tables. They'd made their first deal on that day and so far, he'd held up his side of it.

Rumplestiltskin stood, watching the girl make her way over to the glass cabinets on the other side of the room where she had asked him about Baelfire's shawl.

"There are new things here," she pointed out, giddy to examine them.

"Careful, dearie," he cautioned as he sat himself upon one of the armchairs that now surrounded the fire he had conjured years ago for the room. The room was much too cold, it only made sense to add a fire.

_You kept it because the child needed it._

"I'm always careful," Belle shot back, cautiously opening one of the doors. She gave a breath of delight, soon followed by the pitter pattering of her feet as she ran to his side, falling to her knees in an elegant swoop. "Your tin cup, you kept it!" she happily announced, displaying the battered cup to him.

 _Ah, yes_. It was the cup he had used in her town all those years ago, the main bit of his beggar act. The cup that the foolish Gaston had attempted to throw at his little lioness. Rumplestiltskin was a beast that enjoyed his little mementos and found himself rolling the cup between his hands as he devised plans or while lost in thought. "Of course," he told her, as if it would've been ridiculous not to keep the rusting little cup. "It was _mine_ , after all."

Belle gave an abashed nod, fondly stroking the cup with her thumbs. "I'm glad you did. It's a reminder of our first meeting."

Rumple only nodded from his seat, aware that the child wasn't even facing him. "Would you like your gifts?" he asked, voice rather small.

"Gifts?" Belle asked, eyes widening. "O-Oh no, you didn't have to."

"Of course," he straightened up. "It is your birthday, after all."

Belle strode over, a modest grin tugging at her lips. "You didn't have to go that far, Rumplestiltskin."

"I could always take them back," he shot, giving a toothy grin as his voice fell back into his usually, nearly nasal tone.

"I think you just like me, ser Rumple. You try to act like you're a lone wolf, just like the one that I saw earlier today, but you aren't. You're my friend," Belle declared as she sat in the armchair across from him, still hugging his jacket to herself.

"Friend," he repeated dully, as if he didn't believe it.

"Yes," Belle mumbled, fumbling to sit comfortably in her dress.

Rumplestiltskin would've liked to simply agree with the child, but how could she consider a beast such as him a friend? He'd only bring her pain and had done so, but she still insisted upon speaking with him. He made her smile, made her _happy._

He didn't think he'd ever understand why.

He motioned to the gifts on the small table sitting before their chairs, unwrapped and in plain sight.

Belle gasped, eyes wide with disbelief as she noted the gifts. "Rumple…Y-You really shouldn't have gotten me anything!" she cried.

"I wanted to," he shot a playful sneer in her direction. The child was certainly humble.

Belle carefully leaned over, taking the first gift into her hands. A simple rose. "A memoir from the ball?" she questioned with a smile.

"Ah, ah, ah," Rumple waved a finger at her. "You underestimate me, little one. It's magic. The price to keep it alive? Your care for it."

Belle frowned, her brow furrowing lightly. "Of course it'll stay alive if I take care of it!"

"Underestimating me again," he sighed dramatically fanning at his chest with a hand. "As long as you care for the rose itself, in there," he jabbed a finger at her chest with his other hand, "it'll stay alive and healthy."

"Ah," Belle nodded, a sudden look of understanding on her face. "I just have to appreciate it," she reworded, grinning.

Rumplestiltskin nodded, fingers now drumming restlessly against the arm of his chair.

Belle took the silence and rather focused look on his face as an indication to move on, looking at the two remaining gifts on the table. She took the next object closest to her, or rather part of the next gift. A tea set. Belle had never had a tea set of her own, only having seen mama's tea set once before.

Belle hated the memory. It was the evening Mama fell sick for the first time, months after she lost Belle's sibling prematurely. Belle and Mama were about to have a tea party in the gardens and the girl had been waiting anxiously for the chance to see Mama's special porcelain tea set. It once belonged to her grandmother and would eventually belong to her one day. Mama was walking out, the cups and tea pot settled on a brass tray. Mama had nearly reached Belle when she collapsed suddenly, the tea pot and cups shattering on the ground.

Belle hadn't done anything. She sat in her seat and wailed, not even bothering to run to Mama to make sure she was okay.

The tea set before her was beyond words. She wondered if Rumplestiltskin somehow knew what had happened with Mama, but she was sure man couldn't read minds. At least, she didn't think he could. The tea set was simple, but beautiful to Belle. The cups and pot were made of white porcelain with golden rims. A blue design had been painted on each cup, a wispy sort of streak. The same sort of design was on the pot, but it seemed to be much larger.

Belle had smiled so much this evening, her jaws were sore, but it didn't stop her current smile from widening. "It's perfect," she informed him, gently placing the cup she had lifted from the table back down. "Could I please keep it here?" she questioned. "We could have tea when I visit from now on." she suggested, the excitement in her face from the prospect of her idea making it nearly impossible for Rumplestiltskin to turn her down.

"Of course," he waved his hand, as if it were nothing. It really wasn't much of an inconvenience, after all.

The child took her last gift into her hands, settling the box onto her lap.

It seemed to be a jewelry box, but was made of stained glass. Belle questioned if she was dreaming, for she'd never seen such a beautiful thing before in her life. On the cover, a red rose was constructed out of the choppy glass. Belle hesitantly opened the box, giving a soft murmur of appreciation as she spotted a miniature couple raised on a little spring. The couple appeared to be dancing, but was motionless.

Belle looked up to her knight with hesitant question on her face. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's called a music box, child, here," he leaned over, closing the box and flipping it over. He turned the tiny crank beneath the box a few times before turning it back over and presenting it to her.

This time when Belle opened the box, a tinkling version of the dance they had previously danced to, _Danse Macabre,_ as Rumple had informed, played. The couple began to spin on their spring, as if they were dancing. She looked up at him, gaping. "T-This is truly for me?" she questioned.

"Of course," He told her, eyes focused on her expressions. He knew he could've gotten her a few simple books, but he gave her books on the lightest whim, adding them to her piles whether she would realize or not. The rose had only cost him a few simple ingredients and the tea set had been collecting dust in his cabinet, but the box had been his project for the past year now. Collecting the necessary components had taken him quite a bit of time, but constructing it had only taken a simple snap of his fingers.

Belle needed to be spoiled by _someone,_ after all. Her father had simply given her a few meager things, but Rumplestiltskin had given her treasures. He reflected upon this with a smirk, called back to attention by a loud clanging of porcelain upon his small table before the fire.

He looked to see Belle frozen in movement, hand still clutched on the handle of the tea pot as it rested upon the table. "Are you trying to tell me you don't like them?" he asked teasingly.

Belle frowned, drawing her hand away. "I _love_ them. In fact, I've really got no way of properly thanking you, so," before he even had the chance to skillfully maneuver out of the way, the girl had moved over and thrown her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly for the second time that night. "Thank you, Rumplestiltskin."

He found that his arms had moved around her, stiffly returning the hug. His mind spat venom at the thought of even showing the child affection, even after his realization of his strength against the imp earlier, but his body seemed to want to rebel. "It's no problem," he assured as she drew back.

"I only have one more request," she informed him dutifully.

"Really now? You're ordering me now, missy?" he questioned, eyes widening in mock surprise.

"Well," her shoulders fell, a hopeless little expression settling on her face. "I-I was wondering if I could perhaps watch you spin."

His brow furrowed, not quite understanding why in the world the child would wish to watch him do such a thing.

Belle caught this and began to wring her hands together as she attempted to help him better understand, "I just remember watching you spin before. It was very soothing," she explained.

Rumplestiltskin frowned, but not at her request. The child was wringing her hands. A nervous tendency, as the books said. Rumplestiltskin did this, not Belle. Had he passed the nervous tick down to her? "As you wish," he stood, strolling over to his wheel and sitting upon his stool, looking over to see the child had settled back in her chair, his coat now acting as a blanket for her. She peered curiously at him, a smile on her lips.

"Thank you," she called as his foot began to work the pedal.

He didn't reply, but lost himself in the task of threading straw into the wheel.

He did this for a few hours, forgetting himself completely and forgetting that the child was still in his home. When he did turn, he found that she was fast asleep, most likely having lasted a good quarter of an hour of watching him spin before the exhaustion of the day won her over.

Rumplestiltskin stalked over, sitting in his armchair and staring at the small beauty as she slept. The girl was still smiling, giving him a sort of pride. He had made a rather scarring day into a better night for the child, making him feel at ease.

He strode over, sending the rose and music box to her room with a simple flourish of his hands before lifting the sleeping child into his arms, extremely careful not to stir her. He called upon his vast wells of magic to bring them to her room and was pleased to find that she was still in his arms when they reached their destination. Part of him feared that somehow this possibility of a new price would be exacted upon a girl, rather than himself. If he vanished to the other side of the land with her, only to find that he had lost her somewhere along the way…

The room was left as it had been before they had departed, "Belle" still sleeping in her bed. With a nudge of his finger, the clone of the child was reduced back to her pestering cat state.

He placed the girl in bed besides the sleeping cat, carefully removing her shoes and placing them on the floor before drawing the covers over her. She still wore her dress, but the child didn't seem to mind.

Rumplestiltskin glanced over to see his rose and box sitting on her desk and wore a phantom of a smile as he returned his gaze to the girl once more. He supposed that the box could lead to suspicion, but Belle was quick at coming up with extravagant stories. While he hated to force her to lie, he knew there was no other way.

Perhaps he was a brooding beast, but the child had whittled her way into his heart. His fondness of her was now forming into a possessiveness that she didn't seem to mind a single bit.

He knew the age of engagement was quickly coming, therefore his attentions on the child would only increase. He had a personal promise to keep, after all.

"Thank you…" he almost didn't hear her voice as he turned to return to the Dark Castle, but he just barely heard the creaking of her bed.

He turned to see Belle had lifted her head, her eyes barely open as she stared at his shadowed form. "You're welcome," he softly replied. "Go to sleep, Belle, you've had a long day." he gently commanded, his smile hidden by the darkness of her room.

Belle only nodded, silently placing his head back down against her pillow.

Rumplestiltskin held that simple moment close for the rest of the night, even as he went back to spinning in his castle. She should've remained asleep, fighting the urge to murmur a final thanks to him, but she took a moment out of her precious sleep, just to thank him.

Belle was too kind to an old monster such as himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watches her from the woods, he wishes he could add her to his pack, make her a she-wolf, but Rumple makes him something else.

As soon as he saw her, he knew she was not like the other humans.

She would not regard him as the other she-humans did, who would let out horrified cries of fear upon seeing him and his brothers.

She would not even regard him as the he-humans did, who chased them with their pitchforks and roared at them.

She would regard him as a gentle soul, perhaps she'd even smile at him. The boy-wolf had heard her quiet sobs when he had wandered off on his own. The others of the pack were back at the arched rock they slept under, finishing the remainders of their previous hunt.

He often wandered away from the pack for the woods called to him, even in his sleep. The boy had no name, nor did he have a life in the human world. He was weaned from a she-wolf with his brothers. He knew he wasn't like them. He was a human. He had no fur, nor did he have sharp teeth and padded paws. He simply adjusted. His skin grew thick against the cold while his teeth grew strong enough to break through the thick hides of their kills.

In his mind, he was a wolf.

Often, when villagers saw a naked boy running with the wolves they either had to take a double-take or simply marveled at the sight, sure to tell all of their mates and family about the wolf-boy over their dinner or drink that night.

A few times, they attempted to take him from the pack as they mauled their livestock, but the boy always escaped and resumed helping his brothers. The boy couldn't kill the larger beasts with his teeth as the wolves did, but he could help by wringing the necks of the chickens or hares he found.

After each kill, the boy cried. He cried because he was taking something from nature. Nature had been his mother, his savior. Taking away from her, it made his heart ache.

A nudge or nip from his brothers would bring him back to reality as he wept over the corpses. They were understanding, his brothers. They would lick his tears and carry his kills in their jaws for him. In the end, they _had_ to take from mother nature. They needed her creatures to survive. Even though he realized this, he still shed tears.

The humans saw him weep too. The weeping wolf-boy.

Some of them actually seemed to look upon him with some sort of respect after hearing the rumors. One girl had even given him a bundle of clothing when he had run into her as she was collecting berries.

"Wait here," she had commanded in her sweet voice.

The boy-wolf understood their words, the humans. He knew them, but he could not speak them.

The boy had no voice.

He waited for the girl to return. He liked her, the smell of her, the way her mouth curved into smile when she saw him.

She had returned with a bundle and handed it to him, refusing to look anywhere but his face, which he did not understand.

"If you wear these, mayhaps, some will not fear you," she had giggled after this, which he also did not understand.

The boy stared at the trousers and shirt in his hands, frowning. He gave the girl a long stare before running away, back to the arched rock. He struggled into the clothing, finally making sense of them after a few attempts. He didn't like the feeling of being restrained by the cloth. His skin felt suffocated and his movement was limited.

His brothers did not like it either, they gripped onto the cloth with their teeth and tore cloth from him with a shake of their heads.

The wolf-boy managed a growl, furling his lips and spitting with clenched teeth as he backed away from them, his precious gift now ruined.

He hadn't left them, though, even as angry as he was at them for ruining the girl's gift to him. He was curled between them that night as they slept, the clothing discarded. He later found better use for the clothing, using it for tug-of-war with the new pups to teach them how to share a kill by tearing it in two.

Now, he watched the girl approach his once-brother, Scarjaw. Scarjaw had been the brother of the pack leader, but had tried to fight the leader for his mate. The boy considered him Scarjaw due to the jagged scar running along the wolf's jaw. The boy did not know how the scar had found it's way there, but it looked to be from a human.

The boy crouched from his position behind the brush, observing her with keen interest. Scarjaw had been eating the last of a fresh kill had been growling at the girl as soon as she had first opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she had said, her voice soft. The boy liked her voice. Her accent was different from what he was accustomed to, so sweet that he imagined her voice lulling him off to sleep. He was confused by her words, though. The girl was apologizing, but why?

Scarjaw only growled in reply.

The girl frowned and took a pause before speaking again, "I know how it feels, you know."

Scarjaw growled louder at her, but resumed eating. He was wary, but not wanting to leave his kill. The boy suddenly felt a rush of sympathy for the girl. Was the girl an outcast like Scarjaw too?

"Oh hush!" she snapped, catching Scarjaw off guard with her scolding tone. The boy had to press a hand to his mouth to keep from giving a laugh. His laugh was an ugly thing, he thought. Low and guttural. He had no voice to add to it.

As the girl, whom he decided would now be called Chestnut by him due to the color of her hair, noticed the lone wolf had decided to quit his growling, she gave a sigh. "Thank you," she huffed, dusting snow from a nearby rock and perching atop it. "I'm a bit of a lone wolf too, you see," she explained with a sad glint in her eyes.

She said nothing more after that, but placed her chin upon her knuckles and fell into thought. Chestnut was an interesting girl, for sure,he thought. The boy wanted to come out, to smile at her and see if she would speak so kindly to him as she did to Scarjaw, but he had no clothing to wear. Surely she would run away at the sight of him. Her eyes were kind though and he knew she would smile back at him if he smiled at her. He'd never seen such interesting eyes. Hers were as blue as the pale winter sky, with black rims around them.

The boy was about to approach her when he heard the footfalls. He was rather surprised Scarjaw didn't notice. He had been the best hunter in their pack before his exile. The boy realized with a start that the leader had latched his mouth onto Scarjaw's left ear as they fought. He must've lost some hearing. The boy had been there as they fought, forced to join the circle around the two brothers as they spat and snarled at each other.

He knew that helping Scarjaw was forbidden, but if he didn't hurry, surely…

His thoughts were stolen from him as the crossbow bolt crossed through Scarjaw's head. The boy's eyes widened and he almost forgot himself, almost lunging forward to defend the girl and his former brother.

A brawny boy emerged with two men, all holding crossbows. The wolf-boy hated the mechanisms. Farmers had begun to purchase them and even craft them. The bolts had claimed a few of his brothers and injured the others. He was the one that was left to tug the bolts out of his brothers, usually resulting in a bite to his arm from his wounded brother due to their dislike of the pain.

The boy saw the crossbows as a form of cheating nature. Instead of taking a good kill with a bow and arrow, people stole them with these…contraptions.

He jumped as he heard a cry from Chestnut. Her eyes were wide as she quickly ran over to Scarjaw, throwing herself on his body. She buried her face into his fur and cried, the sight making the wolf-boy cry himself. He cried because he could feel Scarjaw's spirit crying with her, crying of happiness. The lone wolf expected a lonely, painful death, but here was this girl, crying over a wolf she didn't even know.

The brawny boy stomped over, glaring at Chestnut with a look that made the boy want to crush his throat and drain the life from him as slowly as he could. "I just saved you!" the boy hissed.

Chestnut sobbed before him, her eyes wide and full of anger. "He wasn't even hurting me!He wasn't even bothering anything!" she cried, so very brave, "Why would you do such a thing? Why are you even here?" the boy pondered how she could be so fearless. She-humans acted very weak, doing as their husbands directed. She-wolves on the other hand, weren't afraid to fight back.

The boy now decided she should also be called a she-wolf. Perhaps he could take her back with him. She could live with him and be free from these cruel humans.

"I was on my way to visit," the boy sneered. "I heard that thing growl at you! You're lucky I came when I did. You should thank me," he growled.

The newly dubbed she-wolf now said nothing, but stared at the boy in disbelief. She spun around and ran, as fast as she could. The boy reached for her as she ran past her, his hands skimming across the soft materials of her cloak. She didn't even notice him.

The boy knew he could've followed her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She surely would want to be alone, wouldn't she? He had other duties. He had to protect her. If these men followed her, they could do what they wished and resume laughing at her as they did now. The wolf-boy stared at the men as they resumed laughing. If they stepped foot in this direction, he would fight with everything he had for Chestnut.

They eventually grew weary of laughing and left, not even touching Scarjaw.

This was the ultimate sign of disrespect, to leave a kill. They could've skinned Scarjaw and removed his jagged teeth, but they refused.

The boy wondered if he should, to allow Scarjaw to rest easy, but the idea left as a _lizard_ of all things appeared in an eruption of purple smoke.

He was a man, but his skin was _scaly._ The boy stared in awe at rather revolting man. He looked around, giving a growl as he noted the corpse of Scarjaw. The lizard's teeth were yellow and stained with brown, not fanged, but his eyes convinced the boy of his reptilian nature. A discolored, murky greenish yellow. His pupils were wild and large as he suddenly disappeared as quickly as he came in his odd smoke.

The boy was left, alone and rather shocked. His brothers hated lizards, but killed them during desperate times. The boy didn't like the slimy little things. They tasted sour and cold. Did the lizard man have cold blood too?

He pondered upon this as he remained crouched. The boy remained still for hours, guarding the body of Scarjaw and the trail the she-wolf had taken to get away from the men.

Part of the boy wished to seek Chestnut and be sure of her safety, but he knew his duty, to keep Scarjaw's body safe.

It was night when the lizard man returned. Even in the dark, the boy could tell it was him. The smell of the lizard man burned his nose, the smell of strong spices and smoke.

"Have a little guard dog on our hands, do we?" the lizard's voice made the boy shiver. It wasn't what he expected at all, not deep and gruesome, but high and nasally. The boy felt that he feared his actual voice more than the voice he imagined in his head.

The lizard seemed to sigh in annoyance and quickly extended a hand, jerking it back towards him as quickly as he had extended it. The boy stared in confusion before he felt himself being lifted by an invisible fist and thrown towards the lizard man. The boy was stuck in the air before the man, their eyes level and the wolf-boy's legs dangling.

The lizard man lifted a hand and the boy heard the snap of his fingers. He jumped as _flames_ appeared on his hand. The man most certainly was not only a lizard, but magic. No man could hold fire on his hands with such ease.

Thanks to the flame, the boy could now see the man's odd eyes boring into his own. The man's breath smelled of odd herbs and smoke, just as he had smelled."What were you doing out here?" he demanded in a hiss, his pupils honed in on the boy's every facial feature, as if he expected to spot a twitch of his lips or a wince that would make him appear guilty.

He yelped as the man released the invisible grip on him, leaving the naked boy to fall into the snow with a thud. He quickly rolled over onto all fours, staring up at the man with wide eyes.

"What. Were. You. Doing. Near. Her?" the magic man repeated, his voice low

The boy felt tears pooling in his eyes as he tried to speak. He _had_ to speak. If he didn't the man would kill him. "Protect," he tried to say, but nothing came out, only a faint whistling from his throat.

The man snarled down at him, lowering his flaming hand closer to the wolf-boy's face.

The boy jerked back as he felt the heat against his face, his eyes wide and brow furrowed. " _PROTECT!_!" he tried to scream, his mouth wide as he attempted the shout, but nothing happened, only a pathetic groaning noise from his throat.

The lizard man's face suddenly went from one of anger to one of amusement. "A cat's got the wolf's tongue?" he sneered, a cruel flicker in his eyes.

The boy stared up at him, slowly nodding.

The lizard's eyes were full of mirth as he snapped his fingers with his other hands.

And just like that, the boy's voice came out. "Protect! Protect! Protect!" he burst out. He jumped at his own voice, eyes wide. "Protect…" he repeated, touching his throat with his fingers.

The magic man only watched him with amusement.

"Why?" the boy asked. The magic man wouldn't just growl at him and then treat him without reason.

The man turned away, taking a few steps away from him. "Because now…" he spun on his heel to face the boy again, twirling his fingers to point at the boy as he went. "you owe me a debt."

The boy gave a bleary look, a frown forming on his lips. "T-That's not fair," he managed in a slow voice. He wasn't accustomed to forming words together at all.

"Well, if it isn't fair and you'd rather go running back to your little hounds, I'll just kill you," the words came so easily from the lizard's mouth that the boy was a bit disturbed. "Better yet, I'll just kill all of you, you and your little pack."

The boy couldn't be selfish any longer now that his pack was involved. _His_ pack. He felt a swell of pride at the prospect of doing something in return for them. He stood a bit taller, staring at the lizard with what he hoped was confidence. "I-I…will do it." he carefully replied.

The lizard man snorted for some reason unbeknownst to him, though the boy didn't quite realize how broken and poor his grammatical skills were. "The child, the girl here before, you," the man pointed a finger at the boy's forehead, causing the boy-wolf to look up in confusion at the finger, as if he expected the man to use his magic to harm him again. "You saw her, yes?"

The boy nodded. "She-wolf," he affirmed.

The man found something amusing about that, but the boy didn't understand why."Good," he removed his pointing finger and now clasped his hands behind his back as he took a few steps away before turning around to face the boy again. He really was like a lizard, the boy thought, always moving around. "The moment she walks into this forest, you will be at her side, protecting her."

The boy felt a wave of relief rattle through his nervous bones. He could do this, he could protect. Perhaps he wouldn't be able to hunt as much, but he would prefer protecting Chestnut. "How do I know?" he asked. He may have a connection with this forest, but to know when his Chestnut stepped foot into it? That was nearly impossible.

"We'll get to that," his question was pushed away with a dismissive wave of the magic man's hand. "First off, if you approach her in this state," he gestured to the boy's nudity, "I'll flay you alive and place your pelt in front of my fire."

"Don't have pelt," the boy answered. Once upon a time, he did have the clothing from the girl, but his brothers had destroyed it beyond wearing with their tug-o-war practices.

"Not my problem," the lizard shrugged, making the boy feel a tick of anger for his carelessness. The boy would have to sneak into the town and take clothing for himself. These people had stolen one of his former brothers, so it wouldn't be too terrible of him to steal from them.

"Hands," the scaled man ordered, nodding to him.

The boy hesitantly held his hands out, fingers twitching. The magic lizard simply waved a hand over his outstretched hands. The boy jumped as he felt a weight fall onto his outstretched hands and looked down to see a dagger in his hands. The small hilt was wrapped in dark leather and the blade itself started out smooth, but ended with a row of wicked looking teeth that reminded the boy of the saws he'd seen men use on trees.

An amber jewel was embedded at the bottom of the flat hilt, its color almost reminding him of Chestnut's hair.

"When she's in this area, you will know," the man finally spoke after giving the boy a moment to examine the dagger. "You will watch her, walk with her if you must, but you are her protection in this forest."

* * *

Rumplestiltskin watched as the boy slowly held the dagger in the proper manner, taking a testing swipe. Rumplestiltskin had seen glimpses of the future. Enough to know that this boy wouldn't be in his service in his adult years, but he would become a highly renowned and heartless killer. Quite literally, _heartless._

Rumplestiltskin was a busy man, despite his time often spent watching over Belle. With the boy watching her, she would be less likely to fall into harm's way in these woods as she had been in the past few years. Rumplestiltskin did have his doubts of the boy's skills, but the boy was raised by wolves. He was sure to know a thing or two about killing. His sight into the future gave him the assurance that the wolf-boy would be worth the investment.

"Any person that threatens her, scares her or even causes the lightest of distress, you keep them away from her. Kill them. Do that, mutt, and your life and your pack will be safe." he told the boy.

"Mutt. I am Mutt?" the boy asked in his sluggish voice. Belle would surely be intent on shaping his speaking into something much better than it currently was.

Rumplestiltskin snorted before turning away. "Yes, you're nothing but a mutt," he sneered before disappearing in a haze of smoke.

The boy stared after him, clutching the dagger to himself. He would have to take it with him when he stole clothing to wear. He'd need a sheath too. "Mutt, Mutt, my name Mutt," he murmured to himself, a dim smile on his face. He had a name. A name. He had a purpose. "Mutt protects Cheh-sth-nut."

* * *

Belle stared out of the window in Papa's room, worrying at her lip as she watched the empty bridge leading to their little castle.

 _She_ was coming today. Lady Abbes.

Lady Gertrude Abbes was well known throughout the entire lands as the "wife whipper."

She would not whip wives, but make them. She whipped young girls into proper ladies and wives-to-be.

She was coming today to judge poor Belle. By studying the girl, learning her personality and hobbies, she would decide if Belle even had a chance of one day becoming a fine wife. Her purpose was to tell Lord Maurice who she felt the girl would have the best chance with.

Nanny was completely disgusted with Lord Maurice for sending for the woman. She had even overstepped her boundaries, directly telling him that he should know that Belle would be a perfect wife and mother when the time came for any man.

Belle had been forced to stand still as Nanny did this, going on to say that her mama would never do such a thing to the girl.

Papa dismissed Nanny in a stern tone, his eyes no longer kind, but fiery. Nanny walked past Belle, taking her by the arm and tugging her away with her.

"You are better than that, Belle. You mustn't listen to a thing she tells you. That woman reduced your own mama into tears in seconds. Told her to burn her books if she hoped to ever be accepted."

Belle could only nod mournfully, quite surprised to know that the woman had judged her mama well, making her about Nanny's age.

Belle wondered if the two had a past, perhaps an unwritten rivalry.

Either way, Belle knew she wouldn't appreciate Lady Abbes in the slightest.

Belle just didn't see the point in making a lifestyle out of forcing girls into a different shell. How could someone feel comfortable doing such a thing?

She intended to clutch very tightly onto her own shell. She was the odd little girl with her face in a book and her head in the clouds. Everyone in town knew this and so did she.

Her knight liked her fine the way she was and many others did too.

Belle currently sat upon Papa's window sill, struggling to make sense of her latest book, a collection of tales given by twenty-four men and women on a journey together. She had just given up and was about to head out into the hall to question the nearest guard with any knowledge of reading about it when she saw the rickety little carriage bouncing across their bridge. Belle frowned, quickly recoiling from the window as if the woman would spot her from afar.

" _You're worrying an awful lot over one old bat, dearie."_

Belle gave a relieved laugh, peering around her and batting at the air, hoping to catch her knight's arm or torso. "I don't want to be married off and I don't wish to be judged by her," she replied, placing a hand on her hip.

She was met by silence. Belle resumed her search, hands before her and grasping at the air. She turned at a light rustle to see that her book, left open, was floating.

She grinned, tip-toeing over and hoping to finally be the one to scare her knight, when he appeared at once, his hand out before her face, indicating that she might as well give up.

Belle gave an angry huff. He wasn't even looking in her direction, he was looking at the book! How did he knew she was there?

"The Miller's Tale?" his eyes were suddenly stern. "This is a tale for disgusting drunkards, not a…" he raised his voice a few octaves higher, flamboyantly twirling his fingers, "young noble lady such as yourself!" Belle gave an outraged laugh at his "prissy nobleman" accent.

"You're the one that gave it to me," she reminded, her smile forming into a defiant little smirk.

"I did?" he frowned, trying to recollect ever choosing the book in particular. He never really did pay attention to what books he gave her, but instead chose a few at random from his personal library and send them to the little piles of books in her room.

"They're good stories," she insisted. "I don't even understand the parts that are meant to be naughty."

Rumplestiltskin frowned, studying the girl. Belle had a pathetic little expression on her face, a hopeful one. He was being a bad influence, but she was pouting. Pouting.

He was the feared Dark One, the man who could kill a another with a simple flick of his pinkie. He was to feared and yet Belle's pathetic pouting, caused of a book of all things, had him defenseless.

He frowned, shaking his head as he tossed the book into the air, not even glancing as it erupted into a plume of deep purple smoke.

Belle's mouth twitched as she looked at him. "I suppose it was for the better," she glumly decided.

Rumplestiltskin only grinned. "Back in your room, dearie."

"Oh!" Belle blinked, surprised. "You really are a-"

"Belle!" she stiffened at Nanny's voice, quickly wheeling around to warn her knight, only to see that he was gone. She assumed he was still present, but invisible to sight. Perhaps he had left instead, bored with her current situation. Nanny appeared in the room, a few strands of her gray hair free from her bun. Belle smiled at the pinkness to her face. It meant that Nanny had most likely bounded up the stairs just to get Belle. Belle didn't smile because she found humor from her nursemaid having to run for her, but instead out of love for the woman.

"Nan, your hair," she pointed out, knowing that the woman wouldn't want to be seen with such messy hair before Lady Abbes.

"Right, right," the older woman huffed, quickly peering in the large mirror in Papa's room. She produced a few pins from a pocket in her apron and quickly corrected her bun.

Nan seemed to have everything in her pockets. Whenever Belle scraped an elbow or knee, Nanny had a cloth handy to tear and use as a bandage. Whenever Belle tore her dress, Nanny had her needle and thread ready to repair the tear.

"Now listen, you," the woman hissed as they briskly made their way down the hall. "That old witch will say anything to make you upset. Once you're upset, she'll turn her nose upward at your father and declare you unfit for anyone. You take those criticisms with a polite smile and nod. Your mama was lucky to stumble upon your papa. This woman ruined her confidence for years."

They paused at the top of the stairs, Nanny whirled the girl around, forcing her to look into her eyes. Belle was worried. She always saw herself as strong, but could she really stand up for herself?

Belle caught a tingly smell of sorts, one that made her want to sneeze. She hesitantly reached over, brushing her fingers against Rumplestiltskin's scaly coat. _Oh._ She blinked, turning to see nothing, as usual. She frowned, the urge to jab him in the side almost overwhelming. Surely he'd make a noise and reveal his presence to Nan. Belle always wondered how Nan would react to the man. The woman would probably hound after him for his rather offensive manners.

"You look for me each time she barks something at you, you hear?" she asked. "I'll be there for you."

Belle nodded, managing a shaky smile. "Thank you, Nan."

" _I'll be here as well, you know.. If you'd like, I could simply turn her into a sniveling rat."_

Belle snorted aloud, causing Nan to shoot a suspicious look in her direction.

"Erm, I was just imagining you and Lady Abbes facing off," she quickly excused.

"I'd have her on the ground in a second, lass." Nan gruffly muttered, leading her down the stairs.

"I didn't doubt that," Belle mused, smiling at the thought her her beloved Nan brawling for her sake.

Lady Abbes was a very thin, bony woman with a severe face. She didn't have kind eyes like Nanny, but bland ones with a subtle sharpness to them.

Those eyes picked out every little thing about Belle as she approached the woman. She had a nervous looking valet with her, carrying her chest and bags all at once, making Belle pity the boy.

Belle also noted that Papa was off to the side, his hands clasped behind his back. He gave Belle a curt nod, indicating that she could introduce herself.

Belle lifted her skirts as she curtsied, bowing her head. "How do you do, Lady Abbes? I am-"

"I know who you are," the woman snapped, interrupting Belle's soft greeting. "Slouching," she stepped forward and around Belle, grabbing the girl's shoulder with one hand flat against her back. Abbes pushed her back and pulled her shoulder back, forcing her to stand so straight that Belle felt like some sort of dignified rooster.

"You must speak up when greeting guests," she sharply dictated before releasing the girl and turning to Maurice. Her voice and composure changed completely, a welcoming smile on her face as she walked over to Papa. "Lord Maurice, it was very kind of you to invite me for dinner."

They broke into idle chat, Maurice stiffly replying to her overly-sweet compliments of their home. Belle's nose twitched in annoyance as she realized that Lady Abbes wasn't staying over, but had brought her chest just for dinner. The woman probably had a dress for each hour of the day.

She wanted to leave, to run off and find a quiet place to sit, but she had to stand. She had to clear Mama's past for Nan, so she stood, her hands clasped before her and back straight. She stared ahead, trying not to appear bored.

Belle and Papa exchanged a glance as Lady Abbes went on about how dreadfully bumpy her trip was, Belle trying hard not to laugh at the helpless look in Papa shot her when Gertrude was distracted with her own woes.

"Ooh, Looord Maurice?" Nanny interjected with an overly-happy tone. "The King sent word to inform you that he'd like those battle drafts by tomorrow morn!"

Papa shot Belle's nursemaid a thankful look as he nodded. "Of course, I must get to work, then. I will see you at dinner, Lady Abbes."

Gertrude nodded, her jaw tightening. "I'll just spend the day with this one, won't I?" she murmured as he left, turning to look upon Belle with her hooded eyes.

Belle offered a kind smile, refusing to let herself be cruel to this woman. She had to be the nicest she could be. "Would you like a tour of the castle?" she primly asked, gesturing to their surroundings with one hand.

" _Show her the dungeons first, then we need only push her in and pretend she's missing."_

Belle had to fake a cough to hide her sputter, Rumplestiltskin's words both catching her off guard and making her want to giggle like a madwoman. She shot a glare off behind her, unsure of his location. Surely he knew how important this was to her. If he resumed speaking and following her, Lady Abbes would most likely assume Belle was insane.

"Yes, I would, thank you." Lady Abbes stiffly murmured, eying Belle with curiosity.

Belle set off with Lady Abbes, Nanny trailing behind them with a light scowl as Belle went about, showing Lady Abbes the various tapestries about the castle as well as the rooms.

As they walked, Lady Abbes was not very subtle in her questions to Belle, asking her of her experience in menial, wifely tasks. Belle answered truthfully to each question, which caused Nanny to give a stiff sigh from behind them a few times.

Belle found stitching to be useless, it was true. She also was not afraid to say she'd pick up the sword and fight for her husband if she had to. Not that she wanted one.

During their walk, Lady Abbes corrected Belle, telling her not to wear a certain expression, or speak a certain way. The girl was growing frustrated, despite herself. People were supposed to marry because they loved someone for the way they were. If Belle was acting like some cordial ninny, she wouldn't be happy.

The thought made her voice grow duller and duller as she introduced each room.

More than once, she also heard an amused snort from her knight, indicating he had also decided to stroll with them.

By the end of their tour, Lady Abbes wore a weary expression. Belle had intended to kill her with kindness, and she may've done just that, even though her own soul felt quite weary.

Nanny and Lady Abbes had left her, Nan having offered to lead her to a guest room to rest in from her journey.

Belle trailed behind them, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she moseyed about at a slow pace. Lady Abbes had already worn her down, leaving her to worry about what she'd tell Papa. Would she recommend a good husband for Belle? Or would she be trapped with someone like Gaston?

Belle desired to be left alone without marriage. She didn't want it.

Nanny disappeared in the room with Gertrude for a moment before emerging, walking over to Belle as quickly as her stout legs would carry her. For no apparent reason, the woman hugged Belle as snugly as she could, crushing the girl.

"You did so well, Belle, so well. Your mother would be proud," she assured, pulling back to cup the girl's cheeks in her hands and press a quick kiss to her forehead.

"I…I just tried to be as nice as I could, even when she corrected me," she mumbled, suddenly retracing each conversation she shared with Lady Abbes with the worry that she'd made some grave mistake.

"You were fine. Your mother wasn't much different, you know. She wasn't afraid to tell that woman just what she thought of her. If your Papa is a smart man, he'll realize that that woman will only give Snow White the highest of rankings in the marriage system." Nanny sighed, gently tucking a piece of Belle's hair behind her ear for her.

Belle felt a slight twinge of relief at Nanny's assurance. She knew the woman might be harsh on her personality, but the real test hadn't even come. The woman would really take note on Belle's etiquette and behavior during dinner.

She felt like she needed out to calm herself, she needed a walk. "I'm going for a walk, Nan," she informed her nursemaid, managing a smile.

"Fine, fine, don't go into those woods, Belle. Be back before dinner or I'll have your hides, you hear?" the older woman questioned, a fond glint in her eyes.

Belle nodded, a crooked grin on her face. "I hear you," she replied before hurrying off to her room.

She ran into her room, pausing to greet Lucy, Scrap and Bother before hauling on her moss-green winter cloak.

Spring was right around the corner and many were glad for it, but Belle liked the snow. She walked towards the snowy woods despite Nan's warning. Belle loved the forest too dearly to let it scare her off.

She thought of visiting her lone wolf's grave, or rather the sticks she had bound together in a cross and planted into the ground, but she decided she'd go wherever the path would take her. She had returned the day after to see if her poor wolf was still there, but it was gone. The snow didn't even have a drop of blood in it, as if it never happened.

Belle walked for a good while until she actually noticed the faint shuffling to the side. In fact, she'd heard it the moment she'd started to walk. Belle frowned and stopped, pausing for a long moment before walking again. This time, she took a single step and jerked to a quick halt, now able to clearly hear muffled footfalls behind her.

She turned, taking a long look at the trees around her before she finally spoke. "I know you're there, you might as well walk with me," she called, a knowing smirk on her face. She wasn't exactly sure who it was, but perhaps they were too shy to come out. She knew Rumplestiltskin, or at least she felt she did, enough to know he'd never hide himself unless he planned to scare her.

She didn't expect to see a boy at least two years younger than herself timidly stand from the bushes. It was a strange sight for her, one that sparked both curiosity and a slight fear. Curiosity because of the way he looked. The boy's hair was rather shaggy, but curly and a lovely shade of brown. His eyes were a murky blue color and his face was quite dirty. He wore the oddest choice of clothing, a tunic that was much too big and pants that didn't match the tunic in the slightest. He wore no shoes, but did wear a pelt over his tunic, a bear's pelt, it seemed. Belle would've laughed at the sight had it not been for the wicked looking dagger in his hand.

He looked at her with wide eyes, like a deer staring straight on at a bow and arrow, realizing it was about to die. This gave her enough reason to fear that he might attack her. Perhaps she'd be able to throw her hands up and block his stab.

She then remembered the simple word she'd have to utter. _Rumplestiltskin._ Surely he must've sensed her distress, but why wasn't he here?

She was considering calling his name when the boy spoke.

"Cheh-sth-nut," his voice was slow and low, making Belle feel a flash of pity for him. Did he have a problem speaking? Or was he simply pretending so she'd feel said pity.

"Beg pardon?" she gently asked, warily watching him lower the dagger to his side.

"Protect," he looked at her with desperate eyes. "Mutt protects Chethnut."

Belle stared blandly at the boy, who seemed to be seeking her confirmation, but she didn't quite understand.

"You're saying chestnut, yes?" she asked, rubbing her chin as she struggled to make sense of it all. "And mutt. Mutt as in dog…A dog must protect a tree?"

The boy frowned, clearly confused by her words. "No!" he abruptly shook his head. "Mutt," he pointed to himself, "Protects Chethnut," he pointed to her.

"You're to protect me?" Belle frowned, wondering how in the world the boy decided to protect her of all people.

"Lissard man," the boy earnestly insisted, trying to help her make sense of things.

"Lizard? Oh, of course," she huffed. Rumplestitlskin had put the poor boy up to this, without even asking for Belle's opinion. "I do run into trouble in the forest very often, but how did you know where to find me?"

The boy displayed his dagger to her as she stepped closer. She noted the gem in the bottom of the hilt. It was a lovely shade of amber, but it must've been magic, for the color seemed…different. It almost seemed to glimmer. What was Rumplestiltskin's price this time? Belle frowned, brought back from her thoughts as the boy drew it away.

"My name is Belle," she informed him, holding out her hand. She'd seen Papa do the same each time he met someone knew, unless it was a lady, of course.

The boy knelt down to _sniff_ her hand with little reserve. If it had been Snow White or any other girl with "class", they most likely would've smacked the boy and shrieked, but Belle stood, watching him with wonder.

"Is your name really Mutt?" she asked. It wasn't that nice of a name, after all.

"Dunno," the boy shrugged and followed her as she resumed her walking. Belle noted his keenness to survey their surroundings. Even if he spoke to her or listened, his eyes were always trained elsewhere, watching the area around them.

"I'm sure you'll find a better name eventually," she assured, drawing her cloak closer around her. "I suppose Rumplestiltskin made a deal with you, but for what?" she carefully interrogated.

The boy only sighed, "For pack," he gestured off into the woods.

"Pack?" a burst of excitement rattled through Belle's chest. A _wolf_ pack? This boy was a wolf-boy? "Wolves?"

The boy nodded, quite happily. "My pack," he proudly stated, jerking his thumb to point at himself.

Belle stopped in her tracks, looking over at the boy with a grin. "That's quite curious," she informed him before resuming her slow pace. "I think we'll get along just fine, Mutt."

The boy gave a smile that made Belle feel a sort motherly sense towards him. His smile was more of a baring of his teeth, but Belle found it endearing.

"I would like to make a deal with you, Mutt," she said, trying to sound as Rumplestiltskin did when he had offered little Alfred to the stupidly brave man Jacob and his wife, like she knew each and every detail of the world and was to be trusted for this. "I will allow you to walk with me when I visit the woods if you'll allow me to help you learn how to speak properly. I'm guessing you've only just started using your voice, haven't you?" she asked. Surely the boy had only needed to growl and such before with the wolves.

The boy seemed to think it over for a moment. Belle didn't know that he really had no choice but to protect her in these forests if he wanted to live, but she did know that it would help the boy associate with other humans better if his speaking improved. "'Kay," he decided, nodding.

"Okay," Belle nodded. "First off, chestnut is pronounced chest-nut," she looked over to him, a supportive little smile on her face. "Try it."

"Ches…thnut," he attempted, but gave an angry little grunt at the lisp.

"Chest-nut," she patiently replied.

"Chest…nut. Chestnut," he looked to her, eyes wide as he realized he'd done it.

"See? You can do it if you just keep trying!" she beamed over at her new friend, happy to see how quickly he caught on. "Your sentence was a bit broken before, but we can fix that too. Instead of saying 'Mutt protects Chestnut', try 'I protect Belle.'" she guided.

The boy nodded, not quite keen on replacing his name for her, but he would try. "I protect Belle," he said, his voice less slow and accent more prominent in his voice.

Belle smiled giving him a supportive pat on the arm. "See? You're very smart, Mutt. You'll have sentences down in no time."

"Yeah," he agreed, grinning.

Belle decided she'd need more preparation if she wanted to resume helping the boy and decided to move on to asking more about his supposed life with wolves. "You live with the wolves then? The ones that have been raiding livestock? My Papa said they'll start eating people if they keep harming them…" she trailed off, biting at her lip.

"No, no!" the boy quickly dissented. "Not hoo-mans, chickens. Deer gone," he explained motioning around them. "Crossbows take them."

Belle nodded, sighing. The advances in hunting weapons had allowed hunters to get a bit of a lead on their prey. This must've wiped them out for the wolves.

Belle fidgeted with her hands as she considered her next question. "Was there a wolf with your pack…erm, that was cast out?" she she asked, squinting lightly as she looked over to him.

The boy nodded, almost eagerly. "Scarjaw!" he smiled. "Saw you and him,"

Belle nodded, feeling a bit relieved to finally know the wolf's proper name. "Scarjaw," she repeated. "It was my fault," she admitted softly. The girl stopped at a fallen tree, dusting the snow from it so she could sit upon it. She cleared the space next to her and indicated for the boy to sit.

He did so, a frown on his face. "Not your fault," he sternly corrected. "Crossbow."

Belle shook her head, sucking on her cheek. "I was the one who distracted him, if he had been able to hear…"

The boy silenced her with an "Ah!" he looked at her, a new revelation in his mind. "Couldn't hear," he tapped his ear. "Pack…lee-dur fought him, bit his ear."

Belle's eyes widened, "That's terrible!" she exclaimed, shaking her head.

The boy nodded with a sad expression, gripping his dagger tightly in his hand. The two sat in silence, a rather comfortable one. The boy noted that the she-wolf enjoyed the woods as much as he did. She seemed to be listening to the silence as the boy often did when he wandered.

She finally perked up, standing and shooting a smile to him. "I think I'd better go back now. I've got a dinner to attend," she sighed, dusting her cloak off. "You take care of yourself out here, Mutt. I'll try and bring you some proper clothing next time," she looked upon his current attire, her lips quirking.

The boy grew a bit self conscious as he looked down upon himself. He'd snatched the first pieces of cloth he had found, even taking a bear pelt that was on the floor. Nobody had been in the hut, but the boy moved quickly, fearing the return of the owner of the hut.

Chestnut laughed, a tinkling noise that made him want to laugh too, but he didn't. She patted his shoulder, a sympathetic smile on her face. "I was only joking, you did a fine job," she assured.

The boy didn't understand how she could be so comfortable with him so quickly. He'd approached her with his dagger, surely she'd been scared. She was cautious, but after she made sense of him, she treated him with absolute kindness.

She even seemed to trust the lizard.

They walked together to the edge of the forest, working on his words as they went. By the time they had parted, the boy knew how to properly pronounce "leader" and a few other words he had misspoken previously.

Belle had scampered off, waving back at him as she went. She ran as quickly as she could towards the castle, knowing she was most likely late.

As soon as she stepped foot inside, she was whisked away by Nanny, who threw a blue dinner gown at her and commanded her to dress as if her life depended on it.

Belle was barely in time for dinner, her hair in a proper Avonlean up do. Belle was surprised to see that Papa had decided to join them for dinner, which was a rare thing. He and Belle exchanged a glance as Lady Abbes entered soon after. The woman wore a ridiculous hat upon her head, peacock feathers of all things jutting out of the horrific thing.

She stood, staring at Belle with her cold eyes. "A proper hostess rises when her guest enters," she snapped at the girl.

Belle stood at once, not allowing the sharp words to hurt her. She imagined she wore a suit of armor that deflected each word.

Lady Abbes watched the girl as she sat, a frown upon her face. Belle followed suit, looking to see that Papa hadn't even bothered to stand. Instead, he wore a strange look on his face, as if he was trying to decide something.

Belle sat in silence, refusing to give Lady Abbes anything more to jump on. The woman probably hated her even more for giving her a mouthful during her tour of the castle, but Nanny had seemed to enjoy it, at least. She picked at her mutton with her fork, a bit disgruntled.

"Don't play with your food," Lady Abbes scolded, giving her a hard stare. "A proper hostess should be speaking to her guest during dinner."

Frankly, Belle was done with this woman. "I'm sorry to tell you, Lady Abbes, but you aren't my mother," she spoke in a quivering voice. She had imagined saying it in a hard, strong tone, but even if she was standing up, she was scared of the woman.

Gertrude Abbes stared in mortification at the girl as she stared at the woman, her blue eyes brazen. "H-How dare you! Would you say such a thing to the Quee-"

"No, Lady Abbes," Belle easily interrupted. "I've met the Queen-to-be and she actually likes me quite a bit. We were friends, even."

Abbes scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Telling tall-tales too. I had hopes for you, but you're just like your mother," at those words, Belle felt a surge of anger shoot through her very being. How _dare_ she speak about Mama. Belle was going to stand and give this woman a good piece of her mind when she felt a hand on her shoulder keep her down. She glanced to the behind her to see nothing at all.

Rumplestiltskin had been there in the nick of time to keep her from doing something so foolish. While he would've enjoyed watching the girl tell the hag off, it would ruin her. It would also give her sniveling father a chance to finally speak up for the girl.

Her sudden glance behind her was not unnoticed by Lady Abbes. "Look at you, looking off at nothing as if a man stood there! You'll need a miracle if you expect to-"

"Enough!" Belle jumped at Papa's voice, looking over to see that he was standing, both hands splayed out on the table and his shoulders slumped. "I apologize, Lady Abbes, but I must ask you to leave."

Belle's eyes widened, mouth agape. She'd never heard Papa's voice so loud, not even with his men. His face was red and his jaws were set. Had it been the mention of Mama? Or did he now see why Nanny had advised not the bring Lady Abbes?

Lady Abbes seemed stricken, eyes wide. "W-What?! You can't possibly expect to call upon me and send me off!"

"I can," Maurice firmly assured, his eyes emotionless as he looked upon the woman. "I don't need you to tell me what my daughter will be able to achieve. I was a fool and for that I apologize, my girl," he looked to Belle, who only gave a heartfelt smile, nodding with teary eyes. "My daughter will be sought after by all for her genuine heart and beauty."

Belle felt ashamed for the tears pooling in her eyes, but Papa'd never said such kind things about her. Usually it was a comparison to Mama, but now Belle had no comparisons to fight over.

Lady Abbes only gave a dignified huff and stood, pushing her chair away form her and plucking her skirts up, wrenching them around so she could promptly storm out. "Don't expect such things, Lord Maurice! I'm sure many will love to hear-"

"I'm sure the king will love to hear of my disgust with you!" Maurice cut her off once more, sure to voice that he had much more power than she.

Lady Abbes left immediately, and as soon as Belle was sure of it, she ran to Papa, throwing her arms around him.

"Oof," Maurice huffed as she caught him off guard with the enthiasstic hug. He wrapped his arms around Belle, a bit shocked to realize how much taller she'd grown over the past few months. Had he been that absorbed with his charts and diagrams?

"Thank you, Papa," she softly spoke, her eyes both full of tears and joy.

"Don't you cry, little one," he crooned, tilting her chin upwards so she would make eye contact with him. "I was wrong to send for her, Nan was right."

Nanny, who was sure to walk in after seeing the ruffled Abbes leave, gave a snort. "You'd best listen to me next time, lad," she shot, a smirk on her face.

Maurice chuckled, shaking his head. "Your Mama once told me about how terrible that woman was, I was hoping that she'd changed over the years,"

"Apparently not," Nanny huffed, shaking her head.

"She said I'd need a miracle, though," Belle mumbled, slowly stepping back from Papa.

"She was wrong, Belle, she was. We will find you a suitable husband on our own," Maurice vowed.

Belle looked between Papa and Nanny, her eyes hesitant.

Rumplestiltskin could read what her look said from the corner he lurked in, clear as day.

_But I don't want a husband I don't even love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear, the boy is most definitely Graham. I've always wanted for him to meet Belle :) 
> 
> Thank you all so very much for the reviews and kudos, it's helping me a lot and I quite mean that <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle decides to leave her locket away with her new friend to face the notorious Prince James on her own.

"I've decided that I'm going to stay out here for the rest of my life. I'm sure the woods will provide me a better home. They'll never be able to find me and force me to play the part of a prissy little lady here. I'll run around like a madwoman, twigs in my hair and scrapes on my knees."

Mutt glanced over at his cloaked friend, not sure at all how to respond to her words. He did like the idea of her living in the woods. He'd get to visit her more often and listen to her stories. His words were much better now, thanks to her, as were his sentences, so much so that he was able to visit the same girl that had given him his first set of clothing and thank her.

The girl wasn't so happy to see him this time, as he found that his brothers had attacked her father's livestock. The man had attempted to fight them off, only to have the leader of Mutt's pack tear into his leg and leave him with a terrible limp.

The girl had thrown the pail of water that she had been carrying at the boy, screaming at him. He'd barely managed to make it to the woods in time before the farmers banding together to defend their livestock with their wretched crossbows rose from their homes.

"What of your father..?" Mutt carefully questioned.

"I suppose I will need to go back for him…" Belle admitted softly. "But only to tell him of my decision."

"I thought you wanted to be a…nomad?" the boy had learned much about the she-wolf in the past year, including her dreams to travel the land.

"Well, I did, no, I _do,_ but I need time to prepare. I need to learn how to survive on my own," she frowned, pausing in her steps. They looked to each other, a sudden air of realization between them. "Yes, yes, you needn't tell me," she huffed in defeat. "Rumplestiltskin will come to my aid, no matter where I am."

Belle regretted the resentment in her voice. She had no problem with her knight being there to protect her when she wasn't being watched by Mutt, but she wondered if she'd ever have the chance to be brave on her own. Such a thing seemed impossible with his protection.

Belle started walking again at a brisk pace, which perplexed Mutt as he attempted to keep up with her. "I thought he was your friend," the boy stated loudly, as if he knew her thoughts had clouded her hearing.

"Of course he is. I cherish him dearly, but it's not fair sometimes. I want to be able to fight for myself," she sighed, gripping her locket with her free hand. "I know I could endanger myself, but isn't that all a part of being brave?" she questioned. "When you swallow your fear and prepare to fight your hardest to survive?"

The boy suddenly smiled at her, no longer baring his teeth as if he were snarling like he had when they had first met, but a genuine smile shared between friends. "What will you fight? A spider?" he teased.

"Well, according to some stories, there are spiders that lurk in the lower forests that are as big as horses," she told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"They'd be no match for me," he nodded, the hesitation in his eyes making her smile.

She slowly unclasped the locket from around her neck, an idea coming to mind. Today was a rather large day for her, one that could ultimately decide her fate. King George was stopping by their quaint little castle for a word with Papa about some business together. With him would be his son, his heir, Prince James.

Belle was to meet him and leave an impression, or at least that was what Papa expected of the girl.

Belle frowned upon the locket in her hand, wondering if she truly could be brave, if needed. If she left her locket with Mutt, Rumplestiltskin would assume she was spending another day without any trouble.

But what if he found out she had left it off with the boy? What if she _did_ need his aid? Belle took a long breath before she handed to locket to the wolf-boy, a tentative smile on her lips. "I need you to watch over this for me until dusk," she informed. "I'll be back at nightfall to retrieve it." _Before Rumplestiltskin visits to read._

The boy gave a grave nod, taking the locket and sticking it into the knapsack the girl had provided him with long ago, along with a few tunics she had been able to sneak away from the barracks. She'd even managed to bring him a pair of boots and a sheath.

Their friendship had been a bit forced, thanks to the lizard man, Rumplestiltskin, but the boy was grateful for it. He had a friendship with his pack, but it was a brotherly relationship. _Had_ been. He found that his friendship with Chestnut, with Belle, was something he couldn't describe. He was blissfully happy even when they sat in silence, even when she was going on and on about the latest book she'd read.

"I'll sneak out and meet you at the edge of the forest," she continued, noting with a slight moment of hesitation that it simply felt _wrong_ to not have the cool mass of gold resting against her chest, the chain around her neck. She felt bare, unprotected.

If Rumplestiltskin did find her without it on, she knew he could either assume she'd forgotten it or jump to the sudden conclusion that she no longer wished to see him. Belle worried at her lip as she stood, arms crossed.

"You should go back," the boy advised, carefully watching her expression to be sure he couldn't change her mind. His she-wolf of a friend was one that had a very sound mind. Once a decision was made, she never went back on it, whether it be as simple as deciding to sneak him some food in the cold months or as difficult as the choice she now made. She was always lost in thought and the boy took pride in his reminders to her. Without him, she'd surely have wandered off into the deeper forests.

Belle nodded, tugging the hood of her light, spring cloak over her chestnut curls. "Thank you, Mutt. I'll see you soon." she called as she headed past him. She knew he would be following her until she was out of the woods, but she was no longer fit to be any sort of company. She had too many thoughts racing through her mind. She'd scarcely heard of Prince James, only that King George took pride in his son, so much so that the boy could do as he wished, whenever he wished.

Part of her foolishly wondered if there was any chance the boy would be noble like the princes in her books, but the better part of her, the part so very well molded by Rumplestiltskin's few words of wisdom towards her, knew he was most likely a cocky little thing.

Once inside the castle, she quickly trotted up the stairs, making her way to her room. She knew she'd be wearing Mama's golden dress, as it was her very best gown, reserved only for the most important or special of occasions. It'd been altered a few times since King Leopold's engagement ball so long ago, but it still fit her, even if it was a bit tight in the chest now. She knew Nan would burst in any moment to fix her hair and apply rouge, but if she got a head start on dressing she'd have less of a frazzled Nan to deal with.

Once Nan entered, little time was needed to finish Belle's dressing. Her nursemaid deftly brushed through her curls and pinned Belle's hair up in a bun that the girl didn't much favor. It was almost quite messy, which was a fad that many noblewomen in the area seemed to adore. Belle wished that her hair could simply be left as it was, but instead, only a few tendrils of her hair were allowed to rest against her cheeks.

Belle made her way down to stand with Papa in the courtyard before their little castle. She leaned up to brush her lips against Maurice's cheek, smiling up at him as she stood beside him, her hands clasped before her. It felt cold without knowing that Rumplestiltskin was prancing about, his presence only known by her due to his snide remarks that could only be heard by her ear. He was a safety net for her in these social situations. Belle loved talking to people, but not people with royal status. The conversations were forced and empty, not as meaningful as the conversations she would have in town. The townspeople knew her as the peculiar daughter of Lord Maurice, but often she found that the elderly town members were keen on speaking with her and sharing tales.

Belle stood still, her jaw unclenched and eyes hooded as the procession of King George's men on horseback crossed over the bridge into the courtyard, followed by a single, richly made carriage followed by more horses.

Belle shifted besides Papa, jutting her chin up from the sudden disconcerted hesitation she felt. _You're the lioness, not the cowering mouse, Belle._

She found that she didn't like King George. Something about his appearance left her with a sickly sort of fear in her chest. The man had dark circles around his cold eyes and his smile was forced as he strode forward to greet Maurice. "How are you, old friend?" he asked, gripping Maurice's hand and giving it a firm shake.

Belle used to think that Papa simply had many friends, but many kings and others of high ranking simply referred to him as their "old friend." Usually only thanks to Papa saving them from defeat in his younger days out on the battlefield, whether it was using his own sword to kill their foes or from his deft planning in the war tent.

Then came James. The boy walked like a bird with its feathers ruffled, a proud rooster amongst his hens.

Belle knew by the way he looked upon her that she didn't have even the slightest desire to impress him nor be anywhere alone with him. He looked upon her as if she were a meal. Prince James was seventeen, already having experienced battle alongside his father when a group of wildlings from an outside town decided to sabotage their carriage. Papa had been sure to inform Belle that the boy probably had done little more than step out of the carriage after the slaughter was over and proclaim himself the cause of their small victory.

Belle had more battle experience than he and she only found these experiences in her books. She did recall Rumpelstiltskin strangling a man for her, but she had put a stop to that. She imagined Rumplestiltskin on the battlegrounds, a sword, no, a _dagger_ in hand. He surely would be one of the most feared warriors. A dagger in his hand and a wild fire in his eyes seemed fitting for him.

"Lady Belle, you truly are the fairest of the fair," Prince James moved towards her, rigidly swooping down to bow and request her hand.

Belle however, kept her hands clasped, not quite wanting to offer up her hand. Gaston had done the same on a visit shortly after Lady Abbes had been sent away, or as Nan liked to say, _banished_ from their home. When Gaston had kissed her hand, it had been rather wet and awkward. Belle had hastily wiped her hand off on her dress behind her back, feeling a sudden urge to retch. If she refused the prince, there would be an unneeded roar of drama.

Belle offered a limp hand, feeling uncomfortable due to the fact that Prince James kept his eyes on her, even as he pressed his lips to her pale hand. Belle was thankful that his kiss wasn't quite as damp as Gaston's, but his lips lingered on her skin, almost lazily. The girl suddenly wondered what Rumplestiltskin would've done, had he been there. The man could've cast a spell over James, perhaps. A spell to make him forget his intentions.

Belle slowly made to draw her hand back, a bit unnerved when James refused to let go, his grip on her wrist tightening momentarily. Belle gave a stiff laugh, attempting to make light of the gesture as she jerked her hand away with more force.

Belle moved closer to Papa, feeling a bit safer from the prince's prying eyes as Papa placed his arm around her shoulders. "And this is my girl, Belle," he informed the king, proudly looking down upon his daughter.

"It's a pleasure," the king curtly nodded, his cold eyes scanning over her face.

In that moment, Belle felt as if he could see right through her to the bone with those cold eyes. Were her own that cold?

She suddenly felt terrible for leaving her locket away, the bareness without the necklace irritating her so much that her hands quivered. She held them behind her back, guilt eating at her conscious. If Rumplestiltskin had been here, he would've kept her collected with his snide remarks, kept her… _safe._

"Why don't you show Prince James our home?" Papa suggested, shooting the girl an encouraging smile.

Belle knew Papa was only trying to help her prove herself to the boy. The thought of Belle having the possibility of being a contender for queen was just what Maurice thought she deserved.

Rumplestiltskin, however, thought Belle should be king.

Belle didn't want either. She wanted to marry someone who she loved. She wanted to live in a small cottage that laid next to a secluded field and forest. Belle and her husband would live here when they weren't traveling. When she had children, they'd stay in the cottage all year round, raising livestock, but never killing them. They would sell the eggs from the chickens, the wool from the sheep and the milk from the cows.

The thought warmed her soul, but dismayed it in other ways. How she'd ever escape her duty, she didn't know.

Prince James strode over to Belle, offering her his arm to take. She did so, holding her head high as she led him indoors. She took him down the side hallway, one of her favorite places in the castle. Large windows looked out on the yards and ravine surrounding the castle. The sunlight flooded into the entire hallway, making it warm and welcoming. A bit of sunlight could even make the most morose of homes a little happier, in Belle's personal opinion.

She attempted to explain a few of the tapestries they passed, hopeful James might not be as foolhardy as he seemed, but she was disappointed. She hadn't even spoken three words and he already was staring off, obviously not listening to a word she said. Belle quit trying to explain in depth from that point on.

"Tell me, Belle, have you already had a little…" he rolled his hand around in the air as he searched for a word, "lover boy?"

Belle's gaze snapped to him, her teeth gritting. He was to be _king._ He was to be the king and he was concerned about her past experiences with love? Belle was twelve, not eighteen! "No," she struggled to keep her tone steady. She was alone in this moment with him, she realized with a start. She had no shoulder to fall back upon, no Rumplestiltskin to keep her from danger. "I-I have another possible fiance."

They rounded a corner, which ended up being a mistake as Belle found, for James managed to grab her arm and push her back to the wall in the shadows. She raised a hand to attempt to push him back, but his other free hand found her wrist and kept it firmly against the wall. Belle's eyes widened as her lips quivered. "With all due respect, James, if you don't release me I'll-"

"What? Scream? No one will hear you and if they do, I'll just dismiss them. I'm a prince," he hissed in reply. "Now tell me this, pretty little Belle, have you ever been kissed?" he asked, lowering his face so close that she could smell his stale breath.

Belle stared at him, eyes glassy. This was supposed to be her moment, her moment of bravery. She was supposed to shove him aside and give him a firm piece of her mind that would have him scrambling to beg for forgiveness, but instead here she was, frozen. Her lips refused to move and her body felt heavy, like lard.

"You haven't…have you? Been kissed?" he decided, a smirk playing at his lips. "I've kissed many girls, but you're the prettiest, Belle. You should consider yourself lucky I think you are…"

Belle said nothing, tears forming in her eyes. He was going to steal away her precious kiss, her first kiss. Kisses were meant for true loves, not boys like him. Belle grit her teeth, the voice inside of her screaming for her to move, to run, to cry, to harm, but she couldn't move. Rumplestiltskin called her a lioness and a lionheart, but was she really either? Where did the lioness run off to?

Did it leave her when the locket left her? The sense of reassurance that nothing could harm her. This was all her fault. If she hadn't left the locket with Mutt she would already be out of this situation. Rumplestiltskin surely would've reacted by now and removed the boy without revealing himself.

Or would he? Rumplestiltskin had snapped the last time someone so much as touched her aggressively. If he'd seen James holding her down like this, he surely would've exposed himself by harming the boy with his own two hands.

"You should consider yourself even luckier that a prince such as I is willing to give you a kiss," he murmured, about to move in to pluck away her first kiss like a petal from a rose.

Belle stiffened, giving a small, detesting cry when the boy suddenly recoiled away from her, holding his head.

Nanny stood in the light, a broom in hand. Belle had never been so relieved to see the nursemaid in her entire life. Nan's face was a bright red, her eyes nearly flaming with rage. _"YOU LET GO OF HER!"_ she roared, hitting the boy over the head again with the heavy cedar handle of the broom.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" James challenged, a hand on the hilt of his sword and his eyes dark. "You're just a maid! I could have you killed for-"

Nanny cut him off with another swift blow to the head. "And she is the lady of the house, you paynim little miscreant! " she hissed. "Do you think your host will take your word or mine?"

Belle frowned, wondering why Nan would ask such a question. Papa would surely take her word over the prince's word, but he would be forced to believe the prince.

And yet Nanny told the prince this with such belief that the boy's sure expression wavered. He gave a huff, scrubbing a hand over his head as he left them.

Belle leaned heavily against the wall, her breaths quick and relieved. Why hadn't she defended herself? Why couldn't she?

She would've slid to the floor had it not been for Nan's worn hands holding her shoulders. "Did he harm you, girl?" she asked, her eyes scanning Belle's face for any signs of confirmation.

"No," she answered, her gaze trained on the floor. "I'm fine, Nan." she lied.

Belle was sure that her nursemaid knew she was lying, but the woman must've known the girl needed a moment alone. "You'll be expected to stand with your father when the king leaves," Nan informed. "I'll seek you out when that time comes. You get yourself settled and calmed. Your Papa will be sure to hear about this incident later."

Belle nodded, reaching up to pat Nanny's hand on her shoulder. "I will, Nan, thank you." she murmured. Once Nanny was out of sight, Belle sank to the floor, sliding her face into her hands.

She felt a biting fear settle in her chest, an urge to declare herself unwilling to bid any farewells towards that boy. She pressed her palm against her lips, taking a shivering breath. She cherished the thought of love, the idea of a first, true kiss. She'd almost lost it to someone so… _spent._ Someone who passed his kisses around like pastries.

On top of that fear was the guilt of rebelling against her knight. She _did_ need his support, even if it was for a simple occasion as this. What seemed simple had turned out terrible.

Even so, Belle couldn't let these feelings keep her from her duty. If she could stand with her father as King George and Prince James left, she would be the bigger person. She could smile softly at James and let the boy know his grip on her wrist and the pressing of himself to her hadn't shaken her in the least.

She felt a bit of relief at the thought. Perhaps she could be brave after all. She forced her limbs to work again, standing with a hand against the wall. She made her way down the hallway that she previously had favored, trying to make light of the situation. She did find some comfort in knowing Prince James would most likely refuse to marry her.

Belle slipped into her mother's old sitting room to carefully check her appearance in her mother's looking glass. Belle's skin was pale, sheet white almost, therefore even the lightest grips left marks for a few hours or so. She carefully checked her wrist, happy to see that the marks were light. She didn't plan on running into Rumplestiltskin on her way to retrieve her locket, but she had to be sure.

Belle sat in Mama's old chair by the window looking down upon the courtyard, curling up and gazing out blankly. She remembered playing in the courtyard as a small child and peering up to see Mama smiling down upon her. During Mama's days stuck in bed as her illness ravaged her health before birth, she would request to be moved so she could watch Belle play.

She remained still, small daydreams calming her nerves and raising her adrenaline. Belle eventually stood, walking out and down the hall at a leisurely pace. One of the maids found her, alerting her that the king was already leaving with his son.

"Did you impress Prince James, missus?" the young maid eagerly questioned.

"No," Belle curtly answered. "he is no prince, not in here, at least." Belle told her, placing a hand over her own heart.

Belle walked out to the front courtyard, feeling as if her heart would explode. Would King George be awaiting her with a grim look on his face, prepared to haul her off to the gallows for allowing her nursemaid to bash his son?

Her shoulders slackened as she saw that her papa, James and George were all chuckling over a previous joke. Belle's gave a relieved grin, hurrying to stand beside Maurice.

"Ah, there you are, little one," he greeted, patting her atop the head as if she were a child still. "The king was just leaving." he informed.

Belle smiled, nodding to the king and James. "Thank you for visiting, I do hope we accommodated well." she spoke politely before giving a curtsey.

The king nodded in reply, while his son's lips only twitched in reply.

Without further ado, they left. Belle took Papa's arm as they both headed indoors, taking a long breath. "Papa, I don't think James will want to marry me." she managed a weak smile.

Maurice looked down at her, a questioning look on his face. "Why not, my dove? Did you lecture him about your books?" he teased gently, giving her hand a pat.

Belle frowned, sucking her lower lip into her mouth. "No, he tried to…" she took a long breath. "He tried to kiss me, Papa."

Maurice gave a bark of laughter, shaking his head. "Boys do tend to want to kiss pretty young girls, Belle." he was _reasoning_ with her.

Protecting a prince he hardly knew.

Belle drew her arm away, giving a frown. Her voice wavered as if she was about to cry, but she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Papa," she firmly spoke. "I don't want to be kissed. I'm only twelve. I don't like James, he's no better than Gaston!"

Papa paused in his steps, slowly crossing his arms before him. "Belle, you'll have to marry one day if we are ever targeted by the other kingdoms or worse, ogres."

"There are always other ways," she shot back, standing up straighter. _Only I decide my path in life, not you._

And as quickly as Papa fought back, he fell back. He waved a dismissive hand, turning away. "I've got a council meeting to prepare for," he excused. "I will see you later, and if not, sweet sleep, Belle."

Belle grit her teeth, pushing her anger back so she wouldn't be too distracted as she prepared to get her locket back. She quickly changed dresses, not wanting to tear mama's gown, and pulled her cloak on, hurrying across the bridge. It was growing dark, but not so dark that she couldn't find her way to the forest. She grew apprehensive and broke into a run, blindly hurrying to the forest line.

She tripped and fell flat onto the ground, skidding on her elbow.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin knew something had happened before the girl even saw the forest. The locket had been in the forest much too long to be Belle, as she would've had to return by now for dinner. He brought himself to the location of the locket without even a moment's notice, scowling as he saw the boy calling himself "Mutt."

" _What_ exactly are you doing with that?" he demanded in a hiss, eyes focusing in on the now trembling boy.

"S-She gave it to me," the boy stammered. Belle really had done well with the boy. His speech had taken a drastic turn for the better since she'd started walking with him. They even appeared to be friends. If he'd provided Belle with another friend, he was content, but why this friend had her locket, he didn't know.

But oh, he would find out. He was down upon the boy in a second, his hand gripping onto the boy's pelt covered shoulder. "Really now, dearie? You expect me to believe that?" he demanded.

The boy said nothing, flinching as Rumple removed his hand and jerked the locket from his hands. He turned to see the boy was settled at the edge of the forest, watching out for the girl, he supposed.

But why?

Why wouldn't she want his protection?

Rumplestiltskin gave a low grumble as he turned back to the boy. "Here you are, betraying the one that granted you your life and your voice," his pupils narrowed as a sneer fell into place on his mouth. "The girl doesn't even know of your exile from your little pack, does she?"

The boy's eyes widened, his hands immediately going up in a merciful position. "N-No, don't tell!" he pleaded.

Rumpelstiltskin was about to reply when he heard a soft "Oof!" from the field ahead.

* * *

Belle groaned, slowly raising her elbow to see she'd scraped it up rather well. She lifted her head, eyes widening as she caught sight of her locket dangling before her eyes, swaying back and forth. "Looking for this, dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked, his tone sounding much too like it did when he would mock others.

"Yes," she answered, standing on unsteady legs to meet his gaze. His eyes had a cold mirth in them, his mouth set in a firm line. "I regret it." she gently added.

"Really?" he questioned, her admission not sating his confusion and anger. "Seems like you were running to me, dearie."

Belle grit her teeth, sick of being called 'dearie' by him. She was Belle. Lioness. Princess. Anything but dearie. Dearie was for people he dealt with. For strangers. "Rumplestiltskin, you aren't listening to me!" she cried, stomping her foot as if it would help to show her irritation. "I wanted to be independent! I wanted to prove that I could be brave on my own, brave without knowing if you could help me!"

"And risk yourself? Why would you do such a thing?!" he demanded, hunching down so he could move himself closer to her. The girl didn't even flinch as he swooped nearer to her, like a hawk leaning down over a mouse it intended to devour.

"Because I wanted to prove myself to you," she mumbled miserably, her head hanging down.

He wore a cruel smile, intending to say something heartless and cold that would have the girl in tears, but he realized this at the hurt expressions he wore before her head fell.

He took a step back, face blank. The Dark One, of course, took over whenever he wished. Rumplestiltskin had almost hurt her, _almost_.

There were too many close calls.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice the familiar, normal tone he used with Belle sometimes. The voice that was deep and _human_ to her.

"Prince James…I had to…show him around and he tried to kiss me. He pinned me and…" she trailed off, looking to the side with a frown. "Nanny scared him off before he could do it…"

Rumplestiltskin took a long breath, clenching his hands together behind his back. "And your father? What did he think?" he asked, the idea of tracking the prince down and strangling him where he sat very appealing. _He's probably only just gotten on the main road…_

"P-Papa…" Belle gave a harsh bark of laughter. Harsh laughter did not suit her, Rumplestiltskin thought, his nose twitching. Belle was supposed to smile, to laugh with meaning. "He sided with the prince. He said that boys often kiss girls. I told him I don't want to marry James or Gaston. He left."

Rumplestiltskin took a long breath, his teeth clenched together so tightly he heard them creaking in protest. "Your father is a coward," he spat. _Says the coward himself._

Belle looked at him, eyes saddened as she had to agree. "Are you angry with me..?" she softly asked, looking up at him with a furrowed brow.

"No, though I do wish you would've simply told me you wanted… _independence._ " he awkwardly admitted, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"I don't want that anymore, not with you," she sighed, reaching up to grasp onto her locket. "You're good to me, Rumplestiltskin. Nobody else seems to understand me like you do."

He let the chain of the locket slide of his grip. "Allow me," he quickly muttered, grasping it back and motioning for her to turn around. Belle nodded, sweeping her curls around her shoulder as she spun to face away from him. "It seems your father still thinks you to be a child," he murmured as he lowered the locket around her neck. "You've been wiser than most of the adults I deal with, dear. You've been wiser since you were seven years of age." he clasped the locket and stepped back, hands clenched behind his back.

Belle's eyes brightened as she turned to look at him, the relief of having the necklace back around her neck evident on her face. "Really?" she asked, eyes practically twinkling.

"Of course," he nodded, a solemn expression on his face.

Belle gave a laugh, the look on her face making him want to sob and he had no clue why. Her eyes shone with a sort of relief, a relief of knowing someone actually felt she was beyond a child. The girl threw her arms around him, clinging to him with adoration. "Thank you, Rumplestiltskin!" she cried, refusing to let him go. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

Rumplestiltskin returned the hug, his arms stiff. "It's no problem," he gruffly assured.

Belle pulled back, looking past him with a sudden realization. "Oh no, did you hurt Mutt?" she asked, eyes wide.

"What? Of course not," he dismissed, frowning. "Though I do hope you know how to skin pelts." he added, a devious smirk on his face.

Belle gaped at him, promptly whirling past him in a mad march to the forest. "You did _not!_ " she exclaimed, throwing her arms up as she stood at the line of the forest.

Rumplestiltskin did not answer, but instead strolled after her with a pleased grin on his face.

The mangy boy burst out of the treeline, looking about as if he expected to see Belle flanked by a troll. He caught sight of Rumplestiltskin and decided he wasn't too far off. "Chestnut?" he asked, not anticipating to be thrown off balance by a sudden hug from the girl.

"Oh, Mutt! I thought he'd killed you!" she exclaimed, clutching onto the boy, who was thankful that it was too dark for her to notice the scarlett blush settled upon his cheeks.

"He didn't," the boy assured, awkwardly patting her back. Chestnut really did like giving hugs. "I would've been able to stop him." he nodded.

"Doubtful," the lizard man shot, snickering to himself.

The boy huffed, stepping back. "He just spat angry words at me." he told Belle.

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes, feigning an offended expression. "I simply told the boy the truth was always the best," he shot a predatory grin at the boy.

"What?" Belle softly asked, leaning down so she could properly look up into the boy's hesitant eyes.

"My…pack…" he muttered bashfully, averting his gaze.

"What about them?" Belle asked. "Nobody hurt them, did they?"

"N-No!" the boy quickly assured, giving a sigh. "They…cast me out." he admitted.

It had been a few weeks ago, after a day full of adventures with Belle. The girl had asked Mutt to take her to his favorite part of the woods, which the boy was pleased to do. He took her to the falls, where a stream ran down upon three large rocks and into a pool of water.

The two had waded into the pool and splashed at each other, giggling and screeching in oblivious joy.

Mutt had led her home after, laughing at her as she struggled to get herself dry. He'd returned to the slanted rock, happily thinking of the next adventures they could have when he heard a deafening growl come from the leader of the pack, who stood in his way to the rock.

The boy had stared at the leader of the pack, not understanding the reason his hackles were raised and his teeth spitting at him. He attempted to pass the leader, wondering if perhaps it was just a joke, but the leader snapped at him, making the boy stumble back.

He looked past to his brothers, who stood in a mass together, watching him with predatory stares.

He was shunned.

Exiled.

"Like Scarjaw..?" Belle softly asked, her hand on his shoulder.

The boy nodded tearfully. Being without his pack, his family was too much for him to bear. He felt so lonely. He barely scaped by on his own in the forests, able to catch some small game, but it was a lonely living.

Belle gave him a sympathetic look, shaking her head. "That's terrible, Mutt. It truly is. To be alone like that…" she sighed, a determined look crossing her face. "We'll find you a new pack, you and I. I promise,"

The boy looked to her with hopeful eyes, managing a smile. Belle turned to Rumplestiltskin, a grin on her face. "We've already got this little pack, haven't we?" she gestured between the three of them.

"I work alone," Rumplestiltskin crowed, an amused glint in his eyes.

"If you worked alone, you wouldn't have needed Mutt," Belle shot back, rolling her eyes. "I suppose I should go home now. I'll see you tomorrow, Mutt," she called to the boy as she happily strode over to the lizard man, sliding her arm through his without hesitation.

Rumplestiltskin stiffened, but allowed the girl to lead them on, a happy bounce to her step. "Will we read your book tonight?" she asked, eyes hopeful.

"Not tonight, little lioness," he replied, as always. He still cursed himself for giving her the book so early, but he hadn't been prepared. He was afraid of her denial. If she knew what he'd done to Milah, to Bae, would she still care?

_Of course she would._

He dismissed the truthful voice of his former, spinner self and silently clung to the belief that she would hate him for his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, dearie! All of your reviews are absolutely lovely and help so much!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaston is dealt with, Rumple is harrowed from a dream and everything changes.

Belle smiled as she walked into town, her latest book tucked under her arm. The book was all about a heroine said to have led armies into many, many successful battles against creatures and men of all sorts. It was fictional, of course, for who would actually believe a female could hold the sword? Belle scowled at the reflection.

A woman could fight just as well as a man and yet it seemed to be a forbidden idea.

The picture of the woman on the cover left Belle feeling enthralled. The woman wore a flat breastplate and held a thin sword across her chest, fingers clenched firmly around the grip. Belle would be expected to wear a dress and wield a needle and thread as a wife. The girl looked upwards at the blue skies, smiling as the sun peeking out from behind the clouds warmed her skin. She didn't intend to be tamed so easily.

She thought of fighting with her father's men. If she wrapped her chest tightly enough and chopped off her hair, surely she could pass off as a boy. The thought of attempting to carry a heavy sword into battle made her shudder. Most of Papa's men used long swords. Belle had attempted to use Durwin's long sword many times, causing the old captain of Papa's guard to burst out in booming laughter at her poor attempt to look heroic.

She exhaled slowly, shaking her head with a small smile as patted the book clutched under her arm. For now, she would leave the heroics to the woman in her book. Belle could always place herself into the story as the main character. She found herself doing this often, pretending that she was a character from her book, even when not reading.

She was sick of reading inside the castle and had been desperately hoping to find a quiet place to read out near town. Too often Nan would find her and haul her downstairs for more lessons on cross stitching, or she'd be interrupted from her haze of reading from nearby noises. Papa's castle had been very busy ever since King Leopold requested for Maurice to take in a unit of his new soldiers for training. It was nearly impossible for Belle to find any silence .

She was headed across the town center to head towards one of the small tributaries towards the ocean when Gaston, and a few of his goons, stepped in her way. "Belle," Gaston attempted to shoot her what he thought was a dashing smile, but Belle thought he looked quite silly, like a donkey baring its teeth. "Where do you think you're going?" he coyly questioned, as if he expected her to actually _wish_ to go off with him.

"Somewhere that isn't here," she coolly replied, unamused. Perhaps if she fell a few octaves higher in voice and giggled like Rumplestiltskin he would leave her be, assuming that she'd lost her mind.

His smile faltered, but he quickly replaced it with a demure smirk as he quickly snatched her book from beneath her arm. "Why don't you act like a proper lady, Belle? If you keep reading these damned books, you'll never find someone willing to marry you," he scolded. He held the book up with two fingers pinching the cover only. The pages and back cover flapped down, waving loosely to and fro from the motions of his hand.

"Stop it, give it back, Gaston!" Belle cried reaching for the book. She could practically _feel_ the book bindings ripping from his improper grip on the book. It was as if he was holding Belle by her hair only, letting the rest of her weight pull her down.

"See, boys? She likes the books more than people," he crowed, his goons rattling into a chorus of laughter. "Really, Belle, I think you're a lovely looking girl, but I can't make any children with you if you're too busy staring into a book while I try to get a good rut in," he grinned as his friends laughed even harder.

_ You're the lionhearted girl, Belle. Become lionhearted again. Don't let those words cut. Don't hide. Don't even run. _

She had been clenching her locket in her hand as he shot insults towards her, the mass of gold making her feel slightly comforted. Even with the comfort of the locket, Belle would have to face this on her own. She let the locket fall against her chest and gave a soft huff before her hand shot out, grabbing her book back from Gaston, taking him by surprise with the speed of her movements.

His friends behind him broke into a roar of taunts and cackles at the sight of their ringleader being outsmarted by a _girl_ of all things _._ Gaston's face flushed as he glared towards them, silencing their laughter with his stern glare. He gave an angry huff as he slapped a massive hand onto her arm, gripping it so tightly that Belle gave a wince. "Give me the book, Belle. Don't make me force you!" he warned.

Belle gave a soft breath, her brow raising in irritation. _Really, must I be assaulted each time I'm near one of these foolish boys?_

Belle clenched her eyes shut in pain as he gripped even harder onto her arm, part of her now worried that Rumplestiltskin would show up and kill Gaston without a second thought. He surely could feel her anxiety by now. Belle's heart gave a twinge as she realized that if she didn't leave soon, Gaston would surely be dead at Rumple's hand.

She had to act quickly.

She smacked Gaston as hard as she could upside the chin with her book, shocking him into releasing her. Belle spun on her heel, quickly running down the wagon trail leading out of town and into the forest. She ran as fast as she could, relieved once she was surrounded by the trees on the trail, the village behind her out of sight. She ran and ran, the shouts of Gaston growing dimmer and dimmer as she went. She felt warm tears running down her face. Not tears of weakness, but tears of fear and humiliation. In that moment, she thought Gaston would've hurt her. Belle wasn't used to being manhandled, nor would she ever be. It wasn't right.

She was so blinded by her tears that she didn't notice the man standing in the middle of the road until she ran straight into him, her forehead bouncing off of his chest. She spitefully cursed at herself for being such a baby as she wiped her tears. "I'm s-so sorry," she jumped as the man quickly grabbed her by the shoulders. His grip was gentle though, not constricting like Gaston's.

It was Rumplestiltskin.

He took a moment to observe the tears, which angered him enough alone, but when he saw the angry red hand marks on her arm, he was livid. "Who did this to you?" he demanded in a voice that made her blood run cold. A deep tone that made him sound like a distorted mix between a human and a cursed soul.

She said nothing, the fear that Rumplestiltskin would kill Gaston only making more tears slide down her cheeks. Gaston certainly did need to be taught a lesson, but death? Belle almost shuddered, just thinking of all the trouble Rumplestiltskin would get into. At the same time, Belle knew that if anyone could be called a master of death, it would be Rumplestiltskin. That still didn't make death right by any means.

"It's fine…" she attempted to sooth, timidly touching his arm.

"It's not _fine_ ," he spat and pushed her hand away, snarling lightly. "Tell me!" he demanded, his voice contorting into a booming timbre.

"I don't want you to hurt anyone!" she cried, fear very present in her eyes as he gripped her. He was no better than Gaston in this morning, grabbing onto her like one of her rag dolls.

His greenish gold eyes sharply focused upon hearing her quivering voice. Perhaps one would've said they had softened, but Belle only saw less anger in them. "He hurt you," his voice was soft. _Soft._ She wasn't used to hearing it like this. He almost sounded as if he were a child.

"He did," she agreed, her tone gentle.

Rumplestiltskin grit his teeth, trying to seem less rampant to her as he released her arm, looking upon his hands as if they were covered with her blood. She wasn't about to tell him who had her running down the road like that, he knew that much, but someone had touched her. It'd happened to her one too many times. He couldn't resume showing up late to endure her frantic emotions. He was about to say something more when he heard a voice shouting behind them "Nobody runs away from me you stupid whor-"

Gaston stopped his shouting upon seeing an unfamiliar man with Belle, his back to Gaston. Rumplestiltskin turned on his heel, a grotesque smile spreading across his face as he saw the boy. Gaston was too absorbed with restoring his brutish pride to even recall the "diseased" man with the gold dusted hands from his childhood. "So you," he pointed at the black haired boy with both fingers, "are the lad touching her, yes?" Rumplestiltskin asked with a questioning shrug, his voice almost giddy.

Gaston leered at the disgusting man, snorting like some sort of bull. "She's not your business," Gaston told him. "Come back with me, Belle. Don't stand near him. He's sick."

Rumplestiltskin was about more when he felt a petite hand on his chest, pushing him back. Belle was beside him, her hand flat on his chest, over his heart.

Belle almost smiled in the middle of her rage. Monsters didn't have hearts, according to Rumplestiltskin, but his was beating beneath her hand, she could feel it. She would inform him of such things later on, but for now, she no longer felt any sympathy for Gaston. The boy thought he could demean her in front of his friends, grab her and then order her away from Rumplestiltskin as if she were a faithful sheep dog?

She walked up to Gaston, staring up at him, blue eyes burning with a newfound strength. Her heart felt stronger then it had when Prince James had pinned her. She wasn't sure if it was simply from Rumplestiltskin's presence or if she'd finally overcome her fear of being brave, but whatever it was, it was there. "The only one here that is sick is you, Gaston," she coldly informed the dote. "You're nothing but a bully and I'll never _ever_ marry you. You expect to humiliate me then turn around and act as if you care that I'm standing with this man? I'm not of concern to you, nor will I ever be."

Gaston's face went a shade of red at her words, her jaw clenching as he looked the girl before him over. "He's no man Belle, he's-"

Belle swiftly interrupted with such ease that Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but be impressed."He's more of a man than you'll ever be, Gaston,"

Rumplestiltskin looked to the girl with a sudden reverent fondness. How did he ever fall upon her? How did he ever deserve her companionship? He remained still behind her, sharp eyes watching Gaston to be sure the boy didn't try anything stupid.

Why he even needed to question if the boy named Gaston would further attempt to touch Belle, he didn't know, for the idiot then decided to grab Belle's wrist before she could resume telling him off. Rumplestiltskin wasn't sure if the boy really thought he could drag her away from him without any fight, but with a simple thrust of his hand, the boy was thrown meters back, skidding against the dirt road as he landed.

Belle openly gasped beside him, looking to Rumple with scolding eyes. "He doesn't deserve to-"

Rumple dismissed her with a wave of his hand, silencing her. He stalked over, standing over the trembling boy. "If I see you touch her one more time," his voice was no longer trilling nor was it taunting. It was low and quite serious. "I will tear your heart out and make you eat it," he hissed, watching the boy's eyes bulge with fear. Gaston blanched, quickly stumbling to his feet before running back down the road. Rumplestiltskin returned to Belle, surprised to see the girl looking quite forlorn.

"Are you well?" he gently asked, hesitating a moment before moving to place a hand on her shoulder.

She grabbed his reaching hand and held it tightly in her hands, just as she had so long ago as a child. "He'll tell Papa," she whispered her grip on his hand tightening. The girl was scared for him, as if she thought he could be captured by a few petty guardsmen. "Papa will…if he knows I've been friends with a stranger, he'll forbid me from leaving the castle," her jaws tightened as her gaze searched his.

Rumplestiltskin only grinned as an idea came to mind. "You underestimate me, little lioness," he crooned, placing his other hand atop hers. "Hold on, dearie," he advised before promptly transporting themselves further up the road near the town in a puff of smoke. Rumplestiltskin giggled gleefully as the he noted Gaston running towards them, hopelessly out of breath for such a short run.

"Why, Gaston! What a surprise to see you here," Belle called, a wide smile on her face, her sudden change in moods not going unnoticed by Rumple as he stood beside her.

"W-What do you wa-" he took a step towards her, but fell to a halt, his eyes suddenly blank.

"What did you do to him?" Belle asked, slowly approaching the frozen boy to hesitantly wave a hand before his eyes. His eyes remained still and glassy, sending a bout of chills up Belle's spine.

"I shut him up," Rumplestiltskin smartly replied, striding over to stand beside the girl.

Belle frowned, glancing up to the Dark One. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Remove all recollection of the previous events," he spoke as if it was a simple thing really, but Belle doubted it would be so simply for anyone besides him.

She observed as Rumplestiltskin placed a hand over the boy's head, his mirthful expression fading slowly into one of concentration.

Belle craned her neck, less focused on what Rumplestiltskin was actually doing and more interested in the look on his face. His expression was blank, almost relaxed. Just as it was when he would spin, just as he was when she read to him.

The urge to touch his face was overwhelming. She wished she knew how to use magic to freeze that expression on him with her touch, preserve his peace.

"You aren't paying attention, dearie," he seethed through gritted teeth.

Belle jumped at his voice, flushing immediately, "E-Erm, right," she turned, peering at his hand as it remained still above Gaston's head.

"Ah," he softly spoke, plucking his fingers together and jerked his hand back as if he were pulling a threaded needle through cloth.

Belle leaned closer as she saw the memory being uprooted, eyes wide with mystification. The memory was a glowing, white strand, almost like thread. It wafted from side to side between Rumple's fingers, its tendrils floating with a sereneness of sorts.

"That's a memory..?" she asked softly, afraid that the glowing thread would stir if she spoke too loud.

"Not _a_ memory, but many," Rumplestiltskin murmured. The temptation to remove the lad's complete memory of the girl was tempting, but he knew she would never see the reason behind it.

_And when did we start needing her approval behind each thing?_

He scowled lightly, crushing the strand of memories in his fist before prodding the boy with a finger, pointing to the side of the road. "You will lie in the mud and sleep like the pig you are," he hissed, eyes lit with amusement as he watched the brutish boy give a small nod and follow his command.

Belle watched, a bit uncomfortable. Something had clearly made Rumplestiltskin angry besides Gaston, but what? What was going on inside of his head? Who spoke to him in there? She watched Gaston as he sprawled out in the mud on the side road caused by the drying rainfall from the past few days.

It was wrong and Belle knew this. She knew this, but she refused to say so. Gaston was lucky to be unharmed and alive.

"Are you sure we should just leave him here?" Belle asked, looking down at Gaston as he slept soundly.

"Does it matter?" Rumplestiltskin sneered, eying the boy with distaste.

Belle nibbled on her lower lip before turning to him. "He doesn't deserve to be pitied, but he doesn't deserve to be…left like that," she tried to reason. Surely someone would find him or perhaps he'd even wake up on his own, but that didn't make Belle feel any better.

Rumplestiltskin was about to reply when he stilled, gazing into the woods with a sharp gaze.

Belle followed his gaze, surprised to see Mutt stumble out with wide eyes. "Belle," his expression went from joy to fear as he noted the lizard man with her.

"You," Rumplestiltskin glared at the boy, lips curling in a silent snarl. "broke our deal," he pointed a hooked finger towards the wide eyed boy.

"B-But…" the boy stammered, attempting to circle around Rumplestiltskin so he could be closer to Belle, closer to safety.

"He did not," Belle quickly defended, extending her arm to push Mutt back behind her. Rumplestiltskin was being very confrontational for some reason and she could only hope it was from a bad deal or a nightmare. "Gaston grabbed me in town, I ran here to get away. Mutt's to protect me in the woods…this is technically connected to the town."

Rumplestiltskin grit his teeth, eying the two with a hard stare that made sent shivers down Belle's spine.

His nose twitched lightly and before she could say anything more, he was gone, briskly walking down the road. Belle frowned, her brow furrowing as she watched him. He could simply…poof wherever he wanted. Why would he walk?

She felt a pitiful little stab in her heart as she realized he was walking with the intention to brood. The only thing Belle could ever do to repay him for all the times he had saved her and made her smile was by making him happy with her reading or conversations with him. She had failed.

"I'm sorry, Mutt. He won't hurt your old pack," she assured, giving the boy a comforting pat on the shoulder. "I've got to go after him though."

The boy nodded dutifully, watching the girl turn and take off after Rumplestiltskin. The boy smiled sadly, noting that she wore one of her favorite dresses. She was always happy in the blue dress with the white sleeves.

Today, he wasn't sure how happy it would keep her.

* * *

Belle ran after Rumplestiltskin, catching up with him after a few moments. She fell to his pace, openly staring at him with a confused expression. He walked with his hands clasped behind his back, his steps neat and precise on the road. His gaze was cold as he stared ahead, mouth set in a firm line.

"Rumplestiltskin," Belle spoke, eyes wide with concern. " _What_ is the matter?" she asked, heart thumping anxiously. Was it her fault? Had she done something wrong?

* * *

He did not look at her, nor did he reply. He simply resumed his brooding, grinding his teeth together. He still wasn't been sure if it was simply a dream that had shaken him from sleep the previous night, or a glimpse of the the future.

It was the same spot he had lost Bae. The same exact spot. He often dreamed of this spot, but instead of Bae, Belle stood before him, eyes wide and fearful. " _ Why did you do it, Rumplestiltskin? Y-You abandoned him, you abandoned Bae! You killed his mother and lost your chance to save him. You'll do the same exact thing to me." _

He had reached to her, eyes wide as he shook his head. " _No, no, no, Belle. I didn't mean to,"_ he insisted, his hands trembling as he clasped them together, bobbing his head as he pleaded with her. " _It was a trick, a trick! I'm trying, Belle! I'm trying to get him back. M-Milah needed to die. She abandoned him! I'm not abandoning him, don't you see?" _she had degraded him back into his cowardly, hobble-footed self in mere seconds.

Her gaze had been unyielding as she produced the crooked dagger from her cloak, his name glinting off of the blade towards him. She looked at him, her no longer kind, but ruthless eyes boring into his.

Rumplestiltskin fell to his knees, hands clasped together as he pleaded, " _N-No, Belle, please! You don't know what you hold, you don't know what it can do!"_

" _I do,"_ Rumplestiltskin let out a pathetic sob as he heard Baelfire's voice. His boy appeared from the tree line, striding over to stand besides Belle.

" _N-No Bae, don't…" _he pleaded, hunched over in grief, his fingers buried into the ground.

Belle cocked her head to the side, watching him wither into a heap with interest. " _You say you care, Rumplestiltskin. You say you'd give up anything for your boy and perhaps even me, but in the end, you're a coward. You'll do anything to cling to this," _she lifted the dagger, pointing it towards herself. " _Would you care if I did this? If I killed myself with your own pathetic dagger?"_

He gave a strangled cry, standing and attempting to move forwards to take it from her.

" _Stay on the ground,"_ Belle hissed. At once, he was back on the ground, the essence of his link with the dagger forcing him down like a boulder. The feel of her having such power over him was suffocating, as it would have felt if anyone else commanded him with the dagger.

She turned the dagger towards Bae, the blade against his neck. Rumplestiltskin was a sobbing mess now, his hands grasping the air for her.  _Precious, precious Belle, what have I done?_

" _What if I take Bae's life, Rumplestiltskin? What now? You obviously care. Would you give your power for him? For me?" _her hand fell to her side, the blade still gripped in her fingers.

" _I would Belle, I would do it for-"_

He fell silent as Baelfire produced the same damned bean he had grasped so hopefully onto the last time.

" _Come with us, Papa,"_ he called, his smile wide.

Rumplestiltskin cowered, still pushed to the ground by the dagger. " _I-I can't…I can't stand! Belle, release me!"_ he begged.

Belle did nothing of the sort as she watched Bae toss the bean to the ground, the whirling, green funnel to the "other" land forming.

Belle dropped the dagger in before following, not even glancing in his direction.

Baelfire stared at him, his smile still in place as he fell forwards into the funnel.

Rumplestiltskin had broken the windows in his room after that dream. He'd caught his bed on fire after that dream. He'd drank himself into numbness after that dream.

He did not go to Belle.

She had kept him from his boy. She had demeaned him and…

_It was only a dream._

She had kept him from Bae…

_It was only a dream._

She kept his dagger…

It was only a dream and yet he had been forced to come to her aid, masking the undeniable pain of seeing her with his usual mask of indifference.

The girl had left him with a bitter taste in his mouth after protecting the wolf child and the boy foolish enough to grab her.

And here she was, trying desperately to get inside of his mind, trying to mend the loose pieces.

"Rumplestiltskin," she spoke again, her tone absolutely miserable. "I'm sorry, please don't shut me out," her small hand rested on his arm, causing him to jump.

He looked down upon her, broken free from his torturous thoughts. "Y-You've done nothing wrong, Belle," he quietly assured.

Belle gripped onto his arm more tightly now, tilting her chin up as she staring at him. "What is wrong, Rumple? Did you…have a bad deal?" she slowly questioned.

"A nightmare," was all he said in reply.

Her mouth shifted into a scolding frown, but the concern never left her eyes. "You come to me when you have those, silly man. Why didn't you?"

_Man._

Rumplestiltskin fought the urge to snort at the word. _Hardly a man. Hardly._ "You were surely asleep," he dismissed.

"I would've woken," she insisted, giving a soft sigh. "I would've woken and I would've read until you forgot," she stopped walking, keeping a firm grip on his arm.

Rumplestiltskin turned to look down upon her. Her eyes were wide with worriment as she furiously nibbled on her lower lip.

"I can't forget, that's the problem, dearie," he spoke between gritted teeth.

"If you did, you'd lose who you are, Rumplestiltskin," she told him, gazing upon her hand on his arm. "If you lost every bad memory, you'd be…a husk." her gaze slowly flicked to the ground as she removed her hand. "If I forgot each time I was sad, each time I was mad…I wouldn't be brave."

"You would find it again, even if you forgot," he insisted.

"I wouldn't. I'd be afraid," she shook her head, not wanting to turn the attention onto herself.

Slowly, they began to walk again, Belle wringing her hands and Rumplestiltskin twiddling with his thumbs.

"Tonight, we will read my story," he finally spoke, giving a small nod as if to assure himself that they would.

Belle turned her gaze to look at him, a wide smile forming on her lips. "Really?" she asked. She'd been waiting _years_ to read his story. She didn't understand why he avoided it, but she never once peeked inside of the book after his request to wait until he could be there to listen to her read.

He nodded again in reply, a small smirk forming on his lips. "First, we shall go on an adventure," he informed, peering at the girl from the corners of his eyes.

The delighted expression she wore almost made his mood change. Almost.

"Adventure?" she questioned, giddily beaming at him. "With swords and monsters and-"

He silenced her with a snort. "A simple deal, little lioness. Would you care to join me and explore?" his tone was almost awkward as he asked her to join him, as if it was his first time asking anyone to join him anywhere.

Maybe it was.

Belle frowned at herself. He'd asked her to go places with him before, why was he so rigid this time?

She eagerly nodded, anticipation clawing at her as she let go of his arm to grab his hand, her smile never fading once. "I can't help you make a deal?" she asked.

Rumplestiltskin gave a scoff. The last time she had helped him had ended badly. "Not this time, no, but you may dilly dally as you please about town," he informed her.

Belle's smile _did_ falter at that. Before she could make any arguments, he had already thrown them into the spiraling tear between worlds.

Belle was quite proud to find that she both landed on her feet and kept her lunch in her stomach when they arrived in the outskirts of a small village.

He didn't plan on going on any deals, really. He had intended on spending the rest of his day and night spinning, forgetting.

If he could forget for a few hours and clear his mind, perhaps looking upon Belle wouldn't twist his heart in two.

The girl needed something to assure her he was fine, he could tell so by the constant worried expression on her face. He could walk about with her later, but for now, a deal was already calling to him.

"I will find you once the deal has been struck," he informed the girl before turning on his heel, walking away. He held a hand up, wiggling his fingers in a farewell wave before bursting into smoke.

The girl frowned, a bit miffed at Rumplestiltskin's sudden departure. He seemed giddy for whatever deal he was about to make, so she couldn't stay mad. If he was happy, she was happy. Belle decided to walk as far as the village went, looking about curiously. It reminded her of old Gepetto's village. Belle pursed her lips, sighing softly. She thought of the inventor quite often. Had he found a son?

Belle broke from her thoughts, glancing about to see she had wandered towards a small hut a bit out of town. Besides the hut was a large, worn down barn. In Belle's opinion, it looked as if it would fall down from a single gust of wind.

She stopped in her steps as she heard a lovely humming voice. It sounded sweeter than any sort of singing she'd ever heard, like the mermaids in the tales that lulled sailors into the ocean.

Belle followed the humming over behind the barn, surprised to see a girl a bit older than herself, swaying back and forth before an apple tree, plucking rotten apples from the ground and placing them in a basket.

Belle stared at the girl, curious to know why she was doing such a chore at this time. The girl finally noticed Belle gawking at her and stiffened, her face warm upon realizing that she had been caught dancing.

Belle offered a kind smile and a soft laugh. "I'm sorry, I was looking to see if anyone was here…everyone else seems to be inside."

"Oh," the girl managed a humble grin, holding the basket full of rotten apples against her hips. "The magic man's in town, we're all to cower 'n hide when he's about," she informed Belle.

Belle assumed that she meant Rumplestiltskin, but certainly wasn't about to tell the girl she had arrived with him.

"Why aren't you inside..?" she trailed off, unsure of the girl's name.

"I'm Penta," the girl informed with a curt nod. "I'm not going to cower about when there's work to be done."

Belle already adored the older girl. She crouched, picking up a rotten apple. "Rotten apples? These most certainly would not sell at the market," she commented , placing the apple in Penta's basket.

"Naw," the girl dismissed, giving a soft snort. "For the pigs," she nodded to the barn. "My pa used to be great at raisin' them 'till he got wrapped up in getting rich quick," she sighed, longingly looking off at the darkening skies. "Everyone loved the pigs we sold, loved that we kept them in a barn instead of a muddy pen. Now all he cares for is readin' up on myths. Says he'll find a way to get us all the coin in the world," She gave a bitter laugh, looking to Belle. "And now here I am, ranting off to a complete stranger while I gather rotten apples."

Belle instantly smiled, shaking her head from side to side. "I'm Belle," she told Penta. "See? Now I'm no stranger," she wryly stated, a crooked grin on her face.

Penta gave a bark of laughter, patting Belle on the shoulder. "I like you, Belle. You're smart."

Belle swelled with an embarrass sort of pride, shyly bobbing her head as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "You must be very smart too if you've been able to do all this work on your own."

"I wouldn't say smart…" Penta sighed, silently watching the girl with gratitude as she helped her gather the remaining apples.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin had appeared to the weary looking pig farmer, perched upon the man's armchair by his tiny hearth.

He sat, fingers steepled as he stared off into the burning embers with a bored expression.

"Penta, what are you…" Rumplestiltskin turned to see the man, mouth hanging open. "B-By the gods, Rum…Rumpel…"

Rumplestiltskin stood, sweeping into a little bow. "Rump- _ LES- _ tiltskin, at your service," he trilled, playing the part of a kind deal maker.  _ Like the little Blue Fairy, eh?  _ He sneered at the thought, the thought of plucking the wings from the pesky fairy's back sating his anger towards the little witch.

The man fell to his knees, practically sobbing with relief. "You've answered all my summons, my prayers, my-"

Rumplestiltskin silenced him with a finger, his nose twitching. "I am by no means a god, nor am I some sort of… _genie_." his nose twitched once more, already sick of the bumbling farmer.

"Forgive me, sir, forgive me!" the man pleaded, quickly standing at attention. "I just am in such desperate need of coin! Can hardly feed my daughter 'n myself!"

"You certainly seem to make a decent amount of coin with your little piggies," Rumplestiltskin crooned, nodding knowingly towards the man.

"N-No!" the man quickly scrambled, clasping his hands together. "Please, I'll give you anything, I will!"

Rumplestiltskin simply motioned for the man to follow him outdoors. "I will give you enough coin to leave you living with comfort for the rest of your little life…" once the man was outdoors with him, he motioned to the worn down barn standing across from them, "if you allow me to take the arms from whatever is behind that barn that _you_ own," he grinned, the grin only stretching as the man flinched at the sight of his teeth.

The farmer was a blatant fool and would simply assume Rumple wanted the arms of the apple tree behind the barn.

Little did he realize his little daughter would be losing her arms.

Morbid as it was, he did have a use for her arms, one of them really. He'd only just begun to construct an enchantment that would help him in the future. Whatever object, whether it be a ring or a necklace, was enchanted with this spell, would lead the wearer to what it was they desired most. The farmer's daughter would desire her arms back the most, therefore it would give him a clear indication as to if the ring or bracelet he enchanted actually worked.

He'd give the girl her arms back eventually…for a price, of course.

* * *

Both girls had made quick work of picking up the old apples and now sat side by side against the apple tree, chatting avidly about anything that came to mind.

Belle quite liked Penta. The girl wasn't delicate, nor did she only want to talk about love and marriage. The girls spoke of better things instead. Folklore. Belle was chattering on about will-'o-the-wisps when she noted the sudden paleness of Penta's face. "What's wrong, Penta?" she craning her neck to carefully peer at the girl as she slowly stood, staring at her arms.

"Something feels wrong, something…" she trailed off, giving a soft wince.

Belle quickly stood, gently touching her hands. "What is it, Penta? Please, I might be able to help!" she earnestly pleaded, gripping along her wrists to see if she could feel anything odd.

Penta fell to her knees, Belle instantly swooping down beside the girl as the girl trembled with her arms stretched out before her.

"P-Penta?" she asked, fear slithering down her throat and coiling in her stomach like a snake.

Penta's arms were enveloped into dark purple haze, one that Belle knew all too well.

The smoke faded and instead of arms, Penta had stumps.

Belle gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth as Penta's eyes grew so big Belle feared they would explode. "W-What?!" Penta cried, out confused. The girl gave a horrified screamed, falling to her knees.

Belle only stood, eyes wide and slack jawed. She looked up as an older man ran over, falling to Penta's side. Belle assumed this man was the father Penta spoke of, the one that was trying to find someway, anyway to get rich.

The man cried out in agony, smacking his forehead with a fist. "No!" he roared. "You tricked me!" he pointed to the figure that had just strolled over with a wicked grin on his glimmering face.

The grin faded as he saw Belle herself standing before the girl with stumps, his mirth disappearing completely. Of course she had decided to visit the hut he had been dealing with. He was happy for his careful wording of his deal. Had he not been so tedious with it, Belle would also be armless. His teeth clenched as he looked upward. He was being spited again.

When would he have a chance of happiness?

" _Would you give up your power for him? For me?"_

He flinched at the words that still echoed in his head.

Belle whirled upon Rumplestiltskin, an expression of complete confusion and anger on her face. "You did this?" her voice trembled, raising a few octaves as she spoke.

He wanted to lie, to make it seem as if he had helped the farmer and girl somehow, but he couldn't. He was too far into this mess, too far into his irritation."Of course I did, dearie," he gave a toothy grin, causing Penta to give a pathetic whimper from the ground.

Belle's mouth twisted in disgust. He was proud of this? Proud of stealing an innocent girl's hands?

"How could you, Papa?!" Penta wailed, drawing Belle's attention. She crouched beside the girl, soothingly rubbing her back.

"I thought it was only the apple tree! You must believe me, Penta," her father pleaded on his knees before his daughter, grabbing her by the shoulders.

Belle stood, her shoulders rigid and expression cold. "Give them back now, Rumplestiltskin," she commanded, her tone harsh.

His expression was stoic, unyielding. "A deal is a deal, little princess," he replied, voice low and eyes as cold as her expression..

"No, it isn't," she stared up at him, unfaltering even as his emotionless gaze found her bright blue eyes. "Give them back to her this instant, Rumplestiltskin. You don't have any use for them, you know that!"

"I have many uses, actually," he told her, sneering as he walked past her. He looked upon Penta, the smirk back on his face. " Perhaps I will one day give them back to you, dearie, for a price," he told the whimpering girl, smirking.

"I'll make you a deal, Rumplestiltskin," Belle cut through his mockery of the whimpering girl.

His eyes narrowed immediately as he rounded upon Belle, his lips furling into a snarl. "No," he quickly snapped.

"You can't turn down a deal," Belle's voice trembled, her eyes welling with tears. "You can't turn down a deal! You have to accept it, Rumplestiltskin," she pleaded, moving in to grab his clenched fist in hers.

He abruptly, almost violently, ripped his fist from her grip, his eyes blazing. "I _refuse, Belle!"_ he roared, grabbing her by the shoulders. His grip was gentle, but the action was enough to rattle Belle.

She stared up at him, eyes wide with fear.

Rumplestiltskin's heart dropped at the sight. Bae. Belle. He saw them both at once, the looks of absolute fear so alike that it made him want to end it all right there, send her away, make her forget.

He couldn't let her go though, he needed her company, her friendship.

Neither Belle or Rumplestiltskin heard Penta's frantic sobs or her father's pleads anymore, but remained still.

"If you ever have a bad dream…o-or are unhappy…I'll still read to you," was all she said before bursting off into a run, her skirts held up by her hands as she disappeared into the woods, tears whipped at her cheeks.

She ran until her legs gave out, leaving her to crash into the leaves on the ground. She remained still, sobbing openly. They had made a deal so long ago. He would never let her fall.

And she had.

His sudden anger, sudden turning upon her had left the most sickly of fears in her chest.

This only made her sob harder. Would he never speak to her again, would he let her get hurt, let her get upset?

Would he abandon her?

"Whatever is the matter, dear child?" the ethereal voice by her ear startled her into sitting up, surprised to see a fairy of all things.

A blue fairy. _The_ Blue Fairy.

She'd heard the whispers of the head of the fairies and each time she so much as mentioned her to Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One grew bitter.

"I-I'm sorry…" Belle sniffled, wiping at her eyes.

The small woman wafted over to hover before Belle's eyes, a sympathetic little expression on her face.

She seemed very kind, almost like a mother, but something about her left Belle feeing uneasy.

"You need not apologize, dear child," she gently placed her tiny hand on Belle's cheek. "Now would you like to tell me what happened?"

Belle blinked, nodding slowly. "It's just a friend I have…he's very…unsure of who he is, exactly. He often has different, erm…personalities. He comes off as a mean man, but inside…there's something genuine. A real, kind man."

The Blue Fairy gave a nod. A _knowing_ nod. "Dear Belle, you've been such a brave girl for attempting to befriend the Dark One, but I'm afraid he will never change," she gave a dramatic sigh, giving Belle a sympathetic frown.

Belle's brow furrowed, suddenly not trusting this little fairy anymore. "How do you know…who I am? About him?"

"I know many things," she coyly answered, her arms fluidly sliding along her sides like tentacles as she floated.

Belle thought it looked quite silly. "You don't know him, though," Belle insisted. "He's very kind inside…I've seen it many times, his true heart. He just needs help, is all."

The Blue Fairy frowned, feigning a look of pity, "I'm afraid not. He already lost his son from his obsession with power. He abandoned the boy to be sent away to an unknown world, even after promising."

Belle felt a cold pang in her chest at the new information. _A son?_

It made sense, but she was afraid to believe it. Why hadn't he told her? Was this in his tale?She would read it without his permission as soon as she found a way home. She needed to know if it was true.

"I'd like to help you, Belle," the Blue Fairy kindly informed, placing her hands together as if she were praying for the girl.

Belle shot her an unsure look, hesitantly scooting back to create some space between her and the small fairy.

"I want to help you both, I know the best solution, will you allow me?" she asked, the expression on her face showing sincerity.

Belle hesitated, her eyes looking to the Blue Fairy's smile with uncertainty. "It will be the best for Rumplestitlskin..?" she softly asked.

"Yes," the Blue Fairy assured.

"Please help us, then,"

The Blue Fairy only smiled as she produced her wand, waving it before the girl, watching as each and every memory of the Dark One was spun into a large thread. The Blue Fairy removed it, tossing it aside to allow it to float away into the atmosphere.

Belle's eyes grew dull after the change, her mouth forming from a hopeful smile to a frown. "W-Where am I?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

The Blue Fairy didn't reply, but simply magicked the girl home to her bed. Perhaps her father would question her sudden loss of personality and confusion on a few things, but the child would soon fall back into her normal life. She was free from Rumplestiltskin.

He would assume she never wanted to speak to him again and throw himself back into his castle to brood. She'd forgotten him and he'd forget her with time.

The Blue Fairy disappeared, not noting the large thread of Belle's memories still fluttering about in the air.

The thread did not float into the skies, but to the ground, directly into the golden locket left behind by the girl.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin gingerly lifted the same locket an hour later, eyes widening as he looked about. Had she been harmed? Had she done it on purpose?

His eyes slid shut, ridding himself of all thoughts as he produced a looking glass in his hand, silently calling upon the mirror in Belle's room.

She sat by her fire, reading a book.

It was Belle, but something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

He noted the flower he had given her for her eleventh birthday. He had warned her it would die if she stopped caring for it for some reason.

It was dried out and wilted, its petals discarded on the table below.

There was only one reason he could think of that would explain its sudden death.

She'd forgotten.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes clenched shut as he crushed the glass in his hand, falling to the ground and gathering her locket in his bloody hand.

His body trembled as he clutched onto the locket, his breathing heavy and ragged. "Belle…" he breathed.

Someone had done this to her, someone had…taken away her memories of him. That was the only explanation.

Was she…better off this way?

Would she forget him and have a quaint little life?

He doubled over, his forehead pressing against the dirt.

He clutched the locket to his chest, body trembling as he wept. He wept as he'd wept for Bae. Wept the way a broken man wept.

Rumplestiltskin was not a man known to shed tears. He hadn't wept since the night Cora abandoned him. His tears had been of rage that night as he smashed everything in sight, but now, they were of utter hopelessness and agony.

He had to make her remember, he had to, but to see the confusion in her blue eyes…

He couldn't. But he had to.

Without Belle, he was nothing but an old lonely monster. She made him smile, made him feel needed.

He cared for the girl, he cared for her so very much that the simple thought of seeing her look at him with no familiar smiles or grins made his heart clench painfully.

He remained on the ground, clutching her bloody locket to himself as he struggled to convince himself that things could be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a complimentary warm towel and hamburger to absorb your feels. It wasn't any easier to write ;-;


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope is found, but a life is lost.

At first, the boy had feared she had died.

Mutt wandered aimlessly by the edge of the forests for days on end, trailing back and forth, desperately looking on towards the village in the distance and the castle that lay beyond.

He wandered like this for years, the actions becoming ritualistic to him. Walk. Wait. Walk. Wait. Walk. Wait. Hunt. Eat. Walk. Wait. Sleep. He didn't notice his change in height, when more branches hit his face, nor his sudden leanness, when hunting became much easier. He only focused on waiting.

He did this and she never came. He hadn't seen any sign of the lizard man either, which led him to believing the man had hurt her or stolen her away. He couldn't go to her castle, they'd never let a boy like him in to see her, he knew this much. So he paced each day, sometimes taking breaks to hunt or scavenge for berries.

The boy did this for three years until one day, he finally caught sight of her.

It was his Chestnut. Belle. She looked so different. Not only older, but something else, something else he couldn't quite understand.

That something was many things, he decided. She looked sad. She looked empty. She looked hopeless. She looked lonely. She looked tortured inside.

Mutt moved towards her without any hesitation, breaking into a brisk stride. "Chestnut?" he tentatively called, reaching towards her as he approached.

She gave a surprised cry, eyes wide as he approached her. She had a book in her hand, a rather worn looking book. The cover was faded and the pages seemed worn as if she'd read it quite often.

He squinted, trying to make sense of the words on the cover of the book. She'd been teaching him to read before she disappeared, but it'd been so long since he'd seen any words since. All he could understand of the title were the words "The Dark One."

"Please, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm just going to read," she spoke in a warning tone, raising the book defensively as if she intended to hit him with it if he got too close.

Mutt stared at her, his murky blue eyes full of disbelief. "B-Belle?" he hesitantly questioned, taking another step towards her.

"Do…Do I know you?" she asked, eying him with distrust. Her face had grown much leaner, but her blue eyes were still as observant as ever.

"Yes, I'm Mutt. We walked in the woods together, you taught me to read, to speak!" he desperately insisted, his hands splayed across his chest as he attempted to motion that she had to know him. He half expected to see her familiar teasing grin spread across her face, playfully pushing his arm as she chirped: _"Fooled you!"_

"I don't…I never did such a thing or, ahm... _things_ ," she frowned, her brow crinkling with confusion. "Though they do sound…nice." she admitted.

The boy felt his heart sink as she spoke."B-But the lizard man…" his eyes were growing wet and he didn't understand why. He didn't know how to say the lizard man's name, he had only heard Belle speak it and never learned how to pronounce it himself, but he had to say it. "Ruhm…ple…stiltshin…you…you know Rumplestiltskin! He had me-"

Like the crack of a splitting tree, her hands shot to her head, clutching her temples in her palms. Her book clattered to the ground as she took a few stumbling steps back, "Get away from me!" she cried, eyes wide. "You're hurting my head on purpose, aren't you?" she accused, brow crinkling. "W-Who…Why are you talking about my book? How do you know about it?" she demanded.

The boy said nothing, tears dropping from his chin as he lifted the book from the ground, carefully handing it to her. She was just like the village girl, the one who had kindly given him his clothes, only to scream at him when he tried to thank her. "He was…" the boy knew he would only make things worse. Belle didn't remember. She didn't remember him or the lizard man, Rumplestiltskin.

Was the magic man doing nothing to save her? It'd been three years. _Three._ Had she truly not remembered him this entire time? Why hadn't Rumplestiltskin done anything? Surely with his magic he could've done something, anything to help her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset," he quickly apologized as he wiped his eyes with his arm, not wanting her to fear him for making her head hurt.

If Chestnut didn't remember any of their times together or any of her times with the lizard man, she certainly had good reason to feel so sad, Mutt decided. She always had a soft smile on her face when she spoke of Rumplestiltskin, like she always favored his company. Even with Mutt she was always smiling, even when she spoke of sad things.

He assumed the Chestnut he cared for was gone, replaced by the skeptical girl before him, but suddenly, she gave a small smile. "I'm sorry…you just spooked me a tad bit there," she admitted, her smile cautiously widening. "I'm..I'm going to read alone, b-but perhaps another time we could go exploring?" she softly asked. "I've…no friends, you see."

Mutt wanted to sob. He wanted to sob and hug his dear friend until she remembered. She sounded so lonely and sad. The boy instantly knew that the lizard man was cowering away in his big castle she had told him of. He probably was afraid to face the girl without her remembering. Mutt felt a swell of pride as he realized he was the first to meet her like this. He had been doing well in keeping her calm too. The pride was quickly replaced by an anguished feeling of his best friend being so pained.

He didn't have time to be sad at the loss of her memories, though. He had to get them back. Even if it meant trekking to the castle himself, he would do it. "Yes," he agreed. "I am always here, always," he promised, offering a hesitant smile in return.

Belle seemed excited at the prospect of exploring with someone. She probably was more excited at the idea of actually having a friend to speak to. "I'll see you then, Mutt, was it?" she cocked her head to the side in question.

"Yes, but I have a question," he quickly halted her from leaving with his statement. "Why do you read that book so much?"

She clutched the book to her chest, almost protectively. "It's my favorite book," she shyly admitted, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I have a question as well, Mutt. How do you know my name? How did you know about my book?"

The boy thought quickly before speaking. "I heard of you from the villagers and…I read the title. The Dark One is Rumplestiltskin." he wondered if the man could hear his name being called. Mutt would resume calling for him in that case, even if he ignored the boy.

Belle nodded, seeming a bit more comfortable now that she knew the boy wasn't stalking her or didn't have some secret ability to read minds. "Right, bye then, Mutt."

"Bye Belle," he called, watching the girl trail off along the woods. Her hair was longer and she seemed taller to the boy, but her eyes were still the same as he noted before, if not a bit more blank, and that made him feel relieved. She wasn't completely empty inside, he knew it. The old Belle was in there somewhere, all he had to do was find her.

He smiled off after her, but it quickly faded into a frown.

He had to find Rumplestiltskin.

He trudged deep into the woods the next day, hand gripped tightly on the hilt of his dagger as he traversed through the branches and brush. He didn't expect to find the lizard man and the walk was truthfully for his own self benefit to clear his head, but he had convinced himself he'd locate the man this way.

He finally worked up the courage to speak as he halted in a small clearing, gazing around him.

"Rumplestiltskin," he tried, his voice hoarse. He closed his eyes and took a long breath before calling out again, this time louder. "Rumplestiltskin."

The man didn't appear with his tricks and giggles, not even after Mutt's third call.

The boy clenched his fist, head hung low. He wouldn't give up on Chestnut, but of all people, the magic man Rumplestiltskin truly had?

"Coward!" he spat into the trees, nostrils flaring with anger. "Coward, coward, _COWARD!_ " he cried, falling to his knees, slamming a fist against the ground.

The boy seethed with rage, his teeth grit so hard they squeaked in protest. Her smiling face was all he could see, her laugh all he could hear, echoing in his head. His only friend, his only sister, gone. Just like that, she was completely gone. This man could bring her back if he really tried, but instead he hid away in his castle, sulking.

"Come again?" the voice was not amused, nor was it the usual silly tone. It was low and completely livid, like a growl.

Mutt slowly lifted his head to look at Rumplestiltskin, flinching as the lizard-man quickly grabbed him by the hair, tugging him to his feet.

"I said you're a coward," Mutt repeated, straining to keep from wincing as his hair jerked even harder.

He felt a weight lifted from his hip as Rumplestiltskin used his magic to call Mutt's dagger to his hand. The boy was no longer afraid, even as Rumplestiltskin pressed his own dagger to his throat, he was not afraid. He didn't have time to be afraid. His mind sped rampantly only towards Belle, only towards a way to bring his friend back to him.

"How would you like to die by your own dagger?" the glittering man spat, slowly placing more pressure onto the dagger and tilting his head, stained teeth bared in a snarl of sorts.

"I will only regret not killing you first," the boy boldly replied, desperately trying to calm his shaking voice and tears. "She needs you. She needs you and you're _hiding_ from her! She's so sad, so empty! It isn't right that she's so miserable while you hide away just because you're too cowardly to see her!"

He gave a grunt as he felt his blade cut into his flesh, his blood warm as it trickled down his neck. Rumplestiltskin threw the blade aside as soon as he noted the bloodshed, replacing it with his hand, gripping onto the boy's neck with such strength that Mutt gave a wheezing groan. He lifted Mutt with his grip upon the boy's neck and slammed him into the closest tree, a deep rage swirling in the depths of his odd eyes.

Mutt clenched his eyes shut, lips furled into a scowl. Belle was the only friend he'd ever had, the only one that accepted him no matter what. "She's the only family I have," he wheezed, his breathing smothered by the lizard man's hand.

Rumplestiltskin laughed at him, a dark, spiteful laugh. "And how do you think _I_ feel?" he questioned.

"You're lonely, you're shutting her out and pretending you never knew her, but you _knew_ her, you _cared_ for her," the boy's air supply was slowly ticking to an end, but he kept going. It didn't matter if he fainted, no, he _had_ to make the man see the truth. "She's a shell now…S-She's not…like herself…b-because she doesn't remember you…" he saw darkness creeping around the edges of his view, like black tentacles slowly moving in to ravel around his eyeballs.

Rumplestiltskin's lips tightened as he squeezed harder, the boy giving a hoarse cry in response. "She's read your book! She's read many times! It's worn and…a-and well used!"

The Dark One immediately dropped the boy, his fingers twitching. Mutt landed with a thump onto the ground, groping at his throat as he gasped in the sweet forest air around him.

Rumplestiltskin stood completely stiff, as if he'd just been commanded to impersonate a board, an incredulous look on his face. "She…read my book?" He looked upon the boy, his eyebrows shifting, eyes widening.

Mutt openly glared at him as he stumbled to his feet, leaning heavily against the tree he'd previously been smashed against as he fumbled to press his hand against the light cut the dagger left in his neck. "Yes and it's well worn, she's read it more than once," he snarled, moving to pick up his dagger.

The gold dusted man said nothing more, but stood, stiff and confused, as if trying to understand something.

"I mentioned your name to her," Mutt continued, hastily sheathing his dagger. "She remembered it from the book."

Rumplestiltskin said nothing, gazing down upon his hand covered in the boy's blood. Would the girl try to summon him? Would she try to make a deal? A deal to be happy?

"You could do more, you know," Mutt had been speaking so fearlessly to the man that could kill his entire kin and himself with a simple flick of his wrist. Because of this bravery, he knew Chestnut's true soul was smiling upon him somewhere. "You could make her remember. You could take her away and show her everything you gave her, everything you two did together."

Rumplestiltskin said nothing for a long moment, his mouth murmuring silent words to himself. After a few moments, he finally turned on a heel, taking a few steps before turning to the boy, a finger pointed at him. "If you tell her anything, I will have your pelt," he spat, his eyes glinting dangerously.

Mutt visibly glared at him, nose twitching. "I will if you don't. I don't care what you do to me, I just want Belle back."

" _AND YOU THINK I DON'T WANT HER BACK EITHER_?" Rumplestiltskin roared, causing the boy to fall back a step, wide-eyed. The man's eyes were wide and his nostrils were flared, his bout of white rage quite obvious by his looks.

He'd never heard the man shout, not even Chestnut herself had ever spoken of him raising her voice. The boy said nothing more, quickly scrambling to run back towards the forest line. He wasn't about to test the man's patience any longer. There was a pain in Rumplestiltskin's eyes though, a pain Mutt never expected to see.

He _missed_ her.

* * *

Belle returned only three times within the next three months to visit Mutt, each time awkward and stiff. The boy wasn't sure how to interact with her without revealing his true link to her, but she was persistent in asking questions that sometimes had him a word away from revealing her friendship with the Dark One. He hated that she was so good at finding out more and more about him, but he was also happy about this. She was being like her old self, witty and intelligent.

It was a cold autumn day when they found Red-Eye.

Belle had appeared in the distance, looking like she usually did anymore, bleary eyed and empty. The only difference was the redness about her eyes, as if she'd been crying.

A sudden sense of worry gripped Mutt's heart as he watched her walk closer and closer. What had happened? Had she remembered?

He left the woods to meet her, cocking his head curiously at her. "What's wrong, Belle?" he dead panned, to afraid to simply assume she'd remembered everything.

Belle quickly began scrubbing at her eyes with her hands, trying to hide any traces of being upset. "I-I'm sorry…" she softly murmured, hugging her arms around herself. "My…nursemaid isn't doing well," she glanced back towards the castle, a deep, reflective sort of sadness in her eyes.

"She's sick?" the boy asked, frowning lightly.

Belle nodded, tight-lipped. "She's…been my nursemaid and my mother's nursemaid since we were both children, so she's quite elderly, but still…It all started after winter, she was having trouble getting up the stairs, her hands shook often. I didn't even think to wonder if she wasn't well."

Mutt stepped in, hugging her without a second thought. The girl crumbled against him, delicately crying against the fur pelt wrapped about him. "I just love her so much, Mutt. I don't want her to go! I won't have her to help me act like a proper lady, to take care of me, to be my friend. I don't know how to...to _act_ without her!"

"You don't know that she's going to go, Belle," he tried to deter. "And even if she does, you won't be alone…you'll...manage," he felt awkward in his attempt to comfort the girl. He only knew how to do such things from the old Belle, who often comforted his distressed feelings about his old pack. He carefully rubbed her back, sighing slowly.

Belle nodded, wringing her hands as she pushed back. She moved away from him and started walking ahead of the boy, pushing past a few branches into the forests.

"I suppose I don't, but…" she huffed softly. "My mother died of illness when I was very young. I suppose it doesn't help me from worrying very much. I still remember when Mama first started slipping."

The boy nodded, slowly frowning as his keen nose caught a different scent. _Magic._

The boy sneered as Belle idly trailed along ahead of him, turning to look behind him. Where was the sly lizard man? Trailing behind them?

Rumplestiltskin was here. Perhaps not in sight, but here somewhere. Mutt wondered if this was his first time seeing her in the past few years. What did he think of the blankness on her face? The pain in her eyes? The evident loneliness nestled in her heart?

He was a coward. A coward too afraid to directly speak to the girl. If the man thought Belle would be better off without him, he was quite wrong.

 _"Ask her of the book,"_ the terse command from Rumplestiltskin made him jump, Mutt whirling around to ensure Belle hadn't heard the magic man's voice.

She simply kept walking. Mutt scowled behind them before looking back to Belle. So the coward would follow them, but only speak to _him_? "That…book you carry with you, what is it, er... about?" he carefully questioned.

Belle brightened immediately, a sight so touching that Mutt wanted to hug her again and squeeze her as tight as he could. She whirled around, walking backwards with a giddy smile on her lips. "I daresay it's the best story I've ever read," she beamed, the bright smile on her face making her look just like the Belle she was supposed to be. The boy smiled at her, knowing that she'd always been this way, even without the magic man. "It's all about a man who becomes the fabled Dark One, all for his son. He loses his son in the end, but he still is alive today, making deals and using his magic," she gave a soft sigh, looking upwards at the sky before spinning back around.

"I'd like to find him, really. Talk to him. He seems to think he's ugly, but he just sounds awfully lonely, really. He gave up _everything_ for his son. Everything!"

Mutt wondered how Rumplestiltskin was reacting in that moment, suddenly wishing he could see the imp as he trailed behind them. The boy would've felt some satisfaction if he could see that the Dark One was actually touched by her words. He wasn't sure if this story truly was about Rumplestiltskin, but if it was, the man surely must've felt _something_ from her words.

He was brought out of his reverie as he saw Belle trip, quickly planting her hands on the ground before her to catch herself.

Mutt frowned, moving forward to help her stand until she threw her hand up, halting him. "Look," she breathed, pointing to the whitish gray mass at her feet.

A delighted murmur left the boy's lips as he crouched, carefully lifting the mass up so he could get a proper look. "It's a pup," he announced, eyes wide. He glanced around, pleased to note the disappearance of the strong scent of Rumplestiltskin.

The little wolf pup was much too young to be on its own, old enough to be eating meat, but still too young to know how to hunt. The thing needed someone to teach it how to tear into hides to get to the meat beneath, how to strip the meat from the bones with its teeth.

Belle stood, a smile on her face as she gingerly stroked the pup's head. "It's soft," she murmured, leaning in close to get a good look at the thing. "It's okay? He or...she isn't…hurt?" she looked to Mutt for an answer.

"No," the boy answered immediately. It felt good to be the one who knew more for once. Belle and Rumplestiltskin were both naturally very knowledgeable about many things, but she was graceful about correcting him. Rumplestiltskin was always cruel about his corrections. He peered downwards before adding: " _He_ ' _s_ fine."

The pup gave a tiny yawn, slowly opening its dark eyes to gaze directly into Mutt's, blinking with a sort of _connection_ to him. The boy swelled with a sudden fondness for the thing, happy to have connected so suddenly with the whelp.

Belle gave a soft laugh, "Look at his eye…it's red!" she teetered back and forth on the balls of her feet, just like the magic man liked to do when he was happy or interested in something.

She was correct though, the wolf's left eye shone with a redness that gave the boy shivers. He'd never seen such a thing in a wolf before. The boy wondered if it was simply a coincidence, or fate that he found Red Eye on that day. A wolf that would've been exiled because of his off coloring and red-eye, just as Mutt had been exiled for smelling too much like other humans.

He'd never been as lonely thanks to Belle, but sleeping alone each night chilled him to the core. Having a companion would make everything so much easier. He would have a companion to hunt with, a companion to huddle with in the cold.

"I'm going to keep him," Mutt declared, holding the docile wolf pup to his chest.

Belle bobbed her head in agreement. "You can raise him to hunt with you," she suggested, the corners of her lips quirking into a gentle smile .

Mutt nodded in agreement, a crooked grin on his face as he gazed at the pup.

Finally, a pack of his own.

* * *

" _He seems to think he's ugly, but he just sounds awfully lonely, really."_

The words whirled inside of his head like a poisonous haze, slowly eating away at his brain.

His lips twitched as he briskly strode from the forests, his shoulders stiff.

He _had_ affected her.

It was obvious, even to him. Her eyes didn't twinkle with curiosity, but gleamed with a dull, sad glimmer. Her face was blank, not a trace of the little lioness he'd watch grow into a young lady. Even her voice wasn't the same. It usually tinkled with a cheery tone, but it was so dull. She was obviously lonely, that much was absolutely clear to him.

Was this truly the girl that she would've grown up to become had she not met him?

He didn't know how he would return her to her former self, but the boy had actually been correct. He _was_ a coward, hiding away in his castle.

The past three years had been spent in exile, rarely leaving his castle to deal with anyone. He sat and spun, falling back into his former, lonely shell.

But no matter how much he would spin, he would always turn behind him, expecting to see a young brown-haired girl peering with anxious blue eyes as he worked his wheel. No one could miss those eyes, no, the clearest of blue, the most intelligent, too. He would close his eyes until he had reminded himself that this was what he had deserved. Utter and complete loneliness.

If the boy hadn't mentioned it, he would've never guessed that the curious girl had been obsessively reading his tale. She described it with such admiration, which bewildered him.

He had abandoned the war, his son, murdered his wife. She didn't care. He had expected some sort of anger from the girl, but she seemed to feel that his wrongs no longer mattered. The urge to speak to her was always there, but he didn't want to see the confused look in her eyes, as if she were looking upon a complete stranger. And yet he _needed_ to know why she was so calm after understanding his story. Who could sympathize with a monster?

He would find a way to make her remember. He would take the girl from her home if need be, kill anyone that stood in his way. That would be his last resort, of course, but until then, he needed to visit "Nanny."

* * *

Eleanor Potts lay in her bed, face discolored and eyes glazed over from whatever illness had finally taken over and nestled within her world-weary chest.

Rumplestiltskin stood over her, a sneer on his mouth. The woman couldn't see him, as he'd hidden himself with his magic, but he could see how long gone she was.

He did owe the woman a great many things for keeping such a keen eye on the girl and keeping her comforted and healthy, but he couldn't save her, not with her age. Death was something he could not prevent in certain cases. If anything could even manage to compete with his power, it was death itself.

Rumplestiltskin had always assumed the woman had been foolishly named "Nanny" of all things, but after some deft rummaging in her belongings after her death, Rumplestiltskin realized that the name had simply stuck after Belle's mother called her it so often.

Ms. Potts shifted her head as he stood over her, her eyes locking onto his.

Rumplestiltskin felt a temporary flash of panic. Had his spell dropped? Of course not, his magic never failed, but the woman's gaze was unnervingly direct.

"Take care of her," the woman croaked softly, eyes watering with tears. "I know you're there…always known. Got a keen nose…y'see…'n ears…"

Rumplestiltskin said nothing, nor did he move to leave. Something about the look of determination on the elderly woman's face made him stay. She'd clearly been fighting against eternal slumber for this moment.

"Now stop hidin'…I want to see you," she still had a strict tone, even moments away from death.

Rumplestiltskin indulged her, lowering his cloaking spell.

The woman didn't cringe or wince at the sight up him, but only smiled. "Aye, she adored you…somethin' terrible," she muttered, shaking her head.

Rumplestiltskin said nothing, only bowing his head, his matted crimps falling over his face.

"She…She's been so very sad these past few years…'n…you just…you _must_ bring her back. You must. Stop hidin'…Stop," she wheezed before falling into a fit of weak coughs. "She cares fer you, even now…carries that book all over…" she managed a smirk. "Tried opening it once…couldn't…placed a spell on it, didn't you?"

Rumplestiltskin remained mute as he gazed upon the woman. He had placed a spell upon his book. It was meant for Belle's eyes only, after all. Only she could open it.

"Ahn…And…Gaston," she rasped, eyes growing hazier and hazier. "He's not…right for her. He's a bully…'n…he doesn't…deserve her. Don't let him have her…Just watch over…my little Belle," her voice grew quieter and quieter as she spoke, finally falling into a whisper.

Formerly called "Ellie" in her prime days of youth by the boys, Eleanor took her last breath, eyes sliding shut as she felt the pain fade all at once. "Thank you," were her last words.

Rumplestiltskin lowered his hand and cut off the small portion of magic that he'd used to alleviate her pain before falling back into the nursemaid's small armchair by the window, gazing blankly over at the body.

He sat there, furiously trying to understand _how_ the woman had always known and had not even thought to confront the girl or warn her father. Did she really understand their silly need of friendship?

He sat there, even as the girl burst in, fresh flowers clutched in her hands. He quickly pulled his previously spell back up, keeping himself out of sight.

Perhaps she sought to give the autumnal bouquet to her nursemaid to bring the outdoors inside for her, but they were discarded on the floor as soon as the girl saw Eleanor, still and unmoving.

She took a wavering step, mouth hung open. "Nanny..?" she softly called, in such a fear filled tone that Rumplestiltskin's head fell into his hands, fingers threading through his locks and tugging lightly at them.

Belle gave a sob, running to the nursemaid's side and clutching onto the woman's cooling hands. "Please, Nan, wake up!" she cried, throwing herself over Eleanor's body, hugging and shaking her. "Don't go, don't leave! I don't know how to do this, to be a proper lady, a wife!" she resumed rambling on in frantic sobs for a few moments before she fell back away from the woman, staggering to lean against the wall besides the chair Rumplestiltskin occupied.

He glanced up at her, staring at her bewildered blue eyes as she struggled to regain her breath.

The words she uttered next made his eyes grow warm with tears and he couldn't fathom why. He hadn't shed tears since his last dream, mere weeks ago. He'd been thrown to the ground by Hordor, his bad leg pinned beneath the man's boot as he watched them haul Baelfire and Belle away to war.

"Rumplestiltskin!" she breathed confidently, her voice a few octave higher and frantic as she looked around, expecting that he would appear to her that easily. "I summon thee, Dark One!" she tried again, foolishly forgetting that she was missing his dagger. "Rumplestiltskin, please! Make me a deal!" she kept crying his name, even as a guardsmen finally arrived, attracted by her shouting. His fingers tugged at his hair so hard that he could've uprooted it if he really wished. The urge to comfort the girl was much too overwhelming.

"She's lost her mind," the guard told another man as they attempted to calm the girl.

"I'm not crazy, I'm upset, you insensitive _fiends_!" Belle spat, her former self dimly shining through. "Nan's dead, look!" she cried, pointing to her nursemaid's bed.

The men both froze, suddenly wearing apologetic expressions as thy released the girl and moved to inspect the woman.

"She's dead," the one murmured to the other as if the girl hadn't already stated the obvious. "Go get Lord Maurice, tell him to come quickly,"

* * *

 _Of course she's dead._ Belle scowled at the man from where she stood, fists clenched.

The girl stared at her beloved Nan, the only one who had been keeping Belle away from her father's hesitant thoughts.

 _"What's happened to you, my girl? You used to be so bright, but you've grown to be so quiet, so sad,"_ he'd critique when the girl would dine with him.

Belle would always stare with confused eyes. There was something missing, she knew this, but she didn't know _what_ it was that was missing. The girl sometimes cried and didn't know why, the urge to tug at her hair and scream overwhelming. Her head would give her sharp pains in these fits, as if something was trying to come through.

It never did, though. Her father refused to notice these fits, even when Belle had one right in the middle of dinner. The girl had been daydreaming of places far away, a lonesome castle with a brooding man.

The headaches had come more often lately, mainly when she read her beloved book, _The Dark One: The Spinner of Deals._

She never stopped reading the book, even when she had completely read through it the first time. Each time she read through, she found something new to think upon. Rumplestiltskin was a very lonely man, that much was clear to her. Was he as lonely as she was?

Nan had always been the one to hug the girl when she fell under her spell of tears and aches, hugging the girl tightly to her, stroking through her russet tresses. _"It'll all be over soon, lass,"_ she'd murmur in a hushed voice.

Even when her father had voiced his concern during dinner one evening, wondering aloud if they should call the clerics to be sure no spirits had infested the girl's soul, Nan had stood up for her.

Belle had gone pale in moments, eyes wide. She'd heard what those men did. Burning, screaming, cutting, even touching men and women that were believed to be afflicted in some way. Why would Papa do that to her? Didn't he understand that they would only hurt her?

Nanny had moved in immediately, loudly scolding Maurice for thinking such things. _"Don't you recall her mother having the same problem?!"_ she had spat.

This was when Belle realized the truth of things.

She was sick, just like Mama.

Her eyes were dim as she stared at Nan's body. Mama had often had headaches like Belle did a few years previous to her immediate illness. Perhaps it wasn't the same thing, but she knew it was coming. It wasn't the simple sharing of headaches, no, there was something rooting in her chest, something dark.

She _knew_ it.

Belle knew this, but she didn't let it keep her stuck in bed. Papa refused to believe that she was ill, his mind now resuming to believe Belle was fine and the same little girl that had used to crawl in his lap and watch him write letters to the king.

Belle still read each day in different nooks and crannies, on different tree stumps and in different meadows.

She never told her odd wolf friend, Mutt, of her dwindling mind, nor of her upcoming illness.

She hadn't even told Gaston on his few visits to be sure she was well. Papa had decided she would marry him at the rightful age a year ago, the grotesque boy leaning in to plant a kiss upon her cheek at the announcement.

Belle didn't like him at all, but by marrying the boy, they would have access to many more main routes of trade.

The boy had lingered too long when he kissed her cheek, his hand too comfortable on her waist. It chilled her to the bone and she didn't appreciate it one bit.

Belle stood still, tears running down her face as she stroked Nanny's unruly hair back from her face. The woman had a smile on her face, as if she'd simply fallen into a peaceful sleep. Belle was thankful for this.

An odd odor wafted from Nanny's armchair, a smell that made her nose tingle, like herbs and cedar.

Before she could follow the smell, a sharp stabbing pain shot through her temple, causing the girl to give a wince as she touched a hand to her head.

She swore something was missing. She could feel it, trying to push through, a river of memories held back by a heavy dam.

The pain only grew as the smell lingered, so much so that she stumbled towards the chair, hand outstretched.

She felt a rustle against her face, the smell stronger, as if the source had passed by. Belle collapsed into the chair, hands trembling against her head.

"Lady Belle, are you unwell?" the young guardsman immediately approached her, carefully extending a hand to show his concern.

"I'm fine," she replied softly, slowly hunching forward to rest her elbows upon her knees. "It's another spell, is all," she quietly spoke.

The headache soon faded, as had the smell.

* * *

Nan's funeral had been a quiet affair, the castle's staff, Maurice, Maude and Belle standing at the shore of the ocean as Nan's burning body drifted out to sea on a small boat.

Belle had left her rag doll on the boat with Nan, along with Nan's apron.

She'd grieved for a long while, but visiting Mutt and the growing wolf he fondly called Red Eye slowly helped her along her path of healing.

As the year went on, signs of the approaching illness appeared. Belle had prayed endlessly that the headaches were simply from something other than the disease that had taken her mother, but as she woke one morning in a cold sweat, her bones feeling as fragile as paper mâché _. S_ he knew the illness was coming, already quick in weakening her body.

She constantly called for Rumplestiltskin, growing frustrated each time she was met to silence.

Perhaps he didn't even exist and her book had been lying. He always responded to deals, so why not hers?

* * *

Little did she know he was holed up in his tower, endlessly working on a cure.

He'd realized he had been a fool not to keep an eye on her. Had he noticed her headaches before the night of Eleanor's death, he would've been able to nip this strange illness directly in the bud.

The sickness was only progressing now, the same that had taken her mother from her.

He worked tirelessly, often growing frustrated as the potions he attempted faded into a failed, brown mixture.

The ones that failed would be smashed against the floor, followed by more smashing and sometimes frustrated snarls.

He needed the girl here, where he could properly watch over her as he attempted to heal her, but her father had shut down, refusing to see her illness.

He grit his teeth, looking at his reflection in the large window looking out onto the road to the Dark Castle.

His expression lightened as the simple answer came to him.

_A deal._

He would offer Lord Maurice the healing of his daughter in exchange for her company as he healed her.

The man would be hesitant at first, assuming the wretched beast had other thoughts in mind for the girl, but he'd assure that he needed to keep a keen eye on the girl as she healed to be sure the illness was gone.

He would be nonchalant of the whole deal, acting as if he were more interested in the girl being there for him to test on himself. It wasn't very common for him to fiddle about with genetic diseases and he'd attempt to make this his main reasoning for asking for her company.

The girl would recover under his watchful eye. He intended to keep her as long as possible, giving him enough time to kindle the forgotten memories stuck in the depths of her mind.

Rumplestiltskin steepled his fingers, smirking at his reflection. The deal would be struck and he would have Belle healthy and remembering in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just be over here...sulking and hugging onto your reviews and stuff...which make me happy, but...writing sad things doesn't help me much :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deals are made and a the start to a cure is begun.

"This, dearie, makes absolutely no sense."

He reread the paragraph over in his mind, nose scrunching with distaste. "She's drinking a draught to make herself appear dead. She thinks _that_ will solve all of their problems? Didn't she even wonder if her foolish little lover would find her in such a state?"

He peered over the book, as if he expected the girl to be sitting up, ready to avidly rebut his words. Instead, she lay still, hair splayed about her as if she were some sort of sleeping nymph. Her idiotic cats were all nestled about her, sleeping with their mistress as a form of petty protection.

Rumplestiltskin stared at her for a moment before he gave an irritated snarl, tossing the book aside as he hefted himself up from the armchair placed beside her bed.

He'd been at her side each day for the past week while the healer and occasional maid were absent. He had attempted to read to her each time.

It was the least he could do and had healed his aching heart quite often, whether the girl had ever realized it or not. It certainly couldn't hurt to try, anyway. She surely heard the words he spoke, even in her coma-like state.

And yet he had not made it through a single book yet. He grew impatient with each story of love, adventure and dramatics, thus often tossing them aside in a fit of irritation.

None of the books had woken her.

Not even his magic had been able to wake her.

Rumplestiltskin seethed with rage as he recalled his attempt to heal the girl with his magic the previous week after she went completely comatose.

He'd honed all of his magic available into one spell, meant to heal her of her every ailment, sending it throughout her with a simple pushing gesture of his hand.

Rumple had jumped as the magic was sent back towards him, creating a gust of wind that blew him back a step and caused most of her books to flip open or tumble to the ground.

He'd been so foolish.

_All magic comes with a price._

He'd endlessly spent his magic on the girl previously, whether it had been spoiling her with books and gifts or saving her from one hazard or another, the thought of a price ever coming forth had been far from his mind.

His price was her. All his magic used to dote on her now would not allow him to save her from death or even ease her pain.

He truly only needed for the foolish Maurice to wish for Belle's recovery, but the man would surely never allow himself into such a state. He had assumed the man would call for public help and offer a reward to any sorcerer or healer that could save his daughter.

And yet the fool only called upon the town's healer rather than a more viable source.

The elderly healer had the maids force extracts from poppy seeds down her throat, claiming it would keep her from pain.

"Her mother went the same way," Maurice had grimly said, fumbling to remove his silken hat from his head and clutch it in his fist as the two men looked over the sleeping girl.

Neither man even felt as if they were being watched from the corner nor did they feel the glare coming from the out-of-sight imp.

"M'lord? I was told your wife died from the babe she held?" the town healer questioned as he lifted the still girl's hand, his rough fingers moving to squeeze her delicate wrist to feel how strongly her pulse was currently beating.

The action made Rumplestiltskin bristle with irritation. The healer didn't even understand the value of the soul he was attempting to save. The man was most likely keeping her alive as long as he could to add to the amount of coin he was being paid to try and care for the girl.

"No, no…" Maurice gave a heavy, world-weary, sigh. "Her mother had lost the child a month previous to her illness. We were still waiting the best time to tell Belle, but once her mother fell ill…there wasn't any time available."

Rumplestiltskin wanted to pounce out at the man from his corner, teeth bared as he roared insult upon insult at Maurice French, the man who refused to be a proper father half of the time. Belle had blamed the unborn sibling for her mother's death, even if she covered the personal accusation with a smile when she spoke of it.

He still recalled her story of her mother collapsing and shattering their tea set. Belle had felt such bitterness at herself for being upset over the shattered china rather than her "pregnant" mother who could've harmed herself during the fall.

He sat down once more, fingers drumming anxiously on the arm of his chair as he sneered at the memory of the bumbling fool and his grungy healer. Did Maurice assume that some petty little form of help would find him on its own? Rumplestiltskin wondered if the Blue Fairy would have the audacity to come forward and attempt to heal the girl after damning her.

 _No longer a girl, but a lady._ He corrected himself, glancing at Belle. She'd aged, so much so that she looked to be an adult already. He'd missed all of those years. How many times had she fallen with nobody to catch her? How many times had she cried without anyone to express her woes to? Her face was leaner, cheeks shallower, hair longer, but what struck him the most was the expression on her face. Even as she slept, she held a sense of maturity that left Rumplestiltskin blustering with fondness.

Her fiance had visited only once, not even willing to step near her. There was nothing wrong with his reluctance, of course. Had he moved closer, the Dark One would've had to bite his tongue to keep from tossing the boy back out the door. He hadn't intended on holding himself back. The boy had vowed not to so much as spit an insult in Belle's

As if it wasn't enough that Rumplestiltskin had to sit idly aside while the two idiots lingered about, he had to sit with being constantly interrupted with other guests. Eleanor's sister, Maude, had entered to read a letter from the ever-so-pure Snow White, rambling on about her wonders of love and the surrounding lands as well as the grief she still felt from missing her mother.

Had the girl known that she was writing to one who was nearly dead, she most likely would've demanded a carriage to Belle's little village right away, running in with a dramatic cry of anguish and tossing herself across Belle. Rumplestiltskin snorted at the thought.

What had him conflicted was the other letter. It had been left beside Belle's bedside, tucked away beneath little Snow's letter. As soon as Maude had left, Rumplestiltskin beckoned the letter to his hand, watching it float to him with idle interest.

With a simple flick of his hand, the letter had unsealed itself, the wax unbroken as it dislodged from the parchment. He unfolded the letter within, eyes immediately zoning in to the bottom of the parchment to see whom had written to his little lioness.

He had smirked at the pristine writing of _Queen_ Regina Mills. "Made yourself a friend, have you?" he asked aloud, glancing over at the girl, who remained still, her skin a pasty shade of white. "Smart girl," he muttered as he skimmed the letter.

_Dear Belle,_

_Try as I might, I am still not happy. I have nobody else, dear girl and I'm afraid you may not understand how very much it destroys me to be this close to the girl that is responsible for the death of my beloved and act as her mother of all things. My love died at my mother's hand, but the princess was the one who told of him._

_It seems all tragedies begin with the blooming of love and you are above that, my friend. My mother is gone and I am glad of it. You were right to advise me to search for other means of escaping my mother's constant pestering. While the man was quite the odd one, he has helped me learn a few new things that will help me avoid anymore hurt in my life. I can finally take control with the mastery of the skills I've learned._

_I am writing to you to tell you that I still do not wish to be here. I need to remain as queen. I need to hold this power. I must and yet I want nothing more than to leave this kingdom and escape into the forests._

_Your words on the day of my engagement ball have remained with me all of these years, but now I must create my own words of relief. I write to you to let you know that I regard you as my friend, dearest Belle. You act with a wiseness beyond your years, beyond what the princess could ever hope to have._

_I do hope we meet again soon, Belle. Perhaps my husband will decide to drag me along within the fortnight to visit your father for some reason or another._

_Perhaps not, but I do hope you're well._

_-Regina_

A bark of laughter had escaped from Rumplestiltskin's lips as he dangled the letter between two fingers. "Perhaps I should regret teaching her those little parlor tricks," he spoke aloud. "I don't regret banishing that she-demon through the looking glass, of course," he stated to the sleeping girl, giving a little giggle at the recollection of Cora's cry as she was shoved into the mirror, "but to tell each and every secret in a _letter_? Dear girl, you'd never be so foolish. Much too bright," he was only mildly amused as the letter burst into flames between his fingers, as did the envelope in his other.

Once the letter had been reduced to ashes, he had swept his hands along his pants, giving a soft snort at the foolishness of the woman who felt she had nothing to fear sending out such a personal letter. If the carrier had decided to take a peek at her writing, he would've scampered right back to her precious king, exposing the woman to him.

The latest visit had been from the foolish boy from the woods and his little wolf. Rumplestiltskin had chosen to remain hidden as the boy crept into her room, eyes wide as he scanned the surroundings. Rumplestiltskin gave a sneer at his dim perception. Had the boy truly been any sort of wolf, he would've noted the off scent.

Then again, Rumplestiltskin had only left Belle's room occasionally to bath or eat when absolutely needed. His scent had most likely melded into the room.

The red-eyed wolf had grown to the point of being able to leap atop Belle's bed in one swift lunge, startling Belle's cats into a flurry of irritated hisses and scuffling as they fled. Rumplestiltskin silently scoffed. _What valiant protectors._

He thought of thrusting a wave of magic towards the narrow snouted wolf to throw it off of the bed completely, but he held back, curious at the wolf's intent expression as it carefully stepped over Belle, approaching her face.

Rumplestiltskin extended his hand, waiting for the wolf to make a single move. He would kill the beast within a millisecond if it made even the slightest indication of a wrong movement.

Instead, it only lowered its snout to her face, gently sniffing at her. A low whine escaped the wolf as it stared upon the still girl, red eye flaring.

"I know, I miss her too," the lad breathed. Like Belle, the boy was hardly a boy, but a lean man. Rumplestiltskin found the wolf-boy irritating on many occasions, but he did not doubt that his skills would prove useful in the future. He was deft in his tracking and hunting, and yet he was still a boy at heart. _A foolish boy._ Rumplestiltskin thought, ignoring that he was exactly the same inside. Perhaps not a boy, but his former spinner self had been even more cowardly than most boys.

The boy clambered onto her other side, watching as the wolf gave Belle's cheek a single lick before moving to sit beside her, body and eyes directed towards Rumplestiltskin.

The imp bared his teeth at the wolf. _Of every visitor, a dog of all things is the only one to note anything amiss. Smart beast._

The wolf remained still, eyes glued to Rumplestiltskin as its brother sat beside the lethargic girl. The boy did little more than hold her hand in his, staring upon her face with mournful eyes. "He will help you, I'm sure of it," he breathed. "If he doesn't I will find someone else to help. I promise, Belle."

The childish oath was so pathetic that the Dark One had to bite into his cheek to keep from snickering aloud.

He presently sneered at the recollection of visitors as he sat at her side, body bent down, elbows upon his thighs and forehead resting against his clasped hands.

He abruptly stood, striding over to Belle's bedside, his heart skipping a beat as he noted the location of her hand.

She'd moved her arm.

Her arms had previously been kept against her side, but her left arm had moved, hand turned upwards as if begging for him to hold it. Had it been a plea for comfort? Rumplestiltskin knew that such coma-like states often were full of nightmares and dreams. Had hers been so terrible that even her body had tried to show it by forcing her arm to move?

Without thinking, he reached down, carefully clasping onto her petite hand with his ugly hand. He stared upon the sight, her pale skin sharply contrasting to his grayish green tinge.

He grit his teeth, the urge to lift the girl and bring her back to the Dark Castle with him overwhelming and was nearly about to do so when he heard the strained plea as clear as day in his mind.

_I wish for Belle to live._

He released her hand and shot to his feet, bouncing about with glee as a cackle escaped his lips. He hopped between her discarded books, a wild grin on his face as he gave a little clap of his hands, looking to Belle, wishing so desperately to see her sitting up, a incredulous smile on her lips as she watched him dance about.

He had a reason to appear to Lord Maurice now, a reason to take her away from this room and give her proper care. He abruptly paused in his celebrations, realizing that he would need to be as cold as he could in the situation in regards to the girl.

He was not only the most powerful in the land, but the smartest and the most cunning. He was a great many things, but never was he a bad actor.

He knew a single wrong look would damn him, even with Maurice. If the man noted a single off look, he could connect two and two together. Rumplestiltskin knew the man could do nothing to him, but the things he could do to Belle…

Rumplestiltskin plucked the nearest book to him, one he recalled Belle extending to him a long while ago after her first visit to the Dark Castle. _Hades and Persephone._ He recalled stating something to his prudish nitwit of a student about the everything being ironic after seeing the future. He hadn't seen Belle in any of his visions, not even once.

He crossed his legs, flicking the book open. "Did you expect this to be your fate, little lioness?" he quietly questioned before he started to read aloud.

* * *

Maurice restlessly paced in his study, beads of sweat dotting his brow, his clammy hands clenched together before him. His daughter was slipping. He'd been sending word to every well-known healer in the land, describing her mother's affliction with detail in regard to Belle's illness.

Each reply had only contained condolences.

He had nothing left, not a single thing. He only knew he could allow the town healer to resume his attempts to keep the pain at its weakest.

The man couldn't bring himself to even enter her room. The same had occurred with her mother. Seeing his beloved wife looking as frail as a crumbling leaf had him bleary eyed and sick to the stomach.

Seeing his young daughter with so much life before her fading in the same manner had left his stomach churning.

He fell back in his seat, a shaky hand wiping his forehead as he gave a choked breath. "I wish for Belle to live. That's all I want. That's all," he murmured inwardly, eyes watering as he opened them again.

He nearly fell out of his seat as he saw his black quill standing on its own, scribbling onto the empty parchment that was intended to be a letter to King Leopold.

Maurice leaned forward, eyebrows knitting together as he read:

_Join us for a tale?_

The lord immediately jumped to his feet, panic flooding his chest. He had no doubts that someone was with his daughter this very moment. Someone with a grasp upon sorcery.

Either that, or a murderer with a few tricks up his sleeves. The thought of a man clutching a dagger to his daughter's neck as she slumbered made the vein in Maurice's temple twinge as he briskly strode out of his study and towards Belle's room.

He dismissed each and every servant and guard that attempted to question him as he practically ran towards Belle's room. "Leave me!" he spat before pushing into his daughter's room.

"No, no, she didn't like that one bit, the stuffy prude. Whined all about 'Oh dearie, dearie me! My little girl's been snatched away!' Did anyone help her? Of course not, no!"

The voice left Maurice with sick feeling in his gut. It wasn't the voice of a man, but a… _creature._

The thing had the audacity to be seated in a chair besides the bed containing his slumbering daughter. It had a book open in one hand, the other hand raised in the air, fingers idly rubbing together as if the beast was bored.

The thing looked almost reptilian with glimmering skin and muddy eyes. His rotten teeth were bared as he resumed silently scanning through the book, crimped and greasy hair falling to his shoulders.

Lord Maurice stood completely baffled, mouth agape. "W-What do you think you're doing?!" he sputtered, shoulders raised with the intent to appear forbidding as he moved closer towards the impish beast.

"Reading," the man replied in his childish tone, as if it were the most obvious of things.

"Get away from her," Maurice spat. "I've got an entire barrack of men trained to gut beasts like you! Now away with you, imp!" his face was growing heated in his lividness, the urge to lunge at the beast growing greater and greater as the seconds ticked by.

Rumplestiltskin sneered at Belle's father, closing the book and placing it on the ground beside his seat before standing in one sweeping motion, hands clasped behind his back. "Imp? Beast? I'm appalled at how you treat your guests," he tittered, casually striding before the lord.

"Guest?" Maurice took a moment to piece together the creature's intent. "You're here to save my Belle?" he asked, a bit surprised. The man reeked of darkness, his appearance enough left Maurice with a distrusting feeling in his gut.

"Of course, of course," Rumplestiltskin waved a hand dismissively, straining to fight against the urge to glance over at the comatose girl. "For a price, of course," he added with a sneer.

"A price…" Maurice's face paled at the sudden realization. Who else in the land asked for a price? Who else in the land was said to be the spinner of deals, the imp of trades? "Rumplestiltskin." he grimly stated, glancing to the infamous Dark One.

"Not so keen on calling me names now, eh?" the impish man broke out into a fit of giggles, nose crinkling in self delight. "Yes, yes. I'm here to… _heal_ the girl, if that's what you really want."

"Of course it is! I'd give my own life for her to rid of this illness!" Maurice boomed, his short temper coming into play.

Rumplestiltskin didn't even much as flinch at the sudden rise, but instead appeared quite bored. "A parent's devotion, I see," he crooned, returning to lounge in his seat besides the bed. "I can heal her, yes," he added, being sure to sound as if it would be a simple thing to do.

"Then do it!" Maurice cried, his fists bunched up at his sides. "I'll give you whatever you ask of. Gold, power, I have it all!"

Rumplestiltskin only rolled his eyes in response. Everyone _always_ offered wealth and power. Did they not ever pay attention to the tales told of him? He was the _spinner_ of gold. The Dark One. "No, no, something much more entertaining," he smirked, allowing himself to look upon Belle. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes were clenched shut, as if she were dreaming of the most horrid things imaginable. _Fear not, little lionheart, all will be well soon._ "All I ask for is that _she_ ," he slowly pointed to the girl. "comes back with _me_ ," his finger recoiled, turning to point at himself. "to my home."

Maurice sputtered, watery blue eyes widening with mortification. "You are nothing but a disgusting…d- _DEVIL_!" he roared, nearing in upon the Dark One with an intent to throw the man from his chair. "I'd rather she died than become your slave!" he spat, shadowing over the wiry man.

Rumplestiltskin's lips curled into a disgusted snarl, scrutinizing the foolish man moving in towards him. "Such a short temper," his snarl twitched into a grin. "I intend to monitor her recovery. Healing her will require a potion made from my tower. The deal is simple. I save your little daughter from death and you allow her to remain at my castle during her period of recovery. When she is well enough, she will be returned to you."

Maurice's eyes thinned, mouth set in a firm line. "How is this a deal? What do you get out of this?" he demanded, clearly confused.

Rumplestiltskin gave a dramatic sigh, clenching his hands into fists behind his back. "What I get out of this is the chance to examine a disease such as this. I have no doubts that healing her will be easy, but to… _look_ upon the effects…" he shrugged. "I'm intrigued. When she is walking once more, I may even have her complete a few menial tasks for me about the castle."

Maurice's lips were pale as he looked to Belle, eyes fixated on her quivering lips. His answer was soft, but clear enough for Rumplestiltskin to make out.

"No."

Rumplestiltskin's teeth grit immediately, a sudden sense of panic bubbling up inside of his chest. Rumplestiltskin _never_ _stumbled in any of his deals_ , nor did he ever make a single mistake in them. His reasoning for his side of the deal was weak, but he could still convince the man. He had to. "If you are concerned for her well-being, you need not worry," he spoke, tone low. "She will write to you as soon as she is able. I shall only be near her whilst determining the correct components to use for her cure."

Maurice looked no different, his eyes distant. "No," he repeated in a quavering tone. The urge to place the man into his proper form as a sniveling mouse was overwhelming, but Rumplestiltskin held back.

"Tell me this," Rumplestiltskin spat. "You are truly so…" he rolled his hands about, attempting to find the correct word, "stubborn that you would allow your daughter to die over mistrust?" he asked, his voice a demeaning hiss. "I am her only chance of living, _Lord_ Maurice. I do not see men and women from all over the land lined at your doors, waiting for a chance to try and heal the girl. I'm your last option and if you refuse me, she _will_ die. I never break my deals, _Lord_ Maurice. I am a man of morales and though I might have few of them, I would never harm the girl."

Rumplestiltskin hadn't noted the arrival of Maude and a man he assumed was Durwin, the captain of Maurice's guards. Belle had described the man to him a few times, leading him to recognizing the man with a single glance. The man's battle scars were quite prominent, so much so that Belle had been able to describe them with such detail that Rumple recognized them easily.

Maurice turned to them, clearly irritated of their intrusion. "I said to leave me be!" he harshly spoke, causing Maude to flinch.

"We're not goin' to watch little Belle wilt like the missus," Durwin spoke, his accent thick.

Maude nodded with sad eyes, having aged much since the death of her sister. "Nan would've skinned your hides, m'lord," she softly spoke. "The…man has never broken a deal nor his word. If it means her life will be saved…" she trailed off, pursing her lips.

Maurice pinched his brow, thinking as hard as he could to find some sort of alternative. He found none, which frustrated him a great deal, but his most trusted of staff and men _had_ made their points clear.

"F-Fine," he weakly spoke, refusing to look upon Belle anymore. "Maude, pack her chest and…" heis voice dwindled off into nothingness and he only shook his head, jaw clenched.

Rumplestiltskin gave a pleased trill of a giggle, a grin upon his lips. "There's no need," he dismissed in a chipper tone, rising to stand closer to Belle's bedside. "Whatever she needs, she will have."

Maurice turned his back to the imp and his daughter, unable to bring himself to even give her a parting kiss on the brow. "If I find that you've…harmed her at all…" he weakly rasped

"Yes, yes, you'll hunt me down and attempt to slay the 'beast', I know," Rumplestiltskin shot back, eyes glinting with amusement.

Maurice gave a loud huff, quickly exiting the room to return to his study and unearth his aged bottle of rum, knowing that he'd be in a drunken stupor and numbness in no time.

Durwin followed suit, knowing he'd have to keep an eye upon his old friend, shooting a threatening glare towards Rumplestiltskin beforehand.

Maude remained behind, fidgeting where she stood. She wasn't nearly as outspoken as her sister, Rumple noted with a light smirk. "I know of you, Dark One and I know you seem to be as honorable as a…man like you can be. Just go easy on the little miss, she's a delicate thing."

Rumplestiltskin said nothing, only curtly nodding. The urge to make a snappish remark about the girl's safety came to mind, but he spared the woman, much too concerned with getting the girl to the Dark Castle to care. Maude took a breath and appeared as if she wished to say more, but she remained silent as she exited.

The Dark One gave a sigh, relieved to be alone and free to take the girl to the Dark Castle where he could properly care for her.

He leaned over the bed, craning his neck to look upon the girl.

He did not expect to find brilliant blue eyes open, full of a dull sort of curiosity.

Rumplestiltskin shot back away from her immediately, brow furrowed as he watched the girl follow him with her eyes, head slowly tilting to peer at him. "You're Rumplestiltskin," her voice was as soft as a petal wafting in the wind, so weak and frail that it left him with a physical pain in his chest.

"Indeed," he managed to weakly reply. "And you…are a very talented actress," a small smile formed on her lips at that, eyes sliding shut once more.

"No," she quietly deterred. "I knew if I let Papa know I had woken…he would've kept me here…would've gotten worse."

Rumplestiltskin had to remind himself that the child only knew of what he told her in his book, not of the times they had spent together in the past years. "A smart decision," he shortly replied. "Do not keep yourself awake any longer, child. Sleep."

Belle cracked an eye open, her smile widening. "I'm hardly a child," she murmured, making Rumplestiltskin give a snort.

"Sleep," he repeated, this time with little patience. Previously, he could've simply sent her off to sleep with a mere spell, but for the time being, that seemed to be impossible for him as his payment.

"Am I going to die..?" she quietly questioned, her smile gone and replaced with a light frown.

"Die of this little cold? Of course not. Though I suppose if you're that eager I could leave you down in the dungeons in my castle for a wee bit," her frown formed into a grin as she managed a soft little laugh that left him feeling elated. "You'll be fine, dearie, absolutely fine. Sleep," his voice was a gentle murmur, almost as gentle as it had been ages ago when he was naught but a simple spinner.

The girl did so, her eyes remaining shut for a long while. The Dark One remained at her bedside until she appeared to be back into the depths of sleep. She slept even as he lifted her from the bed, carefully sliding an arm under the crook of her legs and the other across her back. He gingerly lifted her into his arms, shrugging her back so that her head rested against his shoulder rather than hanging limply off of his arm. He hadn't lifted a single being like he lifted Belle, not since Baelfire's last nightmare as a child years and years ago.

It alarmed him how fragile she felt.

Belle had always appeared so strong and self reliant with the way she spoke and held herself, but holding her weak form in his arms made him realize how small she was, how breakable she felt. He forced his stiff arms to relax as he drew her closer, allowing her temple to rest comfortably upon his shoulder.

He felt something in his chest, a blustering feeling trying to break free. He smothered it away, gritting his teeth as he focused on returning the two of them to the Dark Castle.

The Dark One disappeared in his signature plume of purple smoke, his eyes distant as he kept his gaze from the sleeping form in his arms.

* * *

He appeared in his tower dedicated completely to his potions and spells, a room the girl had been in after witnessing the death of the lone wolf she had attached herself to.

With a wave of a hand, he conjured a plush bed in the corner of the tower with sheets of maroon silk and feather pillows. He carefully placed her in the bed, drawing the sheets over her, noting that her expression seemed to be relaxed for the time being.

The girl opened her eyes once more, bleary from her illness. "Why would I sleep when you've brought me to a room like this?" she groggily asked, peering around at the various bottles of potions and ingredients lined on the wall.

"Because you will feel no better if you do not rest," Rumplestiltskin retorted, almost impatiently as he stared down upon the girl. "You must help me now, Belle."

"How do you know my name?" she questioned as she squinted lightly, ignoring his question.

"I'm a very observant man," he easily replied, with a smirk. "You are ill with your mother's illness, yes? The exact same symptoms?"

The girl nodded.

"And what were those symptoms?"

Belle took a moment to think, rolling onto her side. "She was very weak and dizzy, as I recall…she often had terrible headaches…said it felt as if there was a wildfire loose in her head…towards the end…she began vomiting and coughing up blood. She couldn't even keep broth down."

"And do you feel as if you are at the same stage?" Rumplestiltskin interrogated.

"No, I just…I get headaches and I feel so tired…" Belle murmured, assuming the weariness was obvious as indicated by her previously comatose state.

"Indeed," Rumplestiltskin dryly replied, reaching down to pluck a strand of hair from her head.

Belle winced, shooting a scornful glare. "You could've asked," she grumbled, tugging the sheets of the bed closer around her as she curled up, knees drawn to her stomach.

"Anticipating it would've made it worse," he managed a weak grin, turning on his heel to stride towards the long table in the center of the room, littered with his previous attempts of a cure.

"And you're not going to banish me to the dungeons after I am well?" Belle weakly called with a smile.

"Of course not, dearie. I was assuming you'd prefer the stables," he replied in a snarky tone, not turning as he placed her strand of hair in a vial, placing it onto its respective stand.

Belle managed a soft laugh at his tone, one that broke off into a petite little fit of coughs.

Rumplestiltskin attempted to ignore the coughing, but it didn't seem to fade, her coughs sounding more and more painful as a few moments passed.

He returned to her side, noting the tears streaming down her flushed face as she resumed sputtering.

He planted his hands upon her waist, easily lifting her from her side and placing her in a reclined position against her pillows.

Her flush remained as she gave a final, abrupt cough. She looked at him with grateful eyes, fumbling to wipe the tears from her face. "I called for you, you know," she hoarsely stated after a few moments of silence.

Rumplestiltskin only nodded, his eyes focused elsewhere. "Yes, when the woman died."

"You didn't come," she stated coldly. "I read your tale, Rumplestiltskin. I know of what happened to your wife, to your son…I thought you would help me…" she trailed off, a spiteful expression on her face.

The fear of her harboring such anger at him left him with the sudden urge to occupy himself with something. He twiddled his fingers nervously, turning to meet her gaze. "Magic can do much, but it can not bring back the dead," he gravely spoke, trying to express his pity. "She was too ill to heal."

Belle nodded, struggling to keep her eyes open. "I know…and still I blamed you for a bit…but it wasn't your fault…" she sighed slowly, sliding down a bit to rest her head upon the pillow that was previously supporting her back. "You've done things that you shouldn't be proud of, Rumplestiltskin, but you do need to know…" she took a long breath, seeming to have trouble doing so as she gulped for air like a fish out of water. "You are just a lonely man…and you need a friend."

"No matter how many times you tell me I'm not, I'm still a monster," he quietly replied, his mind so far in the depths of sorrow of missing the Belle that he had befriended that he forgot himself.

Her hand moved to touch his cheek, her fingers digging lightly into his skin. She gazed at him with a tired determination and the ghost of a smile on her lips, his insinuations of knowing had flown over her head completely. "You aren't a monster, Dark One," she commended. "You're more of a man than you even realize."

She said nothing more after that, sleep taking over once more as she settled back under her covers.

Rumplestiltskin wanted to stand still and gaze upon her, the questions running rampant in his mind. _More of a man than I realize?_ He did not do this, but threw himself into his work of finding a cure.

He attempted three cures that night, using various ingredients each time that ranged from wisp dust to lilac petals, only to be infuriated as the potion's vibrant colors faded into a murky brown. He was extremely careful as he plucked two more pieces of hair from the sleeping girl, so much so that she hardly stirred in her sleep.

He wore a wry grin as he retrieved the forth strand of hair, thinking back on the "sleeping" girl as he spoke with her father. How long had she been awake beforehand? Part of him dared to hope that her skills in feigning sleep had come from being exposed to his finesse in acting as he read to her in her sleep, but it was wishful thinking.

His eyebrows raised as an thought came to mind. He quickly thrust his hand out, calling various ingredients to his table.

He tossed all he needed in, plucking a strand of his own hair from his head and staring at it intently.

_Perhaps…_

He dropped it in along with Belle's hair, blanching as the potion faded from a light teal into a dark blue.

The cure.

What did it mean? Her hair combined with his had done something that his magic couldn't do.

He spun on his heel, rushing to her side with the dark blue mixture in his hand. "Belle," he gently shook her from her sleep, the girl giving a groan of irritation as her eyes drifted open.

Her eyes locked onto the bottle, a questioning look on her face. "Already..?" she questioned.

"The cure was simple, but recovery will take longer than intended," he answered, words rushed as he impatiently pushed to bottle to her lips. "Now drink."

She sat up and took the bottle from his hand, shooting a scolding glare towards him for his impatience before drinking.

She drank the liquid down in one go, giving a strangled cry as she let the bottle slip from her grip.

Rumplestiltskin quickly caught it before it could roll off of her bed to shatter on the ground, focusing on the girl as she clenched her eyes shut for a long moment.

He could feel the magic thrumming through her veins, the cure working to rid her of the poisonous disease that had taken her mother away.

After a few moments, she slid down into the bed, breathing heavily. "I thought…I thought it was supposed to make me feel better..?" she breathlessly asked.

"Cures do not work immediately as the tales tell you," he sat down at her side, careful to be sure that her legs were out of the way before doing so.

The girl stared at the man she'd spend hours reading about, the way his entire body was stiff as he sat, his hands folded in his lap. He wore such an expression of reverence that it confused her. "That's what you meant by recovery," she stated rather than questioned.

He nodded, turning to look upon her. "Do you remember anything…different?" he hesitantly asked, trying not to raise suspicion. Part of him had been hoping desperately that the cure would not only heal her of her illness, but cure her loss of memory.

Belle furrowed her brow, trying to think. Something about him…Her eyes snapped open, recalling the smell that previously that had thrown her into a painful headache. She winced as she looked at him the next time, feeling a dull pounding in the back of her head. "No," she answered, watching him closely to spot the fall of his shoulders.

"I am supposed to know you," she breathed, eyes widening as the pieces connected. Why else would the man described as such a fearsome, soulless being in her book be so kind to her? Why else would he specifically deal for her to be here? "Am I not?" she asked when he remained silent. "Rumplestiltskin, answer me!" she demanded, eyes pleading as he looked to her, his eyes confused. "Did I know you before I fell ill? Are you the missing part in my head?"

His lips moved, silently trying to form words. The corner of his mouth twitched as he stopped, taking a long breath.

"You are. You did. I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who are new, welcome, to those of you who have stayed and commented and everything, thank you and I LOVE YOU JDIFJSDFSFUDH...
> 
> Anyway, thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get the "Transformation" song from Beauty and the Beast ready...

He gazed at her so expectantly and with such hope in his wide eyes that Belle hated to even reply to his previous question.

It was a terrible situation, really. She had no way to let him down with ease nor lie because he surely would be able to read her deception just like books.

Belle took a long breath, eyes fluttering shut as she gave a tiny little nod, meant to assure herself that she could speak without harming his pride.

She glanced down at the small bowl resting upon a silver platter placed upon her lap and the steaming soup in the bowl with a tiny smile on her lips. "It's…" she waved her spoon about as she struggled to find words. "interesting, very interesting," she decided with a sympathetic smile.

Belle watched his hopeful expression falter, eyes dimming as he cleared his throat. "It must be the magic, of course. Nothing is ever the same with magic…nothing, nothing, nothing," in mere seconds he was no longer sitting upon the armchair besides her bed, but was on his feet, striding to the other side of the room, attempting to search out his mistake.

"Well, erm…magic certainly would give it a strange taste, perhaps if you…" her following words were meek, "prepared it by hand..?"

He spun around, a look of incredulous surprise on his face. "Me?" he questioned, pointing to himself with his thumb as if her suggestion was the most audacious thing to ever be spoken aloud.

"Why yes, you. I see no other man in the room," she returned with a cheeky smile. She found it amusing that the powerful and feared Dark One was so… _different_ when around her. _Surely only because he feels at home here, of course. Nothing to do with you, you most certainly did make some sort of impact when you remembered, didn't you?_

His mouth quirked into a grin as he surveyed the girl as she sat up in her bed, fidgeting to get up and about, surely. He'd placed her in his room, knowing that he never used it anymore. His nights had been spent brooding and spinning, giving the bedroom no use. It was a simple room, really, with ornate rugs and draperies about. His bed was the most comfortable of all of the beds in the many rooms of the Dark Castle, giving him the notion to settle Belle there in the first place.

She'd recovered fabulously over the past few days, but her memory was the same. Each time he'd try to stir her memory, she would give a telltale wince, indicating that a headache had risen. _Damned fairy, thinking this would be best. The girl is in constant pain here!_ He attempted to gently tell her their story, even lost his temper a few times as she insisted she knew nothing of them, but at the moment they had reached an impasse of quips and smiles.

"I haven't prepared a meal by hand for many, many years, little one," he crooned, fondly watching the girl fumble with her chestnut locks, attempting to braid them.

"I'm hardly little," she reminded with a snort, shaking her head at his pet name. Many of them involved words that implied that she was only a child, but Belle knew she was nearly a woman grown. Nearly. "And you probably cooked last for your son, didn't you?" she questioned, assuming that the subject was a simple one.

He felt a thorn wedge further into his chest at the mention of of his son, making him regret ever sharing such information with the girl in his book. He'd known the book would help her further understand him and had made the sacrifice of handing her such a personal piece of him, but he hadn't intended for her to speak so casually of Baelfire towards him. "Yes," he admitted in a strangled tone, eyes flicking to see that she was still occupied with her tresses. _Belle would not worry over such petty things, she would notice my face, read my expression. She would look and wonder, "Why did he answer so tersely? Why is he upset?"  
_

Without her memories of him, Belle was still very much Belle and yet at the same time she was not. The little things missing irked him greatly. She wasn't as cautious of things as she previously had been. Before, she caught each and every little detail of his words and expressions, always catching him when he was attempting to trick or catch her off guard. He wanted to stride over and demand her attention, and yet he also wanted to flee the room and allow her to dwell by herself.

But most of all, he wanted _Belle_ back. He was trying so very hard to accept the Belle sitting before him, but he missed her warm smiles, her laughter, her quips, her stories. He missed each and every thing about the girl.

"Do you miss him?" she asked, not helping him feel anymore comforted with allowing her to know anything of his son. Nobody knew of Baelfire and those who had known were now dead or through the looking glass.

"I do," he didn't intend to reply so coldly, but the subject of his son was a tender one, one that made him want to break the nearest glass object in his sights.

Belle watched him, suddenly feeling extremely odd to see him so vulnerable. The expression he wore was one of complete penitence and grief. "I'm sorry," she quickly spoke, abandoning her hair to fold her hands in his lap. "My curiosity always gets the better of me, you see," she attempted to explain.

He only laughed at that, looking to her with an amused face. "Oh trust me, dearie, I know that all too well."

Belle frowned, shaking her head. "How so?"

He tapped his chin with a darkened nail, humming thoughtfully as he searched through many, many times her curiosity landed her in peril. "I do recall a rather clumsy child toppling into a frozen lake. 'I'm cold,' she told me afterwards. Do you know why she was there in the first place?"

Belle's eyes were stuck on his face, her mouth twisting into a confused frown and eyes sharpening as she shook her head no.

"She was searching for a beast to befriend. _Another_ beast, mind you, but she was so terribly lonely. I had to actually put effort in visiting after that," he feigned irritation, slightly disgruntled to see Belle wincing quite visibly.

He moved in upon her, standing at her bedside and tentatively reaching towards her. Why he was reaching or what he was reaching for, he wasn't sure, but the girl batted his paw away with her own. It was an abrupt movement that caused him to blink in surprise, retracting from her completely and taking a few steps back.

She opened her eyes, a apologetic expression on her face. "I'm…I'm so sorry," she muttered, placing her hand upon her temple.

"It's no matter," he stiffly replied, trying not to appear too angry with her. "Another headache?" he questioned, his tone as soft as he could make it.

She only nodded, fingers digging in against her skin as the pangs lessened. "It's always when you tell stories," she mumbled, a tinge of disappointment in her tone. "Something's trying to break out, but it hurts too much to…let it break."

"No need thinking too much upon it," he quickly dismissed, knowing that there had to be a simple way to break the dam holding her memories back. "Don't try to force yourself, your memories will return with time, I assure you," he felt _odd_ speaking to her in this condition. He found himself talking to her with multiple tones, but mostly the tone of voice he used when making deals. Belle didn't deserve that part of him. She deserved the tender part that Baelfire had been doted upon with, the part of him that managed to treat her with… _kindness._

She looked to him, squinting as she nodded. "Rumplestiltskin..?" she asked, her face both harrowed and withdrawn.

"Yes, dearie?" he immediately noted the tone of her voice and couldn't help but damn himself for possibly upsetting her.

"Did I…mean a lot to you? Before I forgot?" she slowly asked, slowly shifting her gaze to meet his eyes.

"Yes, you did," he answered truthfully, knowing lying wouldn't help either of them.

"That's…all I wanted to know," it was a poor lie, but she settled down under his heavy covers before he could catch her deceit.

She was up and about a few days later, happy to explore bare foot while he found other places to dwell in.

_"If you aren't meant to go into a room, it won't allow you."_

_"What, the door will kindly inform me, 'Miss, you shall not pass,' and give a snide harrumph?"  
_

_"Magic, dearie. This castle is full of it."_

She snorted lightly at the recollection, her fingers trailing along the wall as she headed towards the rather grand staircase leading down from the wing she'd been inhabiting. The castle was full of all sorts of secrets, she was sure. Ones that she would find out on her own.

She paused as she noted a door near the stairs, one that contrasted the other doors, which were made of a macabre, dark cedar that chilled her bones. This door was made of a light oak and etched into with great detail. The etchings depicted a knight, his sword unsheathed and raised before him, leading a long train of weary children dressed in scraps. Before him danced a man with a pipe, a cowl hiding his face.

Belle smiled, her fingers trailing along the etchings, feeling the detail put into them. What was the story behind the door? It clearly seemed to be an interesting one. Her head gave a pang of pain in response to her curious wonderment.

She thought of a man with his face covered in soot. He wanted something very much, but what was it that he wanted?

_"I will have a son one day, even if I must make him on my own."_

It was almost if her mind was trying to help her by providing her with the various whispers from her forgotten past. Belle gave a bleary blink, quickly scuffling off towards the stairs. The light blue nightgown she wore, kindly provided by the Dark One, fluttered about as she walked, the thin cotton material soft and comfortable.

Rumplestiltskin had instructed her not to dwell and she didn't intend to, but more and more things were bubbling up to her mind and she hadn't any clue as to why or how. If a door made her head hurt, surely she was very involved with the man.

She tapped down the stairs, wondering where the infamous Dark One had wandered away to now.

Belle knew she made him uncomfortable. He kept expecting the girl that remembered him, but she wasn't that girl. She wanted to be her, but she couldn't lose herself by focusing all of her energy attempting to be the Belle that remembered her past. If she did this, she knew she'd only be hurt time and time again when she thought she was close to remembering something.

She crossed the entrance hall into the side door, leading into a room that was so familiar to her that she felt faint. A long dining table rest in the center of the room, various stands with oddities of all kinds upon throughout the room.

_Don't you remember? He chased us about on that table! Remember? Our first deal. "I'll be your friend forever if you promise not to let me fall."_

She squeezed her eyes shut at the headache bubbling through her head, trying to push the little voice whispering frantically to her away as she looked about the room, taking in the tapestries, the closed curtains, the fireplace, the cabinet.

She paused as she noted the spinning wheel and the man sitting at it, peacefully feeding straw into the spinning device from his seat.

Belle approached, openly gaping as she noted the glimmering thread emerging from the wheel. "You really do spin gold," she breathed, mesmerized by the fluidity he displayed as he spun.

"Of course, dearie, I must live up to folklore. What sort of imp do you take me for?" he feigned surprise as he spun, pausing his foot as he turned to look at her. "And how do you feel today?"

"Much better," she sucked her lower lip between her teeth as she nodded.

"Good," He only gave a quick nod after that, resuming his spinning with ease.

Belle stood behind him for a few more moments before finally speaking up, "Do you do this all day?"

She wondered if he'd been aware of her presence the whole time, for he didn't so much as jump at her voice."Yes, yes I do," his voice was low as he answered, almost more human than imp as it had been during the extent of her stay. Belle found herself confused by him. The book described him as a coward, as a man with no worth and no love left inside of him, but here he was, smiling at her and caring for her without a single payment.

"But why?" Belle stared at him curiously, shifting on the balls of her feet.

"It takes my mind off of things. Helps me forget," his gaze turned to her in a penetrating stare that made her feel uncomfortable. He was expectant, but why? The words she spoke were now falling from her mouth without a single thought and she had no clue why.

"Forget what?" she asked next, bitterly reflecting that he must've been getting irritated with her constant string of questions. At this point, Belle couldn't quite stop herself. This was a ghost of a previous conversation and she knew it.

"Things you needn't worry about, little dearie." playing the proper part of conversation that had occurred between them seven years ago, he reached over, poking the girl's nose.

His smirk only grew at the befuddled expression on Belle's face at the poke, but she shook it off, shooting him a wary grin.

She did not ask to spin and forget as she had before, but instead trailed off elsewhere, content with their conversation. He attempted to resume his spinning, but each receding step she took made his body stiffen with the anxious hopes that she'd stumble upon something to further rattle her memories.

Belle stared at each item she encountered with interest, hesitant to touch anything. If an item was on display, it clearly must've had some sort of meaning for Rumplestiltskin, therefore could be dangerous for any other person to touch. For all she knew, the object could've been a human, cursed into that form.

She moved across the room, not failing to note Rumplestiltskin's watchful eye, following her each step of the way. She paused at the large cabinets, curiously peering into it.

She touched the glass as she noted a tin cup, rusty and quite out of place among the various glistening glasses, vials and oddities surrounding it.

She turned, startled to see Rumplestiltskin standing at her side, watching her every movement. "May I..?" she carefully questioned.

His eyes snapped to hers, confused at her words. Belle pursed her lips, slowly nodding to the cup. "May I look at it?"

"Oh, that. Yes, yes, of course," he quickly jabbered, sweeping an arm to gently push her back a few steps as he opened the large cabinets. He slowly lifted the cup with a hand, delicately handing it off to her as if it were made of the most fragile porcelain.

She slowly took it, worried that she would fumble and drop it. As soon as her fingers clasped onto the rusting cup, Belle jolted back a step, a string of sensations hitting her all at once. She felt a gentle warm breeze, felt her cheeks blistering with humiliation, smelt freshly made bread, irritation in her mind and bravery in her chest.

_"A littl'un wishes to steal from the poor?"_

It was his voice. _His_ voice. She jerked her head to the side, staring at him. "Did you say something?"

His jaw was tight as he gazed at her. "No," he replied stiffly.

She swallowed as she felt the urge to wince. _Something being thrown at me..?_ It never made it though. _Someone must've stopped it…_

Belle clasped the cup in her hands, closing her eyes for a moment. She had been disappointed…for a curtsey. _I wanted to curtsey_. _I was…t_ _hanking someone…and then…I touched them._

She had touched her savior's hand. She saw the image in her head, but she could feel it against her fingers, the brushing against normal skin. Something was clearly odd if she recalled that sensation.

She still didn't remember. Furious tears bubbled at her eyes as she slammed the cup to the ground, catching Rumplestiltskin off guard. "I can't," she spat over the clanging of the tin cup, sniffling loudly. "I'm trying, but it keeps going away! I was so close! I could…I could feel it all!" she whimpered, bitterly clawing at her tears.

Rumplestiltskin said nothing beside her, but only crouched to lift the cup, his hand shaking as he reached inside.

Belle was about to snap at him, demanding why he remained so stoic when she was giving up. He should've shouted at her to be brave, should've demanded for her to quit being so childish.

Instead he drew out a locket from the cup, eyes fixed on the small thing as if it were the most sacred thing in the land.

He wordlessly dropped it into her hand, allowing her to lift it to better examine it.

Green vines wrapped about the locket, a single red rose resting in the center. Belle felt her breath hitch and her heart give a squeeze, but nothing else. She pursed her lips, looking up to meet his gaze. "What is this?" she quietly asked.

"Yours," was all he murmured in reply.

She pursued the only thing that made sense."Here," she handed the locket to him, spinning on the heel of her foot and sweeping her mane of brown locks away from her neck. She glanced back at him, noting how stiff he seemed. "Could you..?" she trailed off, unsure if he could even hear her.

"O-Of course," he answered, his voice meek as he lowered the locket over her head, clasping it at her neck.

Belle let her hair drop to her shoulders and turned back to him, giving a withdrawn huff. "It didn't…It didn't work, did it?" her shoulders fell and she was about to add further tears to her previous ones, but Rumplestiltskin gripped her by the shoulders.

Her eyes widened as she slowly lifted her face to see his desperate expression. "Try," was all he said, lifting the locket with one hand and placing it in hers. "Please, Belle, you must."

 _Belle._ She blinked slowly, looking down at the locket in her hand. His voice was in her head again, but it was scattered. She saw faint images, heard faint conversations, but they were all too fuzzy to understand."What was…the first pet name you gave me again..?" she quietly asked.

"Little princess," he quickly answered.

"And I…touched your cheek before that…not just your hand," muttered Belle, raising her hand to firmly press it against his cheek.

He didn't flinch away as he had the first time she's so boldly touched his face, but remained still, his shoulders slumping from the heat of her palm.

"Because…you were my knight. You pledged yourself to me..?" she further questioned, lips trembling.

"Yes. I pledged myself," he nodded desperately, crimped curls bobbing side to side.

"You were my only friend," she breathed, looking up at him with incredulous eyes. "But why? I was just a girl."

"I…" his voice was strained and every fiber of his being told him to back away into his shell, to make up a petty excuse. "I was lonely," he stiffly admitted.

Belle drew her hand back, a warm smile on her face that slowly faded as she was covered in a crystallized sheen of magic, light blue tendrils rippling all around the girl. She slowly winced, sluggishly shaking her head as the magic keeping her caged leaked from the barrier surrounding her in dark plumes. She slowly opened her eyes, as if she'd just woken for the first time in ages. "Rumplestiltskin..?" she softly asked, her eyes widening incredulously.

He gave a nervous " _Nee hee_ ," of delight, slowly nodding in response.

A wide smile broke out across her face, tears spilling from her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak. She took a step towards him, her smile fading as the rest of her memories burst open. His hands automatically shot out, drawing her towards him before she could fall to the ground.

Belle's head came to rest against his chest as she clenched her eyes shut, her fingers clawing into his scaled vest as the floodgates burst open, memory upon memory spilling into her mind all at once.

She was Belle, the little lioness, Chestnut. She was the "princess" of the Dark Castle.

_Her beauty is unheard of, I hear._

She was Belle and she remembered it all. She remembered watching Rumplestiltskin take Penta's arms, she remembered angering him by threatening him with a deal.

She remembered the Blue Fairy and she remembered disliking the little woman from the start.

"Oh no," she gasped in a sob. "Oh, no, no, no, Rumplestiltskin," she pulled back, eyes wide as she planted both hands on his cheeks, eyes wide. "I…Three y-years..?" she questioned in a trembling voice.

He nodded, expression grim.

She pulled away, looking all about her, completely distressed. She _was_ Belle again, thinking of others before herself rather than feeling sorrow for the loss of herself. "And you thought…You knew, didn't you? You knew I didn't…Why didn't come to me?!" her cries made him flinch, not only the cries, but the hurt look flashing across her face. 

He nodded again, his brow crumpling. "I failed you, I'm afraid. I…did not want to look upon you when you didn't recall me at all," he admitted. "I am a coward, Belle. That's all I will ever be."

"You are not a coward," she scolded, eyes blazing with such passion that he actually felt his eyes _water_ at the confirmation that she was truly back. "I understand, Rumplestiltskin," she quickly soothed, leaning upwards on her toes to press her forehead to his, the closest she'd ever been to the man, but she failed to note that. All she wanted was assurance that she was here, he was here and that all was well. "Don't you dare harbor any guilt or what if's, Rumplestiltskin. Don't. You. Dare," she warned, boldly staring into his eyes. It was an odd moment, he had to admit, standing stiffly while the girl kept her forehead pressed to his, eyes so close that he could feet the wisps of her eyelashes tickle at his when she blinked.

He swallowed, remaining at ease, even as the girl kept herself so close. "I could've done something, Belle…of all people to remind me that you were alone, it was the damned mutt!" he drew away from her as he hastily spoke, fist clenching.

"I don't hold any resentment," she quietly insisted, hugging her arms against herself.

"Perhaps you don't, but I do!" he loudly spat, smashing his fist down on the long dining table, rattling the candelabra seated on the middle of the table.

Belle frowned, quickly moving to his side and grasping his fist in her hands. "Stop," she sternly spoke, eyes blazing. "If you resume acting like such a…bitter… _boy_ , you'll do something foolish and you know that all too well."

He paused, eyes thinning as he looked at her. Nobody ever spoke to him in such ways and lived, and yet Belle did with no fear. She didn't tremble nor did she apologize for scolding him, but only stared at him, a defiant scowl settled upon her lips.

"This is a happy moment," she resumed in a softer tone. "This is…the moment I remembered you, the moment where you weren't alone anymore."

He took a long, weary breath, slowly nodding. "You're…right," he admitted between grit teeth.

What happened next happened so suddenly that he was only left where he stood completely confused and perplexed.

Belle fell to her knees, sobbing with such sincerity and emotion that he could feel it radiating from her quivering form.

He stood still, gawking at the sobbing girl with wide eyes before he finally got the initiative to comfort her. He crouched before her, one hand planted on the ground to keep himself balanced as he extended a single finger to touch her chin, tilting her face upwards to meet his. "Why do you cry?" he blatantly questioned.

She gave another soft sob before sniffling loudly, collecting herself enough to speak. "B-Because your son…Baelfire," she covered her face with her hands, shaking her head. "I never knew…I just…remembered the book," she sniffled.

"If you read the book I presented you, then you know all that I've done," Rumplestiltskin's expression was sternt as he gazed down at his fist. "I crushed Baelfire's mother's heart between my fingers and abandoned him for my power. Surely you can't forgive me for that?"

"I can forgive you, Rumplestiltskin. I can forgive you because I've known you so long that I've seen the grief you hold and the pain you endure. Death is not right by any means…but your wife, she never cared for Baelfire as she should have as his mother. He walked into a _tavern_ just to try and make her come home." Belle pursed her lips as she rounded him, hopping up to sit upon the dining table. "I think you've had more than enough punishment for murdering her by being away from your son for so long…" she murmured, wiping her tears. "And I think that one day, you'll give up your powers. Once you have your son back. You'll give them up because you want him to see that you've changed."

Rumplestiltskin merely glanced to her, the expression on his face close to that of a cowering dog. "You don't despise me? You do not wish for me to leave you?"

"No, I-I feel worse than before, though. This whole time I…I hadn't known and if I had…I would've helped you search for him," Belle huffed, looking off to the side.

"I've searched hundreds and hundreds of years for him, dearie. I still do, but with less…confidence," he slowly seated himself beside her, eyes trained to the ground.

"Is that why you were my friend..?" she softly questioned, craning herself down to peer up at him as he attempted to avoid her prying eyes. "Because you missed having someone his age around?"

His gaze snapped to hers, eyes wide. "A substitute? Gods no, child," he quickly dismissed with a snort. He hopped to his feet, hands clasped together as he faced her. "Perhaps I was bewitched by the curious girl prodding me!" he crooned, his hand whipping out to poke her in the side, causing the girl to utter a stifled giggle.

"Don't you dare, Rumplestiltskin!" she playfully hopped to her feet, hands on her hips as she grinned up at him.

"Dare what?" he lazily questioned, poking her once more.

"Prod and poke at me!" she was about to return his prod when she paused, a hand moving to reach for his arm. She stumbled forwards a bit, her grip on his arm tightening. "I feel quite dizzy," she admitted as she attempted to release his arm and regain her balance.

She was completely caught off guard when he leaned forward, hooking his arm under the crook of her legs and lifting her.

Belle stared up at him, eyes wide as he held her in his arms, Rumplestiltskin returning her stare with a rather confused expression on his face. What was he feeling that made him so confused? She wouldn't know, not for a bit longer, but she was content to rest her head against his shoulder. "I'm afraid I've only been a burden to you, recently, Rumplestiltskin," she sighed.

"Burden? Hardly. Who else would I have to test on if you weren't here?" he questioned as he strode out towards the stairs.

"Test..? I was an experiment?" she asked, baffled.

"A quip, dearie. I often make those, if you hadn't noted," he quietly chided.

A smile spread on her face and soon she was laughing. She laughed and laughed, making him pause midway up the stairs. "Have you been possessed now, girl?" he demanded, scowling.

She looked up at him in the midst of her mirth. "I remember," she stated. "I remember!" she repeated with a small giggle.

"Yes, you do," he agreed. "And why is it humorous?"

"I'm happy. Can I not laugh when I'm happy?" she questioned, her smile never fading in the slightest.

His eyes were fixed onto her face in that moment. She seemed to… _glow_ with oblivious joy. She was the very model of purity in that second, face full and bright, eyes wide and practically shining with her joy.

"I suppose it's all hitting me now," she sighed, content to rest in his arms. It didn't last long, as he'd reached her room and had placed her in bed, but she savored it. She'd always known Rumplestiltskin was strong, but she was surprised at just how lean he felt for appearing to be so scrawny.

"You need to rest, Belle. Regaining one's memory tends to wear them out," he smirked, facing away as he seated himself at the edge of her bed.

"How did you manage to get me here, anyway? Surely my father didn't…seek you out?" she carefully questioned. She recalled her father's hesitance to even be in the same room with her while she was sick.

"He wished for you to be better and I found him," Rumplestiltskin shrugged. "I made a deal and here you are."  
"You read to me, I remember that," she shot him a victorious grin. "You did try to help me, even if you think you didn't. It…was comforting to listen to you read."

"The idea came from you," he snidely pointed out.

She gave a defeated sigh, a smile on her face. It faded as she seemed to make more sense of things. "You dealt for me…does that mean I…can't stay here?" her voice dipped into a quiet tone.

"You're to leave as soon as you are well again," Rumplestiltskin's shoulders stiffened as he spoke, making it clear to Belle that he didn't want her to leave either. The girl would've been content with staying here the rest of her life.

She would've been content and yet she knew she had a duty at home. Marry for their safety. If they had the trading routes that Gaston's father controlled they'd have a steadfast stream of supplies coming in at all times, even during the winter. Her father had often said that war was always on the horizon and that the more they had, the better they would endure.

"And if I don't want to?" she asked, knowing very well that she would have to go when the time came.

Rumplestiltskin said nothing but uttered a single, weary sigh, looking extremely tired and worn in that moment as his eyes slid shut and his jaw clenched.

"How long has it been since you've slept a full night..?" Belle gently questioned.

"A fortnight," he truthfully replied. He previously had downed a potion that was meant to cause a beast the size of an ogre to sleep to throw him into fitful slumber.

Belle shook her head, a thoughtful look on her face as she leaned over, gingerly placing her hand on his shoulder. "You need to sleep, Rumplestiltskin. You may sleep there if you like," she nodded to the armchair beside her bed. "I'm in no…mood to read, but it'll be a comfort to know you're there."

He was about to protest and claim he had something to tinker upon, but as soon as her gentle hand had come to rest on his shoulder, he felt his eyelids grow heavy. The thought of sleep seemed extremely lovely in that moment, knowing that he'd be roused if the girl happened to stir in her sleep from any nightmares or pain.

She wished to stay with him, that much was clear, but she also knew she needed to return home. The girl did not want to marry the brute, Gaston. Even without her memories she had a strong disliking of the cocky boy, but she was willing. She was willing because of the pressure her father placed upon her shoulders. She was willing because she knew it would benefit her kingdom.

Rumplestiltskin recalled wishing that the girl could rule over the lands with her brave heart and her loving nature, but now he yearned for it. To see her adorned with the crown and a cape made of the finest silks would've been something that many peasants would wishfully dream about for years.

He stood and moved himself to the plush armchair at her bedside, hunched forwards as he watched her settle under the covers of his bed. "I don't want to go home," she admitted slowly. "but I must and you know that," she was withdrawn to tell him, fearing that he might try to keep her with him despite her words. "I have a duty and while I would do anything to avoid it, I will proceed with it."

Her hand moved out from beneath her covers, fingers reaching towards him. Rumplestiltskin stared at her hand, confused, but compliant as his hand moved to hers, allowing her to grasp onto it.

"It'll all work out, right?" she quietly questioned.

He nodded, a dutiful expression on his face. "There are always other ways. Did you not tell your friend the same thing previously before her wedding?" a small grin formed on his mouth at the recollection of the girl speaking to Regina, cunningly nudging the young woman towards the path leading to a deal with him.

Belle's lips twitched as she smiled. "Right, there's always another way…"

"There is," he agreed, watching her eyes slide shut. "Now sleep."

"Only if you promise to sleep too," she murmured, tightening her hold on his hand.

"I promise, milady."

Belle gave a content murmur at his promise, her breath slowing, but her grip on his hand never loosened.

She fell asleep within a few moments, the impact of her memories returning having worn her out. He remained still, watching her sleep for a long while, his resolve to protect her from the fate of becoming a simple wife only growing as he watched her. She deserved the life she wished for, the life many heroes lived in her books with a sense of freedom and adventure. There was a sereneness about the girl as she slept, one that even he could feel. A peacefulness that had him slouched forwards in his chair, captured in the most sound slumber he'd had for the first time in a very, very long time.

Their hands never unclasped, not even once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, work and a new (and sadly, previously abused) dog have kept me quite busy. I promise to edit more quickly and hopefully resume the series once we get to that point. My muse is a bitch and that's using a kind term, honestly. :) Thank you all for reading and reviewing, it truly does make my day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both know she'll be leaving soon, but in the meantime, Belle discovers the other occupant of the Dark Castle and has a fling in the ocean.

Both Rumplestiltskin and Belle were well aware that she would be required to leave soon, but neither spoke of it. It was a forbidden subject to even be thought of, completely taboo.

Belle had cautiously questioned what his deal with her father involved, but had been quite surprised to find that Rumplestiltskin hadn't gotten much of anything in return. Had her company truly been worth it?

In all truths, he hadn't asked her to do a single thing during her stay. Belle had decided to endeavor around the castle and tidy a few things on her own.

She had started with the room she slept in, his own room. Belle had unearthed cleaning supplies on her own and set to dusting and sweeping the room, drawing open the curtains, which had been meticulously _pinned_ together with sewing needles. Had he really hated the sun that much? Belle had only given a quiet sigh as she plucked the pins out, one by one. Perhaps a bit of light would do the man some good. Even the Dark One could use a bit of light.

She'd heard the tales of those stuck in the dark. She often would pretend to read besides Durwin at his post, listening to his many tales from his youth. He spoke of a woman who had exiled herself into the darkest of caves after her husband had been stabbed over a game of liar's dice. They found her a year later, aged from a middle aged woman to an old, white haired woman.

If such a thing happened to a woman within a year, what had the darkness done to Rumplestiltskin over these hundred and hundred of years?

After finding his room bright and clean, Rumplestiltskin had begrudgingly thanked Belle. The girl had noted he had no personal possessions about, not even a single trinket. He was so adamant to display his wretched puppets and silver chalice in the dining room, but why not display anything in his own room?

Belle's efforts to clean had been halted shortly after, as the supplies had "mysteriously" gone missing.

"Perhaps a rather large rat stole them?" Rumplestiltskin had suggested with a little noise that sounded much like a proud toddler.

This left Belle with nothing to do but wander. Rumple had provided her with books, but for once, she was _tired_ of being cooped up inside and reading.

Belle, tired of reading. She had never thought the day would come. She would've loved to read, of course, but outdoors rather than indoors.

So perhaps it was the inside part of her situation that had her irritated. She would always love her books, but indoors? Not so much.

She currently had decided to find the owner of the castle himself, wishing to spend some sort of time together. Something had clearly changed between them since her memories returned, a sort of maturity to their friendship. She almost felt drawn further away from him, knowing his story, knowing the things he had done. It was as if they were separated at sea, the waves drawing her further and further away from him, even though her voice shouted for him and her fingers grasped for him.

She noted the Dark One sitting at the head of his long dining table, fingers threaded together and brow furrowed as he stared off with a sour expression.

To Belle, he almost appeared to be pouting.

The girl shook her head with a smile, bustling past him to open his large cabinet, fondly patting his tin cup on the rim before stretching upwards to reach for her tea set.

She carefully lowered the tray holding her precious cups and pot, alleviating the weight of the porcelain set by letting the tray rest against her stomach. She hadn't seen the tea set since her eleventh birthday, when she first had first received them from Rumplestiltskin. Belle had asked Rumplestiltskin to keep them at the castle, knowing it would raise suspicion if she appeared home with the delicately painted cups and pot. She had always hoped she'd return to the Dark Castle much more often to have tea with him, but hadn't guessed she would be there in such a way.

Belle shrugged off the thought, noting that Rumplestiltskin watched her with the most dour of expressions as she disappeared into the door off to the side of the room that lead into the rather large kitchen of the castle.

Belle thoughtfully chewed on her bottom lip, looking about. Everything about Rumplestiltskin's castle was expansive. Even the closets seemed large enough to be bedrooms.

She placed the tray down upon the heavy wooden table in the center of the room and turned to the counter, crouching down and rifling through the cabinets below until she found a proper tin kettle.

Belle stood with a pleased huff, the knowledge of this being an independent adventure of sorts making her chest tingle with satisfaction. She frowned as she realized she had no clue where she would find water for the tea. Belle knew that she could simply ask Rumplestiltskin to procure water for her, but it'd have the tangy taste of magic, a flavor she wasn't overly fond of.

Belle managed to unearth a door of all things in the far corner of the kitchen, one that was covered in dark vines. She jumped back after taking a step closer and feeling her foot resting upon a mushy surface, giving a relieved sigh as she saw she had stepped upon a patch of moss, growing on the floor before the door. With sigh at the moss and a hefty shove, she pushed the door open, a draft of fresh air rustling through and causing her gown and curls to whip back.

A daunting set of stone stairs led down towards brightness, a brightness that Belle knew could have been nothing other than sunlight.

The girl quickly jogged down the stairs, arms hugging her kettle to her chest. A large grin broke out across her face as she pushed past a few hanging vines to step out into the outdoors. A well lay ahead, surrounded by various bushes and trees. The small little area was secluded and quite private, making Belle wish she would've brought a book along with her. She imagined sitting at the edge of the stone well, a book open on her lap.

Belle almost forgot to note the lumbering man standing nearby the well, face turned up towards the sky.

She jumped back in surprised, hand clapping to her chest as she gave a relieved laugh. "Oh my, I didn't see you there!" she chipperly called, trying to calm her rapidly thumping heart.

The man only turned his blank gaze to her, saying nothing. He was at least five heads taller than her with a bald head and extremely pale face. He almost appeared to be dead, but Belle refused to indulge in such speculations.

"Do you live out here?" she slowly asked, walking past him to the well.

His gray eyes followed her the entire way, his voice a rumbling monotone as he answered, "No."

"Oh, you must enjoy the view then, surely? It's quite…" Belle trailed off, searching for the proper wording, "mysterious out here. I like it," she decided with a firm nod.

The man said nothing, but watched her toss the roped bucket down into the well. He moved forward immediately, gently pushing the girl back a step so he could dip and draw the bucket back up from the well.

Belle was taken aback by the action, softly clearing her throat as the man methodically drew the rope up. "What is your name?" she questioned, much more curious about _why_ the man was here in the first place. He clearly was here for a reason, as Rumplestiltskin would know if someone was lingering by his secluded little well. The man surely knew about each and every occurrence in his castle for Belle could practically smell the magic crackling in the air in each room she ventured into.

"The master calls me Dove," the man answered, unhooking and presenting the full bucket to her.

"Master..?" Belle questioned, carefully placing her kettle on the ground before taking the bucket from the man called Dove. "You serve Rumplestiltskin?"

"Yes," he replied without hesitation, watching the girl pour the contents of the bucket into her kettle until it was full enough for a few cups of tea.

"I see, and is he good to you?" she lifted her face to meet his empty eyes and Dove instinctively looked away, uncomfortable with the girl's direct gaze.

"Yes," he replied and he meant it. Rumplestiltskin was quite a difficult man to deal with, but was quite fair.

_"Serve me or die. Quite simple, dearie."_

Belle gave a pleased nod, carefully lifting her kettle. "Well then, Dove, I suppose we'll see one another again. I'd like to know more about you, if that's all right," she offered a small smile, still a bit disgruntled to know that someone else dwelled about the castle grounds without her previous knowledge. Before, she had always assumed that Rumplestiltskin lived in complete isolation from any others. At the same time, she realized that Dove didn't seem to be much company. The poor man almost seemed to be a ghost of sorts, wandering aimlessly about.

Dove watched the girl turn to leave with a sudden expression of distress, his hand extending after her to tap her shoulder.

Belle paused and turned, her head tilting to the side. "What's the matter?" she asked, suddenly concerned by the alarmed look on his face.

"Name," he stated, expectantly looking to the girl.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry!" her eyes widened at the realization. "I forgot to tell you my name, didn't I?"

Dove nodded, intently watching her.

"Belle, I'm Belle," she carefully clutched onto the handle of her kettle with one hand as she extended her hand to the man. "It's nice to meet you, Dove."

He slowly moved his hand to limply grasp onto hers, watching her shake it.

"That's what men do, not ladies," she noted with a nonchalant grin. "but I really don't see why I can't shake a hand just the same."

She paused, looking over at Dove one last time before drawing her hand back and motioning for him to follow. "Why don't you come back with me? You can have a cup of tea in the kitchen."

Dove only bobbed his head in a nod, shuffling after Belle with his spindly legs as she headed up the stairs, the petite taps of her feet echoed by his hulking steps.

She hadn't spilled a single drop of water, carefully making her way over to the stone hearth the hang the kettle above the burning embers.

"There," she gave a content huff, wiping her hands off on the sides of her gown. She turned to see Dove, standing in the doorway with an air shyness about him. He reminded Belle of Rumple in a way, boyish and confused.

She grinned at the realization, walking over and linking her petite arm through his large one. "Come along, Dove, you really shouldn't be scared of me. I can't do much damage, I promise," she assured as she patted his arm, leading him over to one of the wooden chairs sitting beside the fire.

Belle busied herself with finding tea leaves and a tea strainer to filter said leaves. She found herself glaring up at a rather high cabinet, much too high for her to reach without the aid of a chair. It was the only section that she hadn't searched through and it had to be the location she was searching for.

She was about to grab a chair when she felt Dove's surprisingly gentle hand ushering her to the side as he reached upwards.

He slowly extended a small box made of ashen cedar to her, watching with curious eyes as she tipped it open.

"Thank you, Dove. It's perfect," she declared. The box held both tea leaves and a round strainer.

She sniffed at the leaves as she stepped past Dove, the scent so strong that she had to pause to sneeze into the crook of her arm. "You're very handy to have around, Dove" she didn't turn to look at him as she waited for her kettle to boil, but if she had, she would've caught the blush on the tall man's face.

Belle prepared the tea with a wistful sense, reminded of her times in the kitchen with Nan as the woman would prepare their afternoon tea. Belle had always requested to dip the strainer into the kettle and Nan had always told her just when to remove it and how much sugar to add.

She removed the strainer, tossing the leaves and placing it back into the box before she transferred the tea into the porcelain pot.

"Sugar, Dove?" she questioned as she poured him a cup, careful not to pour too much in. She had a notion that the man would be quite prone to spilling it with such large hands. Belle wondered if he'd even make a noise if he spilled the scalding tea onto his lap.

He shook his head "no" and Belle only tutted softly, handing him his cup. "Please be careful not to spill any on yourself, it's quite hot," she warned as she hefted the tray into her hands. "I'll be right out here if you decide you'd like some sugar," she nodded to the door leading out to the dining room.

Belle pushed the door open with her knee, all but bouncing into the room. Rumplestiltskin still sat at the head of the table, his lips drawn into a scowl.

Belle gave an amused breath, placing the tray before him.

"And what is…this?" he slowly questioned, motioning to the tray.

"Tea," she primly answered. "If you'd stop grumping and brooding about, you might enjoy a cup," she pointedly remarked as she poured him a cup.

His nose gave a sharp twitch, silently baring his teeth at the girl as she shot him a sideways glance. "How much sugar would you like?" she sternly asked.

"Three spoonfuls and not a pinch more," he answered through his gritted teeth

Belle did so and extended the cup to him, hand trembling under the weight.

His face seemed less intimidating as his gaze locked onto her trembling hand. He quickly retrieved and without warning, grasped onto her wrist.

"Are you still unwell?" he questioned, staring at her trembling fingers.

"I'm much better, just a bit weak," she muttered, slowly tugging her wrist from his grip. "I'll have to go soon," her eyes grew dim as she looked off, lips pursed. "Is that why you're pouting..?" she questioned quietly.

"Of course not," he quickly snapped, mouth tilting into a snarl once more.

A smirk found its way upon Belle's mouth, a defiant glint in her eyes. "Sure," she rolled her eyes, strolling around him with her own cup clasped between her hands. "Admit it," she hopped up to sit atop the table, her back to him, "you'll miss me," she craned her neck to watch his brow furrow.

"I suppose I will miss the company," he slowly admitted. "It was much too quiet before."

Belle no longer smirked, but almost felt guilty for teasing him. As easily as she could say she would go home, she felt that this was now her home all the same. The Dark Castle was where she belonged, a place full of secrets and hidden away from odd looks and whispers. "Was I that noisy..?" she questioned, her tone quiet.

"No, dearie, but you were quite nosy," he suddenly smiled, a sight that made Belle smile along with him.

"I had nothing else to do," she feigned an offended gasp, playfully reaching out to bat his shoulder with her hand.

He leaned back in his seat, an amused flicker in his eyes as he took a sip of his scorching tea, not even sparing a moment to flinch.

Belle, on the other hand, flinched for him. "Rumplestiltskin!" her gasp was not feigned this time as she leaned over, as if she intended to snatch his tea from him. Her hand froze, however, and she slowly drew it back. "Why would you drink that? It's not even had a chance to cool," her brow was furrowed as she stared at him, confused.

"Mm, habit," he replied lazily, amused by her reaction. "Not dramatics, little lioness, I swear it."

"You'll burn that smart tongue off," Belle warned, pausing to lift her own cup of tea up. "You're extremely distant today, Rumplestiltskin," she casually observed, blowing on her tea to cool it. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No," he slowly replied, eyes scrutinizing her for a moment. The girl had a habit of becoming a mother hen about him, constantly pecking at him. His tone was completely numb as he spoke next,. "You'll be returning to your home tomorrow, Belle."

Belle shifted uncomfortably, eyes darting to her lap. She'd been dreading those words for the past few weeks. She had a duty at home, yes, but in a way, the Dark Castle had already become her new home. She was at ease here. "I suppose you're right," she spoke after a long pause.

It took all that he had to keep from delaying her departure any further. He could've sent the girl home days ago, but Rumplestiltskin _had_ been lonely, despite his best tries to ignore the fact. Something about knowing Belle was poking about in the castle, feeling content and safe under his protection, made him feel at ease.

Almost as at ease as spinning did.

"I have one request," she slid off of the table, turning on her heel to face him. "If I'm to go home, I'd like to visit the sea beforehand."

Rumplestiltskin's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "The sea? Of all the places…"

"I didn't properly say goodbye to Nan…I wasn't myself when we did see her off, at least. Besides, I think it'd be a nice place to see together. The waters stretch on and on…so much so that you'd lose track just imagining how far they reach," Belle gave a thoughtful little sigh, dipping her head back to stare up at the ceiling, as if she were watching her mind float away towards the clouds.

Rumplestiltskin sneered, watching the girl with a dull expression. "If you want to know, you can hop on a bloody boat and find out yourself," he spat, taking a long drink from his cup, wishing the contents were a bit more alcoholic. "Besides, that…sand gets everywhere, even if you're careful it's in every single nook and cranny."

Belle frowned, looking towards him with confusion. _Why would he hate…_ It all clicked together as she thought back. His wife had left with a pirate, had she not? She wanted to see the…sea. "I'm sorry," she abruptly spoke, lips parted and teeth clenched as she offered a sympathetic look. "I didn't mean…"

"It's not _that_ ," Rumplestiltskin gave an amused snort, dismissively waving his hand about as the other cradled his tea against his chest. "I hate sand, dearie. I just said that, did I not? Of course we may visit your little sea of wonders."

Belle frowned, knowing he was blatantly lying. "And how will we get there? Will Dove come?" the question was innocent and thoughtful, but Rumplestiltskin failed to note that.

"Dove? You've found that brute?" she had his attention now, as he was sitting up in his seat with narrow eyes.

"I did, he was standing by the well all alone. He looked so lonely, like a stray dog," Belle frowned, the comparison making her feel even worse about the pale man. "You really should talk to him, you know. He's a nice man." Belle scolded, taking a careful drink from her cup.

"Dove, m'dear, used to kill for a living," Rumplestiltskin wore a snide smirk on his face, "Well, at least until the blade was stuck in _his_ gut," Rumplestiltskin watched with mirth as Belle's face paled, her mouth opening and closing twice as she struggled to compute what he had just informed her of.

"He was a…murderer?" she slowly questioned.

"Of course, of course. Coin was sparse and his wife was with child and ill, so our little Dove started his side business of hacking and chopping into whatever he was told to. Brought him quite a bit of coin, but the wife died anyway…" he gave a shrug, as if it were a menial misfortune. "He was bleeding out in a pig pen, quite ready to die, really, but I offered him a better deal."

"You healed him," Belle concluded.

"No, no, that's much too _boring,_ isn't it?" Rumplestiltskin gave a soft cackle as he stood, placing his cup down. "No, dearie, I _plucked_ each emotion out of him," he declared, pinching his fingers together in the air. "He has the emotions of a toddler, perhaps, but he doesn't feel any remorse."

"That's…terrible!" Belle declared as she stood. "To never feel anything…to not remember anything…I think _I_ would know how terrible it was…I was a-a shell! Empty! I was still myself in some ways, b-but a lot…of things were missing…I was a book with the pages torn out. Some things I knew, but others I didn't…and it…" she pursed her lips, frantically shaking her head side to side. "I don't want that _ever_ again. I don't want to be in the dark, I don't want to…I don't want you to go through that ever again, Rumplestiltskin."

The Dark One moved to her side, standing still as she began to pace before him, her jaw tight from her frustrations. "It was his price, child. His was servitude," she stopped before him, giving a long breath.

"I'm going home tomorrow," Belle announced, completely off topic. "We'll go to the sea first, I know, I'll…" she gave a cold laugh. "I suppose I don't have anything to pack," she wrung her hands together, mouth quirked to the side.

Rumplestiltskin was at a loss. Clearly these feelings on being without any memory of him for those few years had been waiting to come out. The girl had chosen his rather pathetic Dove for a reason to finally release these pent up emotions.

In all truths, Dove hadn't proved useful for any actual tasks, but his appearance was enough to keep any courageous thieves from pestering with any of Rumplestiltskin's brute had served as bait in a few of his deals and sometimes was useful for moving heavy objects about when Rumple was not inclined to do so himself with magic, but otherwise, he was quite useless.

Rumplestiltskin had tried to find use of the hulking slave, of course. Dove had broken an entire tray full of china, managed to kick his golden egg into the burning kitchen hearth after dropping it and had nearly knocked his entire cabinet of treasures and trinkets over while dusting. The thought of killing the oaf had crossed his mind, but he knew the man would come in handy, whether it be killing for him or doing something as menial as driving a carriage. All things had use, even Dove.

He looked at Belle as she looked off towards his covered windows, glowering silently as if they had personally offended her in some way. He had a sinking feeling that any single form of consolation he attempted to offer would end up sending her reeling into more hysterics and anger.

The thought of hiding away in his alchemy tower seemed extremely pleasing, but he slowly placed his hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention from the curtains.

"It won't happen," he assured, his voice not lilting in his usual toying timbre, but quite serious, so much so that he heard traces of his former brogue.

"We fought and…it happened, who says we won't fight again?" Belle questioned, avoiding his gaze.

"We may bicker, but I won't let you run again, even if I must carry you back myself," he shot her a smirk along with the comment and was pleased to see her face brighten considerably.

"I can't promise that I won't fight back," she shot him a confident grin which soon faded as she looked off towards the kitchen. "I did invite Dove inside for tea. What does he do for you here anyway?"

"Menial tasks," Rumplestiltskin replied. He could've gone into a tangent about Dove's poor attempts to be a butler of sorts, but he spared the girl of his woes. "He usually shuffles about, keeps foolish thieves away. Spares me the waste of magic needed to…rid of them."

Belle lifted her brow, but refrained from asking, feeling quite placid after their previous conversation. "Tea?" she nodded back towards the table with a smile.

Rumplestiltskin nodded, obediently trailing after the girl to his seat, content to see that her hand didn't tremble as she refilled her cup.

* * *

The two left the next morning after Belle was given a chance to dress and nibble at some toast. Her stomach felt tender that morning and she wasn't sure if it was from the prospect of knowing that she'd have her stomach jostled about traveling with Rumplestiltskin or if it was from the thought of leaving the castle. She tried to remind herself that he would be sure to visit as much as he could, but something still felt intimidating about the thought of being home again.

Back in her town and castle, Gaston would be on her heels, waiting for her to turn eighteen and for his chance to sweep her away into a provincial, dull life.

"I'm to wear this..?" she questioned, gesturing to the pale blue nightgown she wore as they stood outside of the doors leading into the castle.

"If I have you adorned in a lavish gown and jewels I won't seem very intimidating, now will I, dearie?" Rumplestiltskin smirked as he drew his ragged cloak about his current scaled jacket. She assumed it would be chilly back at home and Rumplestiltskin was clearly prepared for this, leaving Belle wishing she had brought a cloak.

"Why would you want to be intimidating?" she swayed lightly from side to side as she stood beside him, admiring the old, spiraling guard towers in the distance.

Rumplestiltskin snorted, rolling his eyes. "I'm the _Dark_ One, not the _Kind_ One, lioness. I have an image to uphold."

Belle furrowed her brow, about to argue further, but the shuffling feet coming from the side of the castle caught her attention.

It was Dove, stepping towards her from the side path leading off around the castle. His tunic and pants were quite ragged and torn, almost as if he wore what he had worn when he was near death. Belle thought of nagging Rumple to find him some better fitted clothing, but she felt it wasn't her place. As much control as she seemed to have over the Dark One, she didn't want to boss him about. Something about the thought of it made her stomach twist.

"I'm going home, Dove," she announced with a sad smile.

The pale man gave a frown, clearly displeased with her sudden departure.

Belle noted an identical frown on Rumplestiltskin's face as he regarded his ample guard dog.

Her smile only grew at this.

"I'll be back soon, I promise," she assured, reaching over and grasping the tall man's hand. She cringed at the recollection of the man's story. _How many men and women have you killed with this hand?_ She managed to give his arm a pat before taking a step back, closer towards Rumple. "Goodbye, for now," she called, sliding her arm through Rumple's.

Dove only nodded, watching the girl turn away and walk alongside his master.

His mouth cracked into a smile as he lifted his hand, slowly waving towards the departing girl. It was the first time he'd smiled in years.

* * *

"Has he really been here the whole time?" Belle questioned as she and Rumplestiltskin slowly walked down the many steps that led to his castle.

"He's quite good at making himself unknown. I find myself often forgetting that he exists," he gave a little noise of amusement at that, not noting the ruffled glare Belle shot him at that.

"Will we be traveling by magic?" asked Belle, deciding to abandon the subject of the former murderer for the time being.

"Of course, what else would we travel by?"

Belle paused reluctantly, "I thought…your magic didn't work on me anymore," she pointed out.

"The price was paid. It's _my_ magic and _I_ paid the price for it twice now. I don't think a few trips will cause any harm," the Dark One assured, slowly sliding her arm from his and offering a hand. "Shall we?"

Belle, pleased with his answer, gave a nod and took his hand, smiling. "To the sea?"

"To the sea," Rumplestiltskin confirmed as his purple plumes of magic enveloped them both.

They appeared at the sea shore, Belle giving a delighted noise as the sound of the crashing waves and cawing sea birds above met her ears.

The sea had always been a been a place she had wished to visit, ever since she had imagined her mother was a mermaid in her youth.

The thick breeze and spray of water from the incoming waves made the girl smile so much her jaw ached. She ran forward towards the vast sea, giving a yelp as the frigid water made contact with her bare feet. The waves were a murky green and seemed endless as they crashed towards her every few seconds. Belle wondered if Nan was still out there somewhere in her scorched burial boat. Nan had confided that she had always wished to see more of the world to Belle and she finally had her wish, it seemed.

She turned, hopeful to see the same dreamy look on Rumplestiltskin's face, but she knew it was highly unlikely.

He looked just like Bother and Scrap had after the cats had been stuck out in the rain all day, sour and grumpy.

She crouched beside him, her skirts already damp and dripping from standing on the shore. Belle drew figures into the sand with her fingers, standing to see the water devour her pictures away with keen interest.

Rumplestiltskin stood still all the while, glaring out at the waters. He hated the sea. He hated the sand. He hated the irritating birds with their incessant cawing. What Milah found so attractive about the boundless waters, he would never know.

He turned to look for Belle, who had been skipping and scouring about, adventuring to her heart's content with a grin stuck on her face.

He barely managed to contain his shock as he realized the girl was standing directly before him, a tiny little… _thing_ in her hand. "Look at it, isn't it darling?"

It was a crustacean of some sort, a very young one that barely seemed to be evolved at all. In Rumple's opinion, it looked like a stone with two dots marked upon it.

"It would serve well for a potion," he suggested with a thoughtful nod.

Belle gave a disgusted groan, turning and carefully wading out into the surf to set the small thing free. She dropped it into the water, giving a small wave as she turned to face Rumple.

He barely had time to react as a broad wave emerged towards her back, knocking her underneath the water.

The wave had struck Belle from behind, knocking the air from her lungs. She barely had time to register what was coming, hearing a distant voice cry her name with utmost alarm. The next thing the girl knew, she was smothered beneath the water, being tossed and dragged against the hard, gravely sands below.

All of her past fears of being underwater came forward at once, the memories of falling into the frozen lake flooding into her head and making her fear even greater.

Belle thought she was going to die. She had no breath and her lungs ached something terrible. The salty water had invaded her nostrils and had her sputtering.

Her eyes were clenched shut, but she felt a petite grip on her wrist, causing her to open her eyes.

She saw a girl's face, full of concern. The girl was one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen, with long hair that so red that it resembled embers in the murky water.

Belle only saw a glimpse of her, as the salt in the water burned at her eyes so intensely that she had no choice but to clamp them shut, but she had been able to see enough of the girl to know she was quite peculiar.

She felt herself being pushed upwards by the girl, but soon felt a stronger pair of hands grasping her by the armpits, dragging her upwards until her head finally broke out above the water.

"Belle," spat Rumplestiltskin, the crack in his voice betraying his concern. _  
_

"I'm okay," she gasped out, coughing as she attempted to push out of his arms. She stumbled forwards a few steps, falling to her hands and knees in the sand as she unceremoniously vomited up the sea water she had swallowed.

Rumplestiltskin had been quick to move to her side, a bit tiffed that his leather pants had been soaked and now squeaked when he walked, but it was nothing compared to his irritation with the sea in that moment. _Knocking the girl about like a rag doll…inexcusable!_

His hands reached to pull her hair back from her face, but they froze in the air. The Dark One knew his limits. He was not some sympathetic caretaker for the child. _And yet you are. A knight is a caretaker, stupid imp._

Belle slowly rose, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand as she blinked rapidly, trying to shoo away the stinging of the salty water. "A girl," she croaked, pointing towards the sea. "A girl was in there, she helped me," she explained.

Rumplestiltskin frowned immediately. "A mermaid?" he had spent far too many years searching for the conniving creatures. It almost seemed too normal that Belle would attract one so quickly. It appeared that the girl had a connection with all things mistreated and mystical. It had been his search for a peculiar trident that had lead him to the blue eyed lionheart in the first place.

"I think so," even though she was freezing and soaked, Belle managed a smile. "Do you think she's still in there?" she took a step forward, but Rumple immediately clamped his hand around her arm, drawing her back.

"Perhaps, but you will not be searching," he squinted as he watched the waves, trying to locate any traces of the supposed girl.

Unbeknownst to him, Belle squinted just as he did as she searched for the same girl.

They did so for a few moments, but soon Belle trembled so violently from the cold that her shoulder bumped into Rumplestiltskin's, causing him to note her paleness.

"Come, let's get you dry," he took her by the arm once more, using his magic to take them away from the beach and to a familiar setting, the outskirts of Belle's town.

She glanced towards the woods as she shivered before turning her helpless eyes to Rumplestiltskin, who frowned down at her.

With a snap of his fingers, they both were dry, but the chill hadn't left her bones. Belle's teeth chattered as she attempted to act as if she were fine, but Rumple knew her better.

"Here, here," he quickly muttered, removing the fur cape he had drawn about his scaled jacket and fastening it around the shivering girl. He knew the weather may have seemed to be sweltering at the Dark Castle, but in Belle's region, things seemed quite flipped.

Belle hugged the cloak to her, giving a grateful nod as he ushered her into a slow walk with a hand on her shoulder.

"I thought you said I would have to wear this nightgown for you to keep your image?" Belle questioned.

"Even a ruthless magic user such as myself has limits," Rumplestiltskin begrudgingly admitted.

Belle found herself smiling and feeling quite content in that moment, so content that the past fears of being submerged were chased away. Her wonderment from the confrontation with the red haired mermaid and the heady smell of cedar and magic coming from Rumplestiltskin's cloak had her much too distracted in that moment.

The two walked in complete silence, both too caught with their thoughts to manage conversation.

They both paused at the bridge to her home, turning to one another.

Belle carefully removed his cloak, handing it to him with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Rumplestiltskin. For helping me."

"It's no matter," he assured. He feared the girl would attempt to embrace him in that moment, endangering them to the guards across the bridge and any other being nearby in that moment, but she held herself back, shuffling where she stood.

"You promise you'll visit, just like before..?" she asked, eyes searching for some sort of validation in his face.

The girl would _miss_ him. It hit him all at once. Her reluctance to leave, the sadness in her eyes.

She had just spent the past few weeks in his company and now she was being pried away.

"Of course," he assured. "Off you go, little lioness. We will see each other soon. Knight's honor," he managed a small grin.

Belle smiled, taking a few steps backwards onto the bridge. "I'll hold you to it," she spoke with an awkward bob of her head, a soft smile on her face. She turned and walked across the bridge, greeted by the shouts of the guards at their posts.

Rumplestiltskin allowed his magic to envelop him, taking him back to his much too quiet castle.

Perhaps Belle missing him came as a surprise to him, but the truth of the matter was simple:

He would miss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this before season 3, mind you, and can you imagine how blissfully happy I was for AriBelle to come to life?! :) I'm afraid my little ship involving Ariel won't come quite true, nonetheless...


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle returns home, dealing with her father's obliviousness and Gaston's irritability. She decides to escape for a bit and search for the girl who rescued her with Mutt.

Belle felt an overwhelming urge to turn around and run back out across the bridge and as far away from the castle as she could when she stepped into Papa's war room.

He stood at the head of the expansive table that displayed a miniature set of their lands, from their own little castle to both Leopold and George's castles, the map was detailed as could be for battle plans. Gaston, of all people, stood at her father's side, frowning as he leaned in to point at a certain spot on the map. "They could be in the mountains for all we know. We should've sent someone after them," he grumbled, his square jaw tight. "We'd have a better idea, then."

Belle's felt a sickening feeling rush over her, as if someone had poured frigid water over her. _They intended to come after me? They couldn't trust him?_ _He was generous to help me for such a small price!_ She grit her teeth, straightening her back before approaching the two. "Hello," she softly spoke. She wore a soft smile on her lips, but her eyes were cold and hurt.

Maurice stared, mouth hanging open in awe. Part of the man wondered if this was simply a figment of his imagination, or if it was truly his Belle standing so close. After a few quick steps, he enveloped Belle into a bone crushing hug, guffawing in shock. "Belle?!" his large hands held her shoulders, as if he half expected her to vanish between his fingers. "You're healed? You're well?" he asked, uncertainly scanning her face.

Belle nodded, managing a small laugh. "Of course I'm well, Papa." she paused, quickly stealing a moment to glance Gaston. The boy still stood beside the model map, eying the girl as if she had been changed into a nymph during her absence. "I see that you didn't intend to give me much time to make my way back," she dryly commented, nodding to the map. The small models, normally used for strategic planning, were placed in various locations that were quite unknown to many.

"And trust that beast?" Gaston remarked with a snort as he strolled over to join the two. The boy had aged into a handsome young man, but after knowing him for so long and knowing his personality all too well, Belle was not impressed. Even wearing his uniform and sword on his hip made Belle feel all the more irritated. He had served with his father's men, supposedly, at least. Belle was sure the boy was no better than Prince James, taking private sword lessons in closed quarters and cowering in his father's tent as the battle raged on ahead.

 _He's no beast, but you? You are quite close._ "He's…" Belle caught herself, knowing that she would only harm herself and Rumplestiltskin to show interest in his character. "He's the Dark One. He doesn't break deals," she informed her fiancé in an insistent tone.

"That doesn't matter any longer, we have you now," Maurice spoke, hugging Belle closer to his side as he looked between the two, sensing the irritation blooming from the both of them. He knew his Belle wouldn't be a docile little wife, she'd most likely be the one ordering Gaston about, but the marriage was sure to be a success. It had to be. "You're safe and in good health again. That is all I wished for," Maurice planted a kiss on the crown of her head before letting her step to the side.

Belle had an overwhelming urge to call her father's bluff in that moment. _You speak as if you cared so deeply, Papa, but the entire time I was ill, you hid away._ "I am," she agreed, mustering a jovial smile. "I'm very glad you stumbled upon Rumplestiltskin, Papa."

Maurice returned her smile, pleased to see her so content. His eyes were still unsure. "He didn't harm you? Didn't-"

"Of course not," Belle placed both of her hands on her father's arm, her expression serene. "He was a very kind host. He always made sure that I was comfortable and feeling well."

Gaston cleared his throat from the side, his hands twined behind his back.

Belle turned to him, raising her brow in question.

"The beast did not try to… _trick_ you?" he stiffly questioned.

Belle was pleased to see Gaston so uncomfortable. The boyish man clearly knew that she was more than capable of lashing out at him with another wrong assumption. "No," she firmly stated. "As I said, he was kind."

"Good," his head jerked forward in a nod. "I'm glad to see you're well again, m'lady," without her consent, he took her hand and fell upon a knee, planting a wet kiss upon her knuckles.

Belle's skin crawled as she remained still, her lips tightly pursed together as she tried to conceal her disgust. She hated when Gaston kissed her, hand or cheek. His kisses always lingered, even in the presence of her father.

Once he released her, Papa gave a hearty laugh, removing his felt cap from his head and squeezing it in his hand. "Well then, let's get you something to eat, shall we?"

And just like that, she was home.

* * *

A year later, and Belle still did not feel at home. It wasn't the same, not without Nan's loud mouth and Rumplestiltskin's constant tricks and cackles. The man hardly had visited during that year, but when he did, it made Belle miss the Dark Castle all the more.

Papa had declared that the anniversary of her return would be celebrated that year to look upon the recovery of his daughter. The town was lively with music and laughter and the streets were littered with rose petals. After asking, Maude had informed Belle that the rose was her mother's favorite flower. The townspeople had spread the petals all over on the day of Belle's birth.

She was happy to escape the castle to join in the festivities, a blustering happiness in her chest as she was met to the fiddles and penny whistles being played in the town square.

She was whisked away by her flock. Belle had become their mother hen over that year during her days in town, always gathering them around to read. She figured that she was doing them a favor by interesting them in the tales she read from her books. The girls would be glad to know a few more things as they grew. The three varied in age, the eldest being Freya, who was nine. Her father had died in a tavern stabbing and her mother worked restlessly at the same tavern as a barmaid. The girl was a stubborn thing, always finding faults in the books Belle chose, but Belle knew the girl would be well sought after one day. She had the bluest eyes Belle had ever seen and her black hair was always sleek and well kept. Ava and Greta were both seven-year-old twins, identical to one another save for a few small details. Their father was the town blacksmith, both had fiery hair, not nearly as red as Belle's mysterious mermaid savior, but more like dull orange embers. Their eyes were green as emeralds and their smiles both lacked a few teeth, but Belle found that they were quite different. Ava preferred Belle's tales of love and was normally soft spoken, but Greta enjoyed stories involving battle and death and had quite the mouth on her.

The three ducklings all but dragged Belle to the fountain, clustering around her. It almost seemed as if they'd produced the thorn-free roses from thin air, but Belle had little time to wonder before they set to braiding them into her hair.

"You were with the Dark One? The baby snatcher?" asked Freya, who loved to frighten the twins with her bluntness.

"I was," Belle replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "And he doesn't 'snatch' babies, silly girl. He gives them to parents who will love them," she corrected with a smile.

"Was he scary?" asked Ava.

"No, not in the slightest," replied Belle with an assuring nod.

"Did he heal you wiff his magic?" asked Greta, her speech hindered from the absence of her front teeth.

"He made a potion to heal me," Belle replied, wincing as one of the girls tugged her head back, using her hair as a rein.

"Was he handsome?" Freya questioned with a giggle. "Even more handsome than ser Gaston?"

_Why Gaston's no knight, he's only-_

_Handsome?_

Belle blanched, trying to conjure a sensible answer before Freya cackled.

"Did you fall in _loove_?" she crooned, swaying side to side with her cheek pillowed against her clasped hands.

"Heavens no!" Belle snapped, causing the three to burst into conspiratorial giggles. "Do you have any idea how old the Dark One is?" Belle's tone took a dramatic turn.

The girls went completely still, not daring to question her with the fear that she would brush off the subject.

"He's over two hundred years old, I'd say…" Belle placed a finger to her lips as she looked off with a thoughtful expression. "He doesn't do anything that's really scary…though the one evening he told me a secret…" she trailed off, pursing her lips.

"What?!" the twins demanded in unison, eyes wide.

"He cooks girls like you for breakfast!" Belle declared, hooking her fingers into claws and wiggling them at the two. They gave little shrieks, scattering into the crowd immediately. Freya rolled her eyes and played the part of the ever so knowing nine year old and followed after the two, knowing she'd need to convince them that Belle had been teasing. Belle grinned to herself, shaking her head as she gently shook the flowers from her hair.

_"Spreading lies, dearie?"_

Her grin widened as she looked to her side, knowing that the Dark One sat there due to his arm brushing against hers as he had seated himself while she informed the girls of his peculiar diet.

"Of course. I mustn't let them know we're friends," Belle coolly replied, thoughtfully watching the other townspeople around the fountain, drinking and laughing as they danced.

_"This is your celebration. Why don't you join them?"_

Belle frowned, drawing her legs in closer towards herself. "I don't feel like this is home anymore." She didn't. She had restlessly been trying to figure out what had changed about the castle that made it feel so foreign. Was it the absence of Nanny? Was it being without her proper memory? Over the year, she had found that it wasn't either of those things. She had found a new home elsewhere.

She had staked her new home back at the Dark Castle, with Rumplestiltskin's tricks and Dove's somber stares.

She turned, waiting for a reply, but heard nothing. She even reached out, surprised to feel nothing but air.

 _Fantastic job, Belle._ She slowly stood, managing a smile as she passed through the dancing villagers. _You made him uncomfortable. Why didn't you lie, why didn't you simply tell him-_

Her thoughts were jarred as she felt a hand grip tightly onto her wrist, tugging her back into the dancing crowd. "Belle!" Gaston tugged her to him with a single jerk of his arm, ignoring her attempt to push away from his chest.

Belle's quickly noted pint of ale gripped in his fist and the bleary, watery look in his eyes, making the immediate connection. "My wife, my little wife!" her inebriated fiancé blubbered, pulling her against him and sloppily swaying from side to side, Belle stiff as a board. "Dance, let's dance. Yes, we shall dance!" he declared, his string of the word "dance" giving Belle the urge to tell him how foolish he was. Gaston wrapped his arms around the girl, pinning her against him, far too close for her liking.

Belle pushed against his chest, trying get as far away as she could from his crushing hug. "Please, let go," she meekly pleaded, glancing around to see the villagers _supporting_ her drunken fiancé .

"Dance!" they crowed, laughing and clapping as Gaston resumed his pathetic attempt to sway with her.

"Gaston," she spat, voice a few octaves higher. He didn't listen. Nanny didn't raise from the dead to thrash Gaston to a pulp, nor did Rumplestiltskin appear to save her as he usually did.

Belle was on her own.

Rumplestiltskin was off sulking.

Gaston was irritated.

The brute lifted her against him, her feet a good half a foot from the ground as he stumbled about with her in his arms, like a rag doll in a girl's arms.

She was humiliated.

"Please," she still pleaded, the laughs and whistles from the villagers making her face grow warmer and warmer, a scarlet blush on her cheeks not from lovelorn feelings, but from absolute shame.

How was this romantic like her books? Gaston with forcing her to dance with the sour smell of ale on his breath, rambling on about her being such a small wife.

She felt the grip loosened on her and a new hand on her arm, a gentle one. She was pulled back a few steps and turned, a relieved sigh spilling from her lips as she noted Mutt.

He was a man now, she realized. She had noted that he was much larger than the first time she had found him after her return. The boy had been absolutely overjoyed to see that she remembered him properly, as had Belle. In this moment though, she truly saw the man he had become as he stood there, bravely facing Gaston without a single sign of fear. A wavering smile was on her lips as she stared up at his face, at the light stubble on his chin. Once upon a time, he had been naught but a rugged wolf boy, unable to speak a single word, but now here he was, a proper man.

A proper man endangering himself by being around so many men and women. He was endangering Red Eye too, no doubt. Wherever Mutt was, his wolf was always a few steps behind.

The music had halted, and Belle's smile towards the boy only lasted a few moments before Gaston moved between them, blustering with irritation. "What's the meaning of this?" he spat, shoving Mutt back a few steps.

Mutt could've resisted, but he allowed himself to stumble back.

 _Smart boy,_ Belle thought with appraising nod. If he resisted or moved in a step to cause harm, he'd be making himself more obvious and memorable to the villagers.

"The lady wished for you to halt," Belle's beloved friend spoke, his murky eyes sharp as he kept a firm awareness to the area around him. He wasn't accustomed to such a crowd. The most the boy had for company was Belle, anyway, a crowd of people was something new for him. "You weren't halting."

"She's _my_ lady," Gaston retorted with a growl, moving in a step. "I can dance with her if I want."

"She's her own lady," Mutt's everlasting patience crumbled as took a step forward, his nose scrunched up much like a wolves did when it was about to pounce.

"Now, now," Belle eased her way between them, a scolding frown on her lips. She was the daughter of the town's lord. She had to keep her chipper personality in place, even in such situations. Her mother had once been the one to display such an attitude and even Nan would sometimes do such things, but now it was left upon Belle's shoulders to care for the town when she could "Today is a day of celebration. It was only a little mishap, wasn't it?" she glanced back to Mutt, who slowly nodded with a dour expression on his face.

"See?" she looked to Gaston, smiling. "Now why don't you go get another pint?"

Gaston slowly looked back to Mutt once more before begrudgingly nodding. "Yes, yes," he raised his pint in the air, his short temper already spent. "The next man to buy me a drink will be the next to accompany on my upcoming hunt!" the crowd cheered, not noting as the daughter of Lord Maurice slipped away with the wolfish boy.

"Thank you," she quietly spoke as they walked from the town and towards the forest line.

"I don't like him, Belle," the boy truthfully spoke, scowling. She deserved the best, not a drunk heathen.

"He's got some growing to do," Belle agreed, smiling faintly as she felt a nose nudging her thigh.

She paused in her steps, crouching to greet the white wolf. "You've grown so much over these years!" she exclaimed, rubbing the wolf's head affectionately. "And you too," she commented, glancing over to Mutt. "You're a man now, I hardly can believe it."

"You're a lady now," the boy sat cross legged beside her as she knelt, rubbing Red Eye's sleek coat. "I can hardly still believe you…remember," he mumbled. "I didn't think Rumplestiltskin would help you. I thought he would hide."

"He wouldn't have helped me without your urging," Belle softly spoke, not wanting the boy to blame the man. He had enough spite upon his shoulders as it was. "He was good to me, Mutt. I wanted to stay, really," she admitted.

"Stay?" the boy questioned.

Belle nodded with a quiet sigh. She was thankful to have Red Eye with her. Stroking the wolf had calmed her jarred nerves from the previous fiasco. "I've known Rumple since I was a child…" Belle could hardly believe that the man had been in her life so long, but was thankful for it. "He's always helped me and always been there to talk to, even when we didn't quite agree. His castle was a place I felt…comfortable in."

"I don't see how you could be comfortable here with that…dirt around," Mutt glared towards the town, hand instinctively moving to rest upon the hilt of his blade. "He's no good."

Belle nodded, eyes a bit too bleary for Mutt's liking as she looked to the grass. "I don't want it," she said, sounding quite meek in that moment. "I don't want someone like that, who prides himself for killing lesser creatures and drinking when he's not doing such things."

"He doesn't even thank them, the animals," Mutt grunted, reaching over to give Red Eye a pat on the back.

"Mutt, would you like to leave with me tomorrow to visit the ocean?" Belle suddenly asked, glancing up at him with an unsure smile on her lips.

"Ocean?" he questioned, completely dumbfounded as to why the girl would want to visit the ocean of all places.

"I want to try and find someone," Belle explained. "She saved me last year when I was in the water and was pulled under. Rumplestiltskin would've saved me eventually, even if it would've ruined his jacket in the process, but she was so…quick to be there, so abrupt. Part of me wonders if I imagined it in my head."

"You want to thank her," Mutt stated. Belle nodded and he grimaced. "Why don't you ask Rumplestiltskin to take you? You always go on these adventures with him."

Belle's smile faded, an aching of sorts rising in her chest. It was a pain she'd sometimes feel when thinking of her mother. _Missing_ her mother. Rumplestiltskin was clearly uncomfortable with her wish to remain at the Dark Castle with him and most likely wouldn't visit for another week thanks to her stubborn bluntness. "Rumplestiltskin is busy," she murmured, tugging at a tuft of grass.

"Sure," Mutt snorted shaking his head as he crouched besides Belle, offering his hand. "You can't lie very well, Chestnut, you might want to work on that."

Belle's cheeks colored as she slowly took his hand. "I didn't…" she made a surprised noise as he jerked her to her feet in a swift tug. "You're too severe," she hissed, smacking at his shoulder. "Perhaps I figured a bit of sea water would do you some good."

"I'll take you," Mutt finally decided with an amused smirk. "Don't expect me to get in the ocean. Salt water is no good to drink. Anything that isn't good to drink isn't good to swim in."

Belle only shook her head, knowing the boy was wrong due to the few books that delved into the subject of the sea. "Fine, I'll bring lunch."

* * *

Belle prepared in the morning, packing her satchel after picking out a proper dress. She had chosen a lightweight summer dress, knowing that the weather by the sea was usually both muggy and sweltering.

She considered leaving a note in case Rumplestiltskin would appear later in the day, but the girl decided otherwise. He didn't need to know of her every movement, after all.

Before she left, Belle stopped by the kitchen to gather the lunch she promised Mutt. She noted Maude, briskly whisking some eggs nearby, as she picked through the pantry. "I'm off to read Maude," she informed, drawing the woman's gaze away from the eggs she most fervently mixed. "May I take something for lunch?

"'Course you can," she gruffly replied. Unlike Nan, Maude wasn't able to read Belle like a book. Therefore the mix of mischievousness and slight trepidation in the girl's eyes went unnoticed.

Belle was sure to remain cautious as she packed a basket for herself, Mutt and Red Eye, even managing to snatch a few freshly made meat pies for them before leaving. If anyone had noted her large meal, they surely would've known she was up to something.

Belle hadn't been quite sure of what the mermaid girl would've preferred and had settled for a few strawberries. Everyone loved the fruit and they were in surplus thanks to the summer weather, surely such food would be a delicacy to the mermaid.

If she was even real, that was, Belle had to remind herself.

She made sure to avoid the town as she walked, going around the small village and its occupants. All the same, Belle careful to keep an eye out for Gaston as she briskly strode towards the woods, practically running.

Mutt emerged from the forest line to meet her with his red eyed wolf, wearing a roguish grin.

"What?" Belle questioned with a frown, not quite liking the smugness on his face.

"You're afraid to go alone," he stated with a pleased curl of his lips.

"And why should I not be afraid?" Belle questioned as she took to walking, pleased to see that Red Eye abandoned his master to walk at her side.

"You weren't afraid when you were younger. You found me, remember?" the boy pointed out, reaching over towards the basket that rested at her hip.

Belle was quick to slap his hand away, her brow raising menacingly. "Perhaps I've read of terrible things since then. Highwaymen stealing women away and selling them off, beasts with flaming tails, wolf boys and their pets…"

Mutt gave a bark of laughter at that, shaking his head. "You win," he held his hands up, as if showing his defeat. "I'm not that menacing, am I?"

Belle gave a pleased hum that indicated she wouldn't answer him, securing the basket closer to her side.

"That's no way to treat the boy that's supposed to protect you, y'know," Mutt huffed, looking off towards the hills to the side.

The two chatted avidly as they walked, their previous conversation forgotten as they found new things to discuss.

Belle was pleased to see the sea in the distance after a good while of walking, her pace picking up as she recognized the beach as the one she'd been at the previous year with Rumplestiltskin. She broke off into a run down towards the dunes, Red Eye following her with a few enthusiastic barks.

Mutt, however, walked, frowning at the sand as his boots made contact with the grainy earth. It felt as if he would sink into the sand entirely if he remained still too long. He took large steps as he followed Belle, who had already removed her shoes.

She stood at the shore, the cold water making her shiver as she looked out at the small waves, trying to spot out a flash of red or even the glimmering of a tail.

"She surely won't be here all the time," the boy pointed out as he finally caught up, relieved to stand on the firmer sands.

Belle turned to him, a slight frown on her lips. "Why…she might…" she trailed off as she turned to the boy, unable to keep herself from laughing from the sour expression on his face. It made sense, she supposed, for a boy who grew up running in the woods to despise the sea and its mysteries.

"Come on," she sighed, her head tilting to the side. "We'll eat and search a bit more after."

Mutt certainly perked up at the mention of food and seemed much more animated as he searched for a proper place to eat. He clambered on top of one of the larger rocks that jutted off towards the waters below nearby, offering Belle his hand.

She took it, hugging her basket to her with one arm as Mutt tugged her up, her feet pushing herself off of the ground to lessen the work for him.

Even Red Eye was able to hop onto the rock with them, panting happily as Belle divided her rations with Mutt and the dog.

They ate in silence, the three quite hungry after their walk. Belle knew there was a good chance that that the girl wouldn't actually be there, but even so, she had enjoyed herself enough so far. Even if she and Mutt bickered and teased, they were the closest of friends, siblings, almost.

Mutt was almost finished with his pie when the girl leapt to her feet, eyes wide. "It's _her_!" Belle shouted, jumping from the rock and bounding off towards the waters. Mutt sighed slowly, turning to look at his companion, who panted contently, sitting at his side.

"You'll stay, won't you? Wolves hate the sea," Mutt grinned, reaching over to pat the wolf.

Red Eye, however, watched Belle run towards the shore with interest. The wolf, excitable as a pup, hopped to his feet and charged after her, leaving the boy to resume his meal alone with a scowl on his face.

* * *

Belle had spotted the girl from afar as she ate, shyly poking her head out from the green water surrounding her. Her red hair was stark against the murky green waters, so stark that even a person with fuzzy vision would've been able to spot her.

"You!" Belle called as she ran into the oncoming surf, her smile stretched so wide that her cheeks ached. "You saved me!" the girl all but fell as she ran against the waves, trying to get closer to her savior. Belle halted when the waters reached her waist, the sharp pangs of suffocating fear in her chest keeping Belle from letting herself submerge any more. Memories of being thrown about by the waves still made her tremble. It only gave her something more to have nightmares about, drowning beneath the waters as her body was tugged to and fro.

The girl only nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"Can't you come closer?" Belle questioned over the light roar of the waves crashing behind her.

The girl swallowed, timidly pushing her hair out of her face. "I'm not allowed to come ashore," she finally spoke, her voice melodious and light, just like a bird's chirp.

"Why not?" Belle frowned. Did the girl fear Belle would try and drag her from the waters? Even after saving her?

"I'm forbidden to," the girl replied with a soft sigh. "My father thinks that all humans are…bad."

"Oh," Belle understood at once. The girl was surely a mermaid then. Belle had managed to find a book on the history of the creatures in her father's small library. Maurice had collected a good portion of novels about various creatures, always wanting to be ready to defeat any sort of enemy on the battlefield if need be.

According to the book, man and merman had been friendly towards one another for a long while, ever since they were first discovered. Men would provide the mermaids with various land locked items and the mermen and maids would in turn hand away their treasures.

All was well until a sorcerer had decided to steal away a scale from a mermaid's tail and use it in a potion to heal his sick son. The scale had not only healed the boy of his illness, but had gone above and beyond, giving the lad an immense amount of strength and perception.

The sorcerer spread word and soon, men began to hunt the mer-people, lulling them to the shore and dragging them away. Some were kept as pets, but they all died eventually due to the fact that they needed to be in the specific sea water of their region while other were killed for their tails.

Had Rumplestiltskin used any of these slain mermen and women for his spells?

"It's all right," Belle offered a friendly smile. "I won't hurt you, nor will Mutt. He's just pouting because he doesn't like the water," Belle glanced back at the boy, who glared back at her from his rock.

The girl seemed unsure, her fingers wringing through her hair as she floated above the surface. As Belle took a step closer, she seemed to make up her mind. "No, no, you might go under!" she exclaimed before lunging forward and beneath the sea's surface. She was back above the water and in front of Belle in a few moments, so close that Belle could see the glimmer of her tail beneath the surface.

Her eyes were wide as she openly gawked at the girl's tail. Nothing could've prepared her to see such a sight, none of the drawings, the descriptions, nothing A real _mermaid._

The girl was equally mystified by Belle, hesitantly reaching to touch her locket before a bark from Red Eye jostled her. The mermaid drifted back her brilliant blue eyes wide as she shied down into the water.

"No, no!" Belle quickly reached over, grasping the girl's hand. "He's just excited! He won't hurt you, I promise!" she smiled to the girl, who slowly returned the smile. "My name is Belle, that's Red Eye," she nodded to the excited wolf, "and the the boy sulking is Mutt. What's your name?"

The girl slowly floated closer to the beach, sitting backwards on the shore so that her tail would be dampened by the incoming waves. "I'm Ariel," she replied. "You're Belle…" she seemed to be testing the girl's name out, a slow grin forming on her lips.

"Have you ever met a human before?" Belle questioned, sitting beside her.

"No, never," the girl replied, cautiously reaching out to Red Eye as he approached. She gave an open gasp as she stroked the wolf's fur. "This is so soft! What is it?" she questioned, looking to Belle with such surprise that the girl almost laughed.

"It's fur," Belle responded, watching the girl marvel at Red Eye's coat. "It keeps him warm during the winter…" she noted the fur clinging to the girl's arm as she pulled away, "And he sheds it during the summer…" she pointed out with a small laugh.

Ariel giggled, her tail idly flapping against the sand. "I don't see what's so scary about humans," she leaned over, prodding Belle's leg. "In fact, I wish I had those," she sighed.

The sigh was a desperate one, one that told Belle that Ariel must've wanted to walk more than anything. _What if I told her about Rumple? What if he made a deal..?_ She scolded herself for thinking in such ways, knowing that Rumplestiltskin might've been able to give the mermaid legs, but at a price that could be unfair. He had attempted to take Penta's arms, and he could certainly do the same to the red haired mermaid.

"I wish we could switch," Belle admitted. What better way to find adventure than go beneath the depths of the sea where no man had ever gone?

As the two resumed chatted, examining the others attire and accessories, Mutt slowly approached, falling short a few steps as he finally took a proper look at the mermaid Chestnut was so excited about.

He'd never seen such red hair.

Mutt always thought of Belle as the most beautiful girl he had ever met, but she was a sister to him. A pack mate.

This girl, however, had his whole body growing warm and his chest tightening. He grunted, most likely attempting to say something along the lines of: "Why hello you enigmatic vixen, I am Mutt."

He only managed to grunt again as the two turned from admiring Belle's necklace to staring at him blankly.

He flushed immediately and he damned Chestnut for being so smart, for she suddenly smiled with a knowing glimmer in her eyes. "As I said before, this is Mutt," she informed the mermaid, who still clutched onto Belle's locket.

"I'm Ariel," the girl shyly extended a hand up to him.

Mutt stared at her hand for a long moment, his arms feeling as if they were tied to the ground.

It was only after Belle made a soft noise that he managed to reach forward to grasp the girl's petite hand and shake it.

He released her hand and fell to sit beside Belle, his knees drawn to his chest and his eyes staring blankly at the ground.

Belle frowned, watching him with a soft huff. _A wolf in love with a mermaid. A tragedy in the making, but it surely won't happen if he ignores her like this._

"Who was the man with you, though?" Ariel drew her attention as she spoke after a comfortable moment of silence. "He looked…strange."

"That was my friend, Rumple," Belle informed the girl. "He…looks different, I suppose, but he's really kind on the inside."

"Oh," Ariel nodded, hands wringing at her hair once more. Belle guessed it was a nervous habit, the same way Rumplestiltskin always needed to have his hands occupied with tapping or twiddling and the same way Belle would wring her hands together.

"You know, I brought you something," Belle smiled, tugging her basket, which she had left in the sand, to her.

"Really?" Ariel's eyes brightened and part of Belle suddenly felt extremely emotional.

Belle had never had a friend her own age that was a girl. She'd never been able to giggle and gossip like the other girls in town did. She was always around men and though she found that she was fine with this, she desperately wished that Ariel could find her legs and come home to live with Belle and Papa.

She managed a smile and nodded, plucking out the small bundle of strawberries she had wrapped in a handkerchief. "A thank-you present," she announced as she handed it to Ariel, who slowly opened the cloth bundle. The girl plucked a berry up by the small green stem, slowly examining it.

"You eat the red part. It's very sweet," Belle assured her, seeing the hesitance on her face.

Ariel did so, her eyes bulging as she slowly chewed at the strawberry.

"You…grow these?" she questioned incredulously.

"Why yes, we do. We have basket fulls of them!" Belle grinned crookedly as the girl gaped at her.

"I envy you, Belle," Ariel huffed, the frown on her face quickly shifting into a bright smile as the girl tugged Belle into a tight hug. "I've never had a real human friend before! All my friends are either fishes or crabs or even seagulls!" she sighed, clinging to the girl at her side.

Belle hugged her back, feeling a bit guilty. Surely Ariel would only want to be human all the more after their encounter. "I've never had a friend either," she admitted as she pulled back. "One that was a girl, I mean."

"Do you think you'll come back to visit?" Ariel asked, the fear that Belle would make an excuse to never return obvious in her eyes.

"Of course I will," Belle assured, clutching the girl's hands in her own. "Won't we, Mutt?" she glanced back at the boy, who jerked out of his reverie to nod.

"Yeah," he managed to hoarsely agree.

The three sat at the shore side for a long while, Ariel and Belle exchanging stories.

Both had lost their mothers, it had seemed.

Belle wondered if the fates had decided to favor her by sending her Ariel, for she'd never met a friend without a mother. She'd met Snow White, the girl that Belle was quick to judge as a very selfish child, but she hardly recalled their conversation of their deceased mothers.

"Do you dream of her, sometimes? Even if you don't remember her very well?" she cautiously had asked.

Ariel bobbed her head enthusiastically, eyes sad. "They're always bad dreams where she's upset at me or…she's being stolen away and I can't save her."

Belle had only gazed ahead at the sea, grinding her teeth together at the memory of a nightmare she had as a child, one that had Rumplestiltskin deeply concerned for her. They had been quick to move off of the topic of their mothers though, resuming to talk of happier subjects.

Even Mutt had managed to explain a few things about hunting to Ariel, who was quite intrigued by the fact that men would chase down furry creatures simply to eat them. The boy was adamant to assure her that he never killed more than he needed and that he always thanked the dead creature.

He did not mention that he wept as he did so, but Belle didn't blame him for it. She'd witnessed the tears first hand many times and had been confused at first, but it made sense to her.

Taking a life, no matter how small, was a hard thing to do.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in the water, where Ariel had taken on the duty of showing Belle how to swim. She'd managed to get the girl to the point of being able to float and paddle, though Belle looked extremely unladylike as she did so.

Mutt had sat on the shore all the while, fondly watching the two screech and splash about, Ariel clutching Belle's hand and tugging the girl after her as she propelled the two this way and that.

They had left after Mutt had noted that dusk would soon fall upon them, Belle hugging Ariel as tightly as she could and vowing she'd return as soon as possible.

She had left the basket on one of the rocks rested partly in the water, telling Ariel that she could stash some of the trinkets that she collected there.

Belle might've even left her locket, if it didn't mean so very much to her.

They made it home by sunset, Belle coyly making a remark about seeing Mutt's sea-wife soon with him again.

They shouted playful quips at one another, even as Belle walked away.

* * *

Belle was grateful to enter a fairly empty castle, only encountering Durwin, who poked a bit of fun at Belle for the state of her hair, whipped every which way from the salty sea wind.

She bathed for a long while, scrubbing the salt from her pores and wiggling happily into her bed covers after dressing for bed.

She had just shut her eyes to sleep when she was jerked up by a voice she didn't expect to hear so soon.

"Have fun splashing about, dearie?"

She suddenly felt as if she should be guilty. She'd never been so unattached to Rumplestiltskin before. He usually knew where she was and when she would be gone, but today, she hadn't even left a single notice of her trip to the sea.

She scolded herself for being so easily gulled into feeling so bad. She often worried about him, so perhaps it was time he worried about her.

"I did," Belle gazed about, the dark playing tricks on her eyes and making her feel as if Rumplestiltskin lurked in each corner.

With a snap, the candelabra at the side of her bed that she often used for reading was lit. Rumplestiltskin occupied the chair beside her bed, the chair he usually occupied when she read to him.

He said nothing, but gazed off elsewhere, almost appearing to be pouting.

"Are you truly jealous that I didn't bring you?" Belle gracelessly questioned. She wasn't about to jump around the question with small talk.

"You nearly drowned the last time you were at sea," he muttered, still refusing to meet her taunting gaze.

Belle gave an irritated snort, clambering out from under her covers and crawling to the other side of her bed. The girl sprawled out on her stomach, resting her chin upon her folded hands to resume gazing at Rumplestiltskin.

She felt a fondness for him in that moment and swore that she almost told him so, but her mind was quick to halt her tongue. "I'm sorry," she stated, finally getting him to meet her stare.

"Why would you be sorry?" he questioned face scrunching lightly as if offended by her apology.

"Because you obviously were quite disconcerted when I told you I wished to remain at the Dark Castle," Belle responded.

"Was not," Rumple quickly retorted, gaze trailing elsewhere once more.

"Stop," Belle's voice was soft as she sat up, her brow knit together in a concerned manner. "Stop avoiding me, Rumplestiltskin. Why do you persist on shying away when we've known each other so long?"

"You'll be gone in a year, dearie," his voice was cold, so cold that Belle felt an uncomfortable chill in her chest. He was right. In a year she would be married, whisked away with Gaston.

She found herself tearing up from the thought and from her exhaustion from the day's activities. "I don't want to be gone," her lips quirked off to the side. "Rumplestiltskin I don't want to fade away."

He said nothing, a somber curtain having fallen between them.

"You need my company as much as I need yours," Belle continued, swiping at the first tear that fell from her eyes.

He was standing before her in an instant, a single finger beneath her chin. "You truly do not wish to marry that foolish boy?" he questioned in a detached tone.

"No," replied Belle in a quivering voice. "But I-"

"But, but, but," Rumplestiltskin's hand whipped away from her as he strode off towards her window, his tone mocking and sharp, each syllable feeling like a physical punch to Belle's stomach. "Always butting, dearie," the use of the name he so often called others to be cruel made Belle scowl. She wasn't just another person to deal with. She was his friend. His only friend. "Why must you be such a foolish, dutiful girl?" he questioned, turning to her.

"If I refuse to marry him, we'll lose our town," Belle quietly murmured in a defeated tone. "The ogres are on the horizon and if we have the routes that Gaston's father controls, we'll have enough supplies to last."

Rumplestiltskin suddenly laughed, not in a way to mock Belle, but almost as if the ogres were a joke. "Foolish," was all he sighed as he shook his head.

"Are you proposing that there is another way, Rumplestiltskin?"

"There is always another way, you silly girl."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stray ogre appears in the woods outside of Lord Maurice's land, Belle intended upon remaining inside, that was, until she realized Mutt and Red Eye remained in the forest.

_"There is always another way, you silly girl."_

The words had both comforted and haunted Belle for the past few months, constantly reminding her that she had a way to escape her impending marriage to Gaston, but also reminding her of the doom that was heading for her town.

The ogres.

Over the past few months their activities had been inching closer and closer.

Belle would've never known this or have thought it would happen, but her father had surprised her when he requested her to attend the monthly war council meeting.

 _"It's about time you get a taste of this sort of life,"_ he had told her with a slight smirk on his mouth.

Durwin, Papa and the other generals and captains sat around Papa's model map of the lands, Belle at Maurice's side.

"They've been trying to stay quiet, but they're inching closer and closer with the ambushes on caravans and pillaging of towns," one of the men, a scrawny bald man with teeth that seemed much too white informed. "Last week they hit a town only a few miles from here." Belle imagined that he was one to use a dagger on the battlefield in close combat.

"I say we flush them out now," another man said, a heathen of a man with shoulders so broad that Belle wondered how he managed to make it through smaller entrance ways. "Show them that we don't play games like they do," Belle imagined that this man hefted a hammer out on the field, bashing in the skulls of those who got in his way.

"Will you whelps stop lollygaggin' around the point of this all?" Durwin finally spat, slamming an impatient fist onto the table. "These bastards aren't plottin' men, but heartless beasts. They'll rape, pillage and kill each one of us and if we send men after them, they'll only put their heads on stakes. What we need is a bloody miracle!" Belle knew Durwin's art of war, which was anything that could cut. He had shown Belle the armory once, shown her the proper stance needed to use each weapon.

Even these men, each with their own individual mastery of a certain skill, couldn't stop the ogres on the battlefield. There were too many.

Belle highly doubted that Gaston's precious trade routes that her father wanted so very much would even help them survive for a week against the beasts lurking on the horizon.

Maurice cleared his throat, shooting a glare towards Durwin, who paled, shooting a wink to Belle once her father's attention was on the other men. "I'd say we have a few months yet to prepare. We'll barricade the town and set up guard posts down below," he stated as he used his prodding stick to circle the figurine of their town on the map.

After the men left, Papa heaved a great sigh, his hand moving to rest against his forehead. He seemed to melt from his stiff posture, looking completely and utterly hopeless to Belle.

Belle was at his side in an instant, swooping to her knees and grasping onto his hand with her own. "Papa?" she questioned. He had completely seemed fine during the meeting, but now he almost appeared as if he were about to retch up his dinner.

"It's a scary thing, this Ogre war," he quietly admitted. "I could've done more for you, Belle," his watery blue eyes met hers, full of grief. "I could've found you a husband you wanted, could've given you more attention…"

Belle was taken aback by his confession, unsure of how to reply.

Maurice knew how much she despised Gaston? He knew of her anger towards him for so often abandoning her for his old war friends and study?

"Papa," she finally spoke, swallowing before resuming. She had to think like Mama. What would she say to Papa in this moment to chase away his hopelessness? "The war hasn't even begun. There are other ways to win, other ways to drive the ogres away," she gently insisted, reminded of a time that she did this exact same thing, but to a woeful bride-to-be.

It wasn't the first time she'd been and advertiser for Rumplestiltskin, nor did she believe it would be the last.

"Other ways? When they are so near?" Maurice questioned, his distant gaze finally locking onto her keen eyes.

"Of course, Papa!" Belle almost wanted to laugh at his curiosity. Was it so hard to be optimistic? "There are many, many ways out there, Papa. You only need to extend your grasp on the knowledge of those things…ask the townsfolk, research in your books. There _is_ a way to win this war, I know it."

Maurice slowly stood, Belle standing along with him as he gave a nod, a faint smile spreading on his face. "You're right, always are," he murmured, a soft chuckle following after his words. "Just like your mother," he sighed, enveloping Belle into one of his bear hugs. "A lady now, too," his eyes widened for a moment, as if he'd forgotten how precariously close Belle was to her eighteenth birthday.

"I intend to reach that age, too," she smartly commented with a wry grin, her eyes twinkling as she placed a kiss upon Maurice's cheek. "Goodnight, Papa. I'll remain here for a moment longer, if that's all right."

"Of course, of course," Maurice dismissively waved a hand, shooting Belle one final glance before exiting.

Belle turned to the table, frowning as she drummed her fingers upon the edge of the hefty wooden map. _If I were a general, what would I do..?_

She jumped as she heard applause from behind her, coming from Maurice's "throne" that sat in the back of the room. This was where he sat each week to hear any complaints or news from the villagers. It was an affair that Belle quite enjoyed due to the interesting disputes that would occur between the townsfolk.

Instead of Maurice, she found Rumplestiltskin, lazily stretched out in Papa's chair with a sneer on his lips.

She shot a toying grin, mocking a bow before approaching the lounging Dark One. "Entertained?" she questioned, nudging his elbow from the arm of the chair and seating herself there. "I wouldn't consider discussion of upcoming doom entertaining."

He shied away to the other side of the chair to avoid contact with the girl, lest she lose her balance and fall on him, his sneer fading. "Of course not, dearie, though I did find that little aside to your father to be the most uplifting thing of this evening's discussions," he smirked, watching her shoulders fall as she gave a sigh.

"I was supposed to intrigue him into researching other methods of ridding of the ogres," she nearly growled, crossing her arms as she leaned against the corner of the chair, their shoulders pressed together.

It was a portrait that he wished one could paint, the imp and the lioness, comfortably seated side by side.

"Indeed, and I was quite surprised you followed through," he commented, flicking his fingers upwards as he rested his opposite elbow on the other arm of the chair.

Belle was nearly perfect, it seemed. The girl was stubborn, foolhardy, but to sacrifice such things just to return to the Dark Castle..?

He wasn't usually taken off guard, but this time, he was.

"I didn't want to, and I'm not just doing this for a way back to your dusty castle," Belle snapped, moving to stand before him. "I'm doing it because I don't want this town to be destroyed. I don't want these people that trust me and my father to die protecting us."

Rumplestiltskin blinked a few times, feigning shock as he rose his brow. "A tad bit touchy, are we?" he almost seemed to purr. "You say these things, but you really just wish to be back at home sweet home, or what you consider to be a home, at least," he easily crooned, pleased as he saw the irritation in Belle's eyes.

"Are you here to simply pick and prod at me?" she pressed, scoffing softly. "You doubt that I wouldn't do anything to save my first home?"

"I don't, dearie, but I also do know that you don't wish to be married to that brutish boy," Rumplestiltskin calmly replied, the teasing glint gone from his eyes.

"Rumplestiltskin, I see no reason for you to resume pestering at me like this when it's _your_ deal that will benefit you," Belle stated, hands on her hips. "In fact," her eyes suddenly softened, a smirk twisting on her mouth. "I know exactly why you're doing this."

"Do you, now?" He questioned curiously.

"You're trying to make me upset at you, make me decide that I don't want to follow through with this and leave with a grumpy old beast," her smirk stretched at the subtle fall of his features.

Rumplestiltskin stood, a hop in his step as he strode past her. "Theorize all you like dearie, but we'll see who's smirking when you're cleaning each and every room in my castle!" he called as his signature plume of smoke enveloped him, taking him maker-knows-where.

* * *

She no longer heard Rumplestiltskin's cocky, teasing voice, though the seagulls above sounded quite alike in her opinion.

Belle gave a long sigh, giving her head a firm pat to rattle away the thoughts of the war council and her conversation afterwards. She rolled over on the old blanket she had stretched across the sand, cracking an eye open.

She'd left the next morning after the council, catching Mutt by surprise from her request to visit Ariel. The boy wouldn't admit how happy he was that she'd asked him to take her, for it gave him a chance to spend more time with the red haired siren.

The crab that Ariel fondly called Sebastian sat before her face, randomly clacking his claws as his beady eyes stared at her. Belle had recalled holding him when he was only a tiny little thing, but he'd grown much, just like Red Eye had. The thing was no longer a bland, grayish color, but a bold red, almost like Ariel's hair.

"Did she abandon you for her new friend?" Belle asked, voice raspy from the nap she had previously been taking in the sun. She was met with another pair of clacks to that.

Belle only smiled, peering past the crab to the said new friend at the shore, who currently was trying to tug himself free from Ariel's iron grip.

"Come on, just because you were raised with wolves doesn't mean you can't swim!" she insisted in a chipper tone, practically allowing Mutt to drag her.

"I don't swim," he grunted between gritted teeth, shooting a distressed look to Belle, pleading for her rescue.

Belle yawned in respond, slowly sitting up to give a content sigh as the thick wind whipped at her hair.

Belle had found that her attempt of a nap had left her feeling extremely bothered and tired as they often did, content to close her eyes and listen to the two spit back and forth as she sat.

"I said no, Ariel!"

"Come on, do you know how much I wish you could show me how to walk? Just a little swim!"

"I understand that, but I _don't_ want to swim!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Not even if I let you have one of my thingamaghigs?"

"No."

"Not even if I cry?"

"You won't cry."

"I might."

"You won't."

"Come _on_ Mutt! Belle did it and she had so much fun!"

"I'm not Belle."

Belle heard a labored grunt from Ariel afterwards, followed by an irritated huff from Mutt.

"You're not going to move me."

"What if I kissed you?"

_Splash._

Belle's eyes opened to see a very red Mutt sitting in the tide, the most miserable expression on his face as Ariel cackled, floating beside him on her back. She stretched her arms out, her tail happily flapping above the surface. "I win!" she triumphantly cried in a singsong voice.

Belle began laughing from her seat, drawing both of their stares as she resumed giggling.

"Belle?" Mutt frowned, his blush deeper than before. "It's not funny!"

Belle only replied with her uncontrollable laughter, slumped back on her side.

Soon Ariel was giggling too and this only made Belle laugh even harder, confusing the boy beyond any comprehension.

Mutt whipped to glare at the mermaid, unable to hide his smile as she made a surprised noise, covering her mouth to try and halt her uncontrollable mirth.

He only shook his head, slowly standing and looking down at his soaked clothing. After realizing how ridiculous he probably looked in his soaked pelts in that moment, Mutt was laughing along with them.

They laughed until their were tears in their eyes and aches in their stomach, Mutt lying on the shore, Ariel floating on her back and Belle spread out on her blanket.

The boy was the first to rise, a smile still on his face. It faded as Belle stood, a strange look of concentration and determination on her face. The girl ripped out into a charge, throwing herself into him as hard as she could, knocking him back into the shallow waves. He could've resisted and let her plummet head first into his thick chest, but he feared that she'd injure herself.

He clutched onto her as he was thrown beneath the waves, pushing himself upwards immediately. Belle, who had been pulled up along with him, only squinted, coughing and sputtering as she clung to him.

After Belle was had caught her breath, she had exchanged a conspiratorial glance with Ariel, their gazes silently agreeing that the boy would at least understand how to remain afloat before the end of their visit.

* * *

Belle waved Mutt off at the forest's edge, the boy exhausted from his attempts to swim and from the constant strain he was put under due to Ariel's tendency to obliviously make flirtatious comments towards him.

The two were completely enamored, even if either wouldn't admit it, but Belle was personally pleased that Mutt had agreed to allow Ariel to teach him how to float, even if it took him quite a few tries.

She trailed off towards the town, the progress of the barricade coming along nicely. Her father had sent for lumber a month ago and the supply that had come in had been extremely beneficial, which surprised Belle. The men at the council meeting had made it seem as if the ogres had been attacking each and every trading caravan coming near them, but the carts were untouched as they entered the town.

The townspeople had even pitched in, sparing their unwanted or broken furniture to add height and thickness to their wall against the ogres. Even the smallest bit of help would prove useful, in Belle's opinion.

Belle strolled across the bridge to her quiet little castle, surprised to see Durwin striding towards her, hand lazily resting on the hilt of his sword as it often did. He meant no harm towards the girl as it was merely a habit he'd come to collect over the years of standing on duty. The man also had had his share of experience of losing a life due to the extra second to took him to move his hand to the hilt of his sword. In battle, even the smallest second could prove to make the biggest difference.

"You were readin' the entire day?" he questioned with a knowing smirk, his gray eyes glimmering mischievously.

Belle frowned, her brow knitting together. "And why do you sound as if you think it's odd that I was?" she questioned, a hand moving to rest upon her hip.

"No one can read _all_ day, not even you," the older man replied, mimicking her and placing his own hand on his hip.

"I certainly _can_ , thank you very much," Belle replied, tilting her chin upwards at the man. She adored Durwin, his stories, his quips, but she truly enjoyed that the man knew her better than most. In all truths, Durwin was the grandfather she never had met. Belle had never spent an extended amount of time with the man, but only saw him as she exited and entered the castle and occasionally when she left with her father in the carriage while he escorted them.

"Sure, sure, I won't tell yer father on one condition, missy," his tone had a hint of warning to it, one that irked Belle.

"Tell my father of what?" Belle coyly questioned, deciding that it would be best to hide her irritation. The man was right, she hadn't been out reading, but he had jumped to that conclusion rather quickly.

"Ah, shut it, you," Durwin spat fondly, giving a snort. "Tomorrow at noon you come to me at the armory. We're 'ta learn some things, you and I."

"What things?" Belle squinted lightly, tilting her head to the side.

"You'll see," was all Durwin replied, grinning teasingly at the girl. "You sleep well, lass," he turned, strolling back to his post, his grin never fading from his mouth.

Belle scowled after him, knowing his wry little grin was surely one that was there because he knew how much it would bother her that she didn't know _what_ exactly they were learning together.

She pushed through the front doors, shooting him a frown as she did so.

Belle was quick to get into bed, the itching to know what she was to learn with Durwin bothering her immensely. Did he wish to learn how to write? Or perhaps he was going to punish her by making her polish his collection of weapons? The ideas that flooded into her head were all ridiculous, but she had no clue what the man would want.

There was no sign of Durwin in the morning, but she did find a pair of black breeches at the edge of her bed the next morning, along with a blouse with large, ballooning sleeves and a pair of hefty boots. Belle only gave a huff of mirth, knowing that the man most likely nicked these from one of the stable boys.

"Did you place this here?" she asked the first maid that entered, one of the newer members of the staff and one that seemed quite mortified of Belle's question. Belle knew very well that Durwin had obtained the outfit for her, but she still wasn't sure if he was the one who had placed them in her room in the first place.

"N-No missus!" the maid cried, face paling as she threw up her hands, displaying them to Belle as a way to further indicate her innocence. "I only saw them as I came in 'ta bring you breakfast, I swear it!"

Belle placed a hand on the jumpy woman's shoulder, laughing at the petrified look on her face. "It's all right, I was only asking out of curiosity," she assured with a smile, to which the maid gave a relieved sigh, shoulders slumping.

Belle was quick to eat her breakfast, practically hopping into her pair of pants afterwards. _Pants!_ As a child, Belle recalled asking Nanny for pants, to which the woman had only tutted and informed Belle that little ladies did not need to wear such things.

Belle stiffly strode around her room in a circle, wondering if Nanny would laugh or shake her head at how she looked.

Pants, she decided, were odd. She enjoyed the freedom and breeze she felt walking in her dresses, but the lack of skirts bustling about her did make it easier to move. The feeling of cloth clinging to her legs was something she supposed she'd have to get used to. How did it feel to wear squeaky leather pants like Rumplestiltskin? Wouldn't it be unbearable during the warm months?

She entered the armory to find Durwin doting over a box on one of the small side tables, pleased that the man looked quite happy to see her as he noted her entering. "Look at you, tie back the hair and you'll be a proper lad!" he guffawed at the glare she shot for that particular remark.

Her bristling expression faded as he pushed the box towards her. "Open it, girl."

Belle rested a hand on the box, which was polished and lacquered into a dark brown shade. "Does my father know of this?" she warily questioned.

"Yes, yes, it was his demmed idea, actually," Durwin replied, nodding to the box. "Go ahead and open it."

Belle nodded, tipping the box open.

Inside, she saw the most feminine dagger she'd ever laid eyes on. "This is…" she trailed off, lifting the piece from the box with a frown.

"It's pretty, but it'll cut just the same as any other knife," Durwin confirmed.

The handle of the blade caught her eye first, made of glass and adorned with a few flowers, tenaciously painted on the creamy colored grip.

The blade itself was curved and a faintly rusted shade of gold, but Belle knew how soft the metal was and realized that the blade was _meant_ to look weak and flimsy. The blade itself was surely made of steel or iron, but had been coated in gold to make it look weaker to an opponent.

On the outside, it was a pretty little toy, but in reality, it had the same bite as a normal steel dagger.

Belle's face brightened as she stared at the dagger. She felt as if it was a reflection of herself, a girl that appeared normal and cordial, but bit the same as any man.

"You want to show me how to use it?" she questioned, the thought of actually _learning_ how to use the blade thrilling.

"Naw, I expect you 'ta sit pretty and use it as a knittin' needle, of course you're learnin'," Durwin shook his head, producing a normal, silver dagger from a sheath on his side. "Now you won't be a master at this, but I'm to teach you the basics, how to hold the blade, how to use it to kill and defend."

Belle nodded, spreading her legs out and holding the blade before her, as she assumed was correct.

Durwin circled her, making a few adjustments as she stood. "You'll be at a disadvantage against a normal sword, but this is for emergencies only, understand?" his head was tilted down as he came into her view, expression serious.

Belle nodded, paying close attention to the older man.

"This isn't a toy and it isn't something that will make you invincible, but if anything, man or ogre, tries to hurt you, you can surprise them with it," Durwin explained, dangling his own dagger before her. "I can't tell yeh how many times this little thing has saved me out on the field. It relies solely on the element of surprise 'n yer reflexes."

He flipped the dagger into his grip, gesturing for Belle to back away.

"You will keep this somewhere hidden, but somewhere that you can reach no matter what situation you're in. When someone's comin' at you, whip it out and-" he took a quick swipe. "That's to warn."

Belle mimicked the action, pleased to see the man give an appraising nod. "Good. Now if it's serious, you'll stab-" he jerked the blade forward in a quick thrust.

Belle repeated with a soft grunt, imagining her faceless enemy standing before her.

"Those two are simple, but if it's real trouble, you'll have to think fast. If the man's already got a weapon on him, you'll need to be quick and surprise him the best you can. A stab in the side or in the shoulder should catch him off guard. I can't expect you to be able to learn from me, but the best leanin' is in a quiet place with a tree trunk. Don't go actin' reckless and cuttin' yourself, but experiment. Make yourself comfortable with this, because it'll be yer best friend in a tough spot," he tapped her dagger as he spoke.

Belle looked down at the dagger, a faint smile on her face. _You and I will be good friends, won't we?_ The urge to scamper off into the gardens and swipe away with her new object of defense was overwhelming, that much must've been obvious on her face by the way Durwin chuckled as she met his gaze. "May I go now?" she questioned, the words spilling from her mouth.

"Of course," Durwin placed a hand atop the crown of her head, ruffling her hair. "You've grown up too fast, Belle, much too fast," he reflected, making Belle feel guilty for having been irritated with him earlier.

She threw her arms around him, hugging him snugly with a wavering smile. "Thank you, Durwin, this is something I will cherish for the rest of my life."

"And mine too, as long as you don't go stabbin' me and sending Lady Death to me prematurely," he remarked, carefully releasing her to nod to the dagger she had clutched in her hand.

"Right," Belle bobbed her head, awkwardly dropping her hands to her sides before exiting, heading straight for the gardens

She spend the entire evening in a secluded spot by her mother's beloved rose bushes, rolling her blade from her palm to her fingertips, the weight becoming a comfort to her.

She eventually stood in the stance Durwin had shown her, dagger upright in her hand and pointed towards her invisible foes. Belle practiced until she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, having swapped between holding the dagger as Durwin had directed and holding it upside down by the grip, the back of the blade resting against her wrist.

Something about swiping and stabbing relentlessly with such force left Belle feeling a peace of sorts in her chest. She sat on the small stone bench that she used to occupy with her mother as a child, watching as Mama clipped at the roses they had picked together, her knees drawn to her chest and her dagger resting beside her.

She gazed down at it, smiling fondly. "Thorn," she murmured allowed. As Mama would always say, every rose had thorns. Belle's thorn was her dagger. She plucked her newly dubbed thorn from beside her, staring into the dull coat of gold.

How useful would her thorn prove to be against the thick hide of an ogre?

Part of Belle dared to believe that the ogres truly weren't coming. The rumors were everywhere, but rumors often tended to be false. She hadn't seen a single cart of person affected by the ogres come into their town over the past month, but the gossip made as if they were right at their doorstep, about to invade.

Perhaps they wouldn't touch their little town at all.

How wrong she was.

The news met her ears as she passed two guards passing by her in the hall as she headed to her room to call for a cool bath.

"There's an ogre in the forest right now, we're to gather as many men as we can from this side 'n bring them back to join the division heading out."

Belle whirled on them, her gaze so alert and scrutinizing that both men stiffened under her harsh gaze. "What?" she questioned, her composure and interest so much like that of a proper lady's that both men knew that their attention should not be divided between answering and trying to understand why she was dressed in such a way.

"There's an ogre in the forests, m'lady," one of the men replied. "You should be in your room 'till we rid of him."

The other man, much more excited at the prospect of facing the beast started rambling as soon as his friend grew silent. "He's alone, that's what the man at post said, but he's triflin' through! Your father's gatherin' a group to slay him as we speak and-"

Belle didn't pay the man anymore mind as she brushed past, clutching her thorn against her side as she broke off into a run. Her heart thundered in her chest, making her entire body feel as flimsy as the seaweed Ariel would make crowns out of.

Mutt was in the woods.

Red Eye was in the woods.

She ran down the staircase to the main hall without a single glance at any passing man or woman, running for the doors with such speed that she fell flat on her buttocks as she collided with her father.

"Belle? What are you speeding about for?" Maurice questioned with wary eyes as he offered a hand to the fallen girl. He had previously brrn speaking with Durwin, who had just been down to the post at the barricade to spot out the beast itself.

Now his daughter was running about, clearly up to no good with the amount of urgency that had been on her face as she'd run towards him. Her hair was tousled and her eyes were wide, like a caged animal about to be slaughtered.

Belle took his hand, eyes wide as they stared past him, towards the massive wooden door before them. "There's an ogre?" she questioned, out of breath and flushed.

"There is, but it's nothing to fret over," he assured, gently clapping his hand onto her shoulder, squeezing her hand with his other. The girl was surely spooked at the thought of an ogre being so close, as would any at the thought of such a beast being so near.

Belle said nothing, but nodded, jaw tight. "Of course, I'll stay in my room," she decided breathlessly, drawing back a step. She watched her father turn back to Durwin, clearly unconcerned with her panicked state, and turned on her heel. Belle hardly managing to keep her pace at a slow walk as she walked past the stairs and into the corridor leading to the kitchens before running once more.

Mutt was in the woods.

Alone with an ogre.

It took nearly ten men to take an ogre down, as her book from Rumplestiltskin had informed her her. Mutt was strong, but he and Red Eye would've been equal to about five men, surely.

"Rumplestilskin," she fiercely whispered, only to be met by silence as she entered the empty kitchens, heading past the stoves and counters to the door that led out to the stables. He had told her he'd come if she called in the case of an emergency.

This was the biggest emergency Belle could think of.

Belle repeated Rumplestitlskin's name twice more as she made her way to the gardens, growing more and more frustrated as she was met with silence.

"Rumple!" she spat into the air, mouth quivering. Her beloved friend was out with an ogre with only his own skills and his wolf.

Belle's eyes blurred with tears of defeat, kicking the nearest tree and wincing as she felt something cool jostle against her bare foot.

She frowned, reaching into one of her boots to tug out her dagger, which she had slipped into the boot as she had slipped past the two guards in the hall.

She stared at her thorn, a grim frown on her face.

Either she would sit idly by and sob in frustration or she would act.

Belle would act. Mutt and Red Eye wouldn't be facing the ogre alone. A friend would never allow such a thing to happen.

She ran to the escape route she'd take as a girl, the rosebush between the hedges that surrounded the garden, the same one her mother had nurtured each year. She was pleased to find that the small patch of sparse vines remained, though she wasn't a small girl anymore and therefore she did obtain a good number of scrapes as she pushed through.

Belle glanced about, making sure that no guards lingered past the bridge before jogging into the empty town. The villagers, who were stuck inside, had most likely been instructed to do so by Durwin, who always was the one to make orders during these situations, besides Papa, of course.

She broke out into a run, careful to mind her thorn as she ran, knowing how foolish she would look if she tripped and fell onto her dagger, leaving Mutt to the ogre's wrath.

She paused at the forest line, eyes sharp as she watched the trees ahead. Soldiers in the previous ogre war had found strategy in watching the branches above for the location of the ogres, who often jostled them about when bumping into trees. The beasts were blind, the only thing leading them to prey being their sense of smell and hearing.

Belle knew this and her previous knowledge about the amount of men needed to bring down an ogre from the book she was given to read on the long journey to King Leopold's castle.

All thanks to Rumplestiltskin. Part of her wondered if he had known such a thing would happen one day, but he surely couldn't see the future, could he?

She saw the branches jostling far down in the woods and broke out into a run, her dagger firmly held to her side as she ran, dodging through low branches and bushes. She glanced at her locket as it was jostled back and forth on her neck, wondering if Rumple could feel her panic and desperation. Had it quit working?

She halted in a small space between trees as she spotted Red Eye, nose crinkled and teeth bared. The wolf wasn't growling though, showing just how smart the sleek creature was. Mutt was on the ground beside his companion, clutching his dagger with one hand, the other on his knee, which was twisted in a way that told Belle something was clearly wrong. The boy must've tripped as he was escaping to bend his knee in such an odd position

The ogre itself caught most of her attention in that moment, the hulking beast as tall as the houses in the village. It was an ugly thing, with sickly pale skin that was covered in scars and milky white eyes that seemed to stare at her, even though unseeing. It reminded her of an oversized babe, bald and bumbling.

And yet it was not innocent in the least as it turned upon her, sniffing at the air. The sight enough had Belle shaking, but to see the hulking beast moving _towards_ her…

Belle's hands were so slick with sweat that her blade fell to the ground, making a small thump that caused the ogre to give a sudden snort, a smile of all things on his rotted teeth.

The girl's gaze shot to Mutt, who stared at her with a pale face. What told Belle that she was condemned was the fear in Mutt's eyes. Mutt never feared anything, not even the scariest of foes. Perhaps he feared Ariel because of his love for the mermaid, but to have fear in such a situation…

If Mutt feared something, Belle knew it was trouble.

Belle uttered a strangled whimper, clamping her eyes shut, her tears mingling with the sweat on her cheeks as she remained planted where she was, the vines of fear sliding around her legs and tightening, keeping her planted where she stood.

"Here!"

Her gaze snapped up to Mutt, who had called, catching the ogre's attention for a split second. Belle felt both relief and guilt as the beast looked towards him, but it was washed away as the bald creature ignored the call, his interest remaining on Belle. He reached towards Belle with a hulking hand, causing the girl to utter a pathetic sob as she tried to move, her legs stiff and immobile beneath her.

The hand never reached her. There was a dull thump as a stone connected with the ogre's head, Mutt glaring from his position and Red Eye now vocal with his growling. "I said here!" Mutt shouted, no longer displaying fear in his eyes, but irritation at the beast's incompetence.

The beast gave an irritated grunt, backing away from Belle and moving towards Mutt and Red Eye.

Mutt was sacrificing himself for her.

Belle didn't know of the boy's deal to protect her, nor did she know that he would die if he failed to protect her, but she did know in that moment that he was drawing the beast's attention away to protect her because he cared about her.

He didn't give a single damn if it was his duty. Chestnut was his only friend, his sister, his pack mate. He would die for her with a smile on his lips.

Belle, on the other hand, wouldn't let him die for her pathetic fear of the ogre. She grit her teeth, forcing herself to crouch and lift her fallen blade, gripping it in her hand as tightly as she could as she broke out into a run.

Belle skidded to a halt before Mutt, boots sliding against the soft soil. She stood alongside Red Eye with her blade pointed towards the lumbering giant before her, her eyes dark with determination.

She felt the adrenaline rushing through her veins, thumping in her chest like liquid fire. Belle felt like a true lioness in that moment, defending her kin, roaring and hissing at the foes that dared to touch them.

She also felt a sudden twinge of pain against her chest.

She sacrificed a glance downwards, surprised to see that her locket was not only burning her, but glowing, just like Durwin's swords did when he removed them from the blacksmith's coals to adjust them. Whether it was glowing due to the magic it contained or because it was actually _that_ heated, she did not know.

The next thing she did know was that her blade was being pulled from her hand.

She jumped, watching her blade whistle through the air, glancing to see Mutt with the same surprise on his face as his blade followed hers.

Both blades halted in the open hands of the cloaked figure that had appeared behind the pale ogre, his hands clenching around both blades as soon as they touched his palm.

Belle's knees buckled from relief as she saw the grin on the figure's face, on Rumplestiltskin's face. She fell to her knees with a dull thump, watching the feral look in Rumplestiltskin's eyes as he lunged at the beast.

Belle had never taken him as one who would be so skilled in battle, but one that would use his powers to kill for him. She was dumbfounded as he disappeared behind the ogre, the beast suddenly roaring out so loudly that she saw birds fluttering up from the trees in the distance, riled by the noise.

The ogre turned his back to Mutt and Belle, his large palms open as he tried to slap the man from his back.

Belle openly gaped as she spotted Rumplestiltskin, using their daggers to _climb_ the beast's back, sinking the blades into the creature's thick hide and using them to pull himself up.

"Not so tough now, dearie," he spat as he tugged Belle's dagger free, holding onto the hilt of Mutt's blade and swinging himself upwards, fluidly tossing himself up to the ogre's shoulder. He moved with the grace of an acrobat, swiftly slamming Belle's blade into the ogre's head, bursting into the creature's brain and killing it instantly.

Another curdling cry erupted from the beast's mouth as it died, its body slamming forward against the ground with such force that Belle could feel the tremors in the ground, almost like a small earthquake.

Rumplestiltskin removed the blade, jumping sideways off of the dead menace and casually wiping Belle's thorn clean on his cloak as he moved towards them. "So sorry for the wait, dearie, I was occupied with other matters," he called, blood speckled on his face and outfit for today, his silk auburn blouse and usual leather pants.

Belle said nothing, her jaw slack as she watched him near her with such ease, as they had just passed each other in the street, not as if he had just murdered a beast that was considered an instant death to most.

"Rumplestiltskin," she hoarsely uttered, lips trembling. She hadn't expected to survive, not at all.

Nor did she expect to stand and run at him, throwing herself at him with such force that he had no choice but to wrap his arms around her waist to keep her upright.

She buried her face into his shoulder, not even minding the blood as she inhaled his comforting scent of straw and cedar. "You saved us," she breathed, close to sobbing with gratitude.

"It's nothing, really," he replied, calm as he held the frazzled girl, allowing her to regain her composure as she kept her forehead planted against his collarbone.

"But…" Belle pulled back, staring up at him with wide eyes. "We would've died!"

"Maybe so, but you certainly didn't intend to allow it," he mused, handing her the dagger that had slain the beast.

Belle took her thorn, staring down at it with new found respect. "I didn't, but…"

He waved a hand dismissively, carefully plucking the locket from her by the chain, examining the burn against the hollow of her neck. "This is peculiar," he muttered, squinting as he moved a hand, intending to call forth a bit of magic to heal her and prevent scarring.

Belle caught his wrist, holding it back. "No, no, it's fine," she pointed to the boy and his wolf, worrying at her lower lip with her teeth. "His leg, I think he broke it," she informed. "Please, Rumple, heal him?"

He grit his teeth, wishing to let the boy limp about as a reminder of his failed attempt to escape such a threat, but the pleading in Belle's eyes forced any sort of sense from his mind as he dumbly moved to the boy, waving his hand, covered in a blue aura, over his twisted knee.

The boy gave a sharp breath, relieved as he wiggled his leg around, warily moving to his feet. "Thank you," he muttered, his eyes cold as they met Rumple's.

 _Oh, do I sense some sort of resentment?_ Rumplestitlskin nearly grinned with glee in return before turning to Belle, who still seemed quite breathless as she carefully approached the dead ogre.

The burning from her locket was quite a curious thing indeed, something he had never recalled happening before with such enchantments. He supposed the locket could've been overloaded with her urgency and fear that it reacted badly, but he had been on his way.

The Dark One refused to believe there was anything more to it than that and if he had intended on thinking on it more, he would've had to wait until Belle was returned to her current home.

"Rumple?" she called, comfortably reducing his name to the nickname she sparsely used as a child as she beckoned for him to join her.

He moved to her side, as did the wolf boy. "Yes?" he questioned as the three of them looked over the dead beast before them.

"I think you were right to avoid the ogre wars."

The boy's wolf moved forward, snatching the ogre's thumb in his jaws and tugging at it with a loud snarl.

"I think Red Eye agrees," Mutt murmured.

Belle glanced past Rumple to the boy, her eyes lit with relief and amusement as she laughed, the boy grinning wryly as he uttered a soft chuckle.

Rumplestiltskin decided that the after pangs of his adrenaline from slaying the beast had made him laugh with the two.

Surely he wasn't _that_ comfortable to laugh with the foolish wolf boy, was he?

The imp wouldn't admit that the last time he'd laughed so freely with another besides the girl beside him had been with his own son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many apologies for the late update, I've been on vacation and quite busy now that I've got my regular job back now. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :) Thank you all so much for the support <3

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not meant to be taken as a "Lolita-esque" tale, but a tale of Rumple proving to be a friend and companion to Belle as she grows. This story has been on Fanfiction for a very long while now and is in progress, so expect some speedy updates and then slow ones as we catch up :) 
> 
> The first picture was drawn by the lovely trash-and-scraps on tumblr, the second by the also lovely booksandicedtea. :) 
> 
> I do hope you all enjoy this and I really do love writing it! Thank you so much for reading and please do tell me if you enjoyed!


End file.
